Vuela junto a mí
by SEBAS GG
Summary: aprecia lo que tienes antes de que sea tarde y que lo que tienes se te vaya y se te escape. una lección que todos debemos aprender algún día y que algunos aprenden desde el comienzo pero otros para desgracia de unos lo tendrán que aprender a las malas estrellándose contra el planeta y contra la vida. entre y averigüen el porque de la enseñanza.
1. viaje sin retorno

Chapter 1: viaje sin retorno.

Vuela junto a mí

**Hola a todos como prometí en mis anteriores fics "el dolor y satisfacción del corazón" y en "yagas por amor" aca esta la historia de HTTD, aca les dejo este capitulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. Y sin mas preámbulo aca esta el capitulo.**

P.V. HIPO.

Esto es Berk esta a 12 días al norte de calvario y unos grados al sur de muere de frio, esta ubicado justo sobre el meridiano de la tristeza, mi pueblo en una palabra tenas ha estado aquí por 7 generaciones, pero todas las casas son nuevas, tenemos pesca, caza y una encantadora vista del atardecer, nieva 9 meses al año y graniza los otros 3, el único problema aquí son las pestes, mientras unos tienen ratas o mosquitos nosotros tenemos.

"dragones"

Algunos dirían que debes estar loco para vivir aquí y se mudarían pero nosotros no porque somos vikingos, tenemos problemas de necedad, me llamo Hipo Horrendo Abadejo Haddock III, lo se lindo nombre pero no es el peor se cree que un nombre feo alejara a los nomos y trolls como si la refinada conducta vikinga no lo hiciera, me he metido en problemas al intentar de matar dragones ¿Por qué?; porque matar dragones es todo por aquí y al ser vikingos es un gaje del oficio, hay bastantes tipo de dragones gronckle, cremallerus, nadders mortíferos, pesadillas monstruosas, terribles terror entre otros, pero en un intento de encajar en la sociedad fui en busca del rey de reyes, dragón de dragones la cría maligna del relámpago y la muerte misma esta se llama.

"Furia nocturna ¡cúbranse!"

Si como siempre metiéndome en problemas pero después de tantos intentos uno diría que alguna vez debería funcionar, y para mi me llego el momento usando una de mis armas he logrado derribar al temido dragón, pero eso si una gran aventura siempre lleva consigo problemas, y el mío fue terminar destruyendo casi todo el puerto, en fin regaño tras regaño fui por mi trofeo y lo encontré pero algo curioso es que después de tanto no pude matar al dragón dejándolo libre, este no me mato, pero si se fue volando con dificultad, volví para encontrarlo en una hondonada intentando de volar, lo he estudiado y he logrado ganarme su confianza, y reparando el daño que le hice siendo el primer vikingo en más de 300 años en poder montar un dragon, mi papa me metió en el ruedo de dragones, mientras investigo a "chimuelo" así llame al dragon, he descubierto trucos para ser el mejor, pero todo beneficio siempre tendrá consigo una consecuencia siendo el elegido para matar al dragon frente a todo el pueblo y aquí empieza mi aventura con la decisión de irme con chimuelo lejos de la vida de un vikingo.

Llegue a la cala donde mi gran amigo me esperaba "hola amigo" le dije mientras le frotaba suavemente su hocico "nos vamos no volveremos jamás; no quiero que te lastime" mi amigo puso una cara confusa pero luego entendió y me dio una lamida en forma de aprobación, me subí a su lomo y abrí su cola haciendo que mi amigo salga disparado al cielo, salimos dirigiéndonos al norte donde mi papa había buscado el nido de dragones, la verdad no tenía planeado ir haya pero iba a buscar una isla para que pudiera descansar y reconstruir mi vida dejando a mis familia, a mis "amigos" la verdad es que nada de esto me dolía esepto que lo único que dejaba atrás era a mi querida, amada y añorada Astrid, que en estos últimos días me había ganado su gran odio porque ella era la única que se tomaba enserio lo de matar dragones y yo al ser el "mejor" me gane su odio, tanto que me amenazo con su hacha cuando me eligieron.

Iba volando cerca de las puertas de la oscuridad cuando de repente mi amigo cambio de curso adentrándose al lugar.

"chimuelo que pasa" le pregunte.

No me respondió así que le puse mi mano en su costado para llamar su atención pero movió su cabeza bruscamente como diciendo "quítate" entramos en una cueva.

"esto es el nido de dragones; lo que mi padre daría por encontrar este lugar" dije, chimuelo aterrizo en una cornisa salida donde vi como toda la comida era votada a un hueco.

"es bueno saber que nuestra comida termina en un agujero; pero no se comen nada" dije, vi que un Gronckle se acercó y voto un pequeño pescado, se iba a ir pero una gran cabeza salió del hueco y se lo comió, sus ojos me miraron y nos atacó chimuelo salió volando, pero cambie de posición la cola haciendo que chimuela fuera contra el dragon.

"esta es la culpa de la maldita guerra, así que no lo dejare así" dije, mi amigo me miro y me sonrió lanzando una bola de plasma a su cara haciendo que este explotara, y bola tras bola de plasma reventaban en su cara, alas y cola, el dragon gigante conocido por los nuestros como muerte roja abrió sus alas y salió volando persiguiéndonos destrozando gran parte de la montaña un pensamiento me llego a la mente "esta guerra se volverá nuestra, decide de qué lado estas" fue la frase que dijo Astrid pero en que lado estoy, no estoy ni con los vikingos porque tengo un amigo dragon, pero tampoco con los dragones porque estoy acabando a la reina de los dragones "de que lado estoy" me pregunte.

P.V. Astrid

(Esto pasa unas horas antes de todo lo contado anteriormente)

"maldito, gusano hijo de troll" dije con odio en el lugar donde entrenaba, había perdido frente a la decepción de Berk "Haddock me las vas a pagar" pensé, luego una imagen me llego a la mente fue cuando entrenaba y vi a hipo con algo en el pecho y algo en sus brazos enrollado en una manta, vi al fondo que hipo volvió a pasar, así que lo seguí, llegue a una hondonada iba a bajar hasta que vi como un dragon negro pasaba a toda velocidad, sin que yo pudiera detallar nada de él, "pero que" dije al ver lo que acababa de pasar, y una idea loca me llego "idas repentinas al bosque por la tarde; de un día para otro es el mejor; encuentro en el bosque; dragon negro" me llego a la mente.

"será posible" me pregunte frente a la loca idea.

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	2. señales en el cielo

Chapter 2: señales en el cielo.

Vuela junto a mí

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, aca les dejo este capitulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. Y sin mas preámbulo aca esta el capitulo.**

P.V. Astrid.

Fui a la fragua donde la encontré vacía

"Hipo" dije mientras entraba al cuarto de Hipo, pero estaba vacío.

"muy bien Haddock que es lo que escondes" dije iba a salir cuando mire el escritorio de Hipo "que es esto" dije viendo unos planos que estaban en su escritorio.

Tome los planos en mis manos y pude ver que hacia Hipo en su tiempo libre, encontré muchos planos de armas que fácilmente se podrían construir, todos eran muy específicos y fácil de seguir, si Berk tuviera estas armas ayudaría a matar mas fácil a los dragones, pero fueron 4 planos los que me intrigaron.

"esto es increíble" dije tomando los planos, lo que me llamo la atención fue que tenían notas de Hipo y sugerencias y advertencias; el primero era un escudo desplegable que se convertía en ballesta (el mismo de dragones defensores de berk).

Nota1: "el escudo funciona se despliega fácilmente pero se necesita un mecanismo de disparo; no usar este plano; usar el plano sucesor" leí la advertencia de Hipo.

El segundo era una espada desplegable de 1 metro de largo con doble hoja y doble cuchilla una por la parte delantera del mango y la otra por la parte trasera.

Nota2: "ya descubrí un método de que como desplegar las 2 espadas en un mismo mango, así formando un mismo cuerpo y una espada el doble de letal; pero faltan piezas dibujadas en este plano, seguir el plano sucesor de este" leí la 2° nota.

El tercero era una espada que también se desplegaba pero esta se encendía en llamas (la espada de la 2° película), pero esta no tenia otra espada en el mango si no que tenia un compartimiento para lanzar gas y encenderlo como haría un cremallerus.

Nota3: "se me ocurrió esta idea y con el mecanismo de la 1° espada puedo desplegarla, ya también puedo encenderla en llamas gracias a un líquido inflamable que esta en la espada, lo encontré escurriendo en un árbol y lo que descubrí es que no importa si el líquido está seco aún se enciende en llamaradas, y para la parte de atrás descubrí un método algo suicida y es gas de cremallerus comprimido en capsulas de metal, para poder conseguirlo tendría que matar a un cremallerus abrir su órgano que contiene el gas y encerrarlo ahí; este plano es muy simple por favor seguir el sucesor a este" leí la 3° nota.

Y la ultima la más loca y extraña una armadura ligera para poder planear o volar con compartimientos para guardar cosas (la misma de la 2° película).

Nota4: "esta idea ha estado encerrada en mi cabeza por años, siempre, me preguntaba como lograría hacerlo, se me había ocurrido subir a la casa de Gothi y lanzarme desde haya pero subir para hacerlo que mamera pero ya tengo el mejor método y si algo malo pasa se que mi amigo estará a mi lado; aun está muy incompleta seguir el plano sucesor a este" leí la cuarta nota.

"cual manera y cual amigo habla" me pregunte, busque los planos sucesores pero no los encontré, encontré una carpeta que decía planos mejorados pero no había nada; seguí buscando y analizando los planos hasta que vi una libreta.

"que es esto" dije tomando el pequeño cuaderno. Lo abrí en la primera página donde había un dibujo de todo berk parecía como si estuviera desde la casa de Gothi. Cambie de pagina y encontré unos apuntes.

Apuntes: "he decidido escribir las cosas importantes que he vivido ya que cuando crezca quiero ver esta libreta y acordarme de todos los momentos hermosos y el primer momento es que mi papa me llevo a la casa de uno de sus mejores amigos, allí conocí a una niña linda de ojos azules y cabello amarillo de mi edad, su nombre es Astrid Hofferson, nos la pasamos jugando con sus espadas de juguete ella me gano de 2 encuentros de 3 y fue divertido, me dio un beso en la mejilla algo que me gustó mucho" leí se me vino a la mente ese recuerdo, cuando ví a Hipo por primera vez quede hipnotizada en especial con esos hermosos ojos de color verde, la verdad es que siempre me gusto, pero nunca le hablaba solo por seguirle la corriente a los demás, no quería que mi reputación se dañara, pero siempre me gustaba.

Pase la página y había un dibujo mío de cuando tenía 5 años, tenía una mirada inocente y tierna con una espada de juguete en mi mano .

De repente alguien me saco de mis pensamientos.

Bocón: "hola Astrid que haces aquí" me pregunto, puse mi mano detrás de mi espalda escondiendo el libro.

"yo solo venía a afilar mi hacha" le dije de rapidez para sonar lo más calmada del mundo.

Bocón: "y ya la afilaste" me pregunto.

"si ya la afile" mentí "adiós bocón" dije saliendo con mi hacha y con el libro escondido, apenas salí vi que ya era de noche; si que me había distraído con los planos de Hipo, me fui a mi casa, salude a mi mama y me fui a mi cuarto prendí una vela y abrí el libro de Hipo y empecé a leerlo.

Apuntes: "he salido por primera vez a ayudar en un ataque de dragones, pero todo salio mal en vez de haber amarrado a un dragon con las inmovilizadoras (no se como se llama lo que usan para inmovilizar a los dragones) amarre a mi papa…." Leí dure casi 2 horas leyendo había visto casi toda la vida de Hipo desde que tenia 5 hasta que tenia 15, iba a seguir leyendo hasta que la alarma sonó, me arregle y cogí mi hacha pero cuando salí no había ataque.

"pero no hay ataque" dije al ver, todos se reunieron en la plaza.

Patán: "hola nena me extrañaste" me dijo mientras ponía un brazo alrededor mío, le cogí el brazo se lo doble y lo bote al suelo.

"no no lo hice" dije mientras le apretaba más el brazo.

Estoico: "quien sonó la alarma" pregunto demandantemente.

¿?= "yo lo hice" dijo uno de los vikingos con una mirada perdida.

Estoico: "porque lo hiciste si no hay ataque" le dijo el jefe furioso e histérico.

El vikingo señalo a donde miraba y todos voltearon a mirar; unos resplandores morados se veía a unos km de la isla en la entrada de las puertas de la oscuridad, eran como explosiones y muy fuertes, siempre que explotaban se veía una figura de un dragon de mas de 15 metros.

"pero que es eso" dije impactada; de repente un destello se encendió y como si de una estrella fugaz se tratase cayo al suelo con una explosión que se veía desde donde nosotros estábamos, luego una gran nube de humo invadió el cielo.

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	3. desaparecido

Chapter 3: desaparecido.

Vuela junto a mí

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, aca les dejo este capitulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. Y sin mas preámbulo aca esta el capitulo.**

P.V. normal

¿?: "por Odín que fue eso" dije asombrado de ver la explosión.

Astrid: "pero que esta pasando" dije al ver todo lo que había pasado.

¿?: "jefe que hacemos" le pregunte a Estoico.

Estoico: "preparen las naves después de el ruedo de mañana iremos a averiguar" dije.

Bocón: "Estoico eso será un problema; esta en las puertas a la oscuridad, y el anterior viaje dejo muchos barcos inservibles.

Estoico: refunfuñe por la noticia "bien saldremos en 8 días antes de las heladas; quiero que repares todos los barcos; váyanse a dormir" le dije.

P.V. Astrid

Desperté a la mañana siguiente cogí el diario de Hipo y empecé a leer.

Diario: "me desperté hoy por la noche con el sonido de la alarma; me dirigí a la puerta y apenas abro la puerta hay se encontraba un gran pesadilla monstruosa, cierro la puerta ya que este me había disparado.

Salgo a correr a la fragua donde Bocón me reprendió por estar afuera, nos ponemos a discutir de porque no podía salir a matar dragones, al final el me calla mandándome a afilar una espada; hasta que escuche un grito "Furia nocturna ¡cúbranse!" y empecé a escuchar el sonido particular de un furia nocturna alistando su ataque hasta que ¡BUMM! Se escuchó el estallido; Bocón había salido de la fragua.

Así que miro mi invento y salgo a las afueras a un claro donde no había ningún ataque; de repente hoy el sonido y vi como una catapulta estallaba, dispare viendo como el dragon caía cerca de punta cuervo; me puse a celebrar hasta que un pesadilla monstruosa me ataco; el caso es que todo paso muy rápido.

En un segundo ya tenia a mi papa regañándome, me fui a mi casa pero salí al bosque por la parte de atrás de mi casa, sabia lo que había visto; yo Hipo Horrendo Abadejo Haddock III había derribado a un furia nocturna" leí el escrito.

Cambie de pagina y vi un mapa de la isla con muchas x y vi que en una parte esta estaba rayada; en donde Hipo había rayado la página era la ubicación de la Hondonada.

¿?: "Astrid ven ya nos vamos al ruedo" me dijo.

"ya bajo papa" le dije y guarde el diario de Hipo debajo de mi almohada y baje las escaleras para irme con mis padres al ruedo a ver como Hipo mataba al dragon; cuando llegamos escuche el aburrido discurso del jefe de lo impresionado que estaba de que su hijo de pasar de ser el peor al mejor y todo eso; pero mi mente estaba en 3 lugares:

En Hipo porque la idea loca de que Hipo se hubiera echo amigo de un dragon, me rondaba la cabeza "y si solo fueron trucos" me dije preocupándome por Hipo.

El 2° lugar era el diario de Hipo, me carcomía la historia de Hipo quería llegar a la última página ya de una buena vez.

Y el 3° lugar era en las puertas de la oscuridad, que había sido todo lo que paso ayer, y lo que mas me intrigaba era que el resplandor de aquella noche era igual a una explosión de furia nocturna y la posibilidad de que Hipo hubiera estado en ese lugar; además fuera lo que fuera lo que estaba atacando, atacaba a algo demasiado grande, era igual de alto a la casa de Gothi si no es que mas.

Todos pasamos a ver el ruedo.

Estoico: "que entre el guerrero" dijo y vi como las puertas se abrían pero nadie entro.

Pasaron unos 2 minutos hasta que llego Bocón corriendo.

Bocón: "Estoico no encontramos a Hipo" dijo muy apurado.

Estoico: "QUE" dijo Estoico un poco enojado.

"hay no" pensé, al llegarme una imagen de Hipo quemado o herido por un dragon.

Estoico: "todos busquen en cada rincón de la isla encuentren a Hipo" dijo finalmente y todos salieron a buscar al desaparecido vikingo.

Yo fui a la fragua para ver si estaba hay, entre a su oficina y vi que tampoco estaba; empecé a revolver los planos para ver si encontraba pistas y cuando llegue al último plano vi algo muy extraño, era una especie de aleta de metal, pero era algo totalmente que nunca había visto, mi mente buscaba en lo más recóndito para saber qué era eso, al final guarde el plano y salí de la oficina, vi una banca y me senté a pensar en donde podía estar pero siempre que pensaba en eso, me llegaba a la mente lo que había pasado en la noche.

Pensé por unos 15 minutos sin poder sacarme esa imagen de la mente, vi que había un martillo tirado en el piso lo recogí y vi que había una especie de mesa y puse el martillo hay apenas puse el martillo una especie de ballesta se desplego mandando a volar el martillo (el arma que uso Hipo para derribar a Chimuelo).

"que es esto" dije al ver la curiosa arma hasta que me acorde de lo que había leído por la mañana y me di cuenta de que era la arma con que Hipo había derribado al dragon, la empecé a detallar y la cargue y la apunte para todos lado, vi que tenia una especie de mira para poder disparar, la apunte a la puerta hasta que.

Bocón: "Hipo estas aquí" dijo mientras entraba apresuradamente, como un reflejo dispare el arma haciendo que una inmovilizadora saliera hacia Bocón amarrándolo de pies a cabeza

"lo siento Bocón" dije corriendo hacia el para desatarlo, cuando lo termine de desatar le pregunte "estas bien".

Bocón: "si tranquila; que haces aquí" me pregunto.

"vine a buscar a Hipo pero vi que esa cosa se desplego y empecé a ver que era y sin culpa dispare" le dije.

Bocón: "ha ya y esta aquí" me pregunto.

"no, ya mire pero no esta" le dije, vi que iba a decir algo mas hasta que se escucharon exclamaciones a las afueras de la fragua.

"pero que es eso; acaso Lokí a creado a otros de sus monstruos" era lo que se escuchaba, Bocón y yo salimos para ver cual era el alboroto, cuando salimos vimos algo muy extraño "que es eso" dije al ver lo que tenía al frente; era como una cabeza de un dragon pero esta media fácilmente el tamaño de una casa normal, estaba toda ensangrentada y con la mitad de sus dientes tumbados.

Patapez: "oh por Odín; es una cabeza acorazada; con ojos pequeños nariz grande; este dragon dependía de el olfato y el tacto" dijo parloteando todo lo que sabia.

Estoico: "que pasa aquí" dijo saliendo de entre la multitud.

Vi que cara puso apensa vio la cabeza del enorme dragon.

Bocón: "bueno eso resuelve el gran misterio de que era lo de anoche" dijo Bocón como siempre.

"Hipo" pensé al escuchar lo que había dicho, así que empecé a detallar al dragon hasta que vi algo en su cabeza que no cuadraba según los patrones, me acerque y escale la enorme cabeza.

Sra. Hofferson: "ten cuidado Astrid" dijo mi mama preocupada.

"tranquila" dije mientras me agarraba de una de las escamas.

Patán: "si así es como es mi futura esposa" dijo en un tono de orgullo.

Brutacio: "si como no ella ni te pone atención; como esperas que sea tu esposa" dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

Patán: "con el tiempo no podrá resistirse a esto" dijo besando sus musculos.

Brutilda: hizo una cara de asco "si no se resistirá pero las ganas de vomitar" dijo en tono de burla luego ella y su hermano chocaron sus palmas en forma de victoria.

Rodee los ojos y seguí escalando, cuando llegue al objeto extraño mi corazón se detuvo "Hipo" dije tomando el objeto; era el chaleco que siempre se ponía solo que este estaba rasgado y ensangrentado, pero era difícil saber si era sangre del dragon o sangre de Hipo.

Patapez: "hey miren esto" dijo Patapez tomando una bota destrozada que estaba colgando en uno de los dientes.

Baje de el dragon y camine hacia Estoico evitando llorar; Patapez me acompaño con su bota en la mano "jefe esto es de..."en ese momento se me quebró la voz.

Estoico: "Hipo" dijo mientras cogia la bota y el chaleco.

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	4. muerte

Chapter 4: muerte.

Vuela junto a mí

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, aca les dejo este capitulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. **

**Y gracias Nia Haddock, a were Wolf, y a princesa twilight sparkle 1. Y sin mas preámbulo aca esta el capitulo.**

P.V. normal

Estoico: "no, no, no puede estar pasando esto" dije con lágrimas al ver el chaleco y la bota de Hipo todos desechos, cogí los objetos y los abrace y empecé a llorar.

Bocón: "tranquilo Estoico no sabemos si le paso algo malo, seguro lo perdió en el mar y quedo en este cráneo" dije para reconfortarlo.

Estoico: "no seas tonto Bocón, los dos sabemos que eso nunca fue así; si esto apareció al lado de esta cabeza, tiene algo que ver lo de esta noche y tu, yo y toda la aldea vio la gigante explosión, sea lo que hubiera pasado anoche Hipo de algún modo estuvo hay" le dije mientras abrazaba con fuerza los 2 objetos.

**(nota pongan esta canción como fondo le da un gran fondo se llama "APRECIA LO QUE TIENES" de Porta)**

Astrid: no pude aguantar las lagrimas y salí corriendo para mi casa, llegue y entre derecho a mi cuarto, me acosté con mi cara en la almohada y empecé a llorar al pensar que era lo que le pudo haber pasado a Hipo "en que te metiste Hipo, Porque no te quedaste en la alforja sin meterte en problemas" decía llorando mientras que las lagrimas caía en la almohada.

Las imágenes me llegaban a mi mente, las imágenes cuando lo miraba a escondidas trabajando en la fragua, cuando lo miraba en cada regaño que le daba el jefe, la vez en la que quede encima de Hipo con mi hacha traspasando su escudo, el siendo arrinconado por el Gronckle, cuando llego todo mojado al gran recinto donde coge su comida y se va a una mesa apartada, cuando detuvo al cremallerus, y cuando detuvo al nadder.

De repente Astrid se acordó del diario de Hipo, lo saco debajo de la almohada y lo abrió.

Diario: "llevo toda la tarde buscando definitivamente los dioses me odian, a algunas personas pierden cuchillos en el lodo pero yo pierdo todo un dragón es increíble, definitivamente creo que lo mío no es matar dragones.

Golpeo una rapa quitándola de mi cara pero esta se devuelve y me da en el rostros, cuando veo la rama estaba quebrada y seguida había un gran camino de tierra como si algo se hubiera estrellado hay.

Sigo el camino y lo vi detrás de una roca un dragon negro como la noche estaba atado por las inmovilizadoras que yo había lanzado, me acerco y las manos me tiemblan mientras tengo el cuchillo en mi mano, cuando me acerco veo que esta dormido, estaba muy feliz yo había acabado y derribado a esa gran bestia y como victoria puse un pie encima de el pero se movio.

Y hay estaba mirándome con esos ojos verdes color toxico, no creí que después de haber caído a tanta altura podría seguir vivo, iba a matarlo pero le doy una última mirada a sus ojos color verde toxico, y como si de un metal reluciente me llega una imagen mia estando arrinconado por el gronckle.

Cierro los ojos para borrar esa imagen pero al final me he resignado, fue mi culpa y ahora el estaba tendido en el suelo, me iba a ir pero si lo encuentran le daría el titulo a alguien por algo que no hizo, así que empiezo a cortar sus cuerdas.

En un parpadear ya tenia al enorme dragon encina mío, abre su boca y pienso que voy a morir, pero en vez de eso me da un rugido sordo y luego se va volando pero se estrella contra una roca, me paro y me iba a ir pero caigo desmallado" termino Astrid de leer la pagina.

Se escucha que la puerta la golpean y Astrid guarda rápido el diario de Hipo otra vez debajo de su almohada.

Astrid: "Si?" pregunte.

En eso entra el papa de Astrid.

Sr Hofferson: "hija ven que van a hacerle el funeral a Hipo" le dije.

Astrid asiente y sale de su casa mientras se limpia las lágrimas que aún estaban en sus ojos, cuando llega ve un barco con la bota y el chaleco de Hipo, Bocón empuja el barco y este empieza a avanzar.

Bocón: "que las valquirias te den la bienvenida y te guíen por el gran campo de batalla de Odín, que canten tu nombre con amor y furia, para que lo escuchemos alzarse desde las profundidades del Valhalla y que sepamos que tomaste el lugar que te corresponde en la mesa de los reyes" dije pero se me quiebra la voz "porque ha caído un gran hombre, un gran hijo, un gran amigo, un gran inventor y soñador, un estudiante y gran amigo" dije.

Todos tenían lágrimas en los ojos, en especial Estoico que hacia lo posible para no llorar pero no podía, Bocón estaba igual, ya que el lo había visto crecer y sabia todos lo problemas que lo abarcaban, y Astrid daba lagrimas de arrepentimiento ya que nunca le había dicho lo que sentía y lo ultimo que el escucho de ella fueron sus maldiciones he insultos, Patán por su lado también lloraba la pérdida de su primo al quien siempre había pasado por encima.

Bocón le da el arco a Estoico y este coge una flecha y la mete a las brasas encendiéndola en llamas, templa la flecha en el arco y suelta la flecha de la victoria, después todos los aldeanos se le unen, encendiendo el barco de Hipo que tenia sus pertenencias y sus ofrendas.

Estoico: "Hipo lo siento, se que en todo este tiempo te sentiste rechazado y excluido por mi parte, se que nunca te había dicho lo mucho que te amaba, y lamento eso, y se que aunque es tarde para decirlo lo quiero decir y es" en eso mi voz se quiebra y termino la frase "¡TE QUIERO Y ESTOY MUY ORGULLOSO DE TI!" dije y mis rodillas caen al suelo y agacho la cabeza "discúlpame Val no pude proteger a nuestro hijo, por favor recíbelo y dile cuanto lo amo" dije sollozando.

Bocón y Patón se acercan a él.

Patón: "lo siento hermano" le dije poniendo una mano en su hombro.

Bocón se arrodilla en su pierna buena.

Bocón: "Estoico, debes ser fuerte, fuerte por Hipo, fuerte por la aldea, el no te querría ver así jamás" le dije mientras le sobaba la espalda.

Estoico: "fue mi culpa debí haberlo protegido haberlo acompañado en todo momento pero no lo hice" le dije con lagrimas en los ojos.

Astrid: me acerque a Estoico "siento lo que paso jefe" le dije con lagrimas y con un tono de tristeza.

Estoico: "gracias Astrid" le dije.

Después todos se fueron al Gran recinto a llorar y recordar al caído, Estoico estaba sentado en un trono y había una hilera de gente que esperaba para darle el pésame a Estoico, le daban de consuelo hachas, espadas mazos, de todo pero nada de ese material carnal llenaba el vacío del gran pelirrojo robusto, que dentro de el su corazón le faltaba 2/3 de su corazón, que en un principio estaba dividido en 3, su esposa Valka, su hijo Hipo, y su aldea, pero esta porción era una hormiga a comparación de las otras 2 porciones.

En otra mesa estaban los gemelos, Patán, Patapez y Astrid, todos bebiendo de un tarro de aguamiel, todos con caras largas y serias.

Patán: "aunque era un escuálido que se metía en muchos problemas, era una gran persona, quiero ofrecer un brindis por mi primo" dijo muy seriamente.

Los presentes en la mesa alzaron sus vasos y brindaron.

Brutacio: "oigan se que no es momento de recordar o preguntar pero que creen que Hipo se puso a hacer" dije a los demás.

Patapez: "de que hablas Tacio" le pregunte.

Brutacio: "si miren, no sabemos que paso con Hipo pero, comenzó con lo bien que lo hacia en el ruedo algo que para Hipo era imposible además sus extrañas desapariciones en la tarde, lo nombran el elegido a matar al dragon, esa misma noche paso lo que vimos de las luces y luego se encuentran la cabeza de ese dragon y las pertenecías de Hipo en el mismo lugar que la cabeza; si lo analizan bien todo tiene un orden lógico" dije explicando.

Todos miraron a Brutacio con cara de sorpresa por lo que dijo y la lógica que había usado para esa cuestión.

Patán: "ahí primo en que te metiste" exclame.

Astrid: intentaba de pensar en la respuesta a la que hizo Brutacio pero nada se venía a mi mente, hasta que me acorde de la pequeña libreta de Hipo que estaba debajo de mi almohada, tome mi vaso y tome rápidamente la bebida y me pare para irme.

Brutilda: "Astrid a dónde vas" le pregunte.

Astrid: "voy a tomar aire" le dije y salí corriendo para mi casa.

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	5. investigando (parte I)

Chapter 5: investigando (parte I).

Vuela junto a mí

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, aca les dejo este capitulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. Y sin mas preámbulo aca esta el capitulo.**

P.V. Astrid

Y como si fuera un ladrón que entra a una casa, entre casi que derribando la puerta y subí de a 2 escalones las escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto, cogí mi almohada y lance hacia mi mesita de noche y cogí el diario de Hipo y empecé a leer desde donde había quedado.

Diario: "hoy casi muero en el ruedo, primer día y un Gronckle casi me mata, si no fuera por Bocón que llego justo a tiempo yo estaría sin cabeza, y nos dio una enseñanza.

"un dragón siempre ataca para matar"

Esa fue la enseñanza y si no fuera por mi encuentro contra el furia nocturna, le hubiera creído pero si con el gronckle casi me matan porque con él no, estuve debajo de sus garras y fácilmente me pudo haber matado pero porque no lo hizo, será por la explicación de Bocón, seguro me vio como enfermo o loco y tal vez por eso no me mato, o será por que le perdone la vida.

Cual fuera la razón no crean que no lo pensé dos veces pero quería saber mas sobre este dragón así que seguí el rastro de "migajas de pan" para llegar a el, al final llegue a una hondonada donde encontré 3 escamas negras.

De repente el dragón paso a mi lado intentando de subir por la pared pero cayo, intentaba de subir una y otra vez sin poder hacerlo cayo a la orilla del lago y al parecer quería pescar un pez pero no lo logro, baje la roca y dibuje al dragon tal cual lo veía"

Pase la hoja y había un dibujo del dragon, era algo totalmente diferente a todos los dragones que había visto pero tenía un leve manchón en su cola, parece que hipo hubiera corregido algo del dibujo.

Diario: "una tormenta se desato y me dirigí al gran salón para comer, llegue todo empapado escuchaba como los demás me reprendían.

-"quiere hacer todo a su manera"- fue la frase que dijo Astrid.

Pero a verdad no es que yo quiera hacer todo a mi manera si no es que ninguna manera que intento usar me salé" cuando leí esto una lagrima pasajera quería salir ya que de algún modo u otro y aunque no lo hubiera escrito se sintió mal con lo que dije.

Diario: "el caso es que se fueron todos dejándome solo con el libro de dragones, lo cogí y leí de reojo algunos dragones pero llegue rápido al dragon que quería.

-"furia nocturna:

Velocidad: desconocida.

Fuerza: desconocida.

Debilidad: desconocida.

La cría maligna del relámpago y la muerte misma. Jamás enfrentar a este dragon, tu única salida es esconderte e implorar que no te encuentre."- leí lo que decía el libro, no había imagen así que saque mi libreta y la puse en su lugar en donde tenía el dibujo."

Quería seguir leyendo pero no podía pelear contra Morfeo, así que me deje caer en la cama abrazando el pequeño libro.

A la mañana siguiente me levante y guarde el libro en un morral iba a seguir paso a paso lo que hizo Hipo en su viaje, así que baje.

Sra. Hofferson: "como amaneciste este día" me pregunto mi mama.

"bien mama" le dije mientras salía de la cas pero.

Sra. Hofferson: "espera que no vas a comer algo" me dijo mi mama.

"no es que voy tarde al ruedo" mentí para salir.

Sra. Hofferson: "hija no va haber clases hoy" me dijo mi papa mientras afilaba su haya

"Por qué" le pregunte fingiendo asombro.

Sra. Hofferson: "Bocón no tiene humor por haber perdido a su gran estudiante" me dijo mi mama.

Sra. Hofferson: "y entonces vas a desayunar" me dijo poniendo un plato en la mesa.

Pase de mala gana y empecé a comer como si no hubiera mañana, comí casi que en un minuto.

Sra. Hofferson: "Astrid por la tarde ire a acompañar a Estoico y darle apoyo" menciono mi madre.

"está bien si puedo voy y los alcanzo haya y los acompaño un rato" les dije.

Mi primera parada iba por el libro de dragones a ver la página del furia nocturna, entre en el gran recinto y saque el gran libro pase casi que por los mismos dragones que hipo mencionaba, hasta que llegue.

"furia nocturna:

Velocidad: desconocida.

Fuerza: desconocida.

Debilidad: desconocida.

La cría maligna del relámpago y la muerte misma. Jamás enfrentar a este dragon, tu única salida es esconderte e implorar que no te encuentre" leí la página y saque el libro de Hipo y lo puse exactamente en el dibujo.

Patapez: "hey Astrid que haces" me dijo Patapez mientras entraba.

En cuestión de segundos guarde el diario de Hipo y cerré el libro de dragones.

"hola Patapez" dije para sonar lo mas calmada de este mundo.

Patapez: "que haces" me dijo.

"estaba buscando al lightmare; y tu qué haces aquí" le dije (para los que no se han visto la serie el papa de Astrid muere gracias a este dragon; y creo que mencione al papa de Astrid en el anterior capitulo, se me había pasado ese pequeño detalle así que hagan de cuenta que era la mama de Astrid).

Patapez: "vengo a leer el libro de dragones por 8° vez" me dijo.

"entonces ten llévatelo" le di el libro y me fui a mi 2° parada, la cala.

Llegue a la cala y pude una escama negra en aquel lugar ver un poco del pasto quemado y el piso estaba con rayones además las escamas de la cola de un pez, no entendí nada pero antes de seguir leyendo metí mi cabeza en el agua y me la juague pero vi algo en el fondo del lago que me llamo la atención.

Saque y deje la libreta de Hipo a un lado me metí al lago y nade hasta llegar al fondo y cuando cogí lo que vi note que era un cuchillo, era el mismo cuchillo que siempre cargaba Hipo, definitivamente no entendía nada de lo que paso, así que cogí la libreta de Hipo y leí aquel lugar en donde había quedado.

Diario: "hoy el día fue mas emocionante de lo que pensé, Astrid casi me mata con su hacha y me regaño de paso" leí.

"Por qué fui tan dura con el" dije al terminar de leer ese pequeño fragmento, el caso seguí leyendo.

Diario: "llegue a la cala con un escudo y un pescado, el escudo se quedo atascado en un hueco pero seguí con el pescado en mano, de un momento a otro apareció el dragon interesado por el pescado, se lo extendí pero este me gruño yo saque mi cuchillo y este volvió a gruñir lo deje caer al piso y me hizo seña de que lo votara, lo patee haciendo que este callera en el lago.

De una cara amenazadora paso a una cara tierna y curiosa, le extendí el pescado y vi que no tenía dientes, pero de un momento a otro salieron unos filosos dientes y en parpadear se lo comió; decidí llamarlo "Chimuelo" por obvias razones, este escupió la cola del pescado y me hizo una seña de que me lo comiera y lo hice, vi que intento imitar mi sonrisa así que intente tocarlo pero este salto al otro lado del lago, con su fuego quemo una parte del pasto y se acostó, vio como un pájaro volaba con una cara de tristeza, y vio que yo me había sentado al lado suyo, se tapó la cara con la cola, intente tocarlo pero este me vio, yo me pare como un resorte y me fui el también lo hizo subiendo a un árbol y colgarse como murciélago.

Me puse a dibujar al dragon, paso un buen tiempo cuando sentí que alguien estaba atrás mío, no tuve que voltear para saber que el me estaba mirando dibujar, cuando termine de dibujar este se fue y cogió una rama y se puso a dibujar, cuando termino mire algo asombrado, no tenía forma definida pero aun así era extraordinario que un dragon hubiera echo eso, por error pise una línea y el dragon me gruño, deje de pisar la line a y se calmó, la pise otras 2 veces y vi que el dragon se enojaba cada vez que yo pisaba una línea, deje de pisar y salí de aquel laberinto sin pisar una línea cuando salí sentí una respiración atrás, mío era aquel dragon que estaba a 1 metro de mi, extendí mi mano pero este dio un leve gruñido he hizo una mueca de disgusto, la retire y su mueca desapareció, cerré los ojos y extendí mi mano casi por completo, sentía la respiración de aquel dragon en mi mano y de un momento a otro sentí la escamosa piel del dragon, cuando abrí los ojos vi que el dragon miro mi mano y luego me miro a mi; luego se fue al otro lado del lago; si bien se decía y describía al furia nocturna como un asesino, un malvado que hasta lo llamaron la cría maligna del relámpago y la muerte misma; yo acaba de negar esas supersticiones de aquel dragon que ahora en vez de llamarlo asesino, desalmado o cría maligna del relámpago y la muerte misma, me atrevía a llamarlo mi amigo" termine de leer.

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	6. investigando (parte II)

Chapter 6: investigando (parte II).

Vuela junto a mí

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, aca les dejo este capitulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. Y sin mas preámbulo aca esta el capitulo.**

P.V. Astrid

"No me lo creo" dije con sorpresa, todas mis creencias, hipótesis eran ciertas Hipo se había echo amigo de un dragón y lo peor de todo es que fue con uno de los dragones mas temidos de el mundo, esta información podría cambiar todo el curso de la historia, pero no me voy a quedar con la duda y sigo leyendo.

Diario: "salí de la cala y me dirigí con mis compañeros, estaba en una de las catapultas haciendo guardia de que no hubieran ataques, como siempre mi primo Patán alardeando que algún dia iba a ser el mejor asesino de dragones, Bocón estaba contando su historia de como perdio su pierna y su mano, la verdad es que esta historia la he escuchado unas 20 veces por lo menos ya que mientras trabajaba con bocón el me la contaba una y otra y otra vez así que me concentre en los echos sucedidos que tuve con Chimuelo.

Estaba muy hundido en mis pensamientos hasta que una frase me saco de mis pensamientos.

"un dragón derribado es un dragon muerto" dijo Bocón.

Y ahora por mi culpa Chimuelo no puede volar así que me decido a usar todos mis conocimientos como herrero para hacer una cola para el dragon, hago los planos y la construyo, termine aquel artefacto a la media noche" termine de leer.

Vi que el cielo se torno naranja y salí de la cala y me dirigí a la fragua donde entre y vi que bocón estaba dormido en una silla, tenia rastros de lagrimas en su rostro, seguramente estaba llorando a Hipo así que entre en silencio y busque el plano de la cola del dragon.

"donde esta donde, donde; aquí esta" dige con los planos en mi mano.

Saque la libreta de Hipo y la abrí en la pagina del dibujo del furia nocturna, y todo coincido el plano era la aleta del dragon, escuche un ruido y salí vi que era Bocón que estaba roncando, salí de la fragua y me iba a ir a mi casa pero al fondo vi la casa de Hipo, y me acorde que mis papas estarían consolando a Estoico, así que fui y pregunte por mis papas.

Vi como la puerta se abrió y vi unos ojos rojos, era nadie mas que Estoico, seguramente estaba llorando por su perdida.

"Hola jefe, lamento su perdida" le dije lo mas triste y apenada que pude sonar.

Estoico: "gracias Astrid" me dijo con la voz un poco ronca.

Ver así a Estoico me conmovió y como si fuera un virus, l tristeza me llego al pensar que Hipo ya no estaba entre nosotros, mire a Estoico y lo abrace, el me abrazo de una manera que solo una persona una vez lo había echo y fue mi papa antes de ir a pelear con el Light Mare, se que el dolor que yo sentía Estoico lo sentía todo eso lo sentía X2, ya que literalmente no le quedaba nada en su vida, su hijo y su esposa estaban muertos.

Después que rompimos e abrazo fui y me senté al lado de mi mama, mi mama estaba rodeando con un brazo a Estoico, según lo que he entendido, mi mama era la mejor amiga de Valka la ya fallecida esposa de Estoico.

"Jefe no le importaría si voy al cuarto de Hipo" le pregunte, la verdad es que quería buscar pistas de que mas había pasado con Hipo.

Estoico: "claro no importa ve si quieres" me dijo intentando de formar una sonrisa.

Subí al cuarto de Hipo y saque el diario de Hipo.

**(ponga la canción de "New tail" le da un fondo que hace que se parezca mucho mas a la historia)**

Diario: "cuando llegue a la cala llegue con la cola de Chimuelo y para tenerlo distraído le di una gran canasta de pescados, en eso descubrí que a los dragones no les gusta las anguilas, mientras el comía le puse la cola y la abrí vi el trabajo que había echo y la verdad es que no había quedado mal.

De un momento a otro el dragon salto he intento volar, vi que la cola estaba cerrada y este casi se cae pero logre abrir la cola antes del impacto pasando a cm del suelo, nos elevamos mucho más que las copas de los arboles y de un momento a otro volvimos a la cala, el dragon me quito de su cola y cai al agua al igual que el dragon. Lo había logrado crear una cola para aquel dragon.

Al dia siguiente estuvimos en la clase de como pelear con un cremallerus se me ocurrió una pequeña trampa y fue usar la anguila que escondí en mi chaleco algo que dejo boquiabiertos a los presentes, el caso es que fui a la fragua y hice una silla algo que al principio a chimuelo no le gusto, pero se la puse.

He pasado todo este tiempo intentando de encontrar el modo de volar con Chimuelo y lo encontré , usar un estribo con el cual la cola se mantiene abierta, en todo este tiempo he aprendido muchos trucos que me han ayudado en el ruedo, el caso es que por fin puedo volar con Chimuelo, y como todo en esta vida no todo sale a la primera, me estrelle con las rocas, ganándome una bofetada de parte del dragon, y tras de todo me cai de su lomo, en los últimos instantes logre abrir de nuevo la cola y atravesar todo un laberinto de rocas.

Terminamos en una playa donde unos terribles terrores llegaron y pelearon con Chimuelo, un terrible terror perdió la pelea y le di mi pescado este se lo comió y se acurruco a mi lado. Por favor si alguien alguna ves encuentra esto por favor créeme los dragones no son lo que parecen todo lo que sabemos esta mal" Termine de leer.

Pare para descansar mis ojos, me acerque al escritorio de Hipo y vi que habían muchos dibujos pero el que mas me llamo la atención fue uno que Hipo hizo, era mío, era yo ya de 15 años tenia mi habitual ropa de siempre y renia mi hacha colgada al hombro mientras la sostenia con otra mano, Hipo de verdad tenia un don como pintor porque había algo en mi mirada que demostraba a 2 tipos de Astrid.

La 1° era la Astrid que todos conocen que era ruda valiente y atrevida ; pero la 2° era una Astrid tierna, amable y frágil, algo que solo demostraba con mi mama; era increíble.

**(pongan esta canción de fondo encerio pónganla le da un toque increíble se llama " Never Forget" si no la encuentran paca les dejo el link: watch?v=_nJLM1ScsfU)**

¿?: "si quieres te la puedes llevar" me dijo una voz atrás mio.

Me di la vuelta casi que como un reflejo empuñe mi hacha hasta que vi que era Estoico con una pequeña sonrisa.

"no le importa que me la lleve señor" le pregunte.

Estoico: "no tranquila; apuesto que Hipo le hubiera gustado que la tuvieras" me dijo.

Metí el dibujo en la bolsa que llevaba y saque la daga de Hipo.

"esto lo encontré en el ruedo; era la daga que siempre usaba Hipo" le dije extendiéndosela.

Estoico: la cogió con mucho cuidado y la vio con unos ojos amorosos "esta daga se la di cuando tenia 6 años quería que se defendiera y que el supiera que lo amaba" dijo y me la volvió a extender "es tuya quédatela" me dijo mientras la ponía en mis manos.

"no señor no me la puedo quedar yo…." No termine de decir la frase ya que Estoico me interrumpió.

Estoico: "tómala Astrid es un obsequio de parte mía, el dibujo y la daga ahora son tullas" me dijo con una sonrisa y con un par de lagrimas que salía de su rostro.

Abrace a Estoico mientras mis lagrimas se escurrían por mis ojos, después guarde la daga y baje para luego salir con mi mama para ir a nuestra casa.

Sra. Hofferson: "quieres algo de comer" me pregunto.

"no gracias" dije sin ánimos.

Subí a mi cuarto y me dispuse a terminar de leer.

Diario: "no creí llegar a esto pero, me han escogido para matar al dragon, y la verdad por lo que he descubierto estos últimos días, me niego rotundamente a matarlo, he decidido irme, dejando todo atrás mi familia, mis compañeros, a Bocón pero siendo sincero, nada de esto me duele dejar, lo único que extrañare es a Astrid la chica a la que he amado en secreto desde los 5, se que yo jamas hubiera podido estar con ella pero, mi corazón es de ella, y espero alguna vez volverla a ver.

Dejo esta libreta para que si alguien la ve, sepa mi historia y sepa la verdad que nos han ocultado por mas de 300 años, por favor te pido sea quien seas, si lees esto por favor cambia esta aldea y has lo que yo no me atreví a hacer, tal vez tengas mas suerte; y sin nada mas que decir me despido.

Firma: Hipo Horrendo Abadejo Haddock III" termine de leer.

Pase la pagina y encontré otro dibujo, era mío también solo que en este yo tenia un vestido largo con una tiara y un collar con una gran perla; este vestido era igual al vestido con las que pintan a las valquirias y había una nota al final.

"Te amo Astrid" leí.

Ya no contenía las lágrimas y abrace el diario de Hipo junto con su daga y el otro dibujo, y solloce me arrepentía de nunca haberle dicho a Hipo lo que sentía.

"yo también te amo Hipo" dije entre lagrimas, y después de llorar casi durante 4 horas seguidas me dormí abrazando aquellas pertenencias del que alguna ves fue mi sueño.

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	7. el ataque (parte I)

Chapter 7: el ataque (parte I).

Vuela junto a mí

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, aca les dejo este capitulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. **

**Gracias por todos sus reviews y su apoyo a**

**\- aileen (y si me gusta un poco la música de porta pero me trama mucho "aprecia lo que tienes"). **

**-Werewolf mexico (gracias por la información de las boleadoras).**

**\- Earline Nathaly (tranquila no sonaste como una criticona pero si como mi profesora de español, intentare cambiar mi modo de escribir, pero me llevara tiempo).**

**\- IviChi (gracias por la corrección de la historia, lo que pasa es que me vi la serie de dragones de berk en ingles y sin subtitulos y se me hizo muy difícil entender).**

**-Princesa twilight sparkle 1 (tranquila ya se sabra que paso con Hipo).**

**-Nia Haddok (la verdad es que tu de los 6 fuiste la primera en comentar y eres la que mas reviews a escrito y te agradesco muchísimo eso que has echo). **

**Y a lo todos los lectores que han leído esta historia les agradesco de todo corazón encerio me alegra mucho que les guste. Y sin mas preámbulo aca esta el capitulo.**

P.V. Astrid.

Han pasado ya mas de 3 meses desde que leí el diario de Hipo, cuando desperté aquella mañana con los preciados objetos en mis manos los abrace mas fuerte y clave el dibujo que me había regalado Estoico a mi pared, lo clave con la daga que había sido el segundo regalo, pero lo mas importante que es el diario de Hipo lo guarde debajo de mi almohada. En estas ultimas semanas he releído el diario de Hipo unas 3 veces, y siempre que terminaba de releer la historia era casi imposible evitar las lágrimas.

Creí que ya era hora que esta aldea le demostrar un poquito de respeto al vikingo que intento encajar en la sociedad, y le sugerí a Estoico hacer una producción en masa de las armas de Hipo. Estoico acepto pero me dio el cargo de crear los prototipos así que me mando a ser la nueva aprendiz de Bocón, el cual me ayudo, Bocón siempre que me veía trabajando en los prototipos una sonrisa se le formaba y soltaba unas cuantas lagrimas al recordar a su ya difunto antiguo aprendiz.

El primer prototipo fue el que hizo Hipo, el mismo invento con que derribo a Chimuelo, este se había dañado, lo repare y ahora hay uno por cada casa en berk, el segundo, fue una munición para las catapultas, estas parecían una boca que se cerraba al chocar con algo (parecido a una trampa para osos que vuela) solo que esta la modifique para que cuando se cerrara no le hiciera daño a los dragones, pues si lo que dice el diario de Hipo no me gustaría volver a dañar a un dragón, otro fue una especie de catapulta que lanzaba agua, tenía más efecto y alcance que coger un balde de agua y lanzarlo, este echaba 3 beses mas agua y a mayor distancia habían 10 de estas en la isla, y por ultimo una ballesta de 4 metros que lanzaba flechas casi que de 2 metros de largo y de 30 cm de ancho solo hay 3 como esta en la aldea parecía un puesto de vigilancia ya que un hooligan se sentaba en la silla que estaba unida a esta y apuntaba se necesitaba de 3 vikingos para poder usar esta arma, 2 que la cargaran y una que la disparara.

Si mate a un dragon, como Hipo no llego al ruedo, el asesinato del dragon quedo en mis manos, fue un pesadilla monstruosa de color morado con amarillo, sabía que no era su culpa pero no quería ser el hazme por lo que le corte la cabeza al pobre dragon, y lo peor es que en el rostro del dragon se veía reflejada la inocencia de aquella criatura, algo que me dolió mucho.

Estaba entrenando en el ruedo que lo había llamado "el ruedo sueño de un vikingo" en memoria de Hipo que hizo muchas locuras por ser vikingo, y que dedico su vida para lograrlo, aunque yo sabia el secreto de Hipo pero aun así quería que el ruedo se llamara así para conmemorar a tan gran vikingo y persona.

Estaba haciendo una pelea amistosa con Brutilda, hacha contra hacha, termine por derribarla y hacer que se rinda.

-Astrid es la ganadora de este encuentro; mañana haremos la final, Patán vs Astrid- dijo Bocón.

-tranquila Astrid te dejare ganar- dijo Patán con una sonrisa socarrona el cual fue recibido con un puñetazo de mi parte en la cara.

-Astrid ven vamos a almorzar- sugirió Patapez.

-Gracias chicos pero no ya es tarde y tengo que irme a mi casa- les dije dando me la vuelta.

-pero Astrid apenas esta cayendo el sol- dijo Brutacio.

-Hasta mañana chicos- les dije mientras me daba la vuelta.

En el transcurso del camino me puse a pensar cuanto había cambiado Berk desde la muerte de Hipo, Patán no había cambiado en la parte de ser un presumido pero ya valoraba mas las cosas que hacían los demás, Patapez bueno el no cambio de a mucho lo único era que se reservaba las explicaciones cuando mencionaba a a un dragon; Brutacio y Brutilda ellos no cambiaron; Estoico el si que ni hablar ya sus discursos ya no eran animados como siempre ni tampoco hacia bromas en ellos; y Bocón ya no decía ningún comentario fuera de lugar, y por mi parte aunque no lo demostraba, ya no era la fría vikinga con sed de sangre de dragon.

Quien diría que una persona al quien todos habían odiado y detestado iba a ser el que cambiaría la forma de pensar de los demás. Llegue a mi casa, comí lo que me preparo mi mama y me fui a mi cuarto a leer el diario de Hipo, era la 4 vez que lo veía, iba en la mitad del diario, no sé cuándo pero caí dormida con aquel libro en mis brazos.

**(pongan la canción de Dragon Battle aca esta el link: watch?v=3HQ9uk8MoPs&amp;list=PLTmekdRvqj144jKyGv9dAaIIyyHY5wmv0&amp;index=2)**

-ahhh- desperté sobresaltada por un ruido fuerte que me despertó.

-es la alarma- pensé al distinguir el sonido que me había despertado.

Salí y vi que las antorchas se elevaron mostrando una gran bandada de dragones, salí corriendo hacia la fragua donde ayude a repartir todas las armas, cuando termine cogí el arma que votaba boleadoras, dispare una que termino por derribar a un Gronckle, veía como las armas de Hipo daban más resultado que cuando no las usábamos, pero todo empeoro cuando un distintivo sonido se escuchó surcar los cielos.

-hay no- dije en voz baja.

-FURIA NOCTURNA ¡al suelo!- grito uno de los vikingos.

Vi como un destello morado salió del cielo y choco contra una de las ballestas que lanzaban una flecha de 2 m, por suerte los vikingos que las usaban lograron alejarse del artefacto antes del impacto.

Estaba apuntando mi arma para ver si lograba ver al temido dragon pero de repente mi vista se nublo de un color verde, caí en cuenta de que era eso y cuando voltee a ver vi a un cremallerus a punto de encender el gas, salte y logre salir del humo antes de que este se consumiera en llamas.

Empuñe mi hacha y salí a pelear, derribe a aquel cremallerus haciendo que este huyera, voltee a mirar y vi como una sombra paso entre los dragones ya capturados, apenas paso la sombra, vi que las redes estaban rasgadas, intente de ver que había pasado pero nada vi.

Casi todos los dragones que habíamos capturado estaban libres, vi a lo lejos un vikingo le iba a quitar la vida a un pesadilla monstruosa pero de un momento a otro vi que el vikingo se detuvo y se retiro pasando por mi lado.

-pero que- dije al ver que el vikingo tenia una flecha negra atravesando su muslo.

Seguí corriendo buscando alguna explicación pero cada vez veía lo mismo, vikingos heridos por una flecha negra en sus brazos o extremidades.

-Jefe que pasa- le pregunte a Estoico que lo vi que había terminado de pelear contra un cremallerus.

-no sé qué es lo que está pasando, al principio creí que había sido un accidente, pero veo que cada vez es más repetitivo- me dijo antes de salir a pelear contra otro dragon.

-Astrid- escuche a Patán corriendo hacia mi.

-no lo se- dije.

Luego nuestra vista se enfocó en Patón el papa de Patán que estaba peleando contra un nadder mortífero, Patón tumbo al dragon iba a cortarle el cuello al dragon pero un sonido distintivo se escuchó surcar otra vez los cielos.

-FURIA NOCTURNA- grito Brutilda.

Pero antes de ver la bola de plasma del dragon se vio una flecha negra salir disparada contra Patón que termino por quedar incrustada en su mano, y un segundo después se vio la bola de plasma estallar a los pies de Patón que lo mando a volar mas haya de donde estaba.

-Papa esta bien- grito Patán.

-si solo es un rasguño- dijo el papa del muchacho sacándose la flecha de la mano, vi que el nadder se paro y se fue volando, me quede mirando a los disparos que explotaban en el cielo, era extraño los disparos no iban en contra de algo o alguien solo estallaban en el cielo iluminándolo, de ves en cuando disparaba a uno de los inventos de Hipo o a las catapultas pero de resto no le daba a nada mas.

Un furia nocturna nunca fallaba un tiro, pero porque este si, mire para mis alrededores y vi que muchos de los vikingos peleaban distraídamente por ver las explosiones.

-esta creando una distracción- dije al ver que eso era lo que el dragon quería hacer y lo estaba logrando pero para qué?.

Mire las ovejas y quedaban la mitad de las que habían originalmente, mire la reserva de comida y la verdad es que no se habían llevado mucho de la comida, entonces cual era el propósito de esto, y de un momento a otro los disparos se dejaron de ver y los dragones se fueron, no se había llevado mucha comida, pero esto no era lo que me intrigaba, lo que me intrigaba era, ¿Por qué el furia nocturna nos estaba distrayendo? Y ¿Quién fue el que disparo las flechas negras?.

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	8. el ataque (parte II)

Chapter 8: el ataque (parque II).

Vuela junto a mí

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, aca les dejo este capitulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. Y sin mas preámbulo aca esta el capitulo.**

P.V. Astrid

Estamos en el gran recinto y como un resfriado las preguntas se extienden muy rápido, y todos se hacen la misma pregunta ¿de dónde salieron las flechas negras que terminaron por herir a mas de 10 vikingos?

-es muy extraño- dijo brutildad.

-de que hablas esta vez- dijo brutacio.

-que aunque salieron muy heridos nadie absolutamente nadie esta herido de gravedad- dijo la rubia.

-nadie salió de gravedad, es enserio a mi papa una flecha le atravesó la mano- dijo Patán con obviedad.

-si pero no de gravedad, uno no se va a morir por que una flecha le haya atravesado la mano- replico Brutilda.

-Tilda tiene razón, si se fijan en los heridos todos fueron heridos en sus extremidades pero nunca en ninguna parte vital- dijo Patapez.

Genial otra pregunta que me deja con una intriga, pero es cierto parece que sea quien sea el que estuviera disparando esas flechas, parece que no quería herir a nadie de gravedad. Empiezo a analizar todo lo que vi ayer y la verdad es que presencie gran parte de los heridos por flecha, pero no había nada en común excepto.

-estaba defendiendo a los dragones- les dije a los demás.

-eh- pregunto Brutilda ladeando la cabeza.

-ayer presencie casi todos los ataques por las flechas y todos tienen algo en común; el vikingo iba a matar a un dragon- les dije.

-sigo sin entender- dijo Brutacio.

-explícate Astrid- dijo Patán.

-Patán tu padre ayer antes de que fuera herido por la flecha negra, el iba a matar a un nadder mortífero, todos los heridos fueron atacados antes de que ellos pudieran matar a un dragon- les dije.

-es cierto- afirmo Patapez.

Seguimos charlando hasta que vi algo que me dio curiosidad. Vi que Bocón se acerco a Estoico y le dijo algo, sea lo que sea era malo ya que Estoico puso una cara de enfado y luego salieron del gran recinto.

Yo salí también y alcance a Bocón.

-Bocón- lo llamé.

-he a hola Astrid- me dijo.

-que paso por que Estoico esta así- le pregunte.

-hubo un problema- me dijo.

-¿Cuál?- le pregunte.

-parece que ayer en el ataque, los dragones que teníamos encerrados en el ruedo se escaparon- me dijo.

Entonces por eso el furia nocturna estaba distrayendo a los vikingos, lo hacía para así poder liberar a los suyos.

-entonces nos quedamos sin dragones- le pregunte.

-no ayer pudimos capturar a 3 dragones antes de que huyeran- me dijo.

-y cuanta comida se llevaron- le pregunte.

-eso es lo raro no se llevaron más de ¼ de la comida- me dijo.

-fue un ataque de rescate- susurre por lo bajo.

-que dijiste- me pregunto.

-nada Bocón- le dije y me fui.

Llegue a la cala donde me dispuse a terminar de leerme por 4 vez el diario de Hipo, cada vez busco un patrón de que pudo o a donde pudo irse, pero ya que gracias al ataque de ayer no dormí casi nada ya que cuando termino el ataque, las preguntas que me había hecho me invadieron haciendo que yo no durmiera nada en la noche; caí en los suaves brazos de Morfeo.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas y cuando desperté logre ver que el sol ya estaba descendiendo, mire a mi alrededor detallando la cala hasta que vi dos enormes ojos verdes de color toxico que chocaron con los míos, cerré los ojos y los volví a abrir encontrándome con la sorpresa de que ya no había nada.

De seguro era el cansancio, así que me fui al gran recinto para almorzar, cuando termine cogí mi hacha y fui a entrenar un rato al bosque, y cuando las estrellas se hicieron presentes, me fui para mi casa, donde entre a mi cuarto y me acosté.

Pasaron casi media hora pero no me había cogido el sueño, si que es malo dormir en el día, entonces decido ir y sentarme enfrente de mi casa a escudriñar las estrellas cuando de un momento a otro veo una figura negra pasar entre ellas.

Cerré los ojos y los volví a abrir, y no vi nada como me paso en la cala, definitivamente el ataque de ayer me tenía afectada, me dispuse a entrar a mi casa, cogí la perilla y la empuje cuando de un momento a otro una flecha negra se incrusto en la puerta, mire la flecha y la saque, cuando la saque vi un símbolo en forma de un dragon (el mismo símbolo que está grabado en el escudo de Hipo), y de repente se escucho aquel sonido que podía atemorizar a cualquier vikingo.

-furia nocturna- dije casi como un susurro.

Y del cielo salió disparado una bola de plasma que termino por explotar una de las muy pocas catapultas que nos quedaban, y unos segundos después suena la alarma haciendo que todos los vikingos salieran de sus casas. Las antorchas se levantaron y mostraron algo que desanimo a muchos.

-señor son trueno tambor, calderos, corta leña, y el furia nocturna derribo una de nuestras catapulta- le dijo uno de los vikingos a Estoico.

-por Odín jamás habíamos tenido un ataque así- dijo impresionado.

Me dirigí a una de las armas que lanza boleadoras pero un trueno tambor la destrozo con su honda de sonido, un corta leña paso por una de las antorchas haciendo que esta callera al suelo, y solo quedaba una antorcha, y debajo de aquella estaba un caldero con una de las municiones para catapulta que invento Hipo, y de la nada cayo un hombre encapuchado con una túnica negra, con una pierna metálica con un escudo que tenía el mismo símbolo que la flecha que quedo incrustada en mi puerta, junto con una carcaj llena de flechas negras.

El misterioso hombre encapuchado saco un cilindro pequeño de metal, el cual de un momento a otro revelo 2 espadas que estaban unidas por el mismo mango, una a un extremo y la otra al otro extremo, este paso la espada por la trampa de metal el cual se cortó como si hubiera sido una simple rama.

-oye tu- le grite mientras me acercaba corriendo.

Vi que cogió su escudo y se abrió mostrando una ballesta que luego me apunto estaba cargada con una de las flechas. Me detuve en seco quedando a un metro de él, su cara estaba tapada por la sombra de la capucha, sentí que mi final iba a llegar.

-Astrid- escuche, era Bocón junto con los demás y con Estoico.

-no te muevas- le dijo Estoico en tono demandante.

Pero el hombre encapuchado salió a correr asía un risco, donde salto.

-que paso- dijo Estoico muy sorprendido.

y de repente una sombra negra paso por el borde del acantilado. También un caldero salió del acantilado y disparo su chorro de agua caliente, si no es porque llego Patón con un escudo, Estoico habría salido muy herido.

Se escuchó un sonido en el cielo pero era un sonido muy extraño, era agudo pero sus hondas cambiaban drásticamente de grave y agudo, y entonces todos los dragones empezaron a irse, algunos con unas ovejas o con comida pero no era mucha.

Parece que cada vez que resuelvo una pregunta me llegan otras 2 ¿Quién era el hombre encapuchado? Y ¿Qué fue ese sonido que se hoyo y que los dragones siguieron?.

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	9. el ataque (parte III)

Chapter 9: el ataque (parte III).

Vuela junto a mí

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, aca les dejo este capitulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. Y sin mas preámbulo aca esta el capitulo.**

P.V. Astrid.

Desperté a medio dia, las intrigas que me han quedado de los últimos ataques me rondan por mi cabeza, quitándome el sueño, desperté y me dirigí al gran recinto donde parece que no era la única que no podía dormir.

Fui y me dirigí a la mesa donde mis amigos estaban hablando.

-hola chicos- salude a mi grupo.

-hola Astrid- me saludaron todos al unísono.

Me senté y cogí mi pierna de pollo hasta que me fije que uno de los vikingos me miraba con curiosidad. No le puse atención pero luego mire que en otra mesa hacían lo mismo, voltee a mirar y vi que mis compañeros de mesa me miraban de la misma manera.

-¿que?- pregunte.

-nada- dijo Brutacio.

Seguí comiendo hasta que mire rápido el gran recinto y vi que mas de la mitad me miraban con una cara de curiosidad.

-oigan que es lo que pasa- pregunte.

-de que hablas Astrid- dijo Patán haciéndose el desentendido

-saben a que me refiero; todos me están mirando; ¿Por qué?- les pregunte.

-por el jinete fantasma- dijo Brutilda.

-¿el que?- pregunte.

-el jinete fantasma, así es como llamaron al encapuchado con el que te encontraste ayer en el ataque- dijo Patán.

-se dice que es un demonio, que monta a su fiel furia nocturna, buscando venganza sobre los vikingos- dijo Patapez con un tono de temor.

-bueno y eso que tiene que ver conmigo- pregunte.

-pues que todos te miraron ayer con el fantasma- dijo Brutacio.

-acaso todos me vieron- pregunte.

-Astrid tuviste el encuentro debajo de la última antorcha que iluminaba berk, casi toda la aldea te vio- dijo Brutilda.

-también es conocido como el jinete sin rostro o el jinete de las sombras- dijo Patapez con más miedo de lo que podría tener.

Parece que apenas ven algo raro y ya se están formando cuentos y supersticiones, pero lo único que si me pregunto es que fue ese sonido que se escuchó en el cielo y que pareciera que dirigía a los dragones.

Termine de comer y fui a la alforja a hacer otro prototipo de los inventos de Hipo, era una especie de torre que disparaba 2 flechas al mismo tiempo y que se cargaba sola.

-hola Astrid- dijo Bocón a mis espaldas.

-hola Bocón- le respondí el saludo.

-que haces- pregunto el rubio.

-otro prototipo de uno de los inventos de Hipo- dije.

-vaya si que sus inventos nos han servido de mucho; si no fuera por ese tal jinete fantasma, tendríamos el ruedo lleno de dragones y con especies nuevas- dijo Bocón.

-si hablando de eso; ¿ningún dragon del ruedo escapo?- le pregunte a Bocón.

-no gracias a Thor no escapo ninguno- me dijo.

-eso significa que en el siguiente ataque va a ir al ruedo- pensé mientras una sonrisa se formaba en mi cara.

Bocón siguió y cogió un hacha que empezó a afilar, yo seguí construyendo el artefacto, paso casi dos o tres horas, así que deje hasta donde había quedado y me fui a la cala, ese lugar se había vuelto mi lugar privado, mi lugar secreto.

Entrene con mi hacha y después de unas horas caí exhausta al suelo, en el cual caí dormida en cuestión de minutos. Mire y estaba en la cala en el mismo lugar donde me había dormido, pero vuelvo a ver esos enormes ojos verdes color toxico, pero arriba de esos 2 ojos unos ojos rojos se abrieron y de un momento a otro saltaron sobre mí.

-ahhh- grite.

Estaba sudando y respiraba agitado, dure un tiempo en reaccionar y darme cuenta de que solo había sido un sueño, mire al cielo y este estaba teñido de un naranja ardiente, así que me paro y cojo rumbo para la aldea.

Llego a mi casa y veo que mi mama me había dejado la comida servida, así que como y voy y me siento a lado de la hoguera con mi hacha en mano y afilándola con una piedra, las imágenes me pasaban por la mente; la cabeza del dragon, las sombras en el ataque, la flecha negra en mi puerta y esa persona con su ballesta apuntándome, pero no dejo de pensar que esas 2 armas que tenían el encapuchado ya las había visto.

Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos hasta que cierto sonido agudo suena, dando el anuncio de la llegada de un temido dragon, ¡BOOM! Se escucha la explosión, el dragon había destruido la ultima catapulta que quedaba en berk.

Salgo de la casa y veo como el pánico y la lucha se empezaba a desatar en berk, era un ataque de pesadillas monstruosas, unos cuantos trueno tambores y unos metamorfala (ala-cambiante), berk esta ya casi indefenso solo queda una de las ballestas que lanzan flechas de 2 metros, y 5 de los inventos que lanzan boleadoras.

-Astrid- me llamo Patán.

-que pasa- pregunte.

-estamos casi desarmados, solo nos quedan unos cuantos inventos de hipo y las armas tradicionales- dijo Patapez.

-aun queda un invento- dije y me fui a la fragua seguida de todos mis amigos.

Llegue y saque el prototipo de la torre que lanza 2 flechas y se recarga sola, cogí las herramientas y me dispuse a acabar el arma, después de media hora ya estaba acabada.

-segura de que eso funciona- cuestiono Brutilda.

-no pero es una de las ultimas cosas que nos queda; cúbranme- dije y mientras me subía al artefacto.

-yo lo hare con estas preciosuras- dijo Patán besando sus músculos.

Rodee los ojos y dispare, las dos flechas salieron disparadas rosando uno de los costados de un pesadilla monstruosa, el arma funcionaba a la perfección, seguí disparando hasta que le dí a un trueno tambor en su pata derecha, procuraba no lastimarlos, aunque nos atacaban no lastimaban a nadie, solo buscaban alimento.

No me di cuenta y un ala cambiante apareció atrás mío.

-Astrid cuidado- dijo Brutilda, embistiéndome haciendo que yo cayera al piso, Patán cogió un mazo y se lo estrello al dragon en la cara haciendo que este se fuera.

-si ven nadie puede contra Patán- dijo mostrando sus músculos.

-gracias Tilda- le dije.

-no hay de que- respondió.

Iba a volver a subir al arma pero el típico sonido agudo surco los cielos y del cielo una bola de plasma exploto en la maquina, después de unos minutos de pelea, las explosiones en el cielo empezaron a aparecer.

-ya empezó- dije en vos baja.

-que dijiste- pregunto Brutacio.

No le respondí y salí corriendo para el ruedo, cuando llegue vi que una sombra descendió de los cielos, el jinete fantasma con su escudo reluciente en su espalda bajo de aquella sombra y esta se interno en el bosque, dejando al encapuchado en la entrada del ruedo. Este entro al ruedo y corrí para alcanzarlo, iba a entrar cuando un cremallerus salió a toda velocidad del ruedo.

Entre y vi al encapuchado a punto de abrir otra celda, así que corrí y lo ataque con mi hacha, se dio cuenta del ataque y rápidamente cogió su escudo y detuvo el ataque con él.

-así que fuiste el bastardo que libero a los dragones hace 2 días- dije empuñando mi hacha con las dos manos.

El encapuchado no respondió.

-ha no vas a responder- dije mientras me acercaba amenazadoramente hacia él. Vi que dirigió su mano hacia dentro de su túnica (la túnica es parecida al traje de Hansel; en la película de Hansel y Gretel cazadores de brujas solo que esta tiene una capucha que cubre el rostro) y saco un cilindro de metal, que de un momento a otro desplego 2 espadas relucientes con doble cuchilla una en cada extremo del cilindro.

Quedamos caminando en círculos hasta que lo ataque, el detuvo el golpe con su escudo, y me ataco con su espada doble, me defendí con mi hacha pero vi que su espada había quedado incrustada a la mitad de mi hacha, saque mi hacha y lo ataque otra vez, el se defendió con su espada y me recibió con un golpe de su escudo, lo volví a atacar y en una oportunidad le di un golpe con el mango de mi hacha en el estómago, cada golpe que le lanzaba me lo bloqueaba, y yo a el igual, me empujo con su escudo y me ataco con gran fuerza con su espada, puse mi hacha y vi como la espada atravesó de lado a lado mi hacha dejándome indefensa, me apunto con su espada al cuello.

De repente vi que el encapuchado miro a un lado y rápidamente puso su escudo, vi como un mazo se estrelló en el escudo del encapuchado empujándolo asía atrás al encapuchado.

-Patapez- dije sorprendida.

-estas bien- me pregunto.

-si- dije y vi como los demás entraban al ruedo.

-Astrid estas bien; wow ¿que le paso a tu hacha?- pregunto al ver mi hacha partida a la mitad.

-eso- dije señalando al jinete fantasma.

-acá se correrá sangre- dijo Brutilda desquiciadamente.

-si- afirmo Brutacio.

Empezamos a rodear al encapuchado acorralándolo contra la pared.

-ya no tienes salida- dije acercándome.

El encapuchado clavo su espada al suelo y cogió su escudo que se abrió transformándose en una ballesta, cogió una flecha de su carcaj y la cargo, todos nos pusimos en defensiva, el encapuchado apunto y disparo dándole a la cerradura de una de las jaulas, de esta salió un nadder mortífero que disparo una espinas contra nosotros, todos nos corrimos, para que ninguna espina nos diera, el encapuchado cogió su espada y la guardo, y su escudo volvió a la normalidad y lo puso detrás de su espalda, unió sus manos en una forma algo rara y soplo por uno hueco que había quedado entre sus manos creando el mismo sonido de la otra noche.

El nadder lo miro y luego salió corriendo del ruedo a su lado, el dragón despego y una sombra negra se acercó al jinete y este se subió a la sombra y emprendieron vuelo perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche.

Como ya dije antes siempre que resuelvo una pregunta me llegan otras 2 ¿Quién era el encapuchado? ,y ¿Cómo es que partió mi hacha a la mitad?.

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	10. el ataque (parte IV)

Chapter 10: el ataque (parte IV).

Vuela junto a mí

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, aca les dejo este capitulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. Y sin mas preámbulo aca esta el capitulo.**

P.V. Astrid

Día tras día esto se vuelve más confuso, pelee frente a frente contra el jinete fantasma y parece, que si tiene su toque para normal, jamás he visto que un arma se haya partido como la mía lo hizo.

-Astrid estas bien- me pregunto Brutilda.

-si, gracias Patapez por salvarme- le agradecí al rubio.

-no hay de que- respondió el gordo con una sonrisa.

-vaya si que nos perdimos de una buena pelea- dijo Brutacio.

-Astrid como es que paso esto- pregunto Patán con el pedazo de mi hacha en mano.

-no lo se, esa espada atravesó de lado a lado mi hacha como si el hacha fuera nada mas un juguete- dije un poco pensativa.

En eso llega corriendo Bocón, junto con Estoico y Patón.

-están bien- pregunto el hombre de manos intercambiables.

-si estamos bien- respondió Patán.

-que le paso a tu hacha Astrid- pregunto Patón impresionado de que esta estaba a la mitad.

-se partió- dijo ella mostrando el pedazo de hacha que tenía en la mano.

-cómo es que ocurrió- pregunto Estoico.

-Astrid se enfrentó contra el jinete fantasma en un duelo mano a mano- dijo Brutacio.

-y el fantasma la derroto partiendo con su espada el hacha de Astrid- dijo muy emocionada Brutilda.

-bueno vayan a descansar pero Astrid quiero que me veas mañana por la mañana en el gran recinto- dijo Estoico.

-si señor- respondí.

Todos salieron pero yo me quede un momento en el ruedo –lo volveré a ver- pensé al ver que en una de las jaulas quedaba nada más un nadder, de seguro el volvería por el dragón y cuando eso pasara yo estaría preparada o sino me dejo de llamar Astrid Hofferson.

Me fui a mi casa, mi mama ya se había ido a dormir, así que me quedo al pie de la hoguera viendo las imnotisantes llamas. Y como si fuera un libro las imágenes se repetían en mi cabeza en el mismo orden, el dragón negro que salió volando de la cala, los planos extraños de Hipo, la cabeza gigante del dragón, el diario de Hipo, la sombra liberando a los dragones, esos enormes ojos verdes color toxico, la flecha clavada en mi puerta, el jinete fantasma apuntándome con su ballesta, mi sueño y por último el encuentro en el ruedo contra el temible espectro, aunque no pudiera verle los ojos sentía su mirada fría y en busca de venganza.

Me quede en brazos de Morfeo mientras miraba las llamas consumir la madera. Era de mañana y vi que los rayos del sol apenas se alzaban por el horizonte, me levante y me dirigí al barril con agua y me eche agua en el rostro para terminar de despertar, me asome y vi mi reflejo.

-ya es hora de terminar con esto- me dije mientras miraba mi reflejo.

Salí corriendo hacia la fragua, cogí y encendí el horno, y fundí un bloque de hierro, cuando por fin se fundió lo puse en un molde en forma de hacha, espere que se enfriara para ponerlo al fuego y que quedara el metal al rojo vivo y con el martillo empecé a darle mas forma, por ultimo lo metí al agua para que se enfriara. Hice un hacha de doble filo parecida a la mía pero un poco mas grande.

Parece que de tanto ver a Hipo trabajar las ideas locas se me quedaron grabadas un poco, en el mangó había hecho un compartimiento para una hoja oculta, así tenía un arma de repuesto, y no me incomodaba por que iba en la misma hacha.

Cogí la hoja oculta y la afile en la piedra que giraba, luego cogí mi nueva hacha y la empecé a afilar. Después de haber acabado todo eso, salí de la fragua con mi nueva hacha, vi que ya el sol se estaba posando en lo mas alto, así que me dispuse a ir al gran recinto a hablar con Estoico.

-buenos días jefe- lo salude mientras caminaba hacia él.

-hola Astrid linda hacha- me dijo señalando mi hacha.

-sí parece que me servirá de mucho- dije sacando levemente la hoja oculta.

-vaya parece que los herreros de la nueva generación tienen una mente muy abierta- dijo con unos ojos soñadores. No hacía falta ser un genio para saber que estaba recordando a Hipo.

-necesitaba hablar conmigo- le pregunte eludiendo el tema que seguro nos sacaría lagrimas a los dos.

-si quiero saber que paso en tu encuentro de ayer con el jinete fantasma- me pregunto.

Me senté y le conté todo ni un solo detalle me falto.

-tiene un escudo que se convierte en ballesta con un metal extremadamente resistente; tiene 2 espadas en una misma unión, cada una tiene doble filo, y resplandecía cómo nunca había visto, fue capaz de cortar mi hacha como si nada- le dije.

-tienes alguna idea de porque este viniendo- me pregunto.

-si; el esta viniendo por los dragones; el primer ataque tuvo el objetivo de liberar a los dragones que han estado cautivos por años, en el segundo no se bien que fue lo que paso pero si se que de algún modo él está controlando los ataques; en el tercero solo logro liberar 2 de 3 cautivos. Que va a haber un cuarto ataque, no hay que dudar de eso- le dije.

-gracias Astrid- me dijo.

Me fui a ir a la hondonada, allí empecé a practicar con mi hoja oculta en una mano y mi hacha en otra, dure entrenando hasta que caí al suelo de tanto entrenar, saque el diario de Hipo y detalle cada dibujo que había, pero el cansancio me gano y caí dormida en el lugar en donde estaba.

Desperté y me estire me levante pero vi algo que no había visto antes de dormirme, eran huellas frescas, habían dos pares, una eran de un dragón pero no las reconocí, y las segunda eran huellas de una persona pero la pierna izquierda parecía que era una prótesis, al parecer descendió en la hondonada y fuera quien sea se quedó parado al lado mío viéndome dormir. Detalle el lugar y al lado de donde me había quedado dormida había una frase.

-almas inocentes, muertes despiadadas; de un estorbo para unos, liberador y amigo para otros- leí la frase y vi que al final había un símbolo, era el mismo símbolo que había en las flechas y en el escudo del encapuchado.

-el jinete fantasma- dije en voz baja, pero había algo en esa escritura que se me hacía familiar. El cielo se torno naranja ardiente, cogí mi hacha y me fui a la aldea, pero cuando llegue vi que todos estaban despiertos.

-jefe que pasa- le pregunte.

-estamos preparados para el ataque de hoy- dijo el con seriedad.

-iré a prepararme- dije mientras me dirigía a mi casa.

-no; no estarás en el ataque; te tengo un trabajo- me dijo y me dijo el trabajo.

Fui y me aliste y me fui al ruedo donde todos mis amigos estaban reunidos. Esperamos un tiempo cuando escuchamos los gritos, explosiones y de vez en cuanto el sonido característico del furia nocturna preparándose para atacar, nos escondimos detrás del ruedo. Después de unos minutos.

-haaa esto se vuelve aburrido, que ese jinete fantasma no piensa llegar- dijo Patán con tono de irritación.

-si todos haya peleado y nosotros acá perdiendo el tiempo- dijo Brutilda.

-cuando lo vea lo voy a…- dijo pero no alcanzo porque le tape la boca.

**(pongan esta canción, es un buen fondo para esta parte se llama "wounded" link= watch?v=4yCFwBWVq3A&amp;list=PLTmekdRvqj144jKyGv9dAaIIyyHY5wmv0&amp;index=5)**

-shhhh, ahí está- dije en voz baja mientras señalaba a la entrada del ruedo. Vimos cómo se bajó de una sombra negra y entro al ruedo, mientras que la sombra negra se internaba en el bosque. –es nuestro turno- dije y nos dirigimos a la entrada del ruedo pero vimos como un nadder salió volando a toda marcha, el jinete se asomó a la entrada pero fue golpeado por el puño de Patán en el estómago que lo hizo devolverse y entrar al ruedo de nuevo.

-Patapez ahora- le dije y el rubio cerró el ruedo. –No tienes escapatoria- le dije mientras lo rodeábamos. Metió su mano a su túnica y saco el cilindro que desplego las 2 espadas, y cogió su escudo. Patán se precipitó a atacarlo pero su ataque fue detenido por la espada del encapuchado siendo recibido con un golpe con el escudo, Brutilda salto sobre el pero el encapuchado se agacho haciendo que ella siguiera derecho, lo ataque con mi hacha pero lo bloqueo, nuestras armas se encontraron chocando varias veces, y de un momento a otro saque rápido la hoja oculta en el mango de mi hacha dejándole una herida en el brazo.

-argh- se quejó y rápidamente lo recibí con una patada, haciendo que este se echara asía atrás.

-ríndete ya no tienes escapatoria- le dije.

El jinete fantasma se quedó si hacer nada por unos minutos hasta que cogió su espada y la lanzo, esta quedo clavada en lo más alto de la pared del ruedo, luego cogió su escudo y la abrió mostrando la ballesta, empezó a disparar muchas flechas en dirección a la espada, cogió impulso y salto sobre Patán tomando más fuerza en el salto poniéndole una mano en el hombro y pasándolo por encima corrió a la pared y me di cuenta de que las flechas y su espada habían quedado en forma de escalera para llegar al final de la pared.

-deténganlo- grite pero ya era tarde el encapuchado ya estaba en la pared desclavando su espada del final y subió la pared, corrí e hice lo mismo que el use mi hacha para remplazar el escalón que faltaba, donde estaba la espada.

Vi que estaba corriendo hacia la aldea y lo seguí llegamos al centro de la aldea donde las antorchas iluminaban el lugar. El jinete fantasma estaba corriendo hasta que de la nada salieron unas boleadoras que le amarraron los pies cayendo de cara y quedando con la cabeza descubierta pero con el rostro en el suelo, de unos escondites salieron, Estoico, Bocón, Patón y 2 vikingos más y lo rodearon. Yo quede unos metros alejada de ellos pero podía ver y oír todo con claridad.

-ahora nos vas a pagar todo lo que nos hiciste- dijo Estoico cogiendo del brazo al jinete fantasma y alzándolo del piso. De repente vi que soltó al encapuchado.

-no es posible- dije en voz baja.

-Hi...Hipo- dijo Estoico con sorpresa.

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	11. escandalo

Chapter 11: escandalo.

Vuela junto a mí

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, aca les dejo este capitulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. Y sin mas preámbulo aca esta el capitulo.**

P.V. Astrid

-Hi… Hipo- dijo Estoico a su hijo vivo.

-no puede ser- dije en voz baja, a una de las personas que mas amaba y que creía muerta estaba al frente mío.

-hijo- dijo Estoico mientras se acercaba a Hipo pero dio dos pasos atrás alejándose de su padre, unió sus manos y soplo atreves de ellas creando un sonido que reconocí como el sonido que guiaba a los dragones, el sonido empezó a variar de agudo a grave, y después de unos segundos se escucho el típico sonido que cualquier vikingo reconocería.

-¡Furia Nocturna!-grito uno de los hombres.

Algo que me parecía extraño es que el sonido parecía que no proviniera del cielo si no de la tierra, y de entre las sombras una bola de plasma salió y que exploto a unos metros sobre la cabeza de Hipo. Todos los vikingos quedaron enceguecidos por el resplandor, y en ese pequeño segundo en el que bajaron la guardia, Hipo desplego su doble espada y empezó a moverla en círculos y de un segundo a otro lanzo un ataque sobre Estoico que por suerte puso su hacha y esta se partió a la mitad igual que la mía, ataco a Patón que puso su espada y esta se partió también, ataco a los otros 2 vikingos a los que también sus armas se partieron a la mitad y por ultimo Bocón que puso su garfio y este se partió.

-Astrid estas bi…- dijo Patapez acercándose junto a los demás pero no termino la oración cuando vio a la persona en la mitad de todos los vikingos.

-Hipo- dijo Patán como un susurro al ver a su primo.

Hipo nos volteo a mirar pero luego empezó a correr al borde del acantilado.

-Hipo- dije corriendo tras de él, pero frenó rápidamente, cogió su escudo y una flecha y me disparo, la flecha viajo y si yo no hubiera puesto mi hacha me hubiera dado, mi hacha quedo atravesada por la flecha, mire a Hipo y vi una mirada que nunca le había visto en 10 años, era una mirada fría fusionada con odio, ira y rencor. Hipo se puso su capucha y siguió corriendo, mientras corría volvió a unir sus manos y soltó otro sonido, de entre unas casas una figura negra salto de ellas, Hipo salto al barranco que fue seguido por la extraña figura, después de un tiempo se escuchó el mismo sonido que había escuchado en el segundo ataque y todos los dragones se fueron, sin dejar uno solo.

Mire mi hacha y vi la flecha, la misma que quedo en mi puerta clavada, una imagen se me vino a la mente, era la imagen de Hipo mirándome de esa manera.

-esta flecha iba en serio- dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Hipo esta vivo- escuche a Estoico hablar.

Voltee a mirar y vi a Patón abrazando a Estoico que tenía muchas lágrimas en su rostro al igual que Bocón.

-Astrid estás bien- me pregunto Brutilda.

No le respondí y salí a correr hacia el bosque llegando a la cala, donde caí de rodillas frente al lago, me mire frente al lago y solo una imagen se repetía en mi mente, esa mirada fría de Hipo.

-que te paso Hipo- dije entre sollozos. Al cabo de unas horas caí en un profundo sueño.

Estaba en la cala pero el cielo estaba teñido de color rojo, empecé a caminar pero vi que el pasadizo por donde siempre entraba estaba sellado. Empecé a buscar algo con la mirada y encontré algo que no me esperaba.

-Hipo- dije al verlo pero tenía su cara cubierta por la sombra que propiciaba su capucha, entonces vi que metió su mano dentro de su túnica y desplego su doble espada, además cogió su escudo con la otra mano.

-que haces- pregunte con miedo.

No obtuve respuesta, empezó a mover la espada en círculos lentamente, y de un momento a otro me ataco, lo esquive pero me siguió atacando, cada vez con mas fuerza.

-detente- dije esquivando cada golpe, me lanzo un ataque donde no pude esquivarlo, solo pude bloquearlo haciendo que mi hacha se partiera, vi mi hacha tirada en el suelo y cuando subí mi mirada tenia a un metro a Hipo, mire asía abajo y vi la espada de Hipo atravesando mi vientre, volví a subir mi mirada y vi que Hipo se quito su capucha revelando esa mirada fría.

Desperté exaltada, sudando y con la respiración entrecortada, cuando reaccione vi que era por la mañana y que estaba en la cala, recuerdo mi sueño y empiezo a soltar un par de lágrimas que se escurren por mi mejilla y caen de mi mentón.

-Que te paso- dije en voz baja.

Después de unos minutos me fui al gran recinto, como ya sabrán nadie soltaba el tema de la noche anterior ya que cuando derribaron al jinete fantasma todos querían ver quien era la persona que controlaba a los dragones.

Me senté en la mesa junto con los demás.

-no puede ser posible- dijo Brutilda.

-de que hablan- pregunte.

-pues de que crees; de Hipo- dijo Brutacio con obviedad.

-oigan pero si lo analizan todo cuadraría- dijo Patapez.

-es cierto eso explica por qué Hipo se había vuelto tan bueno en el ruedo- dijo Patán.

Empecé a mirar y vi a Estoico con una cara indescifrable era un revuelto entre, felicidad, sorpresa y miedo.

Termine de comer y me fui a la fragua, entre y fui directo al cuarto donde Hipo dibujaba y cogí los planos sin acabar del escudo y la doble espada.

-así que si las construiste- dije tomando los planos en mis manos.-soy una tonta- dije al ver que no pude reconocer las arnas del jinete fantasma de los planos, empecé a escudriñar cada detalle del plano para ver si decía algo de cómo hacerla más resistente pero no había nada.

-hola Astrid- dijo Bocón entrando al cuarto.

-hola Bocón que haces aquí- dije intentando de esconder los planos pero fue imposible.

-que es esto- dijo tomando los planos en su mano –estas son las armas que tenia Hipo ayer- dijo Bocón impresionado mientras leía las notas que había en aquellos papeles.

-si buscaba pistas de cómo fue que Hipo hizo esas armas más resistentes-confesé.

-es increíble lo de ayer- dijo el rubio.

-mucho- dije afirmando.

-bueno tenemos trabajo tenemos que arreglar todos los daños- dijo Bocón.

Empezamos a arreglar todo, al final del día, teníamos la mitad reparada, me fui a mi caza y me senté al lado de la hoguera, con las 2 flechas negras, la que se clavo en la puerta y la que se clavo en mi hacha, estas resplandecían al igual que las espadas y el escudo; deje las flechas clavadas en la pared de la sala y me quedé a esperar el ataque.

Pero este nunca llego.

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	12. un enemigo

Chapter 12: un enemigo.

Vuela junto a mí

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, aca les dejo este capitulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. Y sin mas preámbulo aca esta el capitulo.**

P.V. Astrid

Han pasado ya 2 semanas desde que volví a ver a Hipo, si la supuesta muerte de Hipo había cambiado un poco la aldea, saber que esta vivo y que era el jinete fantasma que tenia de amigo a la cría maligna del relámpago y la muerte misma, se volvió el tema de conversación en el gran recinto a la hora de comer.

Todas las noches me quedaba despierta a esperar el ataque de los dragones para así poder volver a ver a mi amado pero esos ataques nunca llegaron, siempre llegaba el sueño pero nunca el ataque.

Muchas veces salía al bosque a buscar a Hipo pero nunca aparecía a veces hasta acampaba para ver si llegaba en la noche pero nunca pasaba, y lo más curioso es que ya no habían dragones en la isla ni si quiera un terrible terror volando buscando comida, nada pareciera que a los dragones se los trago la tierra.

Era de noche, estaba en el gran recinto releyendo por última vez el diario de Hipo, estaba sola, por completo, tenía nada más el diario, una vela y mi hacha que nunca dejaba en ningún lugar, leía siempre el final buscando alguna respuesta.

Me resigne así que cerré el diario de Hipo y salí del gran recinto, el cielo estaba adornado por miles de estrellas, además la luna resplandecía con todo su belleza, me quede mirando el cielo esperando ver esa figura oscura surcar los cielos, y escuchar ese sonido al cual ni el mas rudo vikingo se quedaba a escuchar.

-donde estas Hipo- dije agachando la cabeza.

Empecé a rodear la playa hasta que llegue a un lugar donde había un montón de esqueletos de pescados.

-¿podrá ser este el lugar?-dije y saque el diario de Hipo.

**\- por fin puedo volar con Chimuelo, y como todo en esta vida no todo sale a la primera, me estrelle con las rocas, ganándome una bofetada de parte del dragon, y tras de todo me cai de su lomo, en los últimos instantes logre abrir de nuevo la cola y atravesar todo un laberinto de rocas.**

**Terminamos en una playa donde unos terribles terrores llegaron y pelearon con Chimuelo, un terrible terror perdió la pelea y le di mi pescado este se lo comió y se acurruco a mi lado.-**

-Tenia razón esta es la playa- dije con alegría.

Se lo que piensa, porque me sorprendí si es como cualquier playa que exista, pero lo que pasa es que en estas 2 semanas llevaba buscando esta playa y nunca la encontraba. Me acerque a los pescados y vi rastros de fuego.

Me senté en una de las rocas y empecé a detallar el lugar hasta que me quedé viendo las puertas de la oscuridad así que saco la libreta de Hipo. Pero no decía nada de las puertas de la oscuridad, algo que me inquieto porque si Hipo pudo montar a un dragón alguna vez debió haberlo llevado al nido de dragones.

-será que chimuelo lo llevo a el nido, pero no puede ser acaso entreno a todos los dragones- dije en burla hasta que me di cuenta de que lo que acababa decir tenía sentido y una imagen me llego a la mente, era a Hipo uniendo sus manos y soplando atreves de ellas soltando un sonido, otra imagen me llego o mas bien un suceso, un recuerdo y fue la noche del segundo ataque cuando sonó el mismo sonido y los dragones se marcharon.

-está en el ¡nido de los dragones!- dije entusiasmada.

Salí a correr a la aldea pero cuando llegue vi algo que no esperaba, todos los aldeanos incluyendo a Bocón y mis amigos estaban en el centro amarrados, Estoico estaba amarrado a una de las antorchas que iluminaban las noches cuando había ataque, me acerque sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

-ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos Estoico- dijo un hombre con una capa negra que era un poco robusto pero flaco.

-Alberick desgraciado infeliz que haces aquí- dijo Estoico

-se llegó a Balkaria la historia del jinete fantasma; se dice que dejo en ruinas a este lugar y que al parecer estaban en problemas así que aproveche- dijo Alberick con una sonrisa.

-Diederik y yo teníamos una alianza; Berk y Balkaria son aliados estas rompiendo uno de los tratos más antiguos- dijo Estoico.

-que no te enteraste mi padre murió hace ya un año (Diederik); y uno de sus mejores amigos no estuvo en su funeral- dijo con rabia Alberick.

-nunca me llego ninguna invitación- dijo Estoico en defensa.

-¡eso es mentira!- dijo Alberick sacando una espada en forma de relámpago y apuntándolo al cuello de Estoico.

-y esto lo haces por venganza, lo haces solo porque no fui al funeral de Diederik- dijo Estoico.

-que acaso no sabes que paso verdad- dijo Alberick.

-No; no sé- dijo Estoico.

-a Balkaria la atacaron; enviamos miles de peticiones de ayuda para que Berk, nuestro aliado nos ayudara pero no hicieron nada, logramos vencer a los que nos atacaron pero destruyeron casi todo y mi padre murió de una flecha en la cabeza; dure un año en reconstruir la aldea y me llegó la noticia; así que planee mi venganza- dijo Alberick con odio.

-no iba a meter a mi gente en otra guerra ya mucho teníamos con los dragones- dijo Estoico.

-a si pues yo no veo ninguno o si Estoico- dijo Alberick con una sonrisa socarrona –ahora Berk le pertenece a Balkaria; y Uds. Serán mis esclavos- dijo con maldad.

-hay no- susurre desde mi escondite.

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	13. en busca de ayuda

Chapter 13: en busca de ayuda.

Vuela junto a mí

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, aca les dejo este capitulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. Y sin mas preámbulo aca esta el capitulo.**

P.V. Astrid

-estamos en aprietos- susurre.

Salí de mi escondite y me dirigí al bosque, corría a toda prisa no sabía a donde iba llegar solo quería alejarme; encontrar un lugar para esconderme y quedarme a planear un modo de salvar a mi pueblo pero.

-alto hay- grito un guardia.

Corrí lo mas que pude y me escondí detrás de un árbol, espere para que el soldado pasara y apenas estuvo a mi lado, le lance mi hacha cortándole el cuello.

-hey- escuche atrás mío y vi a tres hombres que empezaron a perseguirme.

-esto es una broma- dije y salí a correr, corría lo más que podía pero no podía perderlos. Pare a descansar en un árbol.

-si sigo así me alcanzaran y no podre hacer nada- empecé a mirar para todos lados cuando vi una rama quebrada seguida de un camino de tierra –acá se estrello chimuelo- dije al ver, seguí lo mas rápido que pude y llegue a la cala, salte y caí en el lago, me sumergí lo mas que pude y aguante la respiración.

No se cuanto tiempo paso pero cuando no podía mas saque mi cabeza y vi que los hombres se estaban devolviendo.

-vámonos seguro cogió por otro lado- escuche al fondo.

Salí del lago y me recosté contra una de las piedras.

-jamás podré hacerlo sola, necesitaría todo un ejército- dije mirando las estrellas, lo que me sorprendió porque me había parecido una eternidad esa persecución y creía que ya era de dia. Agacho mi cabeza y veo un dibujo de un rostro y lo reconozco, lo había visto miles de veces.

Saque la libreta de Hipo y la abro en uno de los bocetos que dibujo Hipo de su dragón.

-que es mejor que un ejército; es mejor un ejercitó de dragones- dije emocionada.

Cogí mi hacha y me fui a la playa donde había estado hace unos minutos y veo las puertas de la oscuridad.

-cual sea la razón por la que nos dejaste, necesito que la hagas a un lado y nos ayudes- dije viendo la isla.

Me fui a la aldea con mi hacha empuñada, vi que había un guardia cerca vigilando el bosque, así que me pare atrás de el y con la daga de Hipo le atravesé el corazón mientras le tapaba la boca y lo dejaba entre unos arbustos.

-amigo estas por aquí- escuche en lo espeso del bosque.

Me pare detrás de un árbol lo suficiente grande para taparme, esperando a aquel soldado.

-que te paso- escuche atrás a unos cuantos metros de mi, y se empezaron a escuchar pasos acelerados, cuando vi una sombra pasar a mi lado, apenas pasa le encajo mi hacha en la cabeza, matándolo al instante y sin un sonido.

Me fui a mi casa y cogí por detrás al guardia que la vigilaba, lo entre y lo dejé en un rincón, subí y tomé la capa negra que mi mama ya no usaba.

-esto servirá- dije con la prenda negra en mis manos.

Me la puse iba bajando las escaleras cuando de repente escucho unos pasos afuera de mi casa y escucho una voz.

-en donde está el que vigila esta casa- escuche y vi que alguien empujo la puerta. Yo aun seguía parada en la escalera inmóvil, mi mente quería subir las escaleras y salir por la ventana, pero mi cuerpo no respondía.

-en donde se metió- dijo el soldado mientras buscaba con la vista, sentí como mi mirada se cruzo con la de él, de repente se detuvo en el lugar donde yo estaba, empuñe mi hacha lentamente, pero el hombre hizo una cara de disgusto y salió de la casa.

-eso estuvo cerca; ya se porque Hipo usa su atuendo negro en las noches- dije viendo la capa negra.

Salí de la casa y me asome para ver que el soldado se estaba marchando, me fui directo al muelle, desate uno de los barcos enemigos ya que los de Berk los estaban revisando, hice las velas y emprendí mi viaje al nido de los dragones.

-ya vengo amigos voy por ayuda- dije viendo asía atrás mientras me alejaba de Berk.

Ya habían pasado 2 horas y pude ver a lo lejos la entrada de la oscuridad, me alegre pero escuche una voz.

-quien zarpo- escuche de adentro del barco.

-se me olvido ver que no hubiera nadie en el barco- dije mientras empuñaba mi hacha y me escondía detrás de unos barriles. De repente salió un hombre robusto con un hacha en la mano parecida a la de Estoico.

Espere a que estuviera cerca de los barriles y lo ataque pero se defendió.

-a si que fuiste tu la que soltó el barco; vas a pagar por eso- me dijo y me ataco me defendí y una fiera batalla se libro, nuestras hachas sonaban y sacaban de vez en cuando chispas, en un descuido el hombre me logro herir el brazo dejándome un corte algo profundo.

Me alce en cólera y lo ataque con todo lo que tenía, hasta que saque la hoja oculta en el mango de mi hacha y rápidamente se la clave en la pierna, saque la daga de Hipo y se la clave en el brazo haciendo que soltara su arma, por ultimo lo decapite con mi hacha.

Saque la hoja de su pierna y la daga de su brazo y lo lance al mar. Ya habían pasado 3 horas y estaba en la entrada de la oscuridad, estaba rodeada de niebla hasta que vi un barco de los nuestros colgando.

De un momento a otro un dragón me cogió y me alzo quedando a una gran altura.

-Odín protégeme- dije aferrándome a la pata del dragón, el dragón entro a una cueva que nos llevó a un volcán inactivo, y de un momento el dragón me soltó, cayendo en una plataforma central.

Alce la mirada y hay enfrente mío tenia al dragón negro parado en dos patas con sus alas entrecruzadas como si fuera un murciélago cuando duerme, y en eso veo a mi alrededor unos pilares donde habían muchos dragones colgándose y viéndome. Empuñe mi hacha, y me puse a la defensiva, vi al dragón negro mirándome con unos ojos felinos, y de un momento a otro disparo una bola de plasma que le dio a mi hacha, esta salió a volar donde un Gronckle la atrapo en el aire. Volví a mirar al dragón negro quien abrió sus alas negras y de ellas salió una figura esbelta, encapuchado, con una pierna metálica.

-Hipo- dije en voz baja y con sorpresa.

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	14. la decisión de Hipo

Chapter 14: la decisión de Hipo.

Vuela junto a mí

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, aca les dejo este capitulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. Y sin mas preámbulo aca esta el capitulo.**

P.V. Astrid.

Hipo camino unos pasos lentamente mientras metía su mano a su túnica y sacaba su doble espada desplegable.

-espera- dije un poco asustada.

Hipo enterró la espada a su lado mientras seguía caminando, después se llevo la mano al escudo y lo dejo caer. Ya me había relajado un poco hasta que vi al dragón negro que me miraba aun con esos ojos de gato. Hipo llevo su mano a su capucha y se la quitó dejando ver ese hermoso rostro.

-Astrid no esperaba volverte a ver- dijo Hipo caminando aún más hacia mí.

-Hipo necesito tu ayuda; Berk fue atacado por los balkarias; tu padre esta secuestrado por Alberick- le dije con tono de preocupación.

-y que quieres que yo haga- dijo Hipo mientras caminaba por uno de mis lados.

-Hipo tu eres el único que puede ayudarlos- dije con tono de súplica.

-no arriesgare a los dragones; y menos por la aldea que durante 15 años me rechazo y me miro como un estorbo- dijo con tono enojado, mientras volvía a caminar asía el dragón.

-entiendo que…- dije pero fui interrumpida.

-tu no entiendes nada, eres igual a los demás vikingos sordos e incomprensibles; los vikingos jamás entenderán, porque salvar a un pueblo terco y desalmado- me dijo y pude notar que lo dijo con enojo e ira.

-si te entiendo; Hipo leí tu diario- dije sacándome el diario de Hipo de la capa negra –lo he leído más de 3 veces, ni un solo detalle se me ha escapado y con el pude entender lo que tu sentías- dije extendiéndole el diario.

Hipo se acercó y tomo el diario, pude ver que lo abrió en la página donde tenía mi dibujo, luego lo cerró y me puso una mano en la cintura. Este acto me hizo sonrojar pero este desapareció cuando vi porque lo había hecho, había tomado su daga que el siempre cargaba.

-y si te leíste mi diario porque mataste a ese pobre dragón que no te hizo nada y que tu lo mataste deliberadamente- dijo viendo su rostro reflejado en la daga.

Cuando dijo eso me quede en blanco no sabía que decir o que pensar, él tenía razón cuando mate al pesadilla monstruosa ya me había leído el libro de Hipo 1 vez y media. –me llevo todo este tiempo reprimiendo por ese acto que cometí- dije con tono de culpa.

Vi que Hipo se dirigió a la bestia negra y le empezó a acariciar el hocico –pero en todos los ataques que hubieron intente de salvar a los dragones- le dije.

De repente Hipo se empezó a reír –Astrid no me hagas reír- me dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

-pero es la verdad- dije confundida y sorprendida por la respuesta del castaño.

-me crees tonto o que; crees que no te vi disparándole a otros dragones con las armas que yo invente- me dijo con enojo.

Era cierto, yo les disparaba a los dragones pero nunca con la intención de lastimarlos –Hipo se que cometí un error, pero por favor ayúdame a salvar Berk- le dije con suplica. Hipo se quedo pensando hasta que….

P.V. normal

-vaya Estoico no te parece hermoso- dijo Alberick mientras veía como sus soldados mandaban a los hooligans a hacer trabajos forzosos.

-eres un desgraciado Alberick- dijo Estoico aun amarrado a la antorcha.

-gracias por el cumplido- dijo Alberick con una sonrisa socarrona.

-no sé qué pensaría tu padre pero tú no eres ni ¼ de la persona que fue Diederik- dijo Estoico con enojo.

Alberick le dio un gran golpe en la cara a Estoico con el respaldo de su mano, el golpe fue tan fuerte que Estoico al momento de recibir el golpe escupió sangre –no te atrevas a hablarme así- dijo Alberick con enojo.

-que pasa Alberick tienes miedo de pelear como verdaderos hombres- dijo Estoico con tono retador a Alberick.

-ajajajajajajajajajjajajajjajajajajajjajajajajjajaja acaso crees que le tengo miedo al "sorprendente" Estoico el vasto- dijo Alberick haciendo comillas con sus manos.

-la verdad no creo; se que tienes miedo- dijo Estoico con una sonrisa.

-estas tan seguro Estoico- dijo Alberick mientras empuñaba su espada.

-vamos Alberick desátame y demuéstrame lo contrario- dijo Estoico retadoramente.

-No- dijo Alberick.

-ha lo sabía asta tu hermana menor tiene más ha gallas que tu- dijo Estoico con una sonrisa.

-se nota que no entiendes nada Estoico- dijo Alberick.

-de que hablas- dijo Estoico confundido.

-mira a tu pueblo Estoico- dijo Alberick; Estoico lo hizo pero aun no entendía lo que decía Alberick -mira esas miradas de esperanza; creen que tu de alguna manera los salvaras- dijo Alberick.

-a que punto quieres llegar- dijo Estoico confundido.

-como se derrota a un pueblo?- pregunto Alberick –oprímelo volviéndolo esclavo y luego quítale toda esperanza que tengan- dijo Alberick para luego mirar a Estoico –y ellos tienen esperanza en una persona- dijo Alberick mirando fijamente a Estoico.

-Señor ya traemos a los prisioneros- dijo un soldado acercándose a Alberick.

-tráelos a todos- dijo Alberick con una sonrisa macabra.

En poco tiempo ya todos los Hooligans estaban en el centro en frente de la antorcha en la que estaba amarrado Estoico, los soldados de Balkaria duplicaba a los Hooligans y cada uno estaba armado con un arco con ya una flecha lista por si había un motín.

-pueblo de Berk; están reunidos para ver como este hombre que a fallado a su juramento de proteger Berk es ejecutado- dijo Alberick antes de hacer una señal con su mano. Cuando hace la señal, 5 arqueros se para al frente de Estoico mientras le apuntan.

-preparados- dijo Alberick y los arqueros templaron las flechas. -listos- dijo Alberick y estos apuntaron.

-Val ya voy para haya- dijo Estoico con la mirada al cielo.

-Fue….- dijo Alberick pero no pudo terminar la oración por que fue interrumpido.

Se escuchó un sonido surcar los cielos.

-Furia nocturna- grito uno de los vikingos.

-pero un furia nocturna a estas horas del dia- dijo Patapez confundido.

De repente una explosión apareció y mando a volar a los 5 arqueros a volar, en eso baja el temido dragón aterrizando enfrente de Estoico, que después lanzo un gran rugido.

-el jinete fantasma- grito uno de los Hooligans.

-QUE- dijo Alberick con sorpresa y enojo.

-Hipo- dijo Estoico al ver al encapuchado encima del dragón. Hipo entrelazo sus manos y soplo entre ellas creando un sonido. Cuando el sonido paro una nube de dragones de todo tipo se alzó.

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	15. salvando a Berk

Chapter 15: salvando a berk.

Vuela junto a mí

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, aca les dejo este capitulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. Y sin mas preámbulo aca esta el capitulo.**

P.V. normal

**(les sugiero poner esta canción se llama Battle of the bewilderbeast acá les dejo el link= watch?v=gvN0KFW4GvE&amp;index=12&amp;list=PLjF0JiMzMfC-ARX1agkiLOdrWkcmo7ZIJ)**

-Hipo- dijo Estoico al ver a su hijo montado en el dragón.

Los arqueros que estaban preparados para atacar en caso de un motín apuntaron a Hipo y le dispararon, este cogió su escudo y lo puso enfrente recibiendo todas las flechas, apenas las flechas pararon Hipo saco su doble espada desplegable y la alzo, Chimuelo se paro en sus dos patas como cuando un caballo se alza y suelta un ensordecedor rugido, luego Hipo señala con su espada a los soldados de Balkaria y los dragones caen como flechas cogiendo a estos de los hombros o lanzándoles fuego.

Hipo se acerca a su padre y lo desata.

-hijo yo…- dijo Estoico extendiéndole una mano a Hipo con intención de cogerle el hombro.

-no agradezcas- dijo Hipo fríamente mientras que le corría la mano evitando que Estoico lo tocara, luego se montó a Chimuelo y movió en círculos su espada, cuando hizo esto unos dragones se acercaron con armas en sus garras que luego soltaron frente a los Hooligans.

-que piensan quedarse hay sin hacer nada- les dijo Hipo a los vikingos que lo veían atontadamente.

Apenas Hipo dijo eso alzo vuelo y los hooligans cogieron las armas y empezaron a pelear.

-desgraciado- grito Alberick.

Con Astrid…

Astrid cuando empezó el ataque se bajó de un nadder de color azul y amarillo y empezó a atacar a los soldados de Balkaria.

-así que fuiste tu la que mato a mis compañeros- dijo uno de los soldados.

Astrid lo vio y lo reconoció era uno de los soldados que la habían perseguido –posiblemente, pero mate a tantos que no los reconocí- dijo ella con una sonrisa socarrona.

-vas a pagar lo que hiciste niñita- dijo el hombre con ira.

El soldado se abalanzo sobre Astrid y la ataco, Astrid bloqueo el ataque con su espada y le dio una patada en el estómago, mientras el hombre se recuperaba del golpe Astrid saco su hoja oculta y la lanzo contra el soldado, esta se quedó enterrada en su hombro, Astrid lo ataco y con un movimiento rápido le corto la cabeza.

Entonces en el cielo se escucha el sonido del furia nocturna.

-Furia nocturna- grito u soldado, y se vio como el dragón negro caía en picada y antes de tocar el suelo disparo la bola de plasma , cuando esta estallo, el lugar donde había caído la bola de plasma se llenó de humo, el cual fue rodeado por los soldados de Balkaria.

Y de un momento a otro salió una flecha disparada que se enterró en la cabeza de uno de los soldados, uno de ellos se acercó pero algo lo arrastro haciendo que entrara a el humo y que luego se escucharan gritos desgarradores, una bola de plasma salió del humo y exploto enfrente de 3 soldados que salieron disparados. Y del humo salió Hipo con su espada en mano y su escudo en el otro, paso por entre dos soldados, y con su doble espada los mato en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Detrás de mí cayo el mismo nadder que me había traído, estaba amarrado, vi que un soldado se acercó con su espada en la mano y con rapidez cogí mi hoja y se la lance, esta se quedó enterrada en su mano, salte hacia el y le corte el brazo, y por ultimo le deje mi hacha clavada en su cuello.

Saque mi hacha y corte las cuerdas del dragón esta apenas se paró, me tumbo y se paró al lado mío vi como saco sus espinas y los disparo, no me había dado cuenta de que 2 arqueros me apuntaban, las espinas se enterraron en los pechos de los arqueros.

-gracias- le dijo Astrid al nadder, y este le respondió con una lamida tierna, luego el dragón salió volando del lugar. Astrid siguió peleando hasta que se fijó en Hipo que peleaba con 2 soldados a la vez, al primero le cortó la cabeza, y el segundo iba a atacar a Hipo hasta que Chimuelo lo cogió y lo lanzo contra un árbol que al final lo remato con una bola de plasma.

Patapez, Brutilda, Brutacio y Patán estaban acorralados por 6 soldados, Astrid vio que estaban en problemas, salto para ayudarles, pero alguien se le adelanto, era Hipo que empezó a disparar flechas negras, las flechas mataron a 4 de los soldados, Hipo corrió y tacleo a uno de los soldados, haciendo que el quedara encima del soldado y lo rematara clavándole su espada; quien diría que Hipo mostraría tal fuerza.

-wow- dijeron Brutilda, Brutacio, Patapez y Patán al mismo tiempo.

Hipo no se dio cuenta que aún le faltaba 1 soldado de los 6, este iba a atacar a Hipo por detrás hasta que llego Astrid y le clavo la hoja en la pierna y por ultimo le clavo su hacha en el corazón.

-ahora si confías en mi- dijo Astrid mientras se posicionaba detrás de Hipo cubriéndole la espalda.

-gracias pero no por eso- dijo Hipo.

Flash Back

P.V. Astrid

Hipo se quedó callado por un rato hasta que –está bien los ayudare- dijo Hipo.

-gracias Hipo- dije con alegría mientras me acercaba para abrazarlo.

-lo hago no por ti ni por mi padre, lo hago porque no quiero ver que Alberick se salga con la suya- dijo Hipo mientras me detenía para que no lo abrazara y luego prosiguió –y no creas que porque acepto confió en ti, jamás confiaría en alguien que mato a un dragón- dijo Hipo fríamente.

Final Del flash back.

P.V. normal.

**(pongan esta canción se llama where no one goes link= watch?v=s3RaurUWWl8&amp;list=PLjF0JiMzMfC-ARX1agkiLOdrWkcmo7ZIJ&amp;index=19)**

-te demostrare que puedes confiar en mi- dijo Astrid muy confiada.

Hipo salió y Astrid siguieron peleando lado a lado, Hipo protegía la espalda de Astrid mientras que Astrid cubría la de Hipo, y peleaban de una manera sincronizada, Hipo se agacho y Astrid rodo por la espalda de Hipo y lanzo su hoja mientras esta se clavaba en la cara de uno de los soldados, mientras que Hipo saco y desplego la ballesta y le disparo en la cabeza a uno de los soldados.

Hipo dio un salto asía atrás mientras que Astrid se barría por debajo así cambiando de posición y los dos defendían al otro de los ataques que le mandaban al otro. Hipo y Astrid se tomaron de las manos e Hipo le dio unas vueltas mientras que los pies de Astrid chocaban contra los soldados, al final Hipo soltó a Astrid y ella cayó encima de un soldado que para rematar uso su hacha.

Hipo se posiciono con Astrid desplego su ballesta y le disparo a uno de los soldados, saco 5 flechas y se las dio a Astrid junto con la ballesta, Hipo puso sus manos en forma de plataforma, Astrid entendió y puso su pie y salto llegando lo más alto que pudo siendo impulsada por Hipo. Astrid disparo las flechas que le dio Hipo, mientras que Hipo mataba a unos soldados con su espada.

Cuando Astrid estuvo en lo mas alto cayo pero, no en el suelo si no que había sido recibida por el nadder que la salvo.

-eres tu- dijo Astrid con una sonrisa que fue correspondida por el nadder, Astrid empezó a montar al dragón el cual no lo hacía mal, de repente una figura negra paso a toda velocidad al frente suyo, cuando Vio quien era se le formo una sonrisa.

Era Hipo en Chimuelo que empezó a disparar junto con el nadder, los dragones volaban en espiral, o daban piruetas que lo hacían perfectamente coordinado. Astrid he Hipo sobrevolaron bajo el campo de batalla hasta que vieron a dos soldados y los dos al mismo tiempo saltaron hacia atrás dando un Flip en el aire, al final cayeron enfrente de los soldados. Los dos se miraron y los dos tenia la misma sonrisa de felicidad, hasta que cambio a sonrojo ya que Chimuelo y el nadder empujaron a sus jinetes el uno contra otro.

-ahora si confias en mí- dijo Astrid sonrojada.

-creo que jamás deje de hacerlo- dijo Hipo.

Estaban a cm el uno del otro hasta que, a Astrid la agarraron del cuello.

-aww que bonito- dijo Alberick mientras ponía un cuchillo en el cuello de Astrid.

Hipo desplego la ballesta y la cargo y la apunto -déjala- dijo Hipo mientras apuntaba.

-no lo creo; gracias a ti no pude completar mi venganza, ahora ordénale a los dragones que ataquen Berk- dijo Alberick.

-no- dijo Hipo y disparo la flecha, esta se calvo en la mano de Alberick donde tenia el cuchillo, haciendo que soltara a Astrid y esta se pusiera detrás de Hipo -tenme el escudo- le dijo Hipo pasándole el escudo a Astrid.

-que vas a hacer- pregunto Astrid pero no respondió.

Hipo despliega su espada y camina asía Alberick –coge tu espada Alberick; muéstrame todo lo que tienes- dijo Hipo. Alberick coge su espada y se abalanza sobre Hipo pero este lo detienes. Al lugar llegan muchos espectadores viendo como los 2 peleaban, hasta los dragones estaban viendo.

Alberick le lanzaba golpes con furia a Hipo pero este los esquivaba como si de un juego se tratase, en una oportunidad Hipo le dejo una herida en la cara a Alberick, algo que Hizo que Alberick se enojara y atacara mas a Hipo pero sin tener mucho efecto. En otra oportunidad Hipo le dejo una marca en la pierna y pasaron unos cuantos minutos de pelea.

-ya me aburrí- dijo Hipo y ataco a Alberick que se defendió con su espada y esta se partio, Hipo tumba a Alberick y le apunta con la espada.

-no me hagas daño- pidió Alberick.

-da la orden de retirada y si vuelves a atacar Berk te partiré mas que solo tu espada- dijo Hipo fríamente.

Alberick dio la orden y los soldados de Balkaria se marcharon.

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	16. vuela conmigo

Chapter 16: vuela conmigo.

Vuela junto a mí

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, aca les dejo este capitulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. Y sin mas preámbulo aca esta el capitulo.**

P.V. normal

Todos los soldados de Balkaria estaban ya en sus barcos viendo como se alejan de berk.

-me las vas a pagar jinete fantasma- dijo Alberick mientras veía como se alejaban de Berk.

Mientras en Berk

Todos estaban celebrando la derrota de Alberick, todos sin excepción hooligans y dragones celebraban.

-Hipo- dijo Estoico acercándose a su hijo. Hipo al ver a su padre acercarse se dirige a Chimuelo y se monta en él, -espera hijo- dijo Estoico tomando del brazo a Hipo.

-mi trabajo termino; yo y los dragones no tenemos nada que hacer aquí- dijo Hipo seriamente.

-perdón Hipo se que hemos sido unos tontos al no reconocer tu talento y al haberte rechazado, pero danos una oportunidad para cambiar- dijo Estoico en tono de suplica.

-cómo podrían cambiar; son vikingos sordos y testarudos que solo piensan con las armas y que nunca se dan cuenta de lo que tienen hasta que lo pierden- dijo Hipo con enojo.

-se que debes estar enojado y estas en todo tu derecho pero danos una oportunidad de cambiar- dijo Estoico con suplica.

-no - dijo Hipo soltándose del agarre de su padre, miro a Astrid que estaba acariciando a su nueva amiga; una sonrisa se le formo a Hipo luego unió sus manos y soplo entre ellas creando el sonido, al momento todos los dragones despegaron y se fueron.

El nadder que estaba con Astrid gruño con tristeza y le lamio la cara a Astrid y se fue.

-pero que- dijo Astrid con sorpresa al ver a todos los dragones alzar vuelo, volteo y vio a Hipo que también alzaba vuelo junto con Chimuelo -¡Hipo!- dijo intentando de captar la atención del castaño, algo que fue en vano –no te vayas- dijo ella en un susurro.

2 semanas después.

Era un hermoso día han pasado 2 semanas desde el ataque de Alberick, todos trabajaban para reconstruir y recuperar lo que habían perdido, Astrid estaba talando árboles junto con Patán los gemelos y Patapez.

En las últimas semanas Astrid andaba distraída pensando en Hipo y en su amiga que había hecho en aquel día.

-Astrid- dijo Brutilda sacando a Astrid de sus pensamientos.

-que pasa- dijo ella saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-ya nos vamos- dijo Brutilda señalando a Patapez, Patán y Brutacio que ya iban unos m mas adelante cargando la leña.

-vayan Uds. Yo me voy a ir a entrenar- dijo Astrid sin mucho animó.

-aun piensas en él- le dice Brutilda a Astrid mientras le pone un brazo en su hombro.

-si; no puedo sacarme lo de la cabeza, tiene algo que…. Agh no sé cómo decirlo es gentil, amable, divertido, atento y es muy lindo- dijo ella un poco trabada al no encontrar bien las palabras para describir a Hipo.

-si tal vez no era el mas fuerte o hábil, pero lo compensaba con inteligencia y diversión- dijo ella.

-si hacia reír a la gente en los momentos mas inoportunos- dijo Astrid.

-recuerdas cuando Estoico dijo " tengo a todo un pueblo que alimentar"- dijo Brutilda fingiendo la voz de Estoico.

-si e Hipo llega y dice "sabes aquí entre nos al pueblo le falta menos alimento"- imitando a Hipo. Después de la imitación las 2 rubias se echan a reír.

-fue un clásico- dijo Brutilda después de reír.

-si- afirmo Astrid.

-bueno me voy- dijo Brutilda mientras se daba la vuelta.

Astrid por su parte se fue a la cala donde empezó a practicar con su hacha. Al cabo de media hora ya estaba exhausta, y como siempre se acostó en el suelo donde quedo profundamente dormida.

Pasaron unas horas y despertó el sol apenas empezaba a caer, hasta que.

-que es esto- dijo tocándose su oreja, cuando sintió que tenia la cogió y la vio; era una flor roja muy bella.

-de donde salió- dijo ella contemplando la flor hasta que vio un mensaje en el suelo; -no vayas a gritar- dijo ella leyendo el mensaje.

Y de un momento a otro estaba a gran altura sobre volando el bosque -ahhh- grito ella desesperada, cuando miro hacia riba vio a la criatura negra y su jinete con una sonrisa.

-te dije que no gritaras- dijo Hipo entre risas, Chimuelo llego a un pino y dejo a Astrid en una de las ramas para después posicionarse en él árbol.

-Hipo desgraciado infeliz- dijo Astrid con enojo.

-parece que la cala es nuestro lugar secreto- dijo el con una sonrisa.

Astrid subió la rama y luego subió al dragón, cuando subió le dio un gran golpe a Hipo en el brazo –eres un tonto- dijo ella con rabia pero con felicidad de verlo.

-lastima y yo que quería bajarte despacio- dijo Hipo con una sonrisa.

-no te atrevas- dijo Astrid amenazadoramente.

-chimuelo al suelo- dijo Hipo con un tono juguetón, a Chimuelo se le formo una sonrisa maquiavélica al oír el tono en el que lo dijo su jinete. Chimuelo extendió sus alas.

-no Chimuelo no; no- dijo Astrid asustada.

De un momento a otro Chimuelo despego a toda carrera y empezó a subir muy alto. Y de un momento a otro cayeron al mar, Chimuelo se sumergió y volvió a salir acto que repitió varias veces.

-agrádesenos Astrid en la mañana no tendrás que bañarte- dijo con un tono divertido.

-te odió Haddock- dijo la rubia entre gritos, Chimuelo hizo un sonido parecida a una risa y volvió a subir hasta que se inclino un poco.

-hay no- dijo Astrid al ver cuales eran las intenciones de la bella bestia negra.

-hay sí- dijo Hipo con felicidad. Chimuelo cayó en picada mientras daba vueltas.

-ya lo siento, dile que pare por favor- pidió la rubia escondiendo su rostro en la espalda de Hipo.

-chimuelo ya sabes que hacer- dijo Hipo.

**(pongan la canción de Romantic Flight aca esta e link watch?v=DPirF_J1MhI&amp;list=PLTmekdRvqj144jKyGv9dAaIIyyHY5wmv0&amp;index=15)**

Apenas Hipo dijo eso Chimuelo empezó a planear.

-ahora te mostrare mi mundo- dijo Hipo con un tono tierno, Astrid alzo su cabeza y abrió sus ojos para ver en donde estaba; apenas vio quedo con una cara de sorpresa y alegría, estaban sobrevolando las nubes.

-wow- dijo Astrid al ver la vista, ella alzo sus manos haciendo que estas tocaran las nubes, una sonrisa se le formo mientras sentía la extraña sensación de tocar las nubes, Chimuelo dio una vuelta rodeando toda una nube para luego entrar en ella.

Al salir de la nube ya era de noche, el cielo estaba estrellado y una aurora boreal se hizo presente, Astrid abrazo a Hipo y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Hipo, cuando terminaron de pasar las nubes estaban enfrente de Berk, la aldea estaba iluminada pro las antorchas de las casas, era una vista que la gente daría cualquier cosa por poder verla y recordar aquel momento fantástico.

-lo admito esto es impresionante- dijo Astrid –el es impresionante- dijo acariciando por un costado a Chimuelo.

-mira para abajo- dijo Hipo señalando Berk –todo tan tranquilo y tan bello pero no se dan cuenta que tienen un lugar tan hermoso; están tapados, cegados por la sed de sangre- dijo Hipo.

-por eso necesitan a alguien que les quite la venda de los ojos Hipo- dijo Astrid mientras le volteaba la cara a Hipo para que la viera -y ese eres tu; se que podemos ser testarudos y necios pero siempre podremos ver la luz; y esa luz puedes ser tu Hipo- dijo Astrid de manera tierna.

-gracias Astrid- dijo Hipo.

Astrid golpea a Hipo en el Hombro -eso es por raptarme y por las piruetas- dijo Astrid para después voltearle a Hipo suavemente el rostro y darle un beso en los labios algo que dejo a Hipo desconcertado por un momento pero que después correspondió, después de 5 minutos los dos se separaron por la falta de aire -y esto por todo lo demás- dijo Astrid el cual los 2se quedaron viendo el uno al otro, Astrid estaba perdida en los ojos verdes de Hipo y el en los ojos de azules de Astrid, hasta que Chimuelo rugió.

-es cierto amigo- dijo Hipo

Después Chimuelo dio una vuelta dirigiéndose al lado contrario de Berk.

-Hipo a donde vamos pregunto Astrid- al ver que habían tomado una dirección diferente.

-alguien quiere verte- dijo Hipo con una sonrisa.

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	17. la cueva de Hipo

Chapter 17: la cueva de Hipo.

Vuela junto a mí

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, aca les dejo este capitulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. Y sin mas preámbulo aca esta el capitulo.**

P.V. normal

-Hipo a donde vamos pregunto Astrid- al ver que habían tomado una dirección diferente.

-alguien quiere verte- dijo Hipo con una sonrisa.

Los dos vikingos llegaron a la isla del nido de los dragones y la bella bestia negra entro por un hueco que los condujo al volcán inactivo, llegando a la misma plataforma en la que el dragón dejo a Astrid la primera vez que fue.

Cuando llegaron se bajaron -y quien es el que me quiere ver- pregunto una muy emocionada Astrid.

-espera un momento- dijo Hipo antes de silbar, cuando termino de silbar de una cueva que había en la pared del volcán salió el nadder azul con amarillo que al ver a su amiga, la embistió y empezó a lamerla de forma juguetona.

-ya basta- dijo Astrid mientras reía he intentaba zafarse del dragón. –así que él era el que me quería ver- dijo mirando a Hipo.

-ella- dijo Hipo.

-perdón- pregunto Astrid.

-es ella, es una hembra y si ella te quería ver; en las últimas semanas a estadio muy depresiva- dijo Hipo.

Astrid se pudo poner de pie y empezó a acariciar al dragón –yo también te extrañe- dijo mientras acariciaba al dragón, un silencio algo incomodo los abarco hasta que Astrid lo rompió - y en donde duermes- pregunto ella mientras veía a Hipo.

-ya te muestro- dijo Hipo dirigiéndose a una cueva –que no vienes- pregunto Hipo.

-ha si claro- dijo ella. Los dos entraron seguidos por sus dragones. Cuando entraron Astrid vio un escritorio y varios dibujos en la pared, había una cama y al lado había una mancha negra como si algo la hubiera quemado, además había un par de antorchas colgadas en la pared.

-acá es donde duermo- dijo el mientras e quitaba la túnica negra que llevaba para dejar ver la misma ropa que siempre usaba en la aldea, puso la túnica en un perchero y se sentó en la cama a ver como la rubia husmeaba su cuarto.

-wow, se parece mucha a tu cuarto de tu casa en Berk- dijo ella mientras se sentaba al lado de Hipo.

-también estuviste mi cuarto de Berk Husmeando- en un tono demandante pero juguetón.

La rubia se encogió de brazos y vio la mancha negra al lado de la cama de Hipo -que paso aquí- dijo la rubia apuntando a la mancha.

-ahí es donde duerme Chimuelo; siempre que va a dormir en algún lugar quema el suelo para calentarlo y así no sentir frio; bueno la verdad es que en este último mes pude ver que todos los dragones hacen eso- dijo Hipo.

-y de donde sacaste todo esto- pregunto la rubia.

-te sorprenderías de lo que se puede encontrar en la niebla donde los vikingos han perdido casi que todos sus barcos- dijo el castaño.

Astrid vio un objeto que brillaba con la luz de las antorchas, se paró y lo tomo era un cilindro con una inscripción a lo largo –alma negra- dijo ella leyendo la inscripción, vio que había una especie de protuberancia el cual ella oprimió, este desplego las dos espadas relucientes de doble filo una a cada extremo del cilindro.

-wow- dijo ella al ver la espada.

-si es la espada que siempre me acompaña solo que se me olvido llevarla esta vez- dijo el chico cogiendo la espada y volviéndola a guardar.

Astrid empezó a ver todo lo que estaba sobre aquel escritorio, estaba el escudo la daga y el diario que antes ella tenía, un par de dibujos sin terminar hasta que algo le llamo la atención, detrás del escudo había una tela blanca, Astrid cogió aquel objeto en sus manos y vio empapado de sangre seca –Hipo que es esto- dijo ella un poco al ver la tela con sangre.

-eso no es nada solo algo que use para curar una herida de mi espalda- dijo el castaño como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¿estas bien? ¿no fue nada grave?- pregunto la rubia algo preocupada.

-tranquila Astrid estoy bien- dijo Hipo tratando de calmarlo.

-déjame ver- dijo ella aun un poco preocupada.

-no paso nada malo estoy bien- dijo el castaño.

-que me dejes ver- dijo Astrid demandantemente. Hipo se asusto un poco pero luego se quitó la camisa dejando ver su espalda que estaba llena de cicatrices unas mas recientes que las otras.

-Hipo tienes la espalda llena de cicatrices- dijo Astrid preocupada.

-tranquila todo esta bien- dijo Hipo.

-esta como te paso- pregunto Astrid pasando su dedo por una cicatriz que pasaba por toda la espalda de Hipo.

-esa fue una vez entrando a la cueva no me fije en una estalactita y pues esa me rayo toda la espalda, duro casi que 3 semanas en sanar- dijo el recordando cuando se había hecho la cicatriz.

-y esta- pregunto tocando una que pasaba cerca de las costillas.

-fue una flecha que me rozo en el ataque de los Balkarias- dijo Hipo.

-no recuerdo que hubiera pasado eso- dijo ella.

\- fue cuando volábamos, estabas tan concentrada volando que no te diste cuenta; las demás cicatrices son de caídas o de objetos que no me fijo que están cuando vuelo con Chimuelo- dijo Hipo.

Astrid se sorprendió además de la cicatrices era la espalda y los brazos que tenían unos músculos muy marcados; cortesía de trabajar como herrero con objetos pesados, Astrid no pudo evitarlo y paso sus dos manos por la espalda de Hipo haciendo que el oji-verde se sonrojara.

-Hipo te puedo preguntar algo- pidió Astrid con timidez.

-claro- dijo Hipo volviéndose a poner la camisa.

-que te paso después de que te fuiste de la aldea- pregunto ella.

-bueno todo empezó…..- dijo Hipo mientras empezaba a narrar la historia.

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	18. la historia de Hipo (parte I)

Chapter 18: la historia de Hipo (parte I).

Vuela junto a mí

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, aca les dejo este capitulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. Y sin mas preámbulo aca esta el capitulo.**

P.V. normal

-bueno todo empezó…..- dijo Hipo mientras empezaba a narrar la historia.

Flash back

P.V. Hipo

Iba volando cerca de las puertas de la oscuridad cuando de repente mi amigo cambio de curso adentrándose al lugar.

-chimuelo que pasa- le pregunte.

No me respondió así que le puse mi mano en su costado para llamar su atención pero movió su cabeza bruscamente como diciendo "quítate" entramos en una cueva.

-esto es el nido de dragones; lo que mi padre daría por encontrar este lugar- dije, chimuelo aterrizo en una cornisa salida donde vi como toda la comida era votada a un hueco.

-es bueno saber que nuestra comida termina en un agujero; pero no se comen nada- dije, vi que un Gronckle se acercó y voto un pequeño pescado, se iba a ir pero una gran cabeza salió del hueco y se lo comió, sus ojos me miraron y nos atacó chimuelo salió volando, pero cambie de posición la cola haciendo que chimuela fuera contra el dragon.

-esta es la culpa de la maldita guerra, así que no lo dejare así- dije, mi amigo me miro y me sonrió lanzando una bola de plasma a su cara haciendo que este explotara, y bola tras bola de plasma reventaban en su cara, alas y cola, el dragon gigante conocido por los nuestros como muerte roja abrió sus alas y salió volando persiguiéndonos destrozando gran parte de la montaña un pensamiento me llego a la mente -esta guerra se volverá nuestra, decide de qué lado estas- fue la frase que dijo Astrid pero en que lado estoy, no estoy ni con los vikingos porque tengo un amigo dragon, pero tampoco con los dragones porque estoy acabando a la reina de los dragones -de que lado estoy- me pregunte.

Chimuelo me ruge y me saca de mis pensamientos.

-tienes razón amigo primero lo primero- le dije mientras ajustaba la cola para ir mas rápido, pasábamos entre las rocas pero el dragón las derribaba sin ningún problema.

-hay que perdernos amigo- le dije y empezamos a subir a la espesura de las nubes, en lo que llegábamos nos escondimos entre ellas gracias al color de piel de Chimuelo, lo empezamos a bombardear atinando siempre a las alas, pero empezó a lanzar fuego por todas partes, quemando la cola de Chimuelo.

-es ahora o nunca amigo- le dije y bajamos en picada con una muerte roja furioso tras nosotros.

-aguanta un poco más- le dije a Chimuelo ya que estaba teniendo problemas para estar estable, cerré los ojos y espere a que ocurriera, empecé a escuchar el gas saliendo de su boca.

-ahora- le dije y Chimuelo se volteo y le disparo directo a la boca haciendo que esta estallara en llamas, Chimuelo abrió sus alas y empezó a ascender mientras que el dragon descendía envuelto en llamas, todo hubiera salido bien si no es porque no vimos la cola del dragon que nos golpeo he hizo que yo cayera de Chimuelo, lo único que pude ver era como las llamas me envolvían mientras que mi amigo me intentaba alcanzar.

-que paso- dije despertando, intente ver algo pero todo estaba de noche, intente de buscar algo con mis manos hasta que sentí alguna clase de membrana.

-en donde estoy- dije y de repente todo cambio de estar oscuro y negro como la noche a ver un campo lleno de humo, intente salir pero no pude cuando mire mi pecho y mi cintura pude divisar 4 grandes garras que me tenían sujeto.

-¿eh?- dije al ver aquellas patas aprisionándome contra un cuerpo negro, voltee mi cabeza y me encontré con los grandes ojos verdes color toxico de mi amigo mirándome con preocupación.

-Chimuelo- dije y me lance a abrazar su cuello, el al sentir mi abrazo me aprisiono mas contra su cuerpo y me tapo con sus grandes alas.

-te quiero amigo- dije abrazándolo mas fuerte, cuando nos separamos Chimuelo me lamio y me soltó, intente ponerme de pie pero caí encima de mi amigo.

-¿pero que?- dije y me arremangue el pantalón de la pierna izquierda, no tenia mi pierna, estaba cortada hasta u poco mas debajo de mi rodilla, Chimuelo asomo su cabeza y miro mi pierna con tristeza hasta que después regurgito mi bota.

-ohh; no te preocupes amigo, sé que lo hiciste para salvarme- le dije y le acaricie su cabeza, cogí mi bota y la lance al mar, cogí mi pantalón he hice un nudo para que dejara de sangrar mas de lo que ya había sangrado.

**(Pongan la canción de Flying with mother watch?v=BGT0tkFH4Mk&amp;index=10&amp;list=PLjF0JiMzMfC-ARX1agkiLOdrWkcmo7ZIJ)**

-wow- dije al ver que cuando alce la vista la gran mayoría de dragones estaba observándome, un gran pesadilla monstruosa se acerco y me lamio, seguidos de casi todos los dragones, hasta que Chimuelo se paro enfrente mío y rugió para alejarlos.

-tranquilo amigo- dije y me monte en su lomo, Chimuelo empezó a caminar por la playa hasta que encontramos a uno de los barcos naufragados en la costa, tenia el mástil roto por la mitad, y tenia un gran agujero en su costado, mi amigo lo escalo y entramos al bote.

-tal vez acá encontremos metal para hacerme una pierna y para hacerte otra cola- le dije viendo que esta estaba totalmente quemada. Cuando entramos, lo que encontramos había herramientas de herrero, tiras de cuero, carbón, unas extrañas rocas, tambien habían de las rocas con las que se hacían los moldes para las armas, pero menos metal.

-bueno solo nos falta el metal, pero como haremos para llevar todo esto- dije y empecé a pensar hasta que Chimuelo se acerco a la proa y rugió cuando lo hizo todos los dragones que nos acompañaban se acercaron y empezaron a bajar las cosas.

-parece que están agradecidos- le dije, cuando todo estaba abajo lo dejamos hay y seguimos buscando mas barcos pero terminamos por dar la vuelta completa a la isla, me baje de mi amigo y me remangue el pantalón y vi que ya había dejado de sangrar. Un gronckle se acerco y probo de las extrañas rocas pero un terrible terror se acerco y empezó a molestar al gronckle pasando por debajo de aquel haciéndole por accidente cosquillas, y de un momento a otro regurgito la roca pero estaba de un color extraño.

-esperen esto se parece al hierro pero ligeramente diferente- espere a que el extraño liquido se secara y cuando se seco vi algo que me sorprendió era metal pero mas puro y resistente tumbe el costal con carbón –amigo podrías encenderlo- le pedí a mi amigo el cual hizo caso y calentó el carbón, saqué de una maleta de cuero un par de hojas y un lápiz de carbón y empecé a diseñar mi pierna.

Cuando por fin había acabado cogí de las rocas para moldes e hice un molde de la pierna, le di a uno gronckle la piedra extraña puse el molde frente a el y le hice cosquillas con una pluma, vomito el extraño metal el cual quedo perfectamente en el molde, esperé a que se enfriara y cuando se enfrío puse la pierna en el carbón caliente para darle mas forma, al final la pierna quedo, le puse un resorte para así amortiguar cuando camino, luego hice la cola de Chimuelo usando una hoja de cuero negro que había encontrado en el barco, también arregle la silla y la maleta de cuero que se había roto un poco.

Sobrevolé la isla y me dirigí a berk junto con un pesadilla monstruosa y un nadder que nunca me abandonaban y me escondí, estaba cerca del ruedo ya que vi a muchos vikingos reunidos, y vi el porque de la reunión, Astrid estaba peleando contra una pesadilla monstruosa, hasta que vi como le corto el cuello, cuando paso esto, el pesadilla monstruosa intento lanzarse al ataque pero Chimuelo y el nadder lo detuvieron.

Al final sacaron el pobre cuerpo del animal fuera del ruedo mientras todos se dirigían al gran recinto y cargaban a Astrid en los hombros de Patapez, me escabullí con los 2 dragones atrás mío el pesadilla monstruosa frotaba su hocico con el cuerpo del dragón muerto y empezó a soltar lagrimas por él, amarré una cuerda al dragón muerto y entre los 3 cargaron el dragón hasta las puertas de la oscuridad donde muchos de los dragones se acercaron y que en especial los pesadillas monstruosas lloraban la pérdida de su amigo hasta que todos los pesadillas monstruosas se acercaron y encendieron a su amigo, todos los pesadillas monstruosas encendieron su cuerpo y se quedaron a ver cómo el cuerpo de su amigo era consumido.

-¿de que lado estoy? Esa era mi cuestión; ahora se a quien pertenezco y es a los únicos seres vivos que me han querido y respetado, mi familia, mis amigos, mis hermanos; los dragones- dije con voz firme y en eso todos los dragones rugieron con potencia.

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	19. la historia de Hipo (parte II)

Chapter 19: la historia de Hipo (parte II).

Vuela junto a mí

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, aca les dejo este capitulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. Y sin mas preámbulo aca esta el capitulo.**

P.V. Hipo

-¿de que lado estoy? Esa era mi cuestión; ahora se a quien pertenezco y es a los únicos seres vivos que me han querido y respetado, mi familia, mis amigos, mis hermanos; los dragones- dije y en eso todos los dragones rugieron a los 4 vientos.

**(pongan la canción de New tail **** watch?v=wX6xYNl4jYg&amp;list=PL0F321F8A9C858AD1&amp;index=9****)**

Me acerque a Chimuelo y abrí la maleta de cuero sacando los planos de mi trabajo en los tiempos libres, los planos del escudo ballesta, de la doble espada desplegable, de la espada en llamas desplegable y el traje para volar.

Aparte los planos del traje y la espada de fuego; esta tenia un problema, la sustancia del árbol encendía explosivamente convirtiéndola en un peligro, cogí los planos de la espada doble y el escudo ballesta, Hice los moldes de las partes de los objetos y me puse manos a la obra.

Le di a los gronckles las rocas raras, y estos regurgitaron el metal, ese día no descanse, dure toda el dia y toda la noche construyendo las armas, dibuje un símbolo en el escudo que era un dragon negro, y en la espada puse una inscripción –alma negra- decidí llamar a mi arma.

Me fui a explorar la cueva encontrando un lugar espacioso con una plataforma central y muchas columnas a su alrededor. Entré y me pare en el centro de la plataforma, Chimuelo rugió y entraron todos los dragones empezando a cuadrarse en los pilares, me voltee y vi una cueva detrás mio, entré y vi que la cueva era muy espaciosa.

-es hora de acomodarnos en nuestro nuevo hogar- le dije a Chimuelo el cual me respondió con un leve gruñido de aprobación.

Salimos y revisamos cada barco, donde encontramos, una cama, un perchero unas cuantas antorchas, un escritorio pero en especial algo que me llamo mucho la atención, un atuendo con capucha de color negro.

Pusimos todo en su lugar y me puse a hacer las flechas para la ballesta, estas las hice de color negro para con el atuendo junto con un carcaj del mismo color.

Han pasado 3 meses en los cuales me había dispuesto a preparar todo, era de noche, me pare en la mitad de la plataforma con el traje negro puesto, Chimuelo dio un rugido y todos los dragones me miraron.

-estoy cansado de la necedad vikinga- dije en voz alta.

-cada dia me esforzaba por encajar en la sociedad, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que ese no es mi lugar; es aca con Uds. Mis únicos amigos y familiares; voy a acabar con la tiranía vikinga y liberaremos a nuestros hermanos y hermanas que están siendo esclavizados; esta guerra debe acabar y esta vez estaré del lado que me corresponde; y por eso les pido que me ayuden para ganar esta guerra; ¡quien esta conmigo!- grite y todos los dragones rugieron y alzaron sus cabezas para lanzar ráfagas de fuego hacia el cielo.

-¡RECUPERAREMOS LO QUE ES NUESTRO!- grite mientras desplegaba mi espada y la alzaba al cielo, cuando la alce todos los dragones alzaron vuelo y empezaron a salir de la cueva, guarde mi espada y me subí al lomo de Chimuelo.

-vamos amigo- le dije y abrí la cola.

Llegamos a Berk los dragones estaban ya atacando, vi a un gronckle caer, y vi muchas de mis armas que dibujaba en mis tiempos libres, las vi por todas partes.

-usaron mis inventos- dije con asombro –creo que es hora de interferir ya con un poco mas de seriedad- dije y a mi amigo se le formo una gran sonrisa, lanzándose al ataque haciendo ese particular sonido.

-FURIA NOCTURNA- escuche a los aldeanos gritar y Chimuelo disparo a una de las ballesta que yo había creado, sobre volé y note una gran variedad de dragones derribados.

-amigo desciende- le dije y este me hizo caso, me baje de su lomo –escondete y si te necesito te llamo- mi amigo asintió y se fue, desplegué mi espada y desate a todos los dragones, cuando termine llame a mi amigo y me subí a él, estábamos disparando a todas las armas posibles hasta que vi que un vikingo iba a matar a un pesadilla monstruosa, desplegué la ballesta cogí una flecha y la dispare atinando al vikingo.

-vaya soy bueno con esta cosa- dije con orgullo, y seguí disparando a los vikingos, entre uno de ellos Patón mi tio.

-amigo crea una distracción mientras libero a los dragones- le dije y me baje de Chimuelo, corrí hacia el ruedo el cual estaba solo, abrí la puerta y liberé a los dragones, al principio me tenían desconfianza hasta que logre calmar al pesadilla monstruosa.

Así transcurrió el primer dia del ataque, llegué a mi cueva y me dormí, desperté al medio dia, algunos dragones habían pescado en agradecimiento por haber rescatado a sus amigos, con Chimuelo creamos una señal de un sonido que odia hacer con mis manos y mi boca, con esta podía darle a Chimuelo instrucciones sin decir ni una palabra también esa era la señal de ataque o retirada, Chimuelo les explico a los dragones y estos entendieron, salí volando con dirección a la cala, pero cuando llegué vi algo que no me esperaba.

-Astrid- dije al verla dormida en la cala, me quede viéndola, estaba volviendo a sentir esas mariposas en mi estomago siempre que yo la veía, hasta que ella despertó, yo estaba escondido pero ella se quedo viendo al mismo lugar, desaparecí apenas ella se distrajo, prepare el ataque de ese dia, y fui a Berk con la bandada de dragones, solo que esta vez yo di un rápido rodeo a Berk antes de atacar para recuperara a los dragones que habíamos perdido en el ataque anterior.

Cogí mi catalejo y empecé a buscar hasta que vi a Astrid en la entrada de su casa mirando al cielo, vi que se iba a entrar pero la detuve, cogí una flecha y la dispare haciendo que quedara clavada en la puerta, después de eso Chimuelo ataco haciendo ese sonido que muchos de los vikingos teme.

El ataque empezó, yo tenia mi carcaj lleno de flechas el cual empecé a gastar con los vikingos, habíamos dejado solo una antorcha y debajo de ella estaba un escaldaron atrapado por otro invento mio me acerque, cogí mi espada y corte la trampa de metal, mi espada lo traspaso como si fuera una simple hoja.

-oye tu- escuche detrás de mí y me encontré con Astrid corriendo hacia mi, cogí mi escudo y desplegué la ballesta, apuntándole a Astrid a la cara, me quede viéndola, no hacia nada mas que quedarme viéndola, hasta que escuche a mas vikingos y me fui dando la señal de retirada, ese dia no recuperamos a ningún dragon pero tampoco perdimos ninguno.

A la mañana siguiente, me levante comí un pescado e hice mas flechas para la ballesta, el dia transcurrió y llego la noche, empezamos el ataque, todo iba bien hasta qu vi a Astrid disparando uno de mis inventos, una ballesta que se recargaba sola y que disparaba dos flechas al tiempo. Un ala-cambiante la ataco haciendo que se bajara de el artefacto, yo aproveche y la ataque, destruyéndolo.

-ya sabes que hacer- le dije a Chimuelo y este empezó la distracción, logre liberar a 3 de 5 pero Astrid apareció y empezamos una pelea, le gane ya que mi espada atravesó de lado a lado su hacha, la tenia apuntando con mi espada pero llegaron los demás, cogí mi ballesta y la cargue, dispare al cerrojo de uno de las ultimas jaulas y de ella salió un nadder que me ayudo a quitarme a los demás de encima, me encontré con Chimuelo y di la señal de partida.

Solo faltaba un dragon por liberar, dormí y cuando desperté hice mas flechas, me fui a la hondonada y me encontré a Astrid durmiendo, me acerque a ella y me quede viéndola dormir, me pase al otro lado y deje una inscripción -almas inocentes, muertes despiadadas; de un estorbo para unos, liberador y amigo para otros- y me fui.

Era la hora del ataque todo iba bien, Chimuelo empezó la distracción y entre y libere al nadder, iba a salir pero un golpe me recibió y me hizo entrar, era una emboscada de mis compañeros, me habían encerrado, peleamos un rato pero eran muchos mas, Astrid saco una hoja escondida en el mango de su hacha y me ataco dejándome una herida, me acorralaron, cogí mi espada y la lance al muro, luego cogí mi escudo y empecé a disparar flechas a donde estaba mi espada creando una escalera improvisada, subí y corrí a la aldea, pero unas boleadoras me derribaron atándome los pies, caí de cara y cuando caí perdí mi capucha dejando mi rostro descubierto.

Todos me miraban con una cara de asombro,, hice uno de los sonidos dándole la señal a Chimuelo de que los segara saque mi espada y corte las armas de cada uno de los vikingos que me tenían rodeado, incluyendo el hacha de mi padre, vi a Astrid acercarse, cogí una flecha y la dispare esta quedo incrustada en su hacha, di la señal de partida y me dirigí a la isla.

Cuando llegue todos los dragones celebraban que ya no habia ningún dragon bajo la tiranía de los vikingos.

Final del flash back

P.V. normal

-y el resto ya lo conoces- dijo Hipo.

-vaya aventura- dijo Astrid.

-por cierto lindo toque el de la hoja oculta- le dijo Hipo con una sonrisa.

-gracias- dijo Astrid para después darle un puño –eso fue por haberme atacado con la flecha- dijo fingiendo enojo.

-si lo siento por eso- dijo Hipo apenado.

-que aburrido he escuchado esta historia cientos de veces- dijo una voz en la entrada.

Los dos voltearon a ver y en la entrada había una persona con una túnica roja encapuchado, por su cuerpo se denotaba que era mujer.

-hola- dijo la mujer a la entrada.

-hola Camicazi- dijo Hipo.

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	20. Camicazi (parte I)

Chapter 20: Camicazi (parte I).

Vuela junto a mí

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, aca les dejo este capitulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. **

**y gracias a todos los que se dan la molestia de dejar sus reviews: **

**-Nia Haddock**

**\- Princesa twilight sparkler 1**

**-eudog 3**

**-nata karnal**

**-Ivichi**

**-Kate alpha**

**-hiccstridfan100**

**-maylu-liya**

**y a todos uds. mis queridos lectores que gracias a uds. he podido escribir esta historia; uds. son mi inspiracion. **

**Y sin mas preámbulo aca esta el capitulo.**

P.V. normal

-Hipo Horrendo Abadejo Haddock III como siempre torturandote con el pasado- dijo Camicazi con una sonrisa mientras se quitaba la capucha, tenia el cabello de color rubio, con ojos azules, y piel blanca se podria decir que Camicazi es la hermana perdida de Astrid.

-Camicazi tan misteriosa y extraña como siempre- dijo Hipo mientras se paraba.

Camicazi sonrió y abrazo a Hipo para despues darle un beso en la mejilla algo que hizo que a cierta rubia le hirviera la sangre del enojo.

-creí que estabas cuidando el nido de Bog-burglars, no esperaba verte- dijo Hipo.

-pues le quite a mi hermano una docena de dragones; que no te llego mi gran terror con el mensaje- pregunto Camicazi.

-no no me llego- dijo Hipo.

en eso entra un gran terror con un mensaje.

-"Hipo en el ultimo ataque le quite de las manos una docena de dragones a mi hermano, te voy a visitar en un par de dias.

Firma: Camicazi- leyo Hipo la nota.

-valiente gracia- dijo Camicazi viendo enojada al dragoncito el cual respondio con una sonrisa inocente.

-tranquila no importa, lo que importa es que ya estas aquí- dijo Hipo, Camicazi lo vio y lo volvio a abrazar el cual fue correspondida por Hipo.

-eh Hipo- dijo Astrdi interrumpiendo aquel momento que le estaba causando que ella se carcomiera por dentro -quien es- pregunto.

-a si las presento; Camicazi, Astrid; Astrid, Camicazi- dijo Hipo presentandolas.

-la famosa Astrid Hofferson Hipo me ha hablado mucho de ti- dijo Camicazi extendiendole la mano.

-me gustaria poder decir lo mismo- dijo Astrid estrechando la mano de Camicazi con una sonrisa fingida, ya que la verdad era que le provocaba empuñar su hacha y cortarle los 2 brazos para que así no pudiera volver a darle un abrazo a Hipo, el problema es que habia dejado su hacha en la hondonada antes de que Chimuelo se la llevara volando.

-y en donde esta relampago- pregunto Hipo a Camicazi.

-se quedo jugando a la entrada con Chimuelo y un nadder azul- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-quien es relampago- pregunto Astrid.

-es mi dragon; un corta leña- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-tienes un dragón- pregunto Astrid haciéndose la que no se sorprende.

-si todo gracias a este bello caballero- dijo Camicazi acariciando el cuello de Hipo haciendo que el castaño se sonrojara al extremo, tanto que haria que los tomates sintieran celos de él. -y acaso tu no tienes- pregunto Camicazi.

-pues tengo una amiga dragon: el nadder azul que estaba con Chimuelo, pero que sea mía no- dijo ella intentando de no sonar avergonzada.

-pues si quieres te enseño a volarla- dijo Hipo safandose un poco de las caricias de Camicazi.

-encerio; gracias Hipo- dijo Astrid abrazandolo para despues darle un fugas beso en los labios, celebrando su pequeña venganza. los 3 salieron y se encontraron con sus amigos dragones que juagaban, estos al verlos se abalanza contra ellos cada uno a su respectivo dueño, despues de unos cuantos mimos de sus dueños, luego salieron de la cueva a caminar por la playa de la isla.

-y como se conocieron- pregunto Astrid haciendose la desinteresada.

-Todo empezo...- dijo Camicazi.

Flash Back

P.V. Camicazi

-Camicazi coge el escudo- me dijo Frank nuestro maestro de defensa contra los dragones.

cogí el escudo y lo puse frente a mi defendiéndome del impacto de la flama del gronckle, este choque me mando contra la pared del ruedo, me estrelle quedando aturdida, vi que el gronckle se me acercaba con intencion de embestirme.

-Cuidado- grito Ruth mientras lanzaba un martillo a la cara del dragon, este se fue tras de mi amiga, así que aproveche y salte y lo golpee con mi escudo haciendo que este se partiera a la mitad y se fuera a su celda.

-gracias- dijo Ruth.

-Ruth bien echo; Camicazi tu error casí le cuesta la vida a Ruth debes tener mas cuidado- dijo Frank.

-lo siento- dije muy apenada.

-no importa solo evita de que se vuelva a repetir- me dijo, Ruth y yo salimos del ruedo.

-bien echo perdedora- escuche la voz de mi hermano mayor detras mio, estaba recostado contra la pared del ruedo con una pose de cretino.

-cierra la boca Erlend- le dije con ira.

-perdedora acuerdate que hoy me nombran lider- me dijo, cogí mi daga y se la lance haciendo que quedara clavada a unos cm de su cara clavada, este echo a correr por el miedo.

-estupido Erlend- grite.

-no puedo creer que tus padres vayan a nombrar a ese tonto lider; bog-burglars esta arruinad bajo el mando de Erlend- dijo Ruth; ese dia mi hermano mayor era nombrado lider de la aldea, algo que no me parecia justo, yo deberia ser la heredera al trono y no él; aunque me lleve 6 años yo soy mas inteligente y soy mejor estratega que él.

-lo odio- dije desenterrando la daga.

-calmate porque no despues de la ceremonia "alagamos" al nuevo jefe- dijo Ruth con una sonrisa; algo que hizo que yo diera una sonrisa maquiavelica, fuimos y la ceremonia se llevo a cabo, Ruth y yo nos la pasamos haciendole bromas y Humillando a Erlend.

la fiesta acabo a la media noche me fui a mi cama y en poco tiempo caí en manos de Morfeo. pero un sonido me desperto.

-eh?- dije somnolienta al oir aquel ruido, hasta que lo reconocí era la alarma, cogí mi espada turca que le compre al mercader Johan un dia que vino, cuando salí vi la gran pelea que habia afuera empece aa correr y a atacar a os dragones, estos me atacaban pero yo los esquivaba facilmente, de una patada hice huir a un nadder. pero algo que no habia pasado en mas de un año hizo que muchos de los aldeanos mojaran sus pantalones. aquel sonido que surca la noche dandole la bienvenida a la llamada cria maligna del relampago y la muerte misma.

-FURIA NOCTURNA- escuche a uno de los aldeanos gritar.

-cubranse y mantengan vigilado el cielo- dijo Erlend con voz potente.

-ahora que intrepido lider- le pregunte a mi hermano.

-tenemos que tener mas cuidado; que los arqueros disparen a cualquier movimiento negro en el cielo- dijo el lider. de un momento a otro una flecha negra se incrusto en el hombro de mi hermano.

-Erlend- dije llendo a socorrerlo.

-tranquila no pasa nada; ve y ayuda a los demas y por favor ten cuidado- pidio mi hermano de una manera que jamas le habia escuchado, alparecer si se estaba tomando encerio la jefatura, salí a correr y me encontre con un cremallerus lo ataque y en un descuido de aquel dragon lo derribe, estaba por matarlo cuando, una flecha negra se incrusto en mi espada.

-pero que- dije al ver la flecha negra, otra salio disparada y me dio en el mango haciendo que yo soltara la espada, mas flechas salieron pero estas se incrustaban en el suelo a pocos cm de mi haciendo que cada flecha me hiciera retroceder, iba a salir a correr hacia el bosque, pero de un momento a otro estaba sobrevolando aquel bosque.

-ahhh Odín protegeme- dije mientras gritaba, el dragon me solto haciendo que yo cayera en un claro donde la luz de la luna lo iluminaba, vi que una figura desendio y quedo en el claro, pude ver la silueta de aquel dragon, no lo pude detallar muy bien pero pude ver al dragon, pero de repente vi que del lomo se separo una sombra, no la habia visto cuando aterrizo, era un hombre encapuchado con un traje negro (reitero el traje se parece al de Hansel de la pelicula de Hansel y Gretel cazadores de brujas solo que este es mas oscuro y tiene una capucha), aquel hombre teniaen la mano un escudo reluciente con un dragon negro pintado en él, el hombre puso el escudo detras de su espalda, para luego meter su mano en su traje, saco un cilindro que de un momento a otro se desplegaron 2 espada de doblefilo, una en cada extremo. Fue hay cuando me di cuenta de quien era aquel hombre, que las noticias como estas que lllegan no siempre son mentiras creadas para asustar a los niños.

-el jinete fantasma- dije en un hilo de voz

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado. **

**y lamento subir tan tarde, mi USB se daño y tuve que volver a copiar TODO de nuevo.Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	21. Camicazi (parte II)

Chapter 21: Camicazi (parte II).

Vuela junto a mí

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, aca les dejo este capitulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten.**

P.V. Camicazi

-el jinete fantasma- dije en un hilo de voz al tener a aquel espectro que según se dice a hecho estragos en Berk. No podía creerlo,; yo no era supersticiosa, si me era difícil creer en Odín, Loki y Thor, mucho menos creía en los fantasmas y espectros, pero hay estaba enfrente de mi en un claro bañado por la luz de la luna.

Pude detallar bien aquel espectro, era un encapuchado con un traje negro, una doble espada reluciente con doble hoja una a cada extremo, un escudo reluciente con un dragón negro pintado en aquel escudo, y en su espalda tenia un carcaj lleno de flechas negras.

El encapuchado empezó a mover en círculos su doble espada, yo saque una daga igual de larga a mi antebrazo, ya que mi espada turca se habia quedado atrás antes de que aquel dragon me cogiera entre sus garras.

Ataque al encapuchado pero este solo se corrió y puso su pie haciendo que yo siguiera derecho y callera de cara, me pare rápido e intente escapar, pero al frente mío tenía a aquel temido dragon formando una barrera con sus inmensas alas.

Me voltee y vi al jinete fantasma viéndome y caminando lentamente a mi alrededor, lo ataque lo mas rápido que pude pero el bloqueo mi ataque como si nada, le lanzaba fuertes estocadas pero todas eran bloqueadas.

De un momento a otro el encapuchado me ataco con fuerza, yo me defendí con mi daga pero esta se partió al la mitad. Empezó a caminar lentamente hacia mi haciendo que yo retrocediera y que torpemente callera de para atrás acorralándome contra un árbol.

-no me hagas daño por favor- le suplique temiendo por mi vida. El encapuchado dejo de avanzar hacia mí.

-¿no se siente bien ser el indefenso verdad?- dijo él algo que me sorprendió ya que no pensaba que un fantasma pudiera hablar.

-¿eh?- dije sin entender la pregunta.

-no se siente bien ser el que esta contra la espada y la pared; igual que tu hiciste con aquel cremallerus- dijo el con un tono frio, pero detecte que no era una voz ronca o demoniaca, era la voz de un muchacho.

-siempre me enseñaron que a un dragón había que matarlo no importaba por qué- dije un poco mas calmada.

-entonces yo te podría matar no importa por qué- dijo el encapuchado apuntándome con aquella espada reluciente que tenia en la mano. Una gota gria se escurrió por mi frente, al ver aquel arma a unos cm de mi cara me helo la sangre.

-no-no por fa-favor; lo siento- dije tartamudeando mientras mas me arrinconaba contra el árbol.

-¿no es divertido verdad? Que alguien te tenga contra la espada y la pared- dijo el jinete fantasma alejando aquel objeto afilado de mi cara.

-¿quién eres?- pregunte después de que él alejo aquél arma de mi cara.

-solo soy alguien que descubrió la verdad de las cosas y que ahora esta luchando por ella- dijo quitándose su capucha, cuando lo hizo su rostro fue bañado por la luz de la luna, era un chico de aproximadamente mi edad, de ojos verdes igual que los del bosque, pelo castaño y piel blanca.

-Camicazi- escuche a mi hermano llamándome, voltee y vi muchas antorchas a lo lejos, voltee a mirar al castaño y este se había puesto su capucha y subido al dragón negro, que emprendió vuelo apenas tuvo a su jinete encima.

Me quede viendo por donde se había ido aquel muchacho, me quede congelada como en shock; acababa de ver el rostro del temido jinete fantasma, y había estado entre las garras de la cria maligna del relámpago y la muerte misma.

-Camicazi- escuche un grito atrás de mi que me saco de mis pensamientos, pude ver a mi hermano que tenia una cara de preocupación.

-Erlend- dije saliendo de mis pensamientos. Mi hermano corrió y me abrazo con mucha fuerza.

-Ruth me conto que un dragon que no pudo ver bien te había atrapado entre sus garras y te habia llevado- dijo mi hermano al romper el abrazo.

-me logre zafar de las garras del dragón y caí en este claro- mentí la verdad es que quería mantener mi pequeño encuentro en secreto.

-segura de que estas bien- dijo mi hermano revisándome.

-tranquilo jefe no me paso nada- le dije en broma, el cual mi hermano correspondió con una sonrisa.

-vamos perdedora; volvamos a la aldea- dijo mi hermano en broma, y de hay nos fuimos a la casa. Cuando llegamos me dirigí a mi cuarto y me acosté en mi cama, recordé el rostro de aquel encapuchado antes de quedarme dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté y baje a desayunar, pero me encontré con una nota de mi hermano.

-"Camicazi hubo un problema y tuve que salir temprano; nuestros padres me quisieron acompañar, prepárate algo de desayunar y no va haber clase hoy; Frank va estar ayudando a los heridos del ataque de ayer.

Que tengas un buen día perdedora"- leí la nota y fui y me prepare un huevo de gallina con leche de Jack, cogí mi espada turca que había dejado la noche anterior, y me dirigí a el claro donde habia tenido mi encuentro.

Cuando llegue al claro no vi a nadie.

-estas buscando a alguien- pregunto una voz. Me di vuelta en dirección a la voz y no vi a nadie.

-no deberías estar en el ruedo- volví a escuchar aquella voz.

-hoy no hay clase ya que muchos aldeanos salieron heridos del ataque de ayer- dije mientras miraba para todos lados.

-y entonces que haces aquí- pregunto la voz.

-quiero hablar contigo- dije y hay lo vi, un dragon negro con su jinete con un traje del mismo color bajando de la copa del árbol.

-pues aquí me tienes- dijo el castaño de ojos verdes bajando de su dragón y quitándose su capucha.

-creo que nuestro encuentro de ayer no fue muy formal; me llamo Camicazi- dije extendiéndole la mano al castaño.

-me llamo Hipo- dijo el castaño estrechando mi mano. Cuando escuche aquel nombre mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

-¿eres Hipo Horrendo Abadejo Haddock III? ¿El hijo de Estoico el Vasto?¿heredero a la jefatura de Berk?- le pregunté, ya que todo coincidía; la noticia llego de Berk, el primer avistamiento fue en Berk, llego la noticia de la muerte del heredero a la jefatura de Berk, e Hipo era el nombre de aquel muchacho desaparecido, además la edad que parecía tener coincidía con la de Hipo.

-si; soy yo- me respondió Hipo.

-pero tu eres el heredero de la jefatura de Berk; todos creen que estas muerto, además se dice que el jinete fantasma dejo en ruinas a Berk comandando una bandada de dragones; ¿Por qué?- le pregunte incrédula.

-por lo mismo que te dije ayer, me di cuenta de la verdad y trato de protegerla- dijo el castaño.

-de que verdad hablas. Dime porque la verdad no entiendo de lo que hablas- dije con cara de duda.

-no te la diré; te la mostraré- dijo el muchacho montándose a su dragón extendiéndome la mano.

-es seguro- pregunte al ver lo que me estaba proponiendo.

Hipo dio una leve risa –si no fuera seguro yo no lo estaría haciendo- me dijo, lo tome de la mano y me subí a la bella bestia negra, -ahora no te vayas a soltar- dijo Hipo, y de un momento a otro estaba sobrevolando la aldea, la vista era hermosa, no habíamos volado mas haya de las nubes por petición mía pero aun así podía ver toda la isla con claridad, nos alejamos un poco de Bog- burglars y llegamos a una isla.

-mira de la verdad de la que te hablo- me dijo señalándome una familia de nadders mortíferos dándose calor mutuo, era una imagen tierna y bella.

-es hermoso- dije al verlo.

-aca esta la razón de la porque ataque Berk; Camicazi la gente es terca, tonta, sorda y ciega; mira al peligro al que le tememos- dijo señalando a la familia de nadders.

-todo el tiempo estuvo enfrente de nosotros y nunca nos dimos cuenta; no me di cuenta; pero porque no me heriste a mi con tus flechas- dije la ultima parte avergonzada y confundida.

-por esto- dijo Hipo –entre mas envejecemos mas tercos, ciegos, tontos y sordos nos volvemos; de que me sirve proteger a los dragones si nunca voy a hacer que los dejen de ver mal; por eso no te herí, me arriesgue a mostrarme para así intentar de hacerte cambiar de opinion- me dijo.

-lo siento Hipo; por haber sido tan terca, ciega, tonta y sorda- le dije avergonzada.

-te perdono solo si me prometes una cosa- me dijo el castaño.

-¿cual?- le pregunte.

-tienes que ayudarme a cambiar el mundo; a cambiar la forma de vida de los dragones y de los vikingos- me dijo en tono serio.

-acepto- le dije con firmeza.

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	22. Camicazi (parte III)

Chapter 22: Camicazi (parte III).

Vuela junto a mí

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, aca les dejo este capitulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten.**

P.V. Camicazi

-acepto- dije decidida.

-entonces si estas perdonada- dijo Hipo y cambio la dirección; estábamos hiendo en sentido contrario a la dirección de Bog-Burglars.

-eh Hipo a donde vamos- le pregunte con curiosidad.

-no puedes ayudarme a cambiar el pensamiento sobre los dragones sin antes tener un dragón- dijo con una sonrisa.

-ahhh ya; espera ¿que?- dije al haber escuchado lo que Hipo había dicho. No obtuve respuesta solo una sonrisa socarrona de Hipo. seguimos volando y llegamos a una isla con un lago en el centro y una gran montaña cubierta de nieve, la playa estaba llena de neblina; cuando la vi la reconocí era el nido de dragones que mi padre habia buscado durante tanto tiempo. (no es la de la película, es otra isla muy parecida solo que esta isla envés de tener un volcán tiene una montaña con nieve y un lago, de resto son totalmente iguales).

El dragón negro descendió en la falda de la montaña.

-lista- me pregunto Hipo mientras sacaba 2 pescados; uno se lo dio a la bella bestia negra y el otro me lo dio.

-para que el pez- dije sosteniendo el pez en mi mano.

-pues si quieres calmar al dragón tendrás que darle el pez o una de tus extremidades- dijo el con un tono risueño. Hipo empezó a caminar junto con su dragón y vi algo que me sorprendió, él tenia una pierna de metal, una prótesis, al igual que su dragón tenía una de las aletas de la cola era una prótesis.

-vamos Camicazi tenemos que buscar tu dragón- me dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos; quería preguntar que le paso pero de seguro, detrás de él hay una gran historia, una trágica y dolorosa historia así que evite la pregunta.

ya era más de medio día y no habíamos conseguido nada, habíamos probado de todos, cremallerus, pesadillas monstruosas, nadders mortíferos, gronckles, y alguno que otro trueno tambor pero nada, ninguno de ellos aceptaba el condenado pescado, todos me atacaban hasta que llegaba Chimuelo y los detenía.

-parece que ningún dragón te quiere- dijo Hipo con un tono de burla el cual le correspondí con una mirada de muerte, llegamos al gran lago de la isla, Chimuelo quemó una parte del suelo y luego se acostó en el lugar, Hipo se recostó sobre su amigo el cual lo rodeo con su cola.

Me fui al lago y me mojé la cara, cuando alce la vista pude ver que en el bosque los árboles se empezaban a mover y algunos desaparecían.

-Hipo que es lo que esta pasando haya- señale el lugar, Hipo se levanto y fijo su vista en el lugar.

-no lo se pero parece que es...- dijo Hipo y vimos a un enorme dragón salir de la espesura de los arboles –es un corta leña- dijo Hipo, era de un color café pero con borde rojizo en sus alas y cráneo.

Nos acercamos al dragón cuando estuvimos cerca, yo me acerque, el dragón inmediatamente noto mi presencia, me iba a atacar pero extendí el pescado, este se tranquilizo y tomo el pescado de mis manos. Su rostro cambio de ser un rostro feroz a uno pasivo y calmado.

-ahora extiende la mano mientras desvías la mirada en dirección al suelo- me dijo Hipo, yo dude al principio pero no tenia nada que perder, bueno solo la mano así que extendí la mano y voltee mi mirada hacia el piso, de repente sentí una textura escamosa y seca en mi mano.

Cuando abrí los ojos vi al enorme reptil a un metro de mí, pase mi mano por sus mejillas y empecé a acariciarlo, le rasque la cabeza un poco el cuello y cuando rasque un poco en su lomo este ronroneo, y con su cola me pego más a él para que yo le rascara su lomo el cual accedí gustosa, el dragón cada vez se acurrucaba mas en mi vientre.

-bien echo; ahora hay que volar- me dijo Hipo, mientras se subía a su dragón, mire al corta leña y este agacho su cabeza, yo me subí y le pase la mano por su cuello para que el despegara algo que hizo, en un parpadear estaba sobrevolando el bosque, me tambaleaba un poco en el cuello de aquel reptil.

-debes confiar en tu amigo Camicazi; debes confiar en el como el confía en ti- me dijo Hipo que estaba volando con Chimuelo a mi lado. Mire a mi dragón y este me miro con una sonrisa; aquella sonrisa me lleno de energía y empecé a subir cada vez más; y cada vez menos me tambaleaba, dure casi 3 horas volando con aquel dragón pasando mas haya de las nubes y viendo aquella vista de la isla.

Cuando descendimos, nuestros dragones se acostaron y nosotros nos recostamos en ello.

-eso fue genial- dije exaltada.

**-**cuando te ganas la amistad de un dragón no hay nada que él no haría por ti- me dijo Hipo.

-vaya vista tan errónea que tienen los demás- dije acariciando el cuello de mi amigo.

-para eso vas a estar, tu para cambiar la vida en Bog-Burglars- dijo Hipo.

-hare lo que pueda; haremos lo que podamos- dije rascando el cuello de mi dragón.

-por cierto como lo vas a llamar- pregunto Hipo.

-mm…. Lo llamare Relámpago- dije.

-pues bien ahora Relámpago siempre estará contigo cuando lo necesites- dijo Hipo. Mi vista se fijo en la pierna metálica de Hipo.

-Hipo que te paso en la pierna, que te paso a ti y a Chimuelo- le pregunte un poco avergonzada.

-Chimuelo me la quito; en Berk yo era odiado por ser el que mas estragos causaba al intentar matar a un dragón; una noche yo derribé a Chimuelo haciendo que el perdiera la cola; iba a matarlo para hacer sentir orgulloso a mi padre pero no pude, lo liberé y luego me gane su confianza y su amistad aprendiendo nuevas cosas sobre los dragones algo que me ayudo en el ruedo; al final me escogieron para matar al dragón y yo me había reusado a asesinar a algún dragón, así que escape en secreto; llegué al nido de los dragones y maté a la reina, algo salió mal y caí del lomo de Chimuelo, el me corto la pierna para poder alcanzarme; ataqué Berk y liberé a todos los dragones eso paso hace una semana, desde ese día he viajado mucho; pasé por la isla paria, por la de los bersekers y por Balkaria liberando a todos los dragones que podía; este era mi ultima parada ayer llegué por la noche y encontré a la aldea bajo ataque- me dijo Hipo.

Pasaron 3 días; Hipo había entrado a escondidas a la alforja y me hizo una silla u arreglo mi espada para que sea igual de resistente a la de él, me enseñó todos los secretos que el conocía sobre los dragones. Era la mañana del 4 día mire para todos lados y vi a un gran terror en mi ventana con un mensaje amarrado en una de sus patas.

-"Camicazi ya te enseñe todo lo que sé, ven a la isla, esta noche daremos el golpe inicial; liberaremos a todos los dragones que podamos del ruedo, le quitaremos a tu hermano todos los dragones"- leí la carta; me acordé que Hipo me había dicho que él iba a atacar Bog-Burglars como distracción mientras yo liberaba a los dragones del ruedo.

Me levante, guarde la carta en una pequeña bolsa de cuero y me fui al bosque a llamar a Relámpago pero cuando salí torpemente tropecé.

-Camicazi estas bien- pregunto Erlend.

-si estoy bien; adiós- dije y me dirigí al bosque, llame a mi dragón y me fui a la isla; todo el día planeamos el ataque; todo estaba calculado lo mejor que pudimos. Ya estaba atardeciendo cuando me fui a mi casa para alistarme para el ataque, llegue al bosque, y me dirigí a mi casa, me cambie y salí de mi casa pero cuando lo hice me lleve una sorpresa.

-no te muevas traidora- dijo Erlend; mire y estaba rodeada por muchas arcos apuntándome.

-¿pero que?- dije al ver.

-así que por esto desaparecías todas las tardes- dijo el lanzando la carta de Hipo; pero a que hora se me habia caído. Claro cuando me caí.

-Erlend, tu no entiendes los dragones…- dije pero fui interrumpida.

-vaya amiguito que tienes perdedora; ese corta leña se vera muy bien en la pared de la casa- dijo mi hermano acercándose. Saque mi espada y le hice un corte en su mejilla.

-tocas a mi dragón y te mueres; ellos no son lo que parecen- dije con ira.

-me las vas a pagar perdedora; DISPAREN- grito mi hermano.

Todo parecía estar en cámara lenta hasta que…

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado. Y nos vemos la próxima**


	23. Camicazi (parte IV)

Chapter 23: Camicazi (parte IV).

Vuela junto a mí

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, aca les dejo este capitulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten.**

P.V. Camicazi.

Todo parecía estar en cámara lenta hasta que de repente todo se puso negro; pero… no estaba muerta, escuchaba como mi corazón retumbaba fuertemente en mi pecho, y mi respiración era igual o mas agitada que mi ritmo cardiaco.

-pero que es esto- dije buscando algo con mis manos y de repente todo se aclaro; al frente mío tenia a Hipo con su escudo en mano y con muchas flechas tiradas en el piso. Mire hacia atrás y me encontré con la bella bestia negra.

-Chimuelo, Hipo- susurre al verlos.

-el jinete fantasma- se empezó a oír los murmullos de la gente.

-es imposible; tu no existes, solo eres un mito, una leyenda para asustar a los niños alrededor de la fogata- dijo Erlend mientras retrocedía poco a poco.

-entonces esto no te dolerá- dijo Hipo, sacando su doble espada y levantándola; Chimuelo dio un rugido casi ensordecedor, y disparo una bola de plasma que exploto e ilumino todo Bog-Burglars.

Muchas figuras se veía reflejadas en la luna y un remolino de dragones azoto la aldea (SPOILER si ya se vieron Drácula la historia jamás contada; es parecido a cuando todos los murciélagos rodean el monasterio y que luego atacan a todos los soldados afuera de ella).

Hipo desplego la ballesta, cogió una flecha de su carcaj y la disparo a la pierna de mi hermano el cual chillo de dolor. Hipo se subió a Chimuelo y voló conmigo entre sus patas para que después me dejara caer en el lomo de Relámpago.

-yo distraigo tu libera a los dragones- dijo Hipo.

-hay un problema; Hipo en Bog-Burglars tenemos 5 pisos subterráneos lleno de dragones, cada piso tiene entre 200 y 500 dragones presos- dije.

-libera los que puedas- me dijo antes de desaparecer en la espesura de la noche.

-vamos Relámpago- dije indicándole al dragón la dirección del ruedo. Cuando llegué deje a Relámpago cuidando la entrada. Fui al primer piso subterráneo, y abrí las jaulas, liberando a 200 entre 500 dragones que había en el primer piso.

Iba a liberar mas pero escuche la señal de Hipo, corrí a la entrada. Ya todos los dragones ese habían ido, cuando salí una flecha roso mi rostro.

-eres una traidora- escuche la voz de Ruth atrás mío.

-Ruth debes creerme los dragones no son lo que piensas- dije mientras me limpiaba con la manga la sangre que brotaba de mi mejilla.

-¿no son lo que pienso? Enserio no dirías eso si estuvieras en mi posición- dijo ella cogiendo otra flecha de su carcaj mientras la templaba y la disparaba, el cual pude esquivar por milímetros.

Se me había olvidado ese pequeño detalle; Ruth perdió a su hermana mayor y a sus padres en uno de los ataques de dragones. Fue el ataque más salvaje que ha habido en la historia de Bog-Burglars.

Fue hace ya 1 año, el ataque tenia de todos los dragones que se podían imaginar, Trueno tambores, rompe huesos, nadders mortíferos, espantosus cremallerus, trampa hocicos, pesadillas monstruosas, calderos, skrills, ala cambiantes, Gronckles, susurros mortales, corta leñas, Stormcutters, grandes terrores y fue la ultima vez que se hoyo el característico sonido de los furia nocturna surcar los cielos.

El padre de Ruth murió electrocutado por un skrill, estaba en una de las catapultas mas altas, atacando con todo lo que tenia pero no se dio cuenta de la acumulación de rallos detrás de él, el dragón destrozo toda la catapulta; su madre murió por un ala cambiante, estaba peleando contra un caldero el cual logro hacerlo huir por un gran golpe en su hocico, pero de repente 3 ala cambiante aparecieron y la derritieron con su acido; y por ultimo su hermana mayor que murió a manos de un susurro mortal, estaba peleando y resguardando a un niño de 3 años que se había perdido, iba corriendo, hasta que oyó un sonido debajo de ella, alcanzo a reaccionar y se quitó antes de que la bestia se la comiera, pero una espina de aquel dragón la dejo clavada al suelo, la hermana de Ruth empujo al niño lejos mientras el dragón paso por encima dejando una brecha y como por arte de magia desapareció la hermana de Ruth sin dejar rastro alguno y lo peor es que Ruth vio las tres muertes de sus familiares; en ese ataque mas de 50 aldeanos murieron incluyendo a los familiares de Ruth dejándola sola; ella se quedo a vivir conmigo ya que su casa fue destruida por el ataque del furia nocturna.

-si vez no tienes manera de decirme lo que pienso- dijo ella con un tono de enojo mientras sacaba un hacha de doble filo.

-no lo hagas Ruth- dije sacando mi espada turca que relucía con la luz de la luna. Nuestras miradas se conectaron y de un momento a otro Ruth se me abalanzo sobre mí; me lanzo un ataque que yo solo bloqueé, no la atacaba solo bloqueaba sus ataque; en su arma se podían ver pequeñas ranuras ya que mi espada estaba echa del hierro que Hipo descubrió.

Quedamos forcejeando hasta que Ruth me dio una patada en el estómago haciéndome retroceder, algo que hizo que me enojara y mucho, así que la ataque con todas mis fuerzas, nuestras armas chocaban haciendo ese ruido de metal chocando.

En un descuido de ella la ataque haciendo que mi espada atravesara de lado a lado su hacha quitándole uno de los filos. Ruth cogió rápido la parte de su hacha que se había caído y me la lanzo, reaccione y por poco aquel filo casi me quita la pierna, pero no mire que Ruth tomo su arco y una flecha de su carcaj y me la disparo dándome en la pierna haciendo que yo cayera de lleno en el suelo. Ruth se acerco y pateo mi espada lejos de mi mientras me apuntaba con su hacha.

-ultimas palabras- dijo ella con tono frio.

-eres mi mejor amiga y te quiero- dije con los ojos fijos en los suyos.

-ya también lo hacía, hasta que te aliaste con los dragones. No puedo querer a un aliado de los seres que me quitaron a mi familia- dijo para después alzar su hacha.

Me quede viendo fijamente, pero de repente Ruth salió volando contra la pared del ruedo, mire y era Relámpago que le había dado un fuerte golpe con sus enormes alas; mire a Ruth y vi que iba a coger su arco, pero de la noche salió una flecha negra que se incrusto en el arco dejándolo clavado a la pared del ruedo; Ruth iba a coger su hacha pero 4 flechas negras más salieron de la noche y se clavaron en la ropa de sus brazos y piernas, inmovilizándola.

Una figura alada negra descendió al lado de Relámpago y de ella una silueta de un hombre encapuchado se bajó de la bestia alada negra.

-te lo dije cuando te ganas la confianza de un dragón no hay nada que él no haga por ti- dijo Hipo.

-gracias- le dije mientras me subía al corta leña.

Hipo se subió al dragón negro y los dos despegamos con toda una bandada de dragones que tenia 200 dragones más que cuando llegaron detrás de nosotros.

Al día siguiente.

-te vas a ir- le pregunte con cara de tristeza. Todos los dragones del nido estaban viendo; estábamos a la orilla del lago.

-tengo mi nido de dragones que cuidar al igual que tu- dijo Hipo.

-te extrañare- dije mientras lo abrazaba.

-acuérdate de tu promesa- dijo Hipo.

-no la olvidare te escribiré y mandare a un gran terror con todos mis avances que he hecho con los rescates- dije con un par de lágrimas.

-no llores; te aseguro que no será la última vez que nos veamos- dijo Hipo limpiando mis lágrimas.

-promételo- le dije.

-te lo prometo- me dijo; Chimuelo se despidió de Relámpago; Hipo se subió a Chimuelo y saco a alma negra el cual la alzo; Chimuelo se paro en sus 2 patas traseras y rugió a todo pulmón (como un caballo solo que en vez de relinchar rugió) y en respuesta todos los dragones del nido incluyendo a Relámpago lo rugieron acompañando a la bella bestia negra; yo saque mi espada turca y la alce al aire como hizo Hipo con alma negra.

Luego se fue.

Final del flash back.

P.V. normal.

-después de eso, yo le mande como 5 cartas de los avances, en la 4 carta le informe que había podido vaciar el primer piso subterráneo; recibiendo la respuesta de Hipo- dijo Camicazi.

-vaya aventura- dijo Astrid con un poco de celos.

-si fue muy interesante- dijo Hipo. Los 3 jóvenes estaban sentados al borde de un barranco con sus dragones atrás de ellos jugando.

-¿y ahora que?- pregunto Camicazi.

-no lo se- dijo Hipo.

-porque no vuelves a Berk- dijo Astrid tímidamente.

-no lo hare- dijo Hipo decididamente.

-vamos Hipo dale una oportunidad; ellos pueden cambiar- dijo Astrid.

-como sabes; los vikingos son sordos, ciegos, tercos y tontos; alguien así no puede cambiar- dijo Hipo.

-porque lo he visto; cuando te tomaron por muerto la aldea cambio; cuando descubrieron la identidad del jinete fantasma y que hacia algo que nadie había podido en mas de 300 años el pueblo cambio; cuando los salvaste de los Balkarias la aldea se dio cuenta de lo que los dragones son- dijo Astrid.

Hipo no dijo nada solo se quedo en silencio con la mirada fija al abismo de aquel barranco.

-Y entonces lo harás- pregunto Astrid.

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	24. regreso a Berk

Chapter 24: regreso a Berk.

Vuela junto a mí

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, aca les dejo este capitulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten.**

P.V. normal

-y entonces lo harás- pregunto Astrid.

-Hipo es tu decisión; no tienes por qué hacerlo si no quieres- dijo Camicazi recibiendo como respuesta una mirada de muerte por parte de Astrid.

Hipo solo volteo mirar a Astrid fijamente a los ojos.

En Berk.

Ya era por la mañana y un hombre pelirrojo estaba caminando por la plaza de la aldea verificando que nada estuviera mal; pero lo que más pensaba aquel hombre era en su hijo, que durante 15 años lo trato como si no se tratara de nada.

-Hipo como quisiera que podamos hablar y poder compensarte todo los errores que he cometido como padre- pensó Estoico mientras un par de lágrimas se escurrían por sus mejillas llegando a la frondosa barba roja.

-piensas en Hipo- le pregunto una voz detrás de él. Estoico volteo a ver y se encontró con aquel rubio de manos intercambiables de barba trenzada.

-no tienes ni idea Bocón; no hay día que no pase pensando en Hipo- dijo Estoico dirigiendo su vista al horizonte.

-si, no eres el único; tal vez tu fuiste su padre pero yo lo conocía de pies a cabeza; sus temores, sus aspiraciones, sus añoranzas; era casi un hijo para mí- dijo Bocón mientras se paraba al lado de su amigo Estoico; los dos hombres robustos empezaron a caminar por la plaza de la aldea.

-enserio; desde aquella noche que vi su rostro; desde que lo vi con aquel traje negro, ver que estaba vivo fue como un…. No se, una especie de shock, sentí como si un rayo enviado por Thor me hubiera revivido- dijo Estoico recordando aquella noche cuando descubrió que el jinete fantasma era nadie mas que su hijo fallecido Hipo.

-fue una verdadera sorpresa y creer que el haya creado una leyenda al cual muchos vikingos se asustan; una leyenda que ahora se cuenta alrededor de la fogata- dijo Bocón.

-cuando los Balkarias atacaron nunca creí que el que nos socorrería iba a ser la misma persona a la que nosotros rechazamos- dijo Estoico.

-tal vez Hipo no sea fuerte y agresivo como cualquier vikingo pero lo remplaza la inteligencia y un gran corazón- dijo Bocón.

-no sé qué voy a hacer Bocón, durante estas 2 semanas he deseado tener a Hipo entre mis brazos y decirle cuanto lo amo- dijo Estoico mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente.

-ya Estoico; mira el lado bueno, podrías estar llorando su muerte en este mismo momento como hace ya casi un mes; pero no él está vivo y algún día sé que te va a perdonar- dijo el rubio consolando a su amigo pelirrojo.

-Estoico tengo un problema- se escucho una voz alarmada detrás de los hombres.

-señora Hofferson que ocurre- pregunto Estoico.

-Astrid no volvió anoche; busque por todos lados y solo encontré esto- dijo mostrando el hacha de doble filo de Astrid.

-en donde estaba- pregunto Bocón.

-estaba en una hondonada cerca a punta cuervo- dijo la mama de Astrid alterada.

-voy a hablar con los aldeanos para ver si la han visto- dijo Estoico.

-yo la buscare junto con los demas estudiantes por el bosque- dijo Bocón.

Los dos hombres iban a partir cuando de repente se escucho un grito.

-ataque dragón- se escucho y de un momento a otro todos los aldeanos estaban reunidos en la plaza; Estoico cogió un catalejo y miro.

-parece que todos los dragones vienen para acá… esperen un momento…. Hipo- dijo Estoico al ver a una persona encapuchada montando un dragón negro.

-¿es Hipo?- pregunto Bocón sin poder creérselo.

-y viene con 2 personas más; una montando un nadder y la otra montando un cortaleñas- dijo Estoico.

En cuestión de minutos toda la isla estaba cubierta de todo tipo de dragones, y en el centro de la plaza la temible bestia negra junto con las otras 2 descendieron, posicionándose enfrente del jefe.

Cuando descendieron los 2 encapuchados de túnica negra y roja descendieron junto con Astrid, el encapuchado negro llevo su mano izquierda a la capucha el cual se quito revelando aquel rostro pecoso de ojos verdes como el bosque con un pelo castaño; era aquel rostro que Estoico quería ver.

-es Hipo- se escucharon los murmullos de la gente entre la gran multitud.

-Hipo- dijo Estoico acercándose a su hijo para darle un abrazo, el cual fue detenido por el castaño.

-si vine acá es porque Astrid fue la que me convenció; logro hacerme creer en la pequeña posibilidad de que Uds. Son capaces de cambiar, algo que por no creo del todo pero si ella lo creo yo también- dijo Hipo.

-no te defraudaremos hijo- dijo Estoico con felicidad.

-eso espero porque o sino les juro por lo que mas quieran que si un solo dragón es herido voy a dar la orden de que los dragones hagan un ataque peor que el que hicieron en Bog-Burglars hace un año- dijo Hipo fríamente.

Todos los vikingos sin excepción tragaron grueso ya que esa noticia había sido brutal en todo el archipiélago, y además que no les favorecía ya que todos estaban rodeados de toda la clase de dragones conocidas.

-quedo claro- dijo Hipo y todos asintieron con miedo; Hipo entrelazo sus manos y produjo el sonido haciendo que casi todos los dragones cogieran por caminos diferentes -vamos Astrid te hare tu silla y te mejorare tu hacha- dijo Hipo mientras se abría paso por entre la gente.

-la alforja esta abierta por si te interesa- dijo Bocón.

-gracias Bocón- dijo Hipo mientras era seguido por Astrid.

-quien eres tu- pregunto Patán mientras detenía a la encapuchada de color rojo.

-me llamo Camicazi- dijo ella quitándose la capucha.

-wow pero que linda- dijo Brutacio con baba escurriendo por su boca.

-tu eres Camicazi la traidora que se unio a los dragones de Bog- Burglars- pregunto Estoico.

-si soy yo- afirmo Camicazi.

-que fue lo que te paso- pregunto Bocón ya que la noticia se había difundido en cuestión de minutos.

-Hipo el fue lo que paso- dijo ella con una sonrisa. Dejando a los compañeros de Hipo y a Estoico y Bocón con la boca abierta. Así transcurrieron las horas hasta que se hizo de noche; Hipo llegaba de haberle enseñado a Astrid a montar a Tormenta, la nadder azul; así llamo Astrid al dragón; le enseño junto con Camicazi algo que no le gusto mucho a Astrid.

Cuando llego se encontró con su papa en su silla; esto le formo una sonrisa al castaño que aunque le doliera admitir extrañaba ver a su padre en aquella silla. Hipo intento de subir lo mas silencioso posible para que su padre no se diera cuenta, péro no funciono.

-Hipo quiero hablar contigo- dijo Estoico.

-no hay nada de que hablar- dijo Hipo fríamente.

-por favor Hipo dame la oportunidad- pidió Estoico.

Hipo suspiro en derrota –esta bien- dijo bajando las escaleras y sentándose en frente de su padre –de que quieres hablar- dijo sin animo.

-quiero pedir perdón por no haberte valorado durante 15 años; se que te sentiste rechazado por mi parte, y se que siempre puse a la aldea primero en vez de a ti; lo que quiero decir es que me perdones por haber sido un fracaso como padre- dijo Estoico con tristeza.

-no siempre te necesitaba hay pero con un tiempo de tu atención era suficiente- dijo Hipo.

-lo se y por eso te quiero pedir que me des una oportunidad- dijo Estoico.

-solo si me respondes que le paso- pregunto Hipo.

-¿a tu madre?- pregunto Estoico. Hipo asintió. (SPOILER) –fue en un ataque de dragones, un Stormcutter entro en nuestra casa, tu estabas en la cuna frente al dragón, tu madre te protegió y el dragón se la levo- dijo Estoico recordando aquella noche.

-eso fue lo que paso; wow- dijo Hipo con sorpresa ya que nunca había escuchado la historia.

-¿Hipo será posible que podamos empezar de nuevo?- pregunto Estoico.

-esta bien- dijo Hipo el cual fue recibido por un gran abrazo de parte de su padre, el cual correspondió.

Esa noche se la pasaron hablando de todo lo que se les ocurría pero claro está que el tema principal era Valka la madre de Hipo. A la mañana siguiente Hipo se despertó con la constante respiración de su grande amigo negro.

-hola Chimuelo- dijo Hipo acariciando el hocico de su amigo. Los dos salieron de su casa encontrándose con una pequeña sorpresa.

-¿pero que?- dijo al ver que todos en Berk estaban sobre dragones –lo sabia estoy muerto- dijo Hipo.

Una risa resonó atrás de él mientras que le ponían una mano en su hombro –no lo estas; y bien que te parece- dijo Estoico señalando el lugar.

-esta genial pero a que hora paso esto- dijo Hipo sorprendido.

-desde que ayer te la pasaste todo el tiempo en el bosque y mientras tu y yo hablábamos ellos estaban haciendo esto- dijo Estoico.

-entonces lo planearon- pregunto Hipo.

-si vez solo necesitábamos un poco de esto para cambiar- dijo Estoico señalando a Hipo.

-me acabas de señalar por completo- dijo Hipo con asombro –pero como aprendieron tan rápido a montar dragones- dijo Hipo.

-de eso me nos encargamos nosotras- dijo Astrid con Camicazi al lado; algo que a Astrid no le gusto de a mucho.

-Uds. Lo hicieron- pregunto Hipo con sorpresa.

-toda la tarde y noche- dijo Astrid.

-wow- dijo Hipo con asombro.

-es bueno tenerte de vuelta Hipo- dijo Bocón mientras le entregaba la silla y la cola. En eso llega un juguetón dragón a lado de su amo tumbando a casi todos los que estaban en su camino. Hipo le puso la silla y se puso su traje negro.

-Astrid; tenias razón si pudieron cambiar- dijo Hipo con una sonrisa, el cual fue correspondida por parte de su amiga. Ellos, Camicazi y los demas salieron volando.

P.V. Hipo.

Esto es Berk uno de los lugares más místicos de este lado del planeta, con leyendas que la gente creería que son absurdas pero que al final tienen algo de cierto; la comida que crece aquí es dura e insípida y la gente que crece aquí es tres veces peor, la única ventaja de aquí son las mascotas; mientras unos tienen loros o ponis nosotros tenemos.

¡DRAGONES!

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado. Y nos vemos la próxima y no este no es el final para los que crean que lo es porque la verdad el final esta MUYYYYYYY lejos**


	25. celos

Chapter 25: celos.

Vuela junto a mí

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, aca les dejo este capitulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten.**

P.V. Astrid

Me levante temprano esa mañana para ir con Hipo a que me enseñara a montar a Tormenta; aunque lo hacía más por pasar tiempo de calidad con él en especial la primera vez.

Flash Back

-lista para esto- me pregunto Hipo con una sonrisa mientras le ponía una silla a Tormenta, después él se subió al dragón y me extendió la mano.

-para ser franca esto aterrada de miedo- dije mientras le daba la mano y subía a la Nadder.

-tranquila Astrid yo estaré contigo- me dijo pasando suavemente su mano por mi espalda para calmarme; estaba hipnotizada por la manera en la que lo hacía hasta que una voz que en menos de 2 días he aprendido a detestar; ni con Patán fue tan rápido.

-que no van a venir- dijo Camicazi que ya estaba a unos cuantos metros del suelo montada en Relámpago algo con lo cual le conteste con una mirada de muerte.

-no se si hacerlo Hipo- dije con un poco de miedo.

-por qué tienes miedo si ya volaste 2 veces a Tormenta- pregunto Hipo.

-si pero en esa ocasión yo no era la que la manejaba; ella solo estaba siguiendo a los demás pero ahora soy yo la que la dirige- dije un poco con miedo.

-tranquila es fácil- dijo el tomando mis manos y poniéndolos en los cuernos del dragón –confía en ella como ella confía en ti- me dijo para después agarrar mi cintura algo que me hizo sonroja, despegue a toda carrera haciendo que Hipo se cogiera mas firmemente; todo el día hacia toda clase de locuras para que Hipo me cogiera mas y se apegara mas a mí.

Final del flash back.

Todo ha sido maravilloso ya casi todos usan dragones, lo único que me molesta es que Camicazi aun esta en Berk. En fin salí de mi casa junto con Tormenta y me dirigí a la de Hipo pero no lo encontré, solo encontré a Estoico.

-hola Astrid- dijo él al verme en la puerta.

-buenos días jefe ha visto a Hipo- le pregunte.

-esta volando por el bosque- dijo Estoico.

-gracias- le dije y salí, me monte en Tormenta y salí a buscar a Hipo hasta que lo encontré.

(pongan la canción de where no one goes Link= watch?v=s3RaurUWWl8&amp;list=PLjF0JiMzMfC-ARX1agkiLOdrWkcmo7ZIJ&amp;index=19)

Hipo estaba montado en Chimuelo con su túnica negra subiendo todo lo que podían; y de repente Hipo se cae de la silla de Chimuelo.

-Hipo- dije asustada al ver que estaba cayendo pero vi que Chimuelo iba a la par con Hipo, y a unos metros del suelo se subió al lomo de Chimuelo haciendo que este subiera y empezara a girar.

-esta loco- dije al ver lo que hacía; Chimuelo disparo 3 bolas de Fuego que explotaron al mismo tiempo creando una gran nube de humo del cual el castaño salió de ahí sin quemaduras.

Estaba disfrutando de la vista hasta que Camicazi apareció; los 2 dragones empezaron a hacer una espiral entrelazándose los dos, en un momento Camicazi salto de Relámpago al lomo de Chimuelo; Camicazi se acerco a Hipo y lo abrazo.

Apenas abrazo a Hipo me provocaba empuñar mi hacha y cortarle la cabeza y esta vez si tenía mi hacha junto a mí solo que no sé cómo reaccionaría Hipo así que me contuve.

Camicazi volvió a saltar quedando en la mitad de las alas de Relámpago y volviendo a sentarse en su silla. Los dos dragones terminaron por aterrizar en un claro así que descendí para llegar con ellos.

-eso fue genial- dijo Hipo con una gran sonrisa.

-fue divertido- dijo Camicazi mientras se bajaba de Relámpago.

-si que estas loco- le dije a Hipo mientras aterrizaba.

-Hola Astrid- me saludo Hipo.

-como se te ocurre votarte de Chimuelo- le dije con preocupación.

-se siente relajante- dijo Hipo.

-eres un desquiciado- le dije en broma.

-bueno dejemos ese tema para el almuerzo; a entrenar- dijo Hipo.

Todos nos subimos a nuestros dragones y alzamos vuelo; en eso hice la misma locura que Hipo de votarme y vi por qué Hipo lo hace; se siente la libertada, el aire pasar por entre los brazos y piernas; ese vértigo que uno siente, para luego caer en el lomo de tu dragón y poder haber dicho "me vote a mil pies de altura y sigo viva".

Pasamos mucho tiempo volando, es mas en una parte los 3 nos votamos de nuestros dragones. En fin ya es el medio día y todos nos dirigimos al gran recinto donde nos sentamos con los demás. Estábamos hablando de todo lo que había pasado en el entrenamiento hasta que llego Estoico.

-hola hijo- dijo Estoico muy feliz.

-hola papa- dijo Hipo con la misma felicidad, en los últimos días ellos se habían llevado muy bien.

-Hipo la gente quiere que les des una demostración de cómo peleas ahora; ellos quieren verte en una pelea a ti y Camicazi- dijo Estoico.

-claro papa por qué no en el ruedo- dijo Hipo.

-en el ruedo será- dijo el pelirrojo mientras se iba. Terminamos de comer y nos dirigimos al ruedo, en todo el viaje rogaba que Hipo le cortara la cabeza a Camicazi. Cuando llegamos el ruedo estaba repleto de personas que querían ver aquel combate.

-que entren los luchadores- dijo Estoico como si fuera una lucha de gladiadores.

Hipo cogió y desplego a alma negra y para que fuera más justo no lo dejaron usar el escudo mientras que Camicazi saco su espada turca. Los 2 encapuchados empezaron a caminar en círculos, pero todas las miradas estaban sobre el encapuchado de túnica negra.

Camicazi se abalanzo sobre Hipo con un ataque que fue bloqueado por el castaño, un sonido fuerte de metal se escuchó por todo el ruedo, las 2 espadas chocaban ferozmente creando sonidos muy fuertes y en algunas ocasiones chispas se desprendían de aquellas dos armas.

Camicazi logro darle al mango de la espada doble de Hipo haciendo que esta saliera disparada contra una de las paredes del ruedo haciendo que esta se clavara. Hipo rodo para evitar el ataque de Camicazi y empezó a dar vueltas hacia atrás hasta que llego a alma negra y la desenterró.

El intercambio de golpes se hizo presente otra vez, cada vez los golpes de los 2 se acercaban más al contrincante, Hipo se barrió haciendo que Camicazi cayera boca abajo haciendo que soltara su espada, Hipo aprovecho y pateo la espada de Camicazi más lejos.

Hipo le apunto a Camicazi con su arma, esta en un movimiento rápido apreso con sus piernas las piernas de Hipo y giro su cuerpo para así tumbar al castaño, Camicazi cogió rápidamente a alma negra, se montó sobre Hipo y lo inmovilizo poniendo la espada en su cuello.

Sus caras estaban a cm algo que me hizo hervir la sangre de una manera descontrolada; todos empezaron a aplaudir, Camicazi se paró de encima de Hipo y lo ayudo a parar. Cuando salieron fueron recibidos por muchos aplausos de la gente.

-vaya pelea- le dije a Hipo con una sonrisa.

-gracias; emmm voy a estar en la fragua- dijo el mientras se montaba en Chimuelo.

Yo por mi parte me fui con los demás que dijeron que iban a ir a dar un paseo por la isla dragón; la pase muy bien, a Brutacio lo atacaron los terribles terrores dejándole el cuerpo lleno de mordeduras.

Cuando termino el paseo ya la noche había caído y la luna y millones de estrellas se hicieron presentes, fui a la fragua a estar con Hipo cuando llegue vi que no había nadie; pero escuche una voz en el pequeño cuarto donde Hipo tenia los planos, me acerque e iba a abrir la puerta cuando escuche la voz de Hipo.

-Camicazi tu me gustas- escuche la voz de Hipo.

-Que- dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	26. no es lo que parece

Chapter 26: no es lo que parece.

Vuela junto a mí

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, aca les dejo este capitulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten.**

**P.V. Hipo**

-Hipo- escuche una voz en la entrada del pequeño cuarto y para mi desgracia era Astrid.

-Astrid q-que haces acá- pregunte tartamudeando y rogando a los dioses que no estuviera pensando lo que yo creo que esta pensando.

-ella te gusta- dijo Astrid con lágrimas en los ojos; si en definitiva los dioses me odia.

-no es lo que…- no pude terminar ya que Astrid salió corriendo de la fragua –Astrid espera- le dije para ir a perseguirla.

-Hipo a dónde vas- me pregunto Camicazi.

-Voy con Astrid- le dije decididamente.

-pero yo puedo darte todo lo que esperas de ella- dijo Camicazi acercándose.

-Camicazi creí que ya estaba claro; yo no te amo, amo es a Astrid- dije mientras la apartaba del camino.

Flash Back

P.V. Hipo

Estaba en la fragua trabajando en la espada que se encendía en llamas.

-esa maldita savia no sirve; explota con mucha fuerza- dije al ver el plano de aquella arma; no se me ocurría nada; toda la tarde había estado pensando en la solución de aquel problema per no tenia nada.

Vote el lápiz y el carbón con resignación y saque mi libreta #2 ya que la #1 se la había regalado a Astrid; empecé a ver los bocetos de todos los dragones que me había dado por dibujar en mi estadía en la isla dragón.

Termine de ver los dibujos y guarde la libreta; me senté y empecé a ver cada uno de los planos que tenía, recordando cómo es que se me habían ocurrido tantos inventos

-Hipo estás aquí- escuche la voz de Camicazi en la fragua sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-estoy aquí- dije llamando a mi amiga.

-hola- dijo Camicazi mientras entraba a la fragua.

-hola- le dije respondiendo el saludo.

-que haces- me pregunto mientras se sentaba en la mesa en donde yo estaba trabajando.

-solo veía mis planos y los bocetos que había echo de los dragones- le dije con cansancio.

-puedo verlos- me pregunto el cual yo asentí; ella tomo la libreta y empezó a verlos; yo me quede mirando el techo hasta que de repente sentí que alguien se sentó en mis piernas. Subí la mirada y vi a Camicazi sentada en mis piernas.

-Camicazi que estas hac…- le dije pero fui callada por ella.

-shhh- me dijo mientras ponía in dedo en mis labios y mientras con sus brazos me rodeaba mi cuello -no tienes de que dudar; Hipo la verdad es que yo te amo; tu me sacaste de ese infierno en Bog-Burglras- dijo ella mientras cada vez se acercaba a mi.

-n- no t-tienes de q-que agradecer- le dije tartamudeando y poniéndome rojo como un tomate-.

-te amo Hipo- dijo ella para darme un beso en los labios dejándome en shock; empecé a corresponder hasta que una imagen me llego a la mente; era la imagen de Astrid y yo besándonos en pleno vuelo, en aquella noche en la que la rapte. "Yo amo a Astrid" dije empujando levemente a Camicazi para que nos separemos y luego la quite suavemente de mis piernas para que yo me parar de la silla.

-no puedo Camicazi- le dije.

-por qué no- dijo la rubia con una mirada de tristeza.

-Camicazi yo no te amo como tu me amas; yo amo a Astrid; debo admitirlo, Camicazi tú me gustas per…- no pude terminar la frase porque Astrid entro al cuarto.

Final del Flash back

-por favor Hipo dame una oportunidad y te demostrare que puedo ser todo lo que tu quieras- dijo ella con los ojos cristalinos; una imagen que me rompió el corazón pero no tanto como ver a Astrid llorar.

-Camicazi tu eres bonita y muy buena persona; enserio eres una gran mujer y suertudo el que te tenga; pero yo quiero es a Astrid y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto con ella- dije mientras salía de la fragua y corría para alcanzar a Astrid, dejando a una muy triste Camicazi.

P.V. normal.

Mientras que con Astrid.

**(Pongan la canción de nos guiara el amor para esta parte acá esta el link = watch?v=uIcs8mUY5v4)**

Astrid corría con lágrimas en los ojos; corría sin rumbo hasta llegar a un acantilado, donde se sienta y empieza a mirar la luna y el cielo estrellado.

**Astrid**

En un sitio ideal aún por encontrar

No hay necesidad de al mundo enfrentar

Quiero un mundo en que no haya nadie más

Tal vez yo no tenga el valor

Más dentro de mi corazón

Lo sé, nos guiará el amor

Todo sitio es mi hogar

Si siempre estamos juntos

Al fin brillará el sol

Y yo te amaré

Pues hoy te encontré

Nos guiará el amor

Astrid cierra los ojos y empieza a llorar en silencio mientras recuerda a Hipo. Hipo encuentra a Astrid sentada en el acantilado.

**Hipo**

Yo sentí temor, mas hoy comprendí

No es malo el amor y nunca tiene fin

Brilla en tu mirar un mundo feliz

Astrid mira hacia atrás y ve a Hipo que la mira con una sonrisa el cual se sienta al lado de Astrid.

** Astrid e Hipo**

Y si comprendieran los demás

La dicha que tu amor me da

Sabrán, nos guiará el amor

Todo sitio es nuestro hogar

Estando siempre juntos

Al fin brillará el sol

Pues hoy te encontré

Y yo te amaré

Nos guiará el amor

Sé que nos guiará el amor.

A finalizar Hipo se acerca a Astrid y le da un beso en los labios el cual fue correspondido por la rubia, mientras que una leve ráfaga de aire los rodea en el acto.

-Hipo yo…- dijo Astrid después del beso con Hipo pero fue interrumpida.

-Astrid sé qué me escuchaste decirle a Camicazi que me gustaba pero ella no me gusta; a la que amo es a ti- dijo Hipo.

-y porque dijiste eso- dijo Astrid un poco confundida.

-lo que paso fue…- dijo Hipo y le contó lo sucedido a Astrid –si vez a la única a la que quiero es a ti y a nadie más- dijo Hipo.

-Hipo yo también te amo-dijo ella para después darle un beso el cual el castaño respondió con gusto; mientras que la rubia recostaba poco a poco al oji verde haciendo que ella quedara encima de Hipo. Cuando rompieron el beso Astrid coloco su cabeza en el hombro de Hipo, el cual rodeo a la rubia con sus brazos. La bella pareja se quedó contemplando el cielo estrellado.

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado. **

**Se que algunos quedaron en estado de WTF? Con el final del anterior capitulo, así que espero que este final les haya aclarado todo.Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	27. pasandola juntos

Chapter 27: pasándola juntos.

Vuela junto a mí

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, aca les dejo este capitulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten.**

**P.V. normal**

Astrid e Hipo se habían quedado los 2 uno en los brazos del otro mientras miraban el cielo estrellado.

-Hipo puedo preguntarte algo- dijo la rubia con nervios.

-por supuesto My lady – dijo el con felicidad.

-esto que significa- dijo ella.

-a que te refieres- dijo Hipo confundido.

Astrid se sienta y mira a Hipo que la imita.

-tu y yo; ¿esto se vuelve oficial?- pregunto Astrid con temor de la respuesta; la vikinga mas ruda de todo berk tenía miedo a una simple respuesta.

-¿te refieres a que si somos novios?- pregunto el castaño. La rubia asintió levemente mientras que su cara se tornaba roja –solo si me prometes una cosa- dijo Hipo con una mirada seria.

-¿que?- pregunto.

-juntos para siempre y siempre debes besarme como lo hiciste hace un momento- dijo Hipo con una sonrisa.

-de eso no debes preocuparte- dijo ella mientras se acercaba a Hipo para darle un beso; sus labios estaban a cm de los del oji-verde.

-entonces Astrid Hofferson quieres ser mi novia- pregunto Hipo.

-si- dijo ella el cual le dio un beso tierno mientras recostaba a su novio en el pasto y volvía a quedar encima de él. Al principio empezó siendo un beso tierno y suave pero que después se convirtió en un beso apasionado y agresivo. La pareja se separo por la falta de aire.

-en los últimos meses que no nos vimos me hiciste mucha falta- dijo ella al romper el beso.

-Astrid desde que te vi, desde que jugamos con tus espadas de juguete me enamore de ti- dijo el castaño mientras unía su frente con la de Astrid.

-parece que ese día estaba destinado a presenciar el nacimiento de nuestro amor- dijo ella con amor y ternura para después darle otro beso. Cuando lo rompieron Astrid puso su cabeza en el hombro de Hipo el cual la abrazo de una manera protectora.

Se quedaron contemplando las estrellas hasta que los 2 cayeron en un sueño el uno en los brazos del otro. A la mañana siguiente la primera en despertar fue Astrid que aun estaba siendo abrazada por Hipo.

Apenas ve quien la está abrazando una sonrisa se le forma y mira para arriba encontrándose con la cara de su aun dormido novio. Astrid se queda contemplando a Hipo, detallándolo a la perfección. Sus pestañas largas que cualquier mujer envidiaría tener; su cabello castaño desordenado y sus pecas con las cuales le provocaba dibujar constelaciones en ellas.

Hipo por su parte despierta ya que siente que alguien se estaba moviendo encima de él. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con los ojos celestes de su novia que lo veía con una cara de amor.

-buenos días My Lady- saludo Hipo con una sonrisa.

-como amaneciste- le pregunto Astrid de la misma manera que el se lo había dicho.

-bien al despertar contigo a mí lado- dijo el castaño con una enorme sonrisa.

-igual yo; quieres ir a desayunar- pregunto Astrid.

-claro- dijo Hipo. Astrid se levantó para que así Hipo pudiera levantarse. Se fueron cogidos de la mano mientras que por el camino hablaban de todo lo que se les ocurría. Cuando llegaron al gran recinto fueron bombardeados de miles de miradas curiosas.

Los dos seguían fuertemente cogidos de la mano; Astrid se pegó más a Hipo y los dos se dirigieron a su mesa con sus amigos el cual los recibían con sonrisas picaras excepto una rubia que al ver a la feliz pareja se le aguaron los ojos. A Hipo, Brutacio le dio tres palmadas en la espalda a Hipo a manera de felicitación.

Patán al ver que su primo estaba con Astrid tuvo un revuelco de emociones; la primera era tristeza por qué el era el que quería que Astrid fuera su novia pero a la vez se sentía feliz al ver lo contento que estaba su primo junto con la rubia. Le regalo una sonrisa picará a Hipo.

Brutilda codeo a Astrid a manera de felicitaciones; haciendo que esta le devolviera el golpe con una cara sonrojada. Estoico cuando vio a Astrid y a Hipo entrar cogidos de la mano, una imagen le llego a la mente. Fue de la vez en la que el y Valka habían llegado fuertemente cogidos de la mano, recibiendo las mismas miradas picaras que ahora recibía su hijo.

-Hipo parece que por fin tienes a por la cual siempre suspirabas- dijo Bocón llegando a la mesa de los muchachos. Hipo y Astrid estaban rojos hasta las orejas por el comentario del rubio de barba trenzada. Como siempre Bocón con su imprudencia.

-ya vengo- dijo Camicazi mientras cubría su cara y salía del gran recinto para que nadie la viera llorar.

-Camicazi espera- dijo Hipo mientras se levantaba de la mesa para ir por Camicazi pero fue detenido por Astrid.

-amor déjame a mí- dijo Astrid para después darle un beso en la mejilla y luego ir por Camicazi. Cuando las 2 rubias ya estaban afuera del gran recinto.

-Hipo guárdanos algo- dijo Patán a su primo –ya tienes a dos de las chicas mas bellas en tu palma; una es tu novia y la otra esta enamorada de ti- dijo Patán.

-compartir es vivir- dijo Brutacio en tono de burla.

-pues ahí tienen a Camicazi porque yo voy a estar por el resto de mi vida al lado de Astrid- dijo Hipo.

Mientras que con las rubias.

Astrid siguió a Camicazi hasta un claro donde Camicazi se puso a llorar desconsoladamente con su cara entre sus piernas, por Hipo. Paró un momento al sentir que alguien se sentaba a su lado y le acaricia suavemente la espalda. Cuando alzo la mirada se encontró con Astrid.

-que quieres- dijo Camicazi con ira y tristeza.

-solo quiero hablar- dijo ella.

-no hay nada de que hablar- dijo Camicazi.

-Camicazi se lo que estas sintiendo. Y eso no creo que hayas sentido ni la mitad que yo sufrí- dijo Astrid.

-nadie puede decir que ha sentido lo mismo que yo- dijo Camicazi.

-yo sí; porque yo una vez creí que Hipo estaba muerto- dijo Astrid sorprendiendo a Camicazi. Astrid le conto todo lo que había vivido en el tiempo en el que creía que su amado estaba muerto –Camicazi se que es difícil encontrar a alguien como Hipo pero en algún lugar esta tu alma gemela- dijo Astrid tranquilizando a Camicazi.

-tu lo crees- pregunto esperanzada Camicazi.

-claro- dijo Astrid abrazando a Camicazi.

Cuando acabaron la platica Astrid y Camicazi se dirigieron al gran recinto con una nueva amistad entre manos, el grupo se la paso hablando de diferentes temas hasta que.

-quieres volar- pregunto Hipo en el oído de Astrid el cual asintió.

**(pongan la canción de Into a Fantasy link= ****** watch?v=Ek2zUgmZMOk&amp;list=PLjF0JiMzMfC-ARX1agkiLOdrWkcmo7ZIJ&amp;index=20**)**

Los dos salieron y llamaron a sus dragones los cuales llegaron en un minuto; Hipo subió a Chimuelo y Astrid en Tormenta.

-¿lista?- pregunto Hipo mientras se ponía su capucha.

-lista- afirmo la rubia los dos emprendieron vuelo; los dragones empezaron a entrelazarse mientras aumentaban más la altura. Los dos dragones dieron una vuelta hacia atrás deformando una nube que al final termino en forma de corazón. Cuando terminaron la vuelta los dos se lanzaron del lomo de sus dragones haciendo que los dos quedaran cara a cara mientras caían. Se alcanzaron y se tomaron de las manos mientras caían.

Cuando estaban cerca del suelo, Astrid le dio un corto beso a Hipo en los labios y luego lo empujo para que ella se pudiera subir a Tormenta y para que él pudiera subirse en Chimuelo. Los 2 dragones empezaron a planear sobre el mar.

Hipo en juego cerro a Astrid haciendo que esta perdiera un poco el control; Astrid puso una cara de "enojada" y le ordeno a Tormenta dispararle a Chimuelo con sus púas; estas pasaron por enfrente del dragón negro haciendo que este frenara. Astrid dio un giro hacia atrás quedando sobre Hipo algo del cual el castaño no se percato.

Astrid salto al lomo de Chimuelo y se acercó a Hipo y le robo un beso; para después volverse a lanzarse y caer en el lomo de Tormenta. Los dos vuelven a subir y sobrevolaron la isla (igual que hacen en la 1 película).

Hipo voltea a Chimuelo haciendo que este quedara boca abajo; para después acercarse a Astrid y robarle un beso parecido al que ella le robo.

-deberíamos volver- dijo Hipo mientras aun seguía boca abajo.

-está bien; a que no me alcanzas- dijo Astrid mientras aceleraba el paso.

Todo el día se la pasaron hablando hasta que los 2 tuvieron que separarse para irse cada quien a su casa.

2 días después.

-hasta luego Hipo- dijo Camicazi. Todo el grupo estaba reunido para despedir a su amiga.

-no te puedes quedar otro tiempo- pregunto Hipo con tristeza.

-como tu me dijiste aquella vez; tengo mi propio nido de dragones que cuidar, además aun me falta 4 pisos de dragones que quitarle a mi hermano- dijo Camicazi para después abrazar a Hipo –adiós Astrid- dijo Camicazi al romper el abrazo.

-adiós Camicazi- dijo Astrid para después abrazar a su amiga que en los 2 últimos días se habían hecho muy amigas.

Después de despedirse y de que Chimuelo y Tormenta se despidieran de Relámpago, Camicazi partió al nido de dragones en Bog-Burglars.

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado.**

****Astrid Hofferson 01 tu idea me pareció buena y la pensé pero la verdad es que necesito que Camicazi sea buena para una cosa que tengo planeada así que no puedo usar tu idea.****

**Que les parece la nueva imagen de la historia; la dibuje en clase de Algebra; aunque si uno se fija bien tiene unos cuantos errores en cuanto a la fisiología de los personajes, errores que hice a propósito y que explicare después, y un amigo me sugirió que hiciera un concurso; el que descubra todos los errores o el que encuentre mas errores aparecerá en la 2 temporada por decirlo así del fic que está ubicada entre las 2 temporadas de dragones de Berk. Solo mencionen cuales son los errores; en total hay 5 o si encuentran mas menciónenlos.Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	28. una vida buena

Chapter 28: una vida buena.

Vuela junto a mí

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, aca les dejo este capitulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten.**

P.V. normal

(Esto es después de que Mildew se queda en la isla de los Marginados o en otras palabras después de la 1 temporada de dragones de Berk).

Todo estaba en paz en la isla de Berk, el sol estaba saliendo y un adormilado entrenador de dragones estaba en su cama junto con su amigo al lado de la cama intentando de despertar.

Chimuelo había despertado he intentaba de despertar a su jinete. El dragón empezó a lamerle el rostro a su jinete para despertarlo.

-5 minutos más- dijo Hipo mientras se cubría el rostro con las cobijas para evitar las lamidas de su amigo. Chimuelo agarro las cobijas y empezó a jalarlas para que su amigo se despertara.

-Chimuelo ya basta- dijo Hipo jalando las cobijas para que no se las quitara. La bella bestia negra puso una cara de cansancio y empujo a Hipo de la cama haciendo que este terminara tendido en el suelo.

-¡agh Chimuelo!; reptil inservible porque me tiras de la cama- dijo Hipo parando se del suelo. Chimuelo soltó un sonido en forma de risa para después dirigirse a la ventana y extender sus alas llamando a su jinete.

-si querías volar solo tenías que decirlo- dijo Hipo poniendo su prótesis para después coger su traje negro y ponérselo también cogiendo a alma negra que la guardo en su traje y cogiendo el escudo y poniéndoselo en la espaldoa, el cual recibió una mirada de parte del dragón que parecía que estuviera diciendo "es enserio".

-vamos a volar- dijo Hipo poniéndole la silla y la cola a su amigo para después subirse en él y salir volando. En el vuelo hicieron lo que siempre hacían piruetas, lanzar bolas de plasma a las rocas, Hipo se botó del lomo de su amigo para después volver a subir en él, bolar boca abajo, el truco de que Hipo saltaba del lomo de su amigo a una roca y corría mientras que Chimuelo intentaba mantener el vuelo por debajo para después caer encima de él otra vez.

Al final se fueron a la punta de la montaña de Berk para ver el horizonte, todo estaba muy calmado Hipo estaba recostado en Chimuelo que estaba comiendo unos peses pero estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos hasta que alguien le tapo los ojos.

-¿hey quién es?- pregunto Hipo al no ver nada.

-adivina- escucho una voz que reconoció al instante.

-Astrid que haces- dijo Hipo mientras cogía suavemente las manos de su amada.

-que no puedo venir y ver a la persona que amo más en el mundo- dijo Astrid dándole un beso fugaz.

-si puedes- dijo Hipo mientras veía al horizonte y se perdía en sus pensamientos otra vez.

-que te tiene así- dijo Astrid mientras empezaba a jugar con el cabello de Hipo.

-pensaba en Mildew, tanto que nos odiaba y odiaba a los dragones que al final me tendió una trampa… pero al último instante cambio su forma de ser- dijo Hipo mirando el horizonte.

-y que es lo que te preocupa- dijo Astrid.

-no es que me preocupe; sino que me sorprende que alguien como Mildew haya cambiado- dijo Hipo mirando a los ojos azules que tanto le hipnotizaban de Astrid.

-como te dije antes tu puedes ser el que le quite la venda de los ojos a cualquier persona- dijo Astrid.

-si pues no he visto que alguien haya cambiado- dijo Hipo en broma.

-solo mírame sacaste un lado mío que nadie lo hizo- dijo Astrid.

-y cual es ese lado- dijo Hipo. Astrid arrincono a Hipo contra Chimuelo mientras se subía en su regazo.

-quieres averiguarlo- dijo Astrid en un tono que hizo a Hipo estremecer hasta que.

-creo que interrumpo algo- dijo Estoico mientras se bajaba de Tornado, haciendo que la pareja se sonrojara al máximo.

-he no nada; nos vemos amor- dijo Astrid bajándose de Hipo para darle un beso en la mejilla e irse en Tormenta, dejando a Hipo solo con su padre.

-y que haces aquí- dijo Hipo cambiando de tema.

-solo estaba patrullando la isla como siempre hago por las mañanas y los vi a ti y a Astrid en…. Pues en una acción muy comprometedora- dijo Estoico.

-he si… creo que iré a desayunar- dijo Hipo montándose en Chimuelo –n-nos vemos por la calle y por la casa- dijo Hipo tartamudeando.

-he si claro- dijo Estoico montando en Tornado. Los dos salieron volando en direcciones diferentes.

-eso estuvo cerca- dijo Hipo acariciando a su amigo que soltó una risa burlona –no te rías; algún día te veré en las mismas- dijo Hipo que después recibió una bofetada de parte del dragón –ya solo vamos al gran recinto- dijo Hipo.

Cuando llegaron vieron a sus amigos en una mesa, e Hipo vio que Astrid le había guardado un puesto al lado de ella, Hipo comió y se quedó hablando con sus amigos.

-Hipo que vamos a hacer hoy en la academia- pregunto Patapez.

-la verdad no se me ocurre nada; que Astrid sea la que ponga la prueba hoy- dijo Hipo.

-NO- dijeron los presentes al mismo tiempo haciendo que Astrid se enojara un poco.

-¿porque no?- pregunto Hipo.

-como que porque no; ella siempre nos pone pruebas físicas; siempre que la pones a cargo al día siguiente no me puedo mover del agotamiento físico- dijo Patán.

-hay no es para tanto- dijo Astrid.

-he amor a veces tus pruebas son algo pasadas- dijo Hipo el cual recibió una mirada seria de parte de la oji azul.

-¿ALGO? Seguro que ALGO entra en ese contexto- dijo Brutacio.

-bueno un poco- dijo Hipo.

-UN POCO seguro que UN POCO cabria ahora- dijo Brutilda en el mismo tono que dijo su hermano.

-Bueno ya; Astrid estará a cargo y punto- dijo Hipo.

-bueno si ya se dejaron de quejar las nenitas; la prueba va ser darle la vuelta a Berk con una oveja en la espalda, sin usar a los dragones y en la noche- dijo Astrid.

Patán escupió el sorbo de leche de Jack que estaba tomando; Brutacio se atraganto con la pierna de Jack que estaba comiendo, para que después su hermana le empezara a apretar el estómago para que escupiera el pedazo, Patapez dejo caer su pierna de Jack e Hipo se puso su capucha y apoyo su cabeza en sus manos en señal de derrota.

-QUE- dijo Astrid.

En fin la noche cayo y ese día ninguno de los jinetes salió de su casa para no gastar energías para la prueba de Astrid. Cuando la noche se hizo presente, todos los jinetes se encontraron en el muelle.

-bueno la prueba será darle la vuelta a Berk bordeando la playa- dijo Astrid cogiendo a su oveja y cargándola en sus hombros. Hipo cogió la suya y se puso la capucha negra para proteger sus orejas del frio ya que esa noche estaba haciendo frio como un día de invierno (si alguna vez se le han congelado las orejas del frio ya sabrán porque Hipo se llevo su traje negro y se puso la capucha).

Todos los jinetes salieron detrás de Astrid; ya era la media noche y estaban al otro extremo de la isla.

-que pasa ya se cansaron que flojos y debiluchos- dijo Astrid.

Todos los jinetes menos Astrid estaban en el suelo con la lengua por fuera.

-Astrid sabes que no me gusta juzgarte y no me gusta quejarme de tu forma de entrenar pero esta vez creo que te excediste – dijo Hipo.

-a si pues…- dijo Astrid pero no termino de decir la oración porque todo se volvió borroso y cayo al suelo.

-¡Astrid!- dijo Hipo recibiendo a Astrid para que esta no se cayera, cuando la miro ella tenia un dardo en la nuca. –pero que- dijo y vio hacia atrás, cuando miro todos sus compañeros estaban tambaleando y cerrando sus ojos; de repente sintió un pinchazo en la parte trasera de su nuca puso su mano detrás de su cuello y encontró otro dardo –pero que esta pasando- dijo mientras que se quedaba dormido; y antes de caer desmayado vio a muchos hombres con armadoras plateadas, capas rojas y cascos plateados.

-estos son perfectos; mándenle al emperador un mensaje diciéndole que ya tenemos a sus nuevos gladiadores- dijo el hombre antes de que Hipo cayera inconsciente.

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	29. gladiador vikingo (parte I)

Chapter 29: gladiador vikingo (parte I).

Vuela junto a mí

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, aca les dejo este capitulo.**

**Y Kate alpha no tengas miedo de escribir tu historia, yo tambien creía que no era buen escritor y mira a lo que he llegado, escribe tu historia y si necesitas ayuda me la puedes pedir. Un consejo para los que quieren escribir una historia, háganlo escuchando música eso lo inspira a uno, bueno esto es en general pero para los que quieren escribir una historia de HTTYD busquen en youtube los soundrank de las películas que eso los ayuda muchísimo.**

**Y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten.**

P.V. Hipo

Desperté por un movimiento oscilante cuando abrí los estaba en una celda amarrado a un pedazo de madera que no me dejaba mover aun tenia mi traje negro(para los que se vieron gladiador ya sabrán como estaba Hipo) mi vista estaba un poco borrosa pero cuando mire hacia adelante pude ver a Astrid en otra celda de la misma manera que yo y con la misma ropa que traía antes de que nos atraparan.

-Astrid- dije preocupado al ver que tenia la cabeza agachada y su cuerpo colgando de aquel pedazo de madera.

-despierta Astrid- dije y vi que empezó a mover su cabeza.

-¿Hipo eres tu?- dijo mientras se paraba.

-si soy yo- dije con alegría de ver que estaba bien.

-¡en donde estamos?- pregunto ella mientras se paraba.

-no lo se- dije detallando la celda pero solo veía barrotes y madera –estamos en un barco pero a donde vamos-pregunte.

-¿Hipo eres tu primo?- escuche una voz conocida.

-¡Patán eres tu?- dije emocionado.

-si en donde estamos- pregunto mi primo.

-no lo se; ¿Que puedes ver?- pregunte.

-veo barras y madera esperen veo a Patapez en la otra celda pero inconsciente- dijo Patán.

-puedes ver a los gemelos- pregunto Astrid.

-no; no puedo- dijo.

En eso despiertan Patapez y se escucha la voz de los gemelos que empezaron a discutir por otra estupidez como siempre, todos se hacían la misma preguntas ¿Dónde? ¿Quién? y ¿por qué?

-cállense- dijo un hombre con capa roja y armadura plateada; lo reconocí fue el que nos trajo.

-tu fuiste el que nos trajo- dije con odio.

-¿quién eres?- pregunto Astrid.

-mi nombre es Vedius; soy uno de los servidores del emperador romano que personalmente me pidió nuevos gladiadores para su coliseo; Uds. Ahora le pertenecen a Roma, son gladiadores y morirán como tales- dijo Vedius y se marchó.

-esto es malo los gladiadores siempre tienen muertes horribles- dijo un muy pero muy asustado Patapez.

-no necesariamente- dijo un hombre con una túnica blanca de edad avanzada que estaba parado en la mitad de las celdas.

-¿y tu quién eres?- pregunto Patán.

-mi nombre es Lartius y soy su representante- dijo el anciano.

-y que quieres- dijo Astrid.

-que vivan; les diré en que consiste Uds. Van a pelear por su vida acá solo hay una regla mata o muere- dijo Lartius.

-hay volvimos a Berk hace unos años- dije cansado.

-por ahora su primera pelea va a ser en Sicilia para su suerte va a ser de grupos de 6 dejándolos a Uds. unidos- dijo Lartius antes de irse.

Pasaron las horas hasta que el barco atraco, nos bajaron uno a uno llevándonos a rastras hasta una especie de ruedo solo que este tenia picos muy filosos en la pared, nos encadenaron a los 6 de la cintura.

El lugar estaba lleno de espectadores y al frente nuestro estaban 3 grupos mas de la misma forma.

-bienvenidos a las preliminares- dijo un hombre con una toga roja –el grupo vencedor va a ir a Constantinopla a pelear y si ganan haya irán a Roma- dijo el hombre –esta prueba es simple, el último grupo en estar vivo gana, es una pelea si armas- dijo el hombre.

Mire el lugar y vi a Lartius y a Vedius debajo de un toldo y vi que Lartius me hablo; no escuche pero pude leer sus labios.

-vive e iras a casa- fue lo que entendí. Un cuerno sonó y todos empezaron a correr contra todos.

-rápido necesitamos algo para defendernos- dije pero ninguno respondió excepto Patán.

-Hipo mira esto- dijo y cogió uno de los picos le pego con su codo en un costado y este se partió.

-perfecto pero son muchos no podremos mucho- dije un poco desanimado.

-quien dice- dijo Astrid que cogió el pico y lo lanzo dándole a uno de los participantes en la cabeza.

-eso servirá; Patán, Patapez propícienle las púas a Astrid; gemelos Uds. Y yo defenderemos a Astrid- dije y todos me apoyaron.

Patán y Patapez partían las puntas y se las daban a Astrid que las lanzaba con una precisión increíble, un grupo que había perdido la mitad de sus compañeros se acercaron.

-gemelos ahí- dije señalando y los gemelos y yo cogimos uno de los picos y defendimos a Astrid. Brutilda le pego a uno en la entrepierna para luego clavarle el cuchillo en la cabeza, yo apuñale 2 veces a uno y le deje la estaca clavada en su cuello y Brutacio perdió el control y salto contra el que quedaba y le saco los ojos y lo apuñalo. Todos mirábamos a Brutacio con una cara de extrañeza y miedo.

-que- dijo Brutacio como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Escuchamos el cuerno.

-ya tenemos a nuestros campeones que irán a Constantinopla- dijo el hombre que tenia una toga. Entramos a la celda y vimos que hay estaba Lartius y Vedius aplaudiendo junto con todos a los que representaban; todos nos aplaudían y felicitaban.

-mis amigos nos vamos para Constantinopla- dijo y luego se fue; muchos de los gladiadores del lugar nos rodearon y alzaron en sus hombros pero habían 2 que tenían una mirada seria con una sonrisa y hablando entre ellos pero como si fuera un secreto.

-¿Quiénes son estos tipos?- dije al verlos.

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	30. gladiador vikingo (parte II)

Chapter 30: gladiador vikingo (parte II).

Vuela junto a mí

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, aca les dejo este capítulo. Y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten.**

P.V. Hipo

Salimos del extraño ruedo y Lartius y Vedius nos llevaron encadenados a una especie de caravana; ahí todos los gladiadores que representaba Lartius estaban encadenados como animales. En la caravana ahí jaulas gigantes y dudo que sea para los caballos.

-nos tratan como animales- dije en un susurro.

-ley que para el imperio Romano la vida de un gladiador no les importa nada más que solo para entretenimiento- dijo Patapez.

-genial ósea que acá la muerte de alguien les vale nada- dijo Astrid.

-solo les importa si son reyes o de la alta corte- dijo Patán.

-estúpido sistema- dijo Brutacio.

-antes de subir a la caravana los marcaremos de los más fuerte a los más débiles marcando sus brazos- dijo Lartius.

-ahora los nuevos hagan una fila, si son fuertes serán marcados en el pecho de color rojo y si son débiles serán marcados con el color amarillo- dijo Vedius en tono demandante. Nos separaron de los que ya estaban marcados y de los que éramos nuevos.

-quítate ese traje negro y ponte esto; nos servirá para después- me dijo Lartius con una camisa gris y una pantaloneta del mismo color que estaban muy desgastadas. Al principio lo di una mirada de muerte.

-obedece- dijo un soldado mientras que me pegaba con la funda de su espada en mi espalda haciendo callera de rodillas.

-Hipo- dijo Astrid preocupada.

-idiota no le pegas a uno de los gladiadores si no te ordeno- dijo Vedius mientras le daba una bofetada al soldado que me dio el golpe –discúlpalo es nuevo- me dijo ayudándome a parar.

Al final le di mi traje no quería que se dañara ya que le había cogido afecto a aquel traje negro; Lartius me paso la camisa y la pantaloneta el cual me puse.

Lartius y Vedius se sentaron debajo de un toldo; empecé a mirar el lugar y en una de las jaulas estaban aquellos hombres misteriosos que había visto en el ruedo mirándome con detenimiento.

Los antiguos gladiadores los metieron a las jaula y a los nuevos nos pusieron en fila. Al frente de la fila había un hombre fornido con una espada de madera, al primero de la fila le habían dado una espada de madera también. Lartius alzo la mano y Vedius dijo.

-peleen-

El hombre fornido ataco al primero de la fila, este se defendió y luego lo contraataco pero en un descuido recibió un golpe en su estómago para después marcarlo como débil. Patán pasó y fue atacado, este se defendió y lo ataco pero se descuidó y recibió un codazo en su nariz sacándole sangre y marcándolo entre los débiles.

Astrid pasó y la atacaron con gran fuerza, cuando el ataque paro Astrid se barrió entre las piernas de aquel hombre fornido y le dio un gran golpe en la espalda haciéndolo caer de rodilla y marcándola como fuerte.

Brutacio paso pero antes de que el hombre lo atacara, Brutacio perdió el control de nuevo y salto a los hombros de aquel hombre y lo ataco una y otra vez haciendo que el hombre gritara de dolor al cual marcaron fuerte.

Paso Patapez pero a el no le fue bien, lo atacaron repetidas veces y en el último ataque lo desarmaron y le dieron un golpe en el estómago y lo marcaron como débil.

Brutilda pasó y al igual que Brutacio perdió el control y lanzo su espada a la entrepierna del hombre haciéndolo gritar en un tono tan agudo que el vaso de cristal que estaba tomando Lartius se quebró; Brutilda cogió las dos espadas y le repitió golpe tras golpe hasta que la cara de aquel hombre quedo sangrante y por ende marcándola como fuerte.

Y por último pase yo. Pusieron a otro hombre ya que Brutilda dejo tan mal al anterior que tuvo que irse a la jaula, el remplazo era más grande y fornido que el anterior. Me pasaron la espada de madera pero la vote al suelo enfrente de aquel hombre.

-que estás haciendo- dijo Astrid desde la jaula de los fuertes.

Lartius me miro he izo la seña.

-peleen- dijo Vedius.

Aquel hombre me ataco pero salte haciendo que la espada pasara por debajo de mí, otro golpe me mando y yo rodé en el suelo evitando el golpe. Aquel hombre fornido me lanzo un golpe hacia abajo yo me corrí y la espada se estrelló contra el suelo.

Puse mi pie en su espada y salte tan alto llegando a la altura de la cara del hombre el cual lo recibí con una patada de mi prótesis. Caí mirando hacia Lartius y Vedius que me miraban con una cara de asombro. De repente escuche un estruendoso golpe y no tuve que voltearme para saber qué había pasado. Aquel fornido hombre había caído de lleno en el suelo por el golpe.

Me marcaron con rojo y me subí a la jaula de los fuertes, mire de reojo a aquellos hombres extraños. Uno me miraba con asombro y otro me miraba con una sonrisa, me senté al lado de Astrid que me abrazo efusivamente.

-ahora Constantinopla nos espera- dijo Lartius mientras se paraba de debajo del toldo. Cuando mire hacia atrás vi que llevaba mi traje negro entre las manos y me pregunte para que lo quisiera.

Pero esa no era la pregunta que me abarcaba la verdadera pregunta que me abarcaba era ¿Qué estará pasando en Berk en nuestra ausencia?

P.V. Estoico.

Me desperté y me fui al cuarto de Hipo al ver no estaba, solo estaba Chimuelo que veía por la ventana, el escudo de Hipo y alma negra.

-Chimuelo Hipo no ha vuelto- pregunte. El dragón me miro con unos ojos tristes y negó con la cabeza.

Salí de la casa y fui directo a la casa de Astrid, ella tampoco estaba. Me fui a la plaza y llego mi hermano Patón.

-Estoico has visto a Patán no volvió ayer por la noche-dijo alarmado.

-¿También él?- pregunte sorprendido.

-Hipo tampoco volvió- dijo Patón.

Los dos salimos y nos fuimos a buscar respuesta encontrándonos con que los gemelos ni Patapez habían vuelto así que organizamos una búsqueda por todo el bosque.

6 días pasaron y nada solo habían encontrado a las ovejas perdidas ya me estaba preocupando ya que en esos 6 días nada de nada, ni una sola pista del paradero de los chicos.

Chimuelo, Tormenta, Diente púa, Gorgontua, Barf y Belch se estaban impacientando tanto que tuvimos que encerrarlos en el ruedo para que no se perdieran.

-si en 3 días no aparecen iremos a buscarlos fuera de la isla- dije decidido.

-pero hermano a donde podrían ir si no tenían los dragones y Alvin no pudo ser o si no ya hubiera atacado Berk o mandado una amenaza para que cumplamos lo que quiere- dijo Patón.

-no se pero el caso es que no están en la isla- dije.

-barcos a la vista- dijo uno de los vikingos que estaban de guardia en las catapultas. Cogí mi catalejo y mire tenían un símbolo que jamás había visto y de uno de los barcos salió un ala cambiante el cual quedo enfrente de mí y de Patón. Arriba de él había una persona con una túnica blanca y encapuchado.

Aquella persona se bajó y se quitó la capucha.

-tu- dijo Patón.

-¿que haces aquí?- dije al ver el rostro de aquella persona.

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado.**

**Y para los pervertidos que quieren un lemon, si voy a poner uno así que no se estresen por eso. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	31. gladiador vikingo (parte III)

Chapter 31: gladiador vikingo (parte III).

Vuela junto a mí

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, aca les dejo este capitulo.**

**Y gracias por sus reviews.**

**Nia haddock gracias por tus reviews eres la que mas a escrito reviews contando que fuiste la primera en escribir y te agradesco.**

**Astrid hofferson 01 esta idea no salió de los juegos del hambre (tema aparte ¡van a sacar los juegos del hambre sinsajo parte 1! en un par de días) no la verdad es que saque esta idea de la película de gladiador.**

**A el gam tranquila que en un par de capítulos vas a quedar mas que satisfecha.**

**A HICCTRIS FOREVER 100 gracias por tu reviews y me gusta dejarlos con intrigas.Y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten.**

P.V. Hipo

Pasaron 3 días de viaje hasta que llegamos a Constantinopla. Si me dieran a escoger una palabra para describir el viaje la palabra seria fastidio.

En el día el abrazador sol era una de las peores cosas. Aunque muy pocas veces se veía un sol así en Berk, odie ese sol que nos acompaño por 3 y que nos cocinaba por dentro tanto que Brutacio perdió la consciencia.

Lo único bueno eran las noches porque hacia un frio de miedo para los gladiadores pero para nosotros eso solo era una brisa a la cual nos acostumbramos con el correr de los años.

Después de tanto llegamos a la condenada ciudad de Constantinopla, en estos días no he hablado con nadie ya que a mi me encadenaron a la jaula ya que a Astrid la intentaban de tocar y termine por dejar de gravedad a la mitad de los desgraciados que intentaron tocar a mi novia.

Desde que Astrid le rompió los 2 brazos a uno de los gladiadores ya nadie se atreve ni a mirarla pero aun esta esa pregunta. ¿Quiénes son esos 2 tipos? Que durante todo el viaje me miraban como estudiándome.

Cuando llegamos a Constantinopla nos quedamos asombrados por su arquitectura algo totalmente distinto a lo que era Berk.

-no se vayan a acostumbrar; solo duraremos 2 días acá- dijo Lartius para luego susurrarle algo a Vedius en su oído, que después se adentró en un edificio.

-Uds. Desencadénenlo y bájenlo; Lartius quiere hablar en privado contigo- dijo Vedius señalándome.

Me desencadenaron de los barrotes para encadenarme las manos; que cambio. El caso es que me subieron por unas escaleras hasta que entre a un cuarto donde había una cama y una vista de toda la ciudad.

-déjanos solos- le dijo Lartius a Vedius el cual salió de la habitación.

-¿me llamó?- le pregunté.

-si- dijo viendo por la ventana.

-¿y para qué?- le dije.

-para que vivas; Hipo en un día ya tu nombre y el de tus compañeros se ha difundido por todo el imperio- dijo Laritus volteándose a mirarme.

-¿si y?- le pregunte.

-¿qué quieres?- preguntó

-salir de esta pocilga e irme a casa junto con mis compañeros- dije.

-gana esta he iras al coliseo romano. Oh Hipo si conocieras el coliseo una de las obras mas bellas de este mundo. Pero lo que importa es lo que pasa adentro; mil personas incluyendo al emperador, todos viendo solo un movimiento. El movimiento de tu espada y ese silencio sepulcral que se crea antes del golpe final para que después las aclamaciones se alcen como una tormenta todos repitiendo lo mismo ¡Hipo! ¡Hipo! ¡Hipo! Todos aclamándote, repitiendo tu nombre- dijo Lartius con una sonrisa y con una mirada pero no era soñadora si no que era una mirada como si ya lo hubiera vivido.

-¿fuiste gladiador?- le pregunte.

-si- me respondió.

-como hiciste para ser libre- le pregunté.

-me gane a la gente y al emperador, fue el emperador el que me libero y eso quiero que hagas Hipo da lo mejor de ti en las batallas, has que la gente te aclame, gánate a la gente y así ganaras al emperador y por ende tu libertad- dijo Lartius tomándome de los hombros y zarandeándome con emoción.

-¿porque nos quieres ayudar?-le pregunte.

-se tu historia jinete fantasma- me dijo algo que me dejo en blanco ya que no creí que la leyenda llegaría hasta –un dia el mercader johan llego contando la leyenda de el jinete fantasma algo que nadie creyó a excepción de mí y Vedius; esto llego a oídos del emperador y se le ocurrió la idea de unos vikingos siendo gladiadores. Cuando te vi en la playa con tu traje negro no dude en que eras tú la leyenda- dijo Lartius.

-quien lo diría que Johan se extendiera tanto en su red de comercio- dije pensativo pero algo me saco de mis pensamientos era una bulla afuera del edificio. Cuando me asome vi una muchedumbre entrando al teatro pero todos repetían lo mismo –"gladiador fantasma"-.

-¿gladiador fantasma?- pregunte con una sonrisa.

-use tu leyenda y la modifique para que la gente te aclamara. Ya tienes el 90% del camino a tu libertad solo te falta el gladiador algo que me recuerda ¿te acuerdas que te dije que necesitaríamos tu traje?- me dijo.

-si- le dije y vi que hizo una seña y unas mujeres entraron con una estatua que tenía mi traje puesto solo que encima del traje tenía una armadura plateada. En el rostro tenía una máscara plateada en la que la silueta de los ojos era en forma de dragón con la capucha puesta. El brazo izquierdo estaba recubierto de 4 placas de metal plateadas grandes y en el brazo derecho solo había 1 placa pero con un escudo plateado. Tenía una placa en el torso en la que había una espada apuntando hacia abajo con alas de dragón y en la cintura estaba la funda de la espada junto con ella.

-vaya pero de que me sirve si es una pelea a muerte no una pelea de modas- dije al ver la armadura.

-1. Es porque la gente te reconocerá más fácil y te aclamaran y la 2. Es que con presencia más tu reputación le infundirás miedo al contrincante y créeme no hay peor guerrero que uno con miedo- dijo para luego dar una señal a las mujeres que empezaron aponerme el traje cuando terminaron –ya está ahora ve y gana tu libertad-dijo para que después Vedius me llevara a la arena pero apenas yo salí entro uno de los hombres misteriosos, fue aquel que me miro con una sonrisa cuando me marcaron.

El caso es que llegué al teatro y vi a mis amigos solo que ellos también tenía armaduras nuevas. Astrid tenía un casco con la forma de la cabeza de un águila con sus brazos expuestos pero con unos brazaletes de los cuales salían 2 enormes cuchillas mas su falda solo que plateada, su hacha y sus hombreras de siempre.

Los gemelos también tenían armaduras solo que iguales, tenían un casco en forma de la cabeza de una cobra con placas por todos sus brazos y una no muy grande placa en su pecho con rodilleras de plata.

Patán tenía un casco con la forma de la cabeza de un león con sus brazos recubiertos por placas solo que más grandes que las de los gemelos con dos espadas enormes en cada mano y con rodilleras y en el pecho.

Y por último Patapez tenía un casco con la forma de la cabeza de un rinoceronte con sus brazos con placas más grandes que cualquier también en sus piernas y en su pecho y con un maso gigantesco.

-nos vemos ridículos- se quejo Astrid.

-para mi están geniales- dijo Brutacio.

-Hipo que te dijo Lartius- pregunto Patán.

-me dijo como librarnos de esto- dije.

-¿cómo?- preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Matando- les dije fríamente. Y luego se abrieron las rejas dejando ver a otro grupo de 6 que estaban al frente nuestro.

-acá se define quien se ira para roma a pelear por su vida enfrente del emperador. Al final del día 6 caerán y 6 se irán- dijo un hombre con túnica purpura.

-si ganamos estaremos a un paso más de la libertad- dije a los chicos.

-te apoyaremos en todo momento- dijo Astrid poniendo su mano en mi hombro.

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	32. gladiador vikingo (parte IV)

Chapter 32: gladiador vikingo (parte IV).

Vuela junto a mí

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, aca les dejo este capitulo.**

**Y para Aarón no puedo hacer el fic que dices porque no veo hora de aventura y no se de que se trata, solo he visto como 2 capítulos de eso. Y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten.**

P.V. Hipo

-tengo miedo Hipo- dijo Patapez titiritando

-no lo tengas eres capaz de montar un dragón si puedes montar uno eso no es nada a comparación de lo que tu haces y tengan cuidado; Astrid encárgate de la de la lanza, Patán del de 2 hachas, Brutilda del de maso, Brutacio del de espada grande, Patapez del más grande que tiene hacha, yo me encargare del de las dos espadas- después de que dije que había que hacer sonó el cuerno y ellos se lanzaron al ataque.

Brutacio volvió a perder el control y ataco al gladiador que tenía un casco de espinas y de una espada gigantesca, Brutacio saco su cimitarra y la ataco. Sus espadas chocaban creando ese sonido de metal, Brutacio dio una estocada pero el gladiador se quito he intento atacar a Brutacio que lo esquivo rodando hacia atrás.

-oye sabes que dicen de los hombres de espadas grandes- dijo Brutacio mostrando su meñique. Un comentario que no le agrado al gladiador que empezó a atacar con más furia, dando una estocada en la que Brutacio se corrió y para después herirle la pierna. El hombre volvió a dar otra estocada el cual Brutacio se corrió y le pateo la espada de la mano que quedo en posesión de Brutacio. Brutacio dio una voltereta y le clavo la espada grande al gladiador en su pecho para después rematarlo cortándole el cuello con su cimitarra.

Brutilda al igual que Brutacio perdió el control algo que a Astrid y a mí nos estaba preocupando, el del maso ataco a Brutilda pero esta lo esquivo rodando hacia atrás por el suelo. Desenfundo su cimitarra y ataco al del maso el cual se defendió con una de sus placas de su brazo, el hombre atacaba con todo lo que podía su maso se estrellaba contra la arena levantando grandes cantidades de arena. Brutilda pateo arena a la cara de aquel hombre este al no ver nada mando su maso con mucha fuerza tanto que no vi que paso solo una gran muralla de arena. Creí que había matado a Brutilda pero de ese gran muro de arena salió Brutilda por los aires con su cimitarra que se encajó en la cabeza de aquel hombre.

Patán estaba peleando contra el del hacha sus armas se encontraban feroz mente, en una parte los dos se vieron forcejeando pero el gladiador era más fuerte que Patán y le gano forcejeando haciendo que este cayera para atrás. El hombre ataco repetidas veces a Patán el cual rodaba una y otra vez evitando las hachas. Rodo tanto hacia atrás que llego a uno de los muros del teatro, el hombre lo ataco pero Patán se corrió haciendo que las hachas del gladiador quedaran incrustadas en el muro sin que él pudiera sacarlas. Patán aprovecho el percance y le pego una patada en el estómago haciendo que este no pudiera desenterrar sus armas, Patán ataco una y otra vez intercalando con sus espadas. Al final el gladiador cayó muerto con todo su cuerpo lleno de cortaduras.

Patapez estaba peleando lo mejor que podía, su maso se estrellaba contra el hacha de aquel hombre fornido, este lanzo un ataque con su hacha pero Patapez se corrió y le dio una patada. El gladiador se echó para atrás quedando contra el muro, Patapez le mando un golpe pero el hombre puso su hacha. Fue tanta la fuerza que la soltó y término muy lejos del gladiador. Patapez lanzo 5 golpes el cuales todos dieron en el gladiador que cayo muerto.

Astrid peleaba contra la gladiadora de la lanza, Astrid dio un golpe y esta la bloqueo. Forcejearon por un buen tiempo hasta que Astrid logro empujar hacia atrás a la gladiadora que puso su lanza para no caer al suelo.

-como extraño mi hacha echa de hierro de Gronckle, sería más fácil- se quejó Astrid. Su pelea siguió Astrid daba golpes que bien eran bloqueados o eran esquivados. Ya cansada Astrid la ataco por debajo haciendo que aquella mujer soltara su lanza que quedo detrás de Astrid. Astrid se acercaba amenazadoramente. Pero de un momento a otro aquella mujer saco una daga e hirió en el brazo derecho a Astrid. Era una cortada muy profunda. Astrid llena de irá pateo la daga de la mano de la gladiadora para luego incrustarle el hacha en la yugular.

Solo quedaba yo, aquel hombre de 2 espadas peleaba muy bien, me mando una estocada pero yo me defendí con mi escudo para después en un rápido movimiento le lanzara un ataque con mi espada, este se corrió y dio dos pasos hacia atrás. Yo salte y en el aire le lancé una estocada el cual aquel hombre uso una de sus placas para defenderse.

El gladiador me lanzo un ataque con sus espadas en x el cual puse mi escudo que me defendió, me atacaba constantemente al cual yo me defendía con mi escudo. En un movimiento rápido le di un fuerte golpe con mi escudo en la cara dándole en el casco el cual lo dejo aturdido. Lo ataque haciendo que soltara sus dos espadas, prepare el golpe final y al igual que dijo Lartius los apoyos y aclamaciones cesaron dando inicio a un silencio sepulcral y di la estocada que termino en su cuello.

El silencio de un momento a otro se volvió aplausos y bulla, mire a Lartius y vi que hizo una señal el cual todos sus soldados empezaron a decir una y otra vez –legión del dragón- y en pocos segundos todos decían lo mismo.

-¿legión del dragón?- pregunto Astrid.

-Lartius es como un terrible terror, no se sabe cuándo va a hacer algo inesperado- dije con una sonrisa. Los soldados llegaron y nos llevaron a donde estaba Lartius y Vedius. Apenas entramos fuimos recibidos por un abrazo efusivo de Lartius.

-amigos nos vamos para roma- dijo zarandeándome con fuerza –Uds. Dos son unos desquiciados como lo hacen- pregunto Lartius viendo a Brutilda y a Brutacio el cual todos voltearon a mirar a los gemelos.

-oigan si chicos Uds. Han estado raros- dijo Astrid el cual todos tenían la mirada fija en los gemelos.

Vi que Brutacio y Brutilda se miraron para después los dos asintieron al mismo tiempo.

-chicos ahí algo que no saben sobre nosotros- dijo Brutacio.

-somos Berserks- dijo Brutilda (los berserks eran guerreros vikingos que combatían semidesnudos, cubiertos de pieles. Entraban en combate bajo cierto trance de perfil psicótico).

-awww- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo excepto yo ya que me acorde que mi papa me conto que los papas de los gemelos también eran Berserks.

-bueno descansen se lo merecen los pondremos de a pares en las celdas; quítense las armaduras que mis sirvientas las lavaran, e Hipo dame tu traje y ponte la ropa gris- dijo Lartius. Nos quitamos las armaduras y le di mi traje poniéndome la ropa gris que tuve todo él camino y Vedius nos llevó a unas celdas, y en una de las celdas estaban otra vez esos dos tipos pero estaban aplaudiendo con una sonrisa socarrona. En fin a los gemelos los dejaron juntos, a Patán con Patapez y a Astrid la dejaron conmigo en la última celda. Aunque era una celda la cama era muy cómoda, se notaba que le caíamos bien a Lartius. Astrid y yo estábamos sentados en la cama juntos mientras yo le vendaba la herida del brazo.

-aagh- se quejó Astrid retirando un poco su brazo.

-lo siento manos de herrero son ásperas- me disculpe.

-no fue por eso es que quedo un poco apretada- dijo ella.

-perdón si no pude ayudarte en la pelea- le dije.

-no podías todos teníamos a nuestro rival y yo me confíe al ver al mío desarmado- me dijo con una voz dulce y tranquilizadora.

-lo sé pero no me gusta que te lastimen- le dije. Ella solo me sonrió y puso su mano en mi mejilla en la cual recargue mi cabeza sintiendo la mano suave de Astrid –te amo Astrid- le dije.

-y yo a ti- dijo ella. Luego me dio un beso en los labios a los cuales yo respondí recosté a Astrid en la cama quedando yo encima de ella. No sé qué me estaba pasando o porque lo hice de seguro era el calor así que empecé a besar el cuello de mi novia mientras ella suspiraba. Lleve mi mano a sus muslos tocándola delicada pero apasionadamente sintiendo la piel suave de los muslos de ella.

Como era la última celda no nos podían ver, los guardias solo se quedaban mirando por los pasillos y ya, Astrid me quito la camiseta gris votándola al piso, en el cual con una mano se aferraba a mi espalda mientras con la otra enredaba sus dedos con mi cabello. Le quite también la camisa a Astrid dejando su pecho descubierto, los dos estábamos enfrascados en una batalla de caricias y besos apasionados. Deslice mi boca del cuello de Astrid hasta uno de sus senos el cual empecé a lamer haciendo que Astrid suspirara mas, mientras que con mi otra mano la pasaba delicadamente por el otro seno.

-Hipo- dijo en un suspiro mientras se aferraba más a mi cabello, después de unos minutos, la mano que tenía en su muslo la puse en su falda y empecé a bajarla lentamente.

-espera- dijo ella separándome y respirando entrecortadamente.

-que pasa- le dije de la misma manera.

-no podemos hacerlo aquí sería raro en una celda- dijo ella.

-tranquila seré sutil así nadie nos escuchara- le dije con una sonrisa.

-pero no ahora. Quiero que sea en otro lugar que no sea una celda, pues no hay nada de malo pero cuando quiero que pase eso no quiero que seas sutil- me dijo con una mirada picara. Yo solo curve una ceja y la mire con una sonrisa. Ella me acerco a ella y me dijo al oído.

-cuando llegue el momento quiero ver esa fiera que tienes dentro y que me hagas gemir de una manera que hasta Odín nos escuche desde sus aposentos- me dijo en tono sensual a mi oído. Mierda porque tengo que esperar.

-está bien lo que ordene My Laide- le dije con una sonrisa y así los dos nos quedamos dormidos en la misma posición en la que estábamos yo encima de ella y ella con sus manos en mi espalda y mi cabello mientras que yo tenía una mano en su muslo y otra en su espalda baja tal cual como estábamos yo sin camisa y Astrid al igual que yo sin camisa y con su falda un poco más debajo de la cintura.

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una crítica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado.**

**Y espero que los pervertidos que querían un lemon estén contentos, bueno en parte porque iba a darles a Hipo y a Astrid su noche especial pero me pareció algo raro que fuera en una celda. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	33. gladiador vikingo (parte V)

Chapter 33: gladiador vikingo (parte V).

Vuela junto a mí

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, aca les dejo este capitulo. Y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten.**

P.V. Hipo

¡Me lleva! Ayer por la noche casi puedo hacer el amor con la persona que mas amo en esta vida pero no pude ya que ella no quería que fuera en una celda, pero seria algo muy extraño pero debo admitir que aunque no hice el amor con Astrid dormir con ella semidesnuda fue una de las experiencias más excitantes que he vivido.

Pero para colmo se nos olvidó un pequeño detalle.

-Hipo despiert… wow creo que interrumpo algo- dijo Vedius afuera de la celda.

-mierda- dije al despertar, mire a Astrid y vi que estaba roja de la vergüenza y si ella estaba así no me imagino como estaría yo.

-Hipo eres todo un semental vaya que si fueron sutiles- dijo entre carcajadas.

Cogí el candelabro de la pared y se lo lance, pero se salvó porque él se corrió.

-lárgate Vedius- le grite y se fue mientras reía a todo pulmón.

-eso fue incomodo- dijo Astrid.

-mejor nos cambiamos- le sugerí y los dos nos pusimos nuestra ropa. Vedius nos saco de la celda pero claro mirándonos con una sonrisa socarrona, cuando salimos vimos que ya la caravana estaba lista.

-apúrense que Roma nos espera- dijo Lartius al lado de la caravana. En fin nos subieron y empezó un viaje de 4 días para llegar a roma, pero aunque nos incomodó aquel momento durante los 4 días Astrid y yo estuvimos mas melosos de lo normal en especial en las noches donde a veces nuestras mano iban a lugares indebidos como ella a metiendo su mano en la pantaloneta tocando con su suaves manos mi entrepierna o yo a sentir la textura de sus pechos metiendo mi mano dentro de su camisa o al igual que ella mi mano dentro de su falda sintiendo su entrepierna, además de besos y caricias llenos de pasión y sed por probar el cuerpo del otro y como todos estaban dormidos no había nadie que se fijara en lo que hacíamos pero por desgracia nunca llegábamos a más.

Después de esos 4 días llegamos a la condenada ciudad de Roma y si Constantinopla nos pareció increíble, roma fue otro mundo en especial cuando llegamos al coliseo romano algo que absolutamente a todos nos dejó boquiabiertos.

-cierren la boca que hay moscas- dijo Lartius mirándonos y burlándose de nuestra expresión.

Estábamos sumergidos en nuestros pensamientos viendo aquella magnifica estructura hasta que unos gritos y bullicios nos sacaron.

-miren es el gladiador fantasma y la legión del dragón- escuchamos un grito y cuando nos dimos vuelta había toda una multitud de personas aclamándonos y intentando tocarnos o pidiéndonos que le diéramos la mano o cosas por el estilo pero los soldados de Lartius no se lo permitían.

-vaya si que nos aman- dijo Astrid sorprendida.

Pero de un momento a otro 2 niños pasaron la barrera de guardias, eran una niña y un niño el cual corrieron. El niño fue y me abrazo mientras la niña fue y abrazo a Astrid. Vedius iba a separar al niño pero yo lo detuve.

-déjalo no está haciendo nada- le dije a Vedius el cual se echó para atrás.

-tu eres el gladiador fantasma verdad- dijo el niño aferrado a mi pierna derecha. Yo me agache hasta quedar a la altura del niño.

-si soy yo- le dije al niño.

-vaya, cuando grande quiero ser un gladiador al igual que tú para ser aclamado y querido por la gente- dijo el niño con ojos soñadores. Yo negué con la cabeza y le puse las manos en sus hombros.

-¿cómo te llamas?- le pregunte al niño.

-me llamo Quinto- dijo el niño.

-¿y tu hermana?- le pregunte viendo a la niña que estaba con Astrid y que al igual a mi estaba arrodillada hablando con la niña.

-se llama Lucia- dijo el niño.

-Quinto prométeme que jamás vas a volver a desear esta vida- le dije al niño.

-pero porque- pregunto el niño con tirsteza.

-a un gladiador lo tratan como unos animales y nadie jamás debe ser tratado así; esfuérzate en ser un buen hombre y protege a tus seres amados, si vas a quitar una vida no lo hagas por deporte si no protegiendo a los que más amas- le dije y volteé a ver a Astrid el cual estaba siendo abrazada por Lucia.

-prométeme que vas a cuidar a tu hermana y a todos los que amas con todo tu ser y que evitaras que alguno de ellos caiga en la vida de un gladiador- le dije a Quinto.

-te lo prometo y yo gritare y aclamare tu nombre desde las gradas, tu nombre y el de tus compañeros- dijo el niño con una nueva luz en sus ojos y no era la de ser un gladiador sino un hombre que va a hacer lo imposible por cuidar a los que quiere. Y de un momento a otro el niño se lanzó a mi cuello abrazándome con mucha fuerza el cual yo le respondí el abrazo –tu novia es muy bonita- me dijo el niño al oído.

-ya lo sé- le dije de la misma manera para después revolcarle el pelo –ahora ve con tus padres- le dije.

-si señor- dijo poniéndose firme como un soldado para después retirarse con su hermana cogidos de la mano.

-vaya eso fue muy tierno- dijo Astrid parándose a mi lado.

-sí que lo fue- le dije y nos metieron al coliseo. Mientras caminábamos le pregunte a Astrid –¿y que le dijiste a Lucia?-

-le dije que cuando encontrara al amor de su vida lo amara y que lo hiciera sentir especial todos los días al igual que yo hago contigo- me dijo tomándome de la camisa.

-todos saben que el que te hace sentir especial soy yo- le dije tomándola de la cintura.

-así demuéstrame- dijo ella a cm de mi cara, no se cómo podíamos ser tan románticos e momentos como eso pero siempre había alguien que arruinaría ese momento.

-hey ya tuvieron su momento en Constantinopla- dijo Vedius entre risas.

-desgraciado infeliz- dije por lo bajo.

-Uds.- dijo Lartius llamándonos a los 6 –cuando entre el emperador Uds. Dirán "los que vamos a morir te saludan" y extienden el brazo derecho- nos dijo Lartius.

Nos llevaron a un cuarto donde tenían nuestras armaduras y en mi caso mi traje negro, así que nos pusimos nuestras armaduras y cogimos nuestras armas. Estábamos esperando a que las puertas se abrieran.

Me sentía vigilado y cuando mire hacia atrás hay estaban otra vez esos dos tipos mirándome.

Los ignore y las puertas se abrieron, cuando nuestros ojos se acostumbraron a la luz quedamos impresionados al ver el lugar lleno de personas que nos aclamaban.

-ok se veía grande por fuera y por dentro se ve mucho más- dijo Patapez.

-además con todas estas personas viéndonos- agrego Brutacio.

Mire a uno de los bordes de las gradas y vi a los pequeños Lucia y Quinto aclamándonos.

-Astrid mira- dije señalándole a los pequeños. Ellas sonrió y los dos alzamos nuestras armas apuntando a los pequeños, ella alzo su hacha y yo mi espada.

Terminamos en el centro del lugar y un hombre con una corona de oro, y un traje blanco entro, mire a Lartius y nos dio la señal.

-Los que vamos a morir te saludan- dijimos fuertemente los 6 alzando nuestra mano derecha.

-si te saludamos para que nos veas morir desgraciado infeliz- dije por lo bajo. Otro hombre con una toga roja apareció.

-se dice que no hay fiera más agresiva que el ser humano pero en este bello día vamos a ver el enfrentamiento de 2 fieras- dijo el hombre con potente voz.

-de que está hablando- dijo Patán sin entender.

\- con ustedes la legión del Dragón contra…. Una manada de 10 tigres de bengala- dijo el hombre.

-estamos muertos- dijo Brutacio.

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado.**

**Y para los pervertidos ENCERIO EN UNA CELDA QUERIAN QUE ASTRID E HIPO TUVIERAN SU NOCHE EN UNA CELDA que pervertidos XD.**

**Y para Laidy Aria H H gracias por leer mi fic gracias a todos los que me escriben constantemente como Nia Haddock y IviChi son sus Reviews los que me dan inspiración para seguir, si Uds. Dejaran de poner Reviews creo que abandonaría esta historia así que el responsable de que esta historia se continúe no es mia son de Uds. Y de todos los lectores que agradezco de todo corazón su apoyo. Y se que es mucho pedir pero patrocinen esta historia por decirlo así quiero que mas gente pueda disfrutar esta historia al igual que Uds. Recomiéndenla xfa. **

**Ahh y otra cosa tambien para Laidy Aria H H avísame cuando salga tu historia que estoy ancioso por leerlo y si necesitas ayuda en algo solo avísame y hare lo que pueda, es mas el que quiera que patrocine por decirlo así alguno de sus fics solo díganlo y les prometo que lo hare.Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	34. gladiador vikingo (parte VI)

Chapter 34: gladiador vikingo (parte VI).

Vuela junto a mí

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, aca les dejo este capitulo. **

**Y como prometí los que me pidieron que recomendara sus fics aca están.**

**Another Story de Nia Haddock es muy buena y muy orginal se las recomiendo esta excelente.**

**Y eli gam creo que te quedaras esperando unos cuantos cap mas porque aun no pienso poner a Chimuelo. Pero tranquila lo hare. Y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten.**

P.V. Hipo

**(Pongan la canción de heavy violence acá está el link watch?v=am7Za-5xl7k)**

\- con ustedes la legión del Dragón contra…. Una manada de 10 tigres de bengala- dijo el hombre.

-estamos muertos- dijo Brutacio.

Del suelo de la arena se abrieron 10 huecos alrededor de nosotros de donde salieron 10 tigres de bengala que empezaron a rodearnos.

-podemos salir de esta- dije viendo cada movimiento de los felinos que nos rodeaban.

-así y como piensas salir de esta- dijo Patán.

-peleamos contra dragones, criaturas que vuelan y escupen fuego; somos vikingos y podemos con cualquier cosa- dije animando a mis compañeros –ahora no se separen si nos separamos no tendremos quien nos cuide la espalda- dije. Y todos formamos un circulo cada quien protegiendo la espalda del otro.

-legión del dragón- era lo que se escuchaba una y otra vez en las gradas del coliseo.

De un momento a otro un tigre salto contra Patapez.

-cuidado- dijo Astrid.

Patapez agarro su maso y lanzo un golpe contra el tigre el cual lo recibió en la cara, esto no le gusto al animal que rugió, apenas rugió 5 tigres saltaron en contra nuestras, puse mi escudo y el tigre se estrelló contra él, empuje al tigre y cuando este retrocedió le clave mi espada en su cabeza haciendo que el animal cayera muerto al suelo.

Patapez estaba peleando contra el tigre con el que le había dado aquel golpe, se notaba que Patapez tenía miedo porque lanzaba golpes con los ojos cerrados.

-Patapez abre los ojos- grito Astrid.

-amigo quieres volver a ver a Gorgontua pues abre los ojos y pelea- dije, y al parecer funciono. Para Patapez su dragón es lo más preciado así que abrió los ojos y ataco al tigre con todo, en uno de los golpes le dio en la pierna al tigre el cual se escuchó como si una rama se hubiera roto, el tigre cayó al suelo para después ser rematado por Patapez con un golpe de su maso en la cabeza.

Brutacio entro en su estado hipnótico y empezó a pelear, su cimitarra le hacía pequeñas heridas a aquel felino algo que lo encabrono y salto contra Brutacio y no se sabe de donde salió tanta fuerza pero Brutacio también salto estampándose contra el tigre y mandándolo más lejos quedando el encima del tigre para después clavarle su cimitarra en el cuello.

Parece que ese modo Hipnótico de los Berserks es muy bueno porque Brutilda al igual que Brutacio entro en su modo psicópata y ataco al tigre excepto que ella si iba más enserió, ya que cuando Brutacio atacaba lo hacia solo por herir un poco al tigre jugando con el. Pero Brutilda no jugo con el tigre lanzando golpes con su cimitarra y en una le cortó la oreja al felino, este salto contra Brutilda y al igual que Brutacio saco una fuerza que con una mano cogió al tigre del cuello para después clavarle su cimitarra en el pecho.

Astrid cogió su hacha y la lanzo dándole a un tigre en la cabeza quedando solo con las hojas que estaban en sus brazaletes (algo parecido a logan y sus garras), otro tigre le salto y ella le clavo sus garras del brazo derecho en el costa para después empujar al tigre

Y Patán estaba peleando contra un tigre el cual en un golpe en x le quito la vida al tigre.

Solo quedaban 4 y Astrid estaba peleando con uno y yo con otro, Astrid logro empujar al tigre pero antes de darle el golpe final uno de los 4 le salto encima quedando ella debajo del tigre que la intentaba morder y rasguñar pero ella lo tenía cogido de sus patas y esquivaba las mordidas.

-Astrid- dije al ver a Astrid en aquella posición, pero me descuide y el tigre con el que estaba peleando me lanzo un zarpazo desarmándome para después lanzarse en contra mía quedando debajo del tigre, lo único que se interponía entre el tigre y yo era mi escudo.

Brutilda y Brutacio se estaban encargando de otro mientras que Patapez y Patán peleaban con el otro dejándonos a Astrid y a mí a merced de los tigres. Todo estaba en cámara lenta mire a Astrid y ella hacía lo posible para quitarse al tigre de encima, mire a Quinto y a Lucia que estaban en el borde de las gradas en sus rostros se veían reflejados miedo y preocupación. Mire a Lartius y a Vedius los 2 estaban preocupados, Lartius decía una y otra vez –Uds. pueden- los gemelos peleaban con todo lo que podían contra aquel tigre mientras que Patán y Patapez estaban igual, pero lo que me sacó de quicio fue una sonrisa socarrona que tenía el emperador en su rostro.

Empecé a pararme empujando al tigre hasta que agarre al tigre de su cuello con mi brazo izquierdo para después torcerle la tráquea, no sé qué me estaba pasando pero todo lo veía en cámara lenta y corrí en contra del tigre que estaba encima de Astrid y lo alce de sus dos garras para después correr contra uno de los muros del coliseo que tenían estacas clavando al tigre en una de ellas, cogí mi espada y salte para cortarle la cabeza al tigre que estaba peleando contra los gemelos, mire a Patapez y a Patán, así que cogí la espada y la lance contra el tigre, mi espada atravesó de lado a lado la cabeza del tigre.

Cuando todo volvió a la normalidad pude ver que todos me miraban con asombro, todo el coliseo estaba callado, estaba abarcado por un silencio sepulcral, de repente escuche un grito –que viva el gladiador fantasma y la legión del dragón- mire y había sido el pequeño Quinto, todos lo siguieron y todos empezaron a gritar una y otra vez –que viva- aún no había salido de mi transe hasta que recibí un efusivo abrazo de Astrid que después fue seguida de todos los muchachos, cuando me dejaron de abrazar mire a Lartius y me hizo una seña el cual entendí.

Di unos pasos adelante y di una reverencia haciendo que el bullicio aumentara en grandes cantidades, pero todos se callaron cuando el emperador dio un paso quedando en el borde del balcón, extendió su mano derecha con su pulgar en la mitad, un silencio abarco el lugar, de repente el emperador alzo su pulgar haciendo que todos gritaran y se volvieran locos.

Cuando salimos del coliseo todos estaban alabándonos y aplaudiendo, llegamos a un edificio donde nos encontramos a Lartius.

-ya solo les falta un paso para su libertad- dijo Lartius con felicidad.

-que fue eso del pulgar- pregunte ya que no había entendido.

-es si el emperador decide si viven o mueren- dijo Vedius.

-que ósea no importa que ganemos el puede matarnos- pregunto Astrid.

-es la desgracia de los gladiadores- dijo Lartius. Vedius nos llevó a unas celdas y hay estaban esos 2 tipos otra vez.

Pasaron 3 días y nos habían puesto luchas individuales a todos, Patapez, Brutacio, Brutilda y Patán aunque con esfuerzo ganaron sus batallas este día nos tocaba a mí y a Astrid, la primera en pasar fue Astrid.

Yo veía todo desde la entrada.

-en este día les traemos una de las peleas mas esperadas Astrid la gladiadora águila de la legión del dragón contra…..Crixo- dijo el hombre que siempre daba los inicios, y cuando menciono al tal Crixo entro uno de los 2 hombres que me habían estado observando durante todo este tiempo.

Tenía un hacha y una espada.

-Los que vamos a morir te saludan- dijeron los 2 y sonó el cuerno.

Astrid y Crixo caminaban en círculo viendo los movimientos de cada uno, Crixo ataco a Astrid con la espada el cual ella se defendió con una de las garras de su brazo para después atacarlo con su hacha pero este la esquivo.

Se volvieron a quedar caminando en círculos hasta que Astrid salto y ataco en el aire a Crixo con sus garras del brazalete izquierdo el cual se defendió con una de las placas de su brazo, Crixo le lanzo una cortada a Astrid dejándole una no muy profunda herida en su pierna que tal vez ni siquiera dejaría cicatriz.

-maldito- dije al ver que le había hecho daño.

Así continuo la pelea hasta que Astrid salto y le dio una patada en la cara quitándole el casco para después usar su hacha y dejarle una marca que iba de su mejilla hasta su boca. Crixo se alzó en cólera y ataco a Astrid repetidas veces.

Sus armas chocaban y creaban ese sonido de metal chocando, en unas veces sacaba chispas, la multitud era todo un bullicio no se sabía a quién apoyaban más si a Astrid o a Crixo, solo se notaba una leve diferencia en la que la gente gritaba más el nombre de Astrid.

Crixo lanzo su espada pero Astrid la cogió en el aire del mango hecho que impresiono a todos ya que la había cogido a la perfección, dio una vuelta y lanzo la espada de Crixo para después dar otra vuelta y lanzar su hacha.

La espada Crixo el esquivo pero el hacha le alcanzo a cortar parte del brazo. Astrid solo quedo con sus garras en el brazalete mientras que Crixo quedo con su hacha. Otra vez el intercambio de golpes se hizo presente, hasta que en una parte Astrid y Crixo quedaron forcejeando.

Los 2 empujaron al otro haciendo que los 2 dieran un par de pasos hacia atrás , Astrid alzo sus garras de la derecha mientras que tenia las de la izquierda atrás. Y Crixo alzo su hacha los 2 salieron a correr el uno contra el otro hasta que.

-alto- se escucho al hombre y todos vieron al emperador, tenia su mano alzada con pulgar en el medio, apenas Crixo y Astrid vieron esto voltearon a ver al emperador.

-arriba por Odín que sea arriba- rogaba hasta que el emperador alzo su pulgar.

Astrid se dirigió a la entrada donde estaba yo y Crixo a la entrada contraria.

-estas bien- dije abrazándola.

-tranquilo no es tan profunda; pero por favor cuídate- me dijo.

-Esta bien pero ve a que te curen- le dije a Astrid.

-lo hare después de ver que estés bien- dijo, yo asentí y salí a la arena y al frente mío estaba aquel hombre que hablo con Lartius cuando estábamos en Constantinopla, tenia su casco en su brazo era un casco en forma de tigre.

-y acá esta la pelea que todos esperaban sus favoritos el gladiador fantasma de la legión del dragón contra… ESPARTACO- dijo el hombre.

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	35. gladiador vikingo (parte VII)

Chapter 35: gladiador vikingo (parte VII).

Vuela junto a mí

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, aca les dejo este capitulo. **

** Y perdón si no he puesto a los dragones en un buen tiempo pero en unos 2 capitulos aparecerán. Y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten.**

P.V. Hipo

Se nota que la tengo difícil, mi mirada se había chocado con la de Espartaco mientras caminábamos al centro de la arena. Está un poco complicado ya que el durante todo este tiempo me estuvo viendo y estudiando y yo no se nada, no lo he visto ni una sola vez pelear.

El coliseo es todo un desorden ya que no se sabe a quién apoyan más si a mí o a Espartaco algo que me preocupa porque eso significa que el es muy buen luchador además que el hombre que siempre da un discurso antes de una pelea dijo "sus favoritos" dándome a pensar que este tipo es igual o mejor que yo.

Cuando llegamos al centro de la arena él se puso su casco y cuando el emperador apareció en el balcón los dos no dijimos nada.

-que pasa que no saludan- dijo el hombre de los discursos.

Otra vez un silencio, la gente estaba en total silencio al igual que yo y Espartaco. Miraba de reojo a Espartaco y no daba señales de querer decir algo. Mire al emperador y vi que su mirada paso de ser de burla a una de enojo.

Al final los 2 alzamos nuestros brazos derechos.

-los que vamos a morir te saludan- pero los dos lo dijimos a regañadientes.

Mire a Lartius e hizo una cara de "que estás haciendo", el emperador nos miró con seriedad y dio una seña haciendo que el cuerno sonara.

Nos dimos vuelta lentamente hasta encarar el uno al otro y esos momentos en el que el cuerno resonaba por todo el coliseo se me hacían eternos, se podría comparar con el momento en el que caí del lomo de Chimuelo cuando la muerte roja se incineraba.

Yo alce mi escudo y Espartaco me imito, mande mi mano izquierda a mi espada y la saque lentamente. Espartaco cogió el mango de su hacha y la alzo.

Acá vamos.

Empezamos a caminar en círculos. Ni un solo sonido se escuchaba aparte de nuestras pisadas. Las aclamaciones, canciones de apoyo y los aplausos habían cesado, las piernas me flaqueaban, estaba perdiendo toda la fuerza por culpa de los nervios.

De repente Espartaco se lanzó al ataque con su hacha. Lo esquive y le di una estocada pero se cubrió con su escudo, me mando otro golpe con su hacha pero la bloquee con mi espada, quedando forcejeando, pero él era más fuerte que yo y me logro hacer retroceder un par de pasos para después mandarme otro ataque con su hacha.

Me barrí haciendo que su hacha pasara por encima de mi cabeza, me pare rápido y lo ataque tan duro como pude, pero Espartaco rodo y esquivo mi ataque. Se paró y nos pusimos en guardia.

Otra vez quedamos dando vueltas viendo los movimientos del otro. Está vez fui yo el que lo ataco, zigzaguee para después darle una estocada que le paso a cm de su cuello. En respuesta el golpe mi espada con su escudo para después lanzarme un golpe con su hacha el cual la bloquee con mi escudo para después darle un golpe con mi escudo dándole en su pecho y haciéndolo caer hacia atrás. La bulla se hizo presente, mire a Quinto y a Lucia que estaban saltando y diciendo mi nombre a todo pulmón.

Se paró y me ataco repetidas veces, nuestras armas se encontraban generando el estruendoso sonido de metal chocando. Me mando un ataque con su hacha a la cabeza pero lo bloquee con mi escudo.

Pero el aprovecho que mi escudo estaba arriba para darme una patada en el estómago, algo que me hizo caer de rodillas al suelo, otra bulla se hizo presente solo que esta vez apoyaban a Espartaco.

Él me mando un ataque con su hacha, pero yo me lance contra su cintura agarrándolo de ella y alzándolo para después estamparlo contra el suelo. Me quite rápido pero me alcanzo a dar un golpe con su escudo en mi pierna derecha.

Retrocedí y él al igual que yo lo hizo quedando los 2 a los extremos de la arena, yo tenía una rodilla en el piso mientras me reponía del golpe en mi pierna el estaba encorvado intentando de recuperar el oxígeno.

Mire a Astrid y vi esa mirada de preocupación, era la misma que me había dado el día en el que yo me había votado del lomo de Chimuelo.

-gladiador fantasma- empezaron a cantar los que me apoyaban.

-Espartaco- no se quedaron atrás los que apoyaban a Espartaco.

Mire al emperador y vi que hizo una seña y de repente de atrás mío se abrió 2 agujeros dejando salir a 2 leones mayos.

-esto es un juego- dije y mire de reojo a Espartaco el cual estaba en las mismas que yo. Uno de los leones salto contra mi pero lo empuje a un lado con mi escudo, pero fui envestido por el otro.

Quede debajo del animal, pero lo agarre de su cuello para después clavarle mi espada en su cabeza. Pero no se la clave bien haciendo que este empezara a lanzar zarpazos por todos lados haciendo que me mandara un zarpazo al pecho dejando las 3 marcas de sus uñas.

Repetí el acto una y otra vez hasta que el león cayó muerto. El otro empezó a correr contra mí pero salte rodando por su lomo, este volvió a saltar pero lo recibí con mi escudo dándole con el borde para después saltar a su lomo y clavarle la espada en su cuello.

El león empezó a saltar para quitarme de él pero al final el cayó muerto. Cuando me levante sentí un dolor en mi cuello, el león de algún modo me había rasguñado el cuello. Por suerte no era grave pero aun así ardía. Además mis placas del brazo izquierdo estaba rasguñado y mi escudo estaba manchado de sangre al igual que mi pecho y mi espada.

Mire a Espartaco y estaba sacando su hacha del cuello de uno de los leones, el otro tenía su cabeza a 2 metros de su cuerpo. Espartaco tenía 3 marcas de garras en su casco, ya no tenía las placas de su brazo derecho dejando ver una gran mordida en su hombro y al igual que mi su escudo, su pecho y su escudo estaban ensangrentados.

Lo mire y vi que tenía la misma idea que yo, empecé a caminar y el igual que yo empezó a caminar, después de unos pasos empecé a trotar y el me imito, al final ya estaba corriendo con todo lo que podía y el también venia corriendo.

Cuando estábamos por encontrarnos, los dos saltamos con nuestro escudo arriba con intención de darle un golpe con el borde de este al otro. Cuando chocamos los dos salimos disparados en direcciones opuestas.

Cuando nos paramos nuestras armas se encontraban ferozmente sacando chispas por la fricción de estas, me mando un golpe con su escudo pero se lo desvié haciendo que el siguiera derecho para después mandarle una cortada a su cuello en la parte izquierda el cual empezó a sangrar en cantidades pero no era una cortada profunda.

Espartaco se quitó la placa del brazo izquierdo, nuestras armas se encontraban otra vez con la misma ferocidad pero en un descuido mío me alcanzo a hacer una cortada en mi pierna derecha haciendo que yo cayera en la rodilla izquierda, hay el aprovecho para darme u golpe en la cara con el borde de su escudo haciendo que yo perdiera mi mascara quedando solo con mi capucha puesta.

Me mando un ataque con su hacha en vertical a la cara pero no pude bloquearla solo correrme para que el golpe no fuera mortal, me dejo una cortada en la mejilla derecha una cortada que iba de un cm más abajo del ojo hasta unos 2 cm más arriba de la boca pero Espartaco aprovecho y mando otro ataque solo que esta vez en horizontal y al igual que la otra no pude esquivarla del todo dejándome una herida que pasaba por encima de la anterior dejándome una x alargada de abajo en la mejilla (la misma cicatriz de samurái x).

Me volvió a lanzar un ataque con su hacha pero esta vez yo me corrí, su hacha termino chocando en el suelo, puse mi pie en su mano y salte impulsándome lo más que pude, tanto que llegue a la altura de su cara para después darle una patada con mi prótesis haciendo que el perdiera su casco.

Cuando me volvió a encarar le lance un ataque a la cara dejándole una cicatriz que iba de su mejilla pasando por encima de su ojo izquierdo llegando a la mitad de la frente. Los dos estábamos respirando pesado cuando de repente se abrieron las entradas dejando ver a dos jinetes en caballos armados con arcos y flechas el cual nos empezaron a disparar.

Me defendía con mi espada desviándolas o con mi escudo pero al igual que con los tigres, todo se puso en cámara lenta y una flecha que me venía a la cara la cogí en el aire y se la lance al jinete dándole en la cabeza, corrí al caballo y me subí en él.

Mire a Espartaco y estaba siendo perseguido por el otro jinete, vi que salto a la pared del coliseo para después saltar y derribar al jinete cortándole la cabeza con su hacha y quedar encima del caballo.

Los dos caballos estaban en los extremos de la arena, nuestras miradas se conectaron y les dimos la orden a los caballos de correr en contra del otro. Yo alce mi espada y Espartaco alzo su hacha cuando nos encontramos nuestras armas se encontraron con un feroz estruendo. Los dos caballos siguieron derecho en dirección contraria.

Sentí un dolor horrible en mi hombro, no me había cortado pero el choque de nuestras armas hizo que todo el brazo se me estremeciera y que los huesos me temblaran. Mire a Espartaco y vi que se estaba sosteniendo el brazo.

Volvimos a correr el uno contra el otro solo que en el centro los caballos se pararon en sus dos patas traseras y empezaron a pelear con las delanteras, Espartaco y yo mientras tanto nos atacábamos con nuestras armas pero Espartaco le corto el cuello a mi caballo y antes de que este callera salte y envestí a Espartaco tumbándolo de su caballo.

El golpe nos afectó a los 2 y cuando nos paramos el intercambio de golpes empezó otra vez, le di con el mango de mi espada en la cara, y nuestras armas se volvieron a encontrar, Espartaco me ataco mandándome un golpe a la cabeza con su hacha pero lo detuve con mi espada le mande un golpe con mi escudo pero el lo detuvo con el suyo así los dos quedamos forcejeando, tenía mi pierna izquierda al frente grave error ya que Espartaco me dio una patada a mi prótesis haciendo que yo la perdiera y cayera de lleno al suelo.

Solté mi espada y Espartaco el pateo más lejos de mí, iba a darle un golpe con mi escudo pero él piso mi escudo para después pisarme el hombro izquierdo. Alzo su hacha pero la bajo y vi que miro a otro lado. Mire a donde el estaba mirando y el emperador estaba en el borde del balcón con su brazo alzado y su pulgar en el medio.

-estoy muerto- pensé al ver que el emperador tenía su pulgar hacia abajo. Mire a Espartaco y alzo su hacha duro unos segundos con su hacha arriba hasta que la lanzo con fuerza en dirección mía. Solo pude cerrar los ojos esperando lo peor.

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	36. gladiador vikingo (parte VIII)

Chapter 36: gladiador vikingo (parte VIII).

Vuela junto a mí

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, aca les dejo este capitulo. Y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten.**

P.V. Hipo

Cerré los ojos esperando lo peor, hasta que escuche un sonido de metal. Abrí mis ojos y vi a Espartaco con una sonrisa y ofreciéndome la mano. Mire a mi lado y el hacha de Espartaco estaba a cm de mi cara.

No me quedaba de otra le recibí la mano ya que mi prótesis estaba lejos de mi, así que me ayudo a parar e hizo que me apoyara en él empezando a caminar a la salida siendo recibidos por miles de aplausos y apoyos de la gente que aclamaban a Espartaco y a mí hasta que unos 30 soldados nos encerraron en un cuadrilátero.

Y de la entrada estaba ese maldito infeliz entrando como un campeón y con un aire de orgullo.

-Espartaco que estás haciendo, por qué no mataste a este niño mocoso- dijo el emperador al frente nuestro.

-este muchacho á demostrado ser un gran gladiador y un gran contrincante, demostrando que merece vivir- dijo Espartaco con tranquilidad.

-eso no te corresponde- dijo el emperador con un tono de odio y desesperación para después dar una señal el cual hizo que los 30 soldados sacaran sus espadas.

-antes de que des la orden pregúntate si te conviene hacer eso- dijo tranquilamente Espartaco el cual hizo que el emperador pusiera una cara de duda –mira bien a tu alrededor, todo el coliseo está lleno de gente que lo apoyan y que me apoyan- dijo señalándome –seguro de que les gustara que nos mates además somos los preferidos y si nos matas de seguro ya nadie vendría a tus juegos suicidas- dijo Espartaco con una sonrisa socarrona pero como su cara estaba empapada de sangre que le escurría de su herida que le hice le dio un toque maquiavélico.

-la gladiadora águila y Crixo los pueden remplazar- dijo el emperador solo que esta vez se detectaba una preocupación.

-le hago dos preguntas, seguro de que ellos tendrán el mismo efecto que nosotros y segundo; seguro de que ellos le harían caso ya que la gladiadora águila es su novia y Crixo es mi mejor amigo- dijo Espartaco tranquilamente y se notaba que me había estudiado ya que sabía que Astrid era mi novia.

El emperador extendió su brazo con el pulgar en el medio. Todos estaban en silencio hasta que el pulgar del emperador quedo arriba haciendo que la gente aplaudiera con fuerza.

-te puedes tener- me pregunto a lo cual asentí. El me dejo parado para después salir del cuadrilátero y volver a entrar con mi prótesis y mi espada –ten esto, lo necesitas- me dijo pasándome mi prótesis.

Yo la cogí y me la puse para después salir de la arena y ser recibido por un efusivo abrazo de Astrid.

-Hipo estás bien- dijo abrazándome mientras lloraba en mi hombro.

-tranquila My lady – le dije respondiéndole el abrazo. Astrid se separó y me dio un beso apasionado al cual respondí. Pero fuimos interrumpidos por nuestros amigos que llegaron a abrazarme con emoción.

En eso entro Espartaco el cual fue recibido por un puño de Astrid directo al rostro pero para después ser recibido por un abrazo de la misma.

-gracias por no matarlo- le agradeció Astrid a Espartaco.

-no hay de que- le dijo.

-gracias por no matarme y perdón por tu herida en la cara- me disculpe.

-se podría decir que fue una venganza tuya contra mí por la x que te deje en el rostro- Espartaco camino hasta donde yo estaba y me tomo de los hombros –en todo mi tiempo como gladiador nadie me á dado tanta pelea como tú me la diste- dijo él.

Cuando dejo de tomarme de los hombros llego Vedius el cual nos abrazó a los dos –Uds. 2 pelearon de una manera que dejo loca a las personas. Vayan a que los curen y luego vayan con Lartius que quiere verlos a los 7 incluyendo a Crixo- dijo Vedius.

Mis compañeros me acompañaron a donde las sanadoras las cuales me cosieron la herida de la cara y la del cuello. Después fuimos a donde Lartius el cual ya estaba con Espartaco que ya estaba curado y Crixo.

-estas bien- me pregunto Crixo después de haberme dado un abrazó.

-si- le respondí.

-Lartius a lo que vinimos- dijo Crixo con seriedad.

-está bien- dijo este y se sentó.

-de que hablan- pregunto Patapez sin entender.

-legión del dragón como ya los conocen ellos son Espartaco y Crixo- dijo señalando a cada uno –ellos son los líderes de la revolución; bueno es Espartaco pero Crixo esta con nosotros- dijo Lartius.

-¿revolución?- pregunto Astrid.

-estamos planeando un golpe de estado contra el emperador. Mientras nosotros estamos acá entreteniendo a la gente nuestros compañeros han estado reclutando gente para la revolución. Ya tenemos un ejército grande que está acampando a fuera de Roma- dijo Crixo.

-yo he estado recibiendo las noticias de afuera y mandando las órdenes de Espartaco a la revolución que se ha estado escondiendo; todos mis soldados pertenecen a la revolución- dijo Lartius.

-¿y nosotros que?- dijo Patán.

-Hipo los estuvimos estudiando y Uds. Serian de gran ayuda en la revolución- dijo Espartaco.

-no quiero desanimarlos pero nosotros solo queremos irnos a Berk- dije.

-y ahí es donde entran Uds.; en una semana el emperador va a dar una de las ejecuciones públicas por la noche para infundir miedo que se va a desarrollar acá en el coliseo y todos los gladiadores estarán presentes junto con todo el pueblo y todos los soldados del emperador; Uds. Solo tienen que ayudarnos a salir de Roma y después serán libres- dijo Espartaco.

-hay un problema. Dijiste que también los soldados del emperador van a estar y eso complica un poco el escape y además no sabemos si todos los gladiadores estarán con nosotros- dijo Astrid.

-hay entro yo; mandare un mensaje falso diciendo que hay una revolución en Constantinopla con la firma que logre conseguir del general de haya. Esto hará que manden gran parte de soldados a Constantinopla dejándolos sin muchas defensas- dijo Vedius.

-y por los gladiadores no te preocupes ya están con nosotros- dijo Crixo.

-¿entonces aceptan?- pregunto Lartius.

-si es el único modo de salir rápido de acá aceptamos- dije.

Y así pasaron los días hasta llegar al día del ataque. Vedius ya había mandado el mensaje y la mitad de los soldados se había ido. Todos los gladiadores nos apoyaban y ya todo estaba preparado, los soldados de Lartius nos dejarían las puertas abiertas junto con Lartius y Vedius que nos esperarían con armas para defendernos.

Ya era de noche y estábamos en el coliseo y en el centro habían 2 cruces con personas clavadas a ellas pero no se veía quienes eran. Alrededor estábamos los gladiadores seguidos por un anillo de soldados de Lartius que nos protegerían y después los soldados del emperador y en lo más alto del coliseo estaba una hilera de arqueros. El emperador estaba en el balcón de siempre y el coliseo estaba lleno de personas. Esto si uno lo ve estaba fácil de hacer pero el problema era que afuera nos esperaba un escuadrón de soldados del emperador por si pasaba algo y claro que pasaría.

El emperador se asomó al balcón y dijo.

-esto es lo que pasa cuando uno se resiste a la autoridad romana, desobedeciendo a sus mayores. Cualquier rebeldía será castigada con la muerte- dijo para después dar una señal el cual uno de sus soldados dejo ver quiénes eran.

-maldito, es un monstruo- dijo Astrid llorando en mi hombro al ver quiénes eran.

-Quinto, Lucia- dije al ver a los niños clavados a esas cruces con sus caritas y sus ojos sin vida.

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	37. gladiador vikingo (parte IX)

Chapter 37: gladiador vikingo (parte IX).

Vuela junto a mí

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, aca les dejo este capitulo.**

**Y Astrid Hofferson 01 me gustaría hacerte el favor que pides pero lo dejare a votación.**

**a) Si quieren que el lemon sea lo mas detallado posible.**

**b) Que sea sutil.**

**La elección es de Uds. Si quieren un lemon bien detallado porque créanme soy MUY detallista en esas partes o si quieren que sea sutil. Y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten.**

P.V. Hipo

Esto ya es un descaro. Poner a personas adultas a matarse entre si era una cosa pero matar a niños inocentes que no hicieron nada malo ya era pasado.

-hay que parar esto de una vez- dije decidido.

**(Pongan la canción del El arbol del ahorcado - sinsajo (con coro) en español latino link= watch?v=Ksr-AWxg_9U)**

**Hipo**

Será, será que al árbol vendrás

Que por matar a 3 un hombre colgó en él.

**Astrid**

Ocurren cosas raras pero extraño no ha de ser

Poderte ver ahí a la anochecer

**Espartaco**

Será, será que al árbol vendrás

Vámonos los 2, a su amor dijo al morir

**Crixo**

Ocurren cosas raras más seria algo muy normal

Poderte ver ahí a la anochecer

**Los gemelos**

Será, será que al árbol vendrás

Ahí te pedí escapar y buscar la libertad.

**Patán y Patapez**

Ocurren cosas raras pero extraño no ha de ser

Poderte ver ahí a la anochecer

Y en esto todos los gladiadores, los soldados de Lartius y los ciudadanos de roma empezaron a Cantar.

**Todos**

Será, será que al árbol vendrás

Que por matar a 3 un hombre colgó en él.

Ocurren cosas raras más seria algo muy normal

Poderte ver ahí a la anochecer

Será, será que al árbol vendrás

Vámonos los 2, a su amor dijo al morir

Ocurren cosas raras pero extraño no ha de ser

Poderte ver ahí a la anochecer

-la revolución empieza ahora- dijo Espartaco y todos los gladiadores atacaron a los muy desconcertados soldados del emperador que tardaron en reaccionar por el canto de la gente.

Salte contra un soldado, le agarre la tráquea y se la torcí con gran fuerza, su compañero saco su espada y me atacó, yo me agache esquivando el ataque para después patearle su espada de su mano que quedo en mi posesión para después cortarle el cuello.

Astrid había dado una patada a la entrepierna del soldado para después quitarle su espada y matarlo quitándole la cabeza, después apunto y lanzo la espada dándole a uno de los soldados del emperador.

Brutacio alzo a uno de los soldados para después poner su rodilla y estampar al soldado contra está haciendo que todas sus vertebras se partieran y Brutilda salto a los hombros de uno de los soldados y cogió la cabeza de aquel soldado y empezó a jalarla impulsándose con sus piernas hasta que pudo despegar la cabeza del cuerpo.

Patán había tacleado a uno de los soldados y le partió los 2 brazos para después torcerle el cuello y Patapez había cogido a uno de ellos y lo lanzo contra una de las estacas de los muros del coliseo.

Espartaco había robado una espada y empezó a cortarle el cuello a uno de los soldados mientras que Crixo había cogido una lanza y empalo a uno de los hombres en ella y dejándolo clavado a esta como si fuera una bandera.

Los arqueros empezaron a disparar pero los soldados de Lartius nos defendían con sus escudos evitando que fuéramos heridos por las flechas.

-corran por aquí- dijo Vedius que había abierto la entrada. Todos los gladiadores y soldados de Lartius salieron de la arena. Con los chicos habíamos corrido hasta donde estaba Lartius que tenía nuestras armaduras y mi traje negro.

-rápido pónganse sus armaduras- dijo mientras nos alcanzaba las partes. Astrid se puso su armadura de águila, los gemelos las armaduras de cobras, Patán su armadura de león, Patapez su armadura de rinoceronte, Espartaco su armadura de Tigre, yo me puse mi traje negro y mi armadura y Crixo se puso su armadura de lobo.

Ya todos los gladiadores y soldados de Crixo estaban listos para enfrentar al escuadrón de la elite del emperador que nos esperaba a la salida del coliseo.

-preparados porque aquí se desata el infierno y empieza la caída del imperio- grito Espartaco.

-HURRA- gritaron todos los presentes y cuando las puertas se abrieron nos vimos rodeados por la elite.

-Ataquen- grito Espartaco y todos saltaron contra los soldados del emperador.

Le di un golpe con mi escudo a uno de los soldados el cual cayó al suelo para después ser rematado con la punta de mi espada, salte usando de impulso uno de los escudos de los soldados y saltando tan alto que sobre pase sus cabezas empezando a cortar las cabezas que pudiera o usarlas como escalones y caminar sobre ellos. Astrid había lanzado su hacha haciendo que esta quedara en la cabeza de un soldado quedando con las garras de sus brazaletes, corrió entre la gente con sus garras a los lados haciendo que estas cortaran las cabezas o los brazos de los soldados.

Los gemelos entraron en su estado hipnótico de Berserks y lo único que se podía ver era como los soldados volaban por los aires, y Patapez daba ataques como demonio con su maso tanto que a veces se bajaba a dos soldados de un solo golpe y mi primo Patán había guardado sus 2 espadas y cogido una lanza empezando a empalar a los soldados en ella dejándolos como banderas. Espartaco y Crixo también estaban peleando muy bien ya que cortaban todo lo que se les atravesara piernas, brazos y cabezas. Vedius demostraba él porque era el capitán del escuadrón de Lartius y Lartius aunque anciano demostraba por qué el antiguo emperador lo había liberado.

Pero a Crixo le atravesó una flecha su pierna derecha, un error habernos olvidado de los arqueros.

-Patán dame una de las lanzas lanza- grito Esparta.

-Toma- dijo lanzándole la lanza. Espartaco la agarro y con una fuerza impresionante la lanzo dándole a uno de los arqueros haciendo que este callera con su arco y con el carcaj lleno de flechas.

-Hipo encárgate de los arqueros- dijo pasándome el arco y el carcaj. Guarde mi espada y cogí el arco y me colgué el carcaj en la espalda, saque una de las flechas y la dispare dándole a uno de los arqueros en la cabeza.

-hey no es tan difícil como creía- dije ya que pensé que era diferente a usar una ballesta. Saque 3 flechas y las temblé disparando al mismo y dando a todos los objetivos. Y así pasamos casi durante 30 minutos hasta que todos los soldados estaban muertos. Solo habíamos perdido a dos soldados de Lartius.

-que cobarde- dije al ver que a lo lejos se veía una carrosa marcharse a toda velocidad y no había que ser adivino para saber que hay iba el emperador.

-rápido vienen los refuerzos de Constantinopla- dijo Vedius.

-pero no se supone que estarían haya por un buen rato- pregunto Astrid.

-si pero llegaron muy rápido a la ciudad dándose cuenta que era una farsa- dijo Vedius.

Y así todos los revolucionarios partimos al norte para salir de Roma pero cuando estábamos en una de las calles los refuerzos nos rodearon enfrascándonos en otra violenta batalla pero esta vez ellos mataban más que los que nos esperaban afuera del coliseo.

-estamos perdiendo muchas personas- dijo Crixo un poco alterado.

-hay que resistir- grito Espartaco.

-solo Odín nos podría sacar de esto- dijo Patán.

Pero de repente de una pared salió una especie de líquido verde que quedo en uno de los soldados haciendo que este gritara de dolor. Y de la misma pared empezó a salir muchísimo más de ese líquido quitándonos a la mitad de los soldados del emperador de encima. Y de repente de la pared salió una criatura alada de color rojo.

-Hipo es un ala-cambiante- me grito Patapez.

-¿un ala-cambiante por estos lares?- dije incrédulo y de repente este aterrizo en el centro del lugar dejando a una persona con una túnica blanca encapuchada que empezó a atacar a los soldados con una cimitarra pero en forma de relámpago. Cuando todos los soldados estuvieron muertos todos miraban incrédulos al dragón y a la persona encapuchada de color blanco incluso nosotros estábamos sorprendidos por ver un dragón tan lejos del nido y de Berk. La persona de blanco se dirigió a su dragón que tenía en la montura un montón de cosas y de esta sacó mi escudo y a alma negra para después pasármela, también saco el hacha de Astrid con la hoja oculta y dándosela a su correspondiente dueña incluyendo las armas de los gemelos que eran unas cimitarras relucientes por el hierro de Gronckle, el maso reluciente de Patapez y la espada reluciente de Patán.

-¿pero… como… quien eres tu?- dije sin poder articular bien la pregunta. Vi que el encapuchado blanco mando su mano derecha a su capucha para después quitársela.

-HEATHER- dijimos todos mis amigos al verla con la túnica blanca puesta.

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado.**

**Y que les pareció lo del canto; esa parte se me ocurrió después de salir de cine cuando estaba viendo los juegos del hambre sinsajo parte 1. Y nunca me han dicho que tal les parece la música de ambientación que pongo, si les gusta o les parece mala.Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	38. gladiador vikingo (parte X)

Chapter 38: gladiador vikingo (parte X).

Vuela junto a mí

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, aca les dejo este capitulo. **

**Y Astrid Hofferson 01 por el momento va ganando el lemon detallado así que temo que el Lemon sutil no se podrá hacer. Y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten.**

P.V. Hipo

-hola chicos- saludo Heather.

-Heather que haces aquí- pregunte muy sorprendido.

-se que están impresionados pero se los contare más tarde. Mi pueblo y yo los necesitamos y vinimos a rescatarlos- dijo Heather.

-¿tu pueblo?- Pregunto Astrid.

-luego se los cuento primero hay que sacarlos de acá- dijo Heather que después cogió mi arco, el carcaj blanco con flechas rojas y una flecha para después meter la flecha en una de las antorchas que traía uno de los soldados de Lartius haciendo que esta se prendiera en fuego.

-¿qué vas a hacer?- pregunto Patán.

Ella no respondió solo tenso la flecha y la disparo a los cielos.

-que hiciste acabas de dar nuestra posición- dijo Espartaco muy alarmado y de una calle salieron muchos soldados de la elite del emperador –estamos muertos por tu culpa- dijo Espartaco muy enojado.

-3, 2, 1- conto Heather mientras los enumeraba con los dedos y cuando llego a 0 se empezó a escuchar ese sonido agudo que le daba la bienvenida a uno de los dragones mas temidos de la historia.

-¿un Furia Nocturna?- dijo Patapez sin podérselo creer y de las sombras una bola de plasma salió disparada contra la horda de soldados elite haciendo que esta estallara y mandara a 5 soldados a volar y de entre las casas apareció aquella bella bestia negra quedando enfrente de nosotros.

-Chimuelo- dije mientras que me quitaba la máscara para ver que no estaba alucinando. Y cuando lo vi a la perfección una alegría creció al ver a mi dragón al frente nuestro protegiéndonos.

-y no es todo- dijo Heather apuntando asía arriba. Todos miramos a donde apuntaba Heather y se vio una especie de estrella fugaz que después fue reconocible.

-Diente Púa- dijo Patán alegre de ver a su dragón surcar los cielos mientras estaba encendido en llamas que descendió y paso atreves de la horda de soldados haciendo que muchos se quemaran.

3 arqueros salieron en los techos de las casas y nos apuntaron, estaban a punto de disparar las flechas pero fueron atravesados por tres púas.

-Tormenta- dijo Astrid feliz de ver a su dragón que estaba volando, atravesando e incinerando soldados de la elite. Gran parte de la horda se vio envuelta en un gas verde que después se incendió e incinero a los que estaban dentro de aquella nube de gas.

-Barf, Belch- dijeron los gemelos alegres de ver a su dragón de dos cabezas y por ultimo una mancha café atravesó la horda envistiendo a todos a su paso para después elevarse y lanzar 3 rocas de lava hirviendo.

-Gorgontua- dijo Patapez feliz de ver a su dragón.

A ellos se les unió el ala-cambiante de Heather que empezó a rociar asido sobre los soldados y en pocos minutos ya todos los soldados estaban muertos calcinados o derretidos o sin cabeza, el caso es que se podía ver la masacre que habían causado los dragones. Y cuando paro el ataque todos los dragones se lanzaron sobre sus respectivos dueños.

-Chimuelo- dije feliz para después ser envestido por mi amigo que tenía esos ojos tiernos y con su sonrisa que dejaba ver su encía con la lengua afuera para quedar encima de mí y empezar a darme lengüetazos de felicidad.

-ya; ya para, sabes que eso no se quita- dije quitándome a mi amigo de encima y empezar a limpiar la baba de él. Cuando termine de limpiarme me lance al cuello de mi amigo que estaba sentado en sus patas traseras –te extrañe amigo- dije aferrado al cuello de él, el cual me correspondió empezando a ronronear y abrasándome con sus patas delanteras para después envolverme en sus enormes alas.

Mire a Astrid y vi que le estaba haciendo mimos a Tormenta en su cabeza la cual se acicalaba en su vientre con los ojos cerrados y ronroneando. Mi primo estaba dentro de la boca de Diente Púa pero no peleaba contra eso como siempre hacía sino que con sus manos que estaban afuera de la boca del dragón estaba acariciando la cabeza de este. Patapez estaba debajo de Gorgontua que le daba lengüetazos una y otra vez. Y los gemelos estaban dando se cabezazos con su respectiva cabeza.

-no puede ser son dragones- dijo un muy sorprendido Lartius. Todos pararon los mimos con sus dragones para ver las caras de asombros de Espartaco, Crixo, los gladiadores, Vedius, Lartius y sus soldados.

-no puede ser- dijo Espartaco acercándose corriendo a ver a los dragones como niño en una dulcería al igual que Crixo, Vedius y la mitad de los gladiadores.

Pero su emoción paso cuando todos los dragones pusieron a sus respectivos jinetes detrás de ellos y se pusieron en posición de ataque.

-Tranquilo amigo, están de nuestro lado- le dije rascando en esa parte del cuello a Chimuelo que hacía que este empezara a ronronear como un gato. A veces me preguntaba si mi dragón es una fusión entre un gato y un dragón ya que muchas de sus actitudes eran las de un gato mimado sin incluir esos ojos tiernos que derriten a cualquiera.

Pero este dejo de ronronear poniendo unos ojitos tristes y preocupados para después pasar su hocico suavemente por mi cicatriz en x en la cara que aun tenia los hilos que los unía.

-tranquilo amigo no fue nada- dije abrazando su cabeza y uniendo nuestras frentes.

-Hipo será que puedo… ya sabes- dijo Lartius mientras se trababa.

-¿tocarlo? Adelante; tranquilo no te hará nada- dije a Lartius y el final mirando a Chimuelo que lo miraba con desconfianza. Lartius acerco su mano al hocico de Chimuelo para después tocarlo.

-es increíble- dijo Lartius.

-no quiero sonar aguafiestas pero el tiempo se nos acaba- dijo Heather montada en el ala-cambiante.

-es cierto- dijo Astrid montándose en Tormenta el cual todos los jinetes montaron a sus dragones.

-es cierto tenemos que llevarlos afuera de Roma; Lartius, Vedius, Crixo y Espartaco suban a un dragón. Los demás sigan esta calle nosotros despejaremos la zona- dije montándome en mi amigo y enganchando la pierna al estribo -sube- dije extendiéndole la mano a Lartius.

-es seguro- dijo el anciano con duda.

-si no lo fuera nosotros no lo estaríamos haciendo- dije para después ayudar a Lartius a subir a Chimuelo -sujétate- le dije a Lartius el cual se agarro de mis hombros -¿listos todos?- pregunte y vi que Vedius iba con Patán en Diente Púa; Crixo con Astrid en Tormenta y Espartaco con Heather en el ala-cambiante.

-ya estamos listos- dijeron todos.

-todos solo sigan este camino recto no cojan por otro lado- dije desplegando mi ballesta y cargándola con una de las flechas negras. Di la señal y todos emprendieron vuelo y como era de esperarse los romanos que nos acompañaban se habían aferrado más a los jinetes con los que iban. Mire a Astrid y vi que empezó a reírse de las caras de los romanos.

-hum novatos- dijo Astrid con una sonrisa y cuando vimos a unos metros había mas soldados cerca del grupo de la revolución. Chimuelo planeo y yo dispare varias flechas negras sin fallar ninguna. Heather estaba matando a todos los arqueros que estaban en los techos con su arco. Diente Púa se encendió en llamas excepto en la parte del cuello para no quemar a Vedius y a Patán y este paso por entre los soldados dejando a un muy asustado Vedius que dio un grito de lo más masculino (sarcasmo) cuando el dragón se encendió en llamas.

Tormenta disparo sus púas, el ala-cambiante roció acido, Gorgontua escupió las rocas de lava, Barf y Belch encendieron a los soldados y mi amigo mando a volar a los soldados con sus bolas de plasma acabando con todos y dejándole la vía libre a la revolución.

-Lartius cuál es el palacio del emperador- dije con una idea entre manos.

-esa- dijo señalando un gran edificio con columnas, estatuas y un gran jardín.

-le falta algo- dijo Astrid con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

-algo como fuego- dijo Heather desde su dragón.

-podría ser ¿Qué opinan gemelos? – les dije recibiendo como respuesta una risa de lo mas maquiavélica y psicópata que he escuchado, ni siquiera la risa de Dagur se comparaba con aquella risa.

-ya sabes que hacer; agárrate bien Lartius- le dije a Chimuelo acariciando su costado dibujando una sonrisa en la boca de mi amigo. Este empezó a rodar rápidamente disparando 3 bolas de plasma en el acto las cuales entraron por las ventanas y explotaron en el interior. Diente Púa se encendió en llamas otra vez pero abrió su boca y de esta empezó a emanar una bola gigantesca de fuego la cual fue alimentada por las llamas que recubrían al dragón que después salió disparada como un cometa estampándose y quemando toda la entrada de aquel edificio. Barf y Belch llenaron el jardín y la entrada con gas para después encenderlo dejándolo incinerado con llamas vivas. Tormenta disparo sus púas atinando a cada estatua que había para después encenderla con su fuego. Gorgontua escupió rocas de lava a todos los balcones del edificio y el ala-cambiante roció acido en todas las columnas del lugar empezando a corroer loas columnas.

-magnifico; una obra de arte magnifica- dijo Brutacio con lágrimas en los ojos.

-vamos hay que salir- dijo Heather y todos salimos del roma descendiendo en donde nos esperaba la revolución.

(pongan la canción de Stoick´s ship link= watch?v=D4Ycaeu_qrQ&amp;index=15&amp;list=PLjF0JiMzMfC-ARX1agkiLOdrWkcmo7ZIJ)

-este es el adiós- dije y ayude a Lartius a bajar me empecé a quitar la armadura –toma es tuya- dije quitándome las placas.

-quédatela Hipo, es un regalo por haber sido el mejor gladiador al que he representado- dijo el anciano con lágrimas en los ojos.

-te extrañare- dije dándole un abrazo y siendo correspondido.

-este es el adiós muchacho- dijo Vedius extendiéndome la mano.

-adiós Vedius; gracias por habernos traído y darnos toda una aventura- dije abrazándolo.

-si vuelvo a Berk será para visitarlos y no para raptarlos- dijo con una sonrisa.

-adiós amigo- dijo Espartaco junto con Crixo. Espartaco me tomo de los hombros –eres un gran gladiador y un gran hombre; y fue un gusto haber peleado contra ti y a tu lado- dijo para después abrazarme.

-puedo pedir algo- le dije a Espartaco.

-claro- dijo este.

-cuando mates al emperador mándame su cabeza en bandeja de plata- dije seriamente.

-dalo por hecho- dijo y así todos nos fuimos guiados por Heather donde nos esperaba el pueblo de Heather y cuando descendimos estábamos en la orilla del mar donde nos esperaban 5 barcos con una insignia que no reconocí, donde había hombres con capas rojas y pantaloneta blanca y si camisa con cascos dorados.

-Heather cuál es tu aldea- le pregunte al ver la insignia y bajándome de Chimuelo.

\- ahh, sí mi aldea es…- dijo pero fue interrumpido por un hombre musculoso con capa roja, pantaloneta blanca y casco dorado.

-¿Heather los lograste rescatar?- pregunto el hombre.

-si Lacedemo ya podemos ir a casa- dijo ella.

-está bien; Espartanos empaquen todo, es hora de zarpar- grito Lacedemo.

-¿Espartanos?- dijimos todos los chicos al mismo tiempo.

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	39. Heather (parte I)

Chapter 39: Heather (parte I).

Vuela junto a mí

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, aca les dejo este capitulo. **

**Y amigos aunque fue una votación reñida gano los votos de los sexualmente activos o en otras palabras el Lemon va a ser uno detallado y Astrid Hofferson 01 sabia que iba a tener un error histórico pero esto lo hice porque estaba viendo 300 y se me ocurrio que después de Roma los personajes fueran a Esparta y bueno he ahí de donde saque la idea de los espartanos pero todo puede pasar en un fic.Y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten.**

P.V. normal

Todos ya estaban montados en las naves, donde en la nave principal que era la mas grande iban todos los dragones junto con los muchachos, Heather y Lacedemo.

-Heather ahora explica todo porque no entendemos nada- dijo Hipo a Heather mientras era apoyado por los demás.

-está bien; como ya debieron de adivinar yo soy una Espartana. Todo empezó ya hace casi 2 meses, en Esparta era un día norma como cualquier otro todos jugaban, entrenaban, hacían sus actividades del día a día. Pero llego unos hombres, un mensajero con cabezas de reyes conquistados, un mensajero persa pidiendo agua y tierra. El rey Leónidas se negó el cual hizo que el persa lo amenazara diciendo que su rey Herjes iba a esclavizar y matar a cada aldeano de Esparta. Nada de esto le gusto al rey Leónidas haciendo que este matara al persa y a sus acompañantes. Esparta se había enfrascado en una guerra contra todo un imperio donde el consejo le negó al rey poder llevar al ejército a batalla. Leónidas no se quedó de brazos cruzados tomando a 300 hombres sin el consentimiento del consejo y los llevo a una batalla contra todo el ejército persa. Ahí es donde entro yo.- dijo Heather.

Flash Back

P.V. Heather

El persa ha muerto mor la mano de mi señor Leónidas mi padre se estaba alistando en la casa para partir junto con los 300 hombres a defender el imperio.

-no tienes que hacerlo y lo sabes- dijo mi madre algo angustiada.

-padre, ella tiene razón no tienes que ir, el rey está yendo por su cuenta sin el consentimiento del consejo, no van a durar- dije muy preocupada.

-no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras 300 espartanos van y sacrifican la vida por Esparta- dijo mi padre decidido.

-no, no lo harás- dijo Leónidas entrando a nuestra casa.

-mi señor- dijo mi padre arrodillándose en una pierna.

-levántate amigo y suelta tus armas porque no vas a venir con nosotros- dijo el rey.

-quiero hacerlo no puedo quedarme acá sin hacer nada- dijo mi padre levantándose.

-y por eso te tengo una misión a ti y tu familia. El consejo es terco y por eso necesito que vayas y reclutes soldados para defendernos, para que vengan y sean entrenados como espartanos- dijo Leónidas.

-tómelo por echo- dijo mi padre muy decidido.

Mientras que los 300 hombres se iban de Esparta yo y mis padres íbamos en camino en un barco buscando reclutas. Habíamos conseguido convencer a unos 100 persones de 1000 lugares que visitamos. Casi todos se asustaban ante la idea de pelear contra Herjes y su imperio persa. Los 100 hombres en general eran personas nobles que tenían cuentas pendientes con Herjes.

Estábamos dirigiéndonos al archipiélago nórdico en busca de los fieros guerreros que se hacían llamar vikingos y ya caída la noche estaba acostada en proa viendo las estrellas y la luna naciente que resplandecía en los cielos.

-linda noche verdad- dijo mi padre acostándose a mi lado.

-si. Has tenido noticias- le pregunte.

-dos días después de la partida llegaron gran parte de los 300 hombres diciendo que habían perdido ya que los emboscaron. Dejaron solos a Leónidas y a unos cuantos. Por suerte la reina convenció al consejo de mandar al ejercito pero que nos darán tiempo para volver- dijo mi padre y nos quedamos en silenció hasta que vimos 5 barcos acercándose con un símbolo extraño.

Nos abordaron, mi padre ya estaba listo con su casco y su escudo, su lanza y espada para cualquier cosa. De uno de los barcos se bajó un hombre alto, robusto y de barba negra.

-buenas noches- dijo aquel hombre.

-que es lo que quieren- dijo mi padre.

-me llamo Alvín el traidor líder de los marginados. Sabemos que están buscando reclutas y nosotros queremos entrar solo a cambio de un favor- dijo aquel hombre llamado Alvin.

-cual- dijo mi padre.

-que nos ayuden a robar un libro y destruir la isla de Berk-dijo el hombre.

-como vera señor Alvin no tenemos tiempo y por ende nos reusamos- dijo mi padre.

-que lastima pero aun así nos ayudaran- dijo Alvin y dio una señal.

Unos arqueros salieron y nos dispararon pero mi padre puso su escudo y nos defendió. Todos los hombres se lanzaron en contra de mi padre y de mi madre que tenía una daga en cada mano. Mi padre me había enseñado a mí y a mi madre a pelear. Yo tenía mi cimitarra en forma de relámpago. Un hombre me ataco pero rodé por entre sus piernas para matarlo con mi arma. Mi padre estaba peleando como todo un espartano. 6 hombres y ninguno podía hacerle daño. Mi padre golpeo con su escudo a uno de los hombres y este salió volando contra uno de los arqueros, mi padre lanzo su lanza empalando a 2 arqueros.

Mi madre cortaba todo a su paso con sus dagas. Todo iba bien hasta que Alvin dio una orden y unas catapultas dispararon. Mi padre se defendió con su escudo pero el golpe fue tal que lo derribó haciendo que muchos hombres lo inmovilizaran y a mi madre por la preocupación por mi padre la inmovilizaron.

Yo estaba rodeada hasta que vi que mis padres tenían unas espadas en sus cuellos.

-suelta tu arma o se mueren- dijo Alvin y sin opción tuve que soltarla Alvin me agarro del cuello –vaya parece que harías lo que fuera por salvarlos. Te propongo un trato tu nos traes el libro que queremos y nosotros te devolvemos a tus padres- dijo con una sonrisa socarrona.

Solo pude asentir ya que me estaba agarrando fuertemente del cuello. De repente todo se puso borroso y lo único que me acordaba era de mi padre luchando por zafarse mientras gritaba mi nombre. Desperté en un barco destruido con un chico pecoso de mi edad al frente mío.

Después de toda mi aventura y de haber zarpado junto con mis padres estábamos saliendo del archipiélago hasta que de repente en el mástil apareció un dragón rojo con alas grandes donde estas estaban bordeadas de un color amarillo al igual que su hocico donde sus antenas eran del mismo color, apareciendo de la nada.

-pero que- dijo mi padre empuñando su espada y alzando su escudo. El dragón escupió una baba verde que le dio a mi papa en su escudo el cual se empezó a corroer.

-es un ala-cambiante- dije al ver el dragón y baje rápido a la bodega para sacar un pescado. Cuando lo saque y subí vi a mi papa debajo del dragón que estaba por escupirle acido.

-alto- dije poniéndome entre el dragón y mi padre.

-Heather vete y no te metas- dijo mi padre.

-se que hacer- dije y extendí el pescado haciendo que el dragón pasara de un estado agresivo a uno pasivo. Este se comió el pescado y luego se acerco pidiendo mimos de mi parte el cual acepte con gusto.

Durante todo el viaje entrene y volé con Hunter así llame a mi dragón descubriendo que los ala-cambiantes además de camuflarse pueden también camuflar cosas u personas haciendo que varias veces mis padres se preocuparan por mí al no verme. Cuando llegamos a Esparta todos estaban asombrados por aquella criatura alada.

-sabes un pequeño batallón de estas criaturas nos ayudarían mucho- me dijo la reina. Soy estúpida porque no le pedí ayuda a Hipo.

-puedo traer mas pero necesitare unos cuantas naves- dije dispuesta a volver a Berk.

La reina accedió y me dio 5 naves donde uno de los amigos de mi padre llamado Lacedemo me acompaño, mi madre me dio una túnica con capucha blanca que ella no usaba. Hicimos una parada rápida en Sicilia. Las naves me estaban esperando en la playa mientras yo estaba en el mercado cambiando una espada por un canasto de pescados para Hunter hasta que escuche y vi una multitud cerca del teatro.

Entre al teatro y vi que era una pelea de gladiador, un hombre dio un discurso y los gladiadores aparecieron mire a cada uno hasta que vi a una rubia junto con dos gemelos un gordito un encapuchado de color negro y un muchacho bajito.

-Hipo, Astrid, los gemelos, Patán y Patapez son gladiadores- dije al ver a mis amigos.

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	40. Heather (parte II)

Chapter 40: Heather (parte II).

Vuela junto a mí

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, aca les dejo este capitulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. **

**Este capitulo va en memoria de Roberto Gómez Bolaños aquel hombre que nos sacó una sonrisa alguna vez y mentiroso aquel que lo niegue. Fue el amo de la sonrisa, el maestro de la risa aquel hombre que nos demostró que no se necesita ni la mejor cámara de video, o los mejores vestidos o el mejor escenario para hacer un buen programa. Aquel que nos enseñó que para hacer un buen chiste no se necesita groserías o una frase con doble sentido como se hace hoy en día. No se si opinen igual pero para este humilde escritor Roberto Gómez Bolaños fue, es y será el mejor de toda la historia de Latino América. Y sin mas preámbulo aca esta el capitulo.**

P.V. Heather

Hay no esto es grave si son gladiadores podrían ser puestos el uno contra el otro y pelear hasta la muerte. Tengo que hacer algo y rápido. Salí corriendo del teatro al muelle donde Lacedemo me esperaba junto con Hunter y los demás barcos.

-Heather que pasa- pregunto Lacedemo al verme llegar exhausta de haber corrido.

-empaquen todo nos vamos a Berk- dije y en poco tiempo ya todos estaban listos para salir del muelle he irse a Berk.

Pasaron 3 días de viaje en los cuales yo lo único que hacía era orar a cada deidad que conocía para que mis amigos estuvieran bien y no solo lo hacía porque ellos fueran la única salvación de mi pueblo si no que también estaba mi amistad que había entablado con ellos.

Además he visto los juegos de gladiadores y son demasiado sanguinarios con muertes de las cuales ni a mis enemigos se las desearía. Bueno tal vez solo a uno y es a ese maldito de Herjes que la verdad lo odio con todo mi cuerpo, corazón y alma. Además se los debo ya que ellos me ayudaron a recuperar a mis padres y me perdonaron por lo que les había hecho.

Durante los 3 días no podía dejar de pensar en mis amigos mientras que una preocupación invadía todo mi cuerpo y para colmo todas las noches soñaba que estaba en el coliseo romano viendo a mis amigos pelear y viendo como cada uno caía muerto con una desastrosa batalla.

Ya han pasado los tres días y aun no llegábamos. Estaba sentada en proa mientras miraba el cielo pensando e intentándome convencer de que nada malo había pasado. Repitiendo una y otra vez la misma frase en mi mente. "ellos están bien. Son jinetes de dragones nada puede con ellos" pero cada vez que repetía esta frase más frecuente se hacían presentes las imágenes de mis amigos muertos.

Pensaba una y otra vez hasta que una mano que se posó sobre mi hombro me saco de mis pensamientos.

-que tienes- dijo Lacedemo con una cara de preocupación. Lacedemo y yo somos grandes amigos ya que él fue uno de mis guarda espaldas o más bien mí niñera que contrato mi papa cuando yo era una niña ya que mis papas son del círculo de confianza del confianza del rey Leónidas por ende muchas veces estaban ocupados y no podían cuidarme. Lacedemo aunque parece un asesino a sangre fría es como un hermano mayor, juguetón responsable y sobreprotector. El además de cuidarme a mi cuidaba a Plistarco el hijo de Leónidas, se podría decir que nosotros 3 somos el grupo de raritos del pueblo ya que siempre hacíamos travesuras.

-nada tranquilo- le dije con la mirada pérdida en el horizonte.

-Heather te conozco de toda la vida, sé qué te pasa algo- me dijo y es cierto el me cuido cuando yo tenía 5 mientras que el tenía 15 y ahora tengo 15 y el 25 desde los 5 el me cuidaba a mi y a Plistarco que tiene la misma edad mía.

-me preocupan mis amigos de Berk- dije con un suspiro.

-tranquila ellos estarán bien solo tienes que tener confianza- dijo este rodeándome con uno de sus brazos.

Yo lo abrace al cual el me respondió hasta que.

-tierra a la vista- grito uno de los espartanos.

Subí al mástil y cogí un catalejo, cuando mire era Berk ya que reconocí las estatuas que adornan el mar de Berk.

-es Berk- dije para después llevarme dos dedos a la boca y chiflar llamando a Hunter que estaba dormido en otro barco. Este salto al barco en el que yo estaba agachando su cabeza para que yo me subiera lo cual hice y volé hasta la playa de Berk con mi túnica blanca puesta junto con la capucha.

Cuando llegue todos me miraban extraño hasta que me quite la capota.

-tu- dijo Patón al verme.

-que haces aquí- me cuestiono Estoico.

-vaya se perdieron los modales por aquí- dije con una sonrisa.

-disculpa Heather en estos últimos días hemos estado patas arriba- dijo Estoico.

-los muchachos verdad- dije.

-sabes algo- preguntaron los 2 al mismo tiempo.

-mejor vayamos al gran recinto a hablar- dije. Nos fuimos y llegamos al gran recinto donde 5 espartanos me siguieron junto con Lacedemo.

-quienes son- pregunto Patón.

-son guerreros de mi pueblo. Pero este no es el tema y si se en dónde están los chicos- dije y vi que todos me miraron fijamente –fueron llevados por romanos para ser gladiadores- dije.

Todos empezaron a murmurar -segura- dijo Estoico que tenia una cara de miedo. Yo asentí y les conté todo menos la parte de la guerra de Esparta contra Persia –tenemos que ir pro ellos- dijo Estoico.

-No. Déjame a mí ir por ellos conozco mejor esos lares además se los debo. Por favor Estoico confía en mi- le dije.

Aquel hombre robusto miro al suelo y me miro –está bien. Dinos que necesitas y te lo daremos.- dijo.

-necesito las armas de ellos y sus dragones porque sacarlos va a ser imposible sin ellos- dije y estos asintieron. Los 5 espartanos llevaron las armas a los barcos mientras que yo me dirigía al ruedo junto con Estoico.

-te advierto los dragones están muy preocupados pueden estar agresivos- dijo Estoico antes de abrir el ruedo. Cuando entre pude ver a los dragones y vi a Chimuelo el cual noto mi presencia pero no estaba agresivo. En esos enormes y hermosos ojos verdes que siempre habían denotado ternura y felicidad, tenía una mirada de preocupación y tristeza, una mirada que fácilmente le rompería el corazón a alguien.

Por alguna extraña razón una imagen de Hipo muerto me llego a la mente y como si fuera una gripa esa tristeza y preocupación se me pego. Mis ojos se aguaron y vi que la bella bestia negra derramaba lagrimas por su querido amigo, lagrimas que bajaban de esos ojos verdes toxico que dicen mas que mil palabras, escurriendo por sus mejillas negras pasando su boca sin dientes y terminando en el suelo.

Me acerque y abrace al dragón.

-tranquilo se en donde esta Hipo y sus amigos pero necesito tu ayuda y la de los demás dragones- dije y como si fuera un amanecer una mirada de felicidad y una sonrisa tierna se alzó por el rostro del dragón y también de los demás dragones que tenían esa mirada desgarradora.

Los dragones subieron a los botes y zarpamos hacia Roma. Cuando llegamos era de día así que yo fui y verifique que si estuvieran hay ya que en la pelea que había visto dijeron que los ganadores irían a roma. Cuando llegue no los vi algo que me preocupo hasta que oí a 2 guardias hablar.

-esta noche la legión del dragón y los gladiadores harán un golpe de estado. Lartius nos pidió preparar todas las armas así que andando- dijo uno de ellos.

Legión del Dragón? Sin duda son ellos –esta noche saldrán de este infierno- dije en un susurro.

Final del Flash Back

P.V. normal

-wow enserió has recorrido todo el mundo por nosotros- dijo un asombrado Hipo.

-si pero como les conté necesito su ayuda; se que soy una descarada para pedirles un favor después de lo que les hice pero necesito su ayuda- dijo Heather en suplica.

Los muchachos intercambiaron miradas hasta que Hipo dio un paso al frente –lo haremos- dijo con una sonrisa.

Heather se lanzó al cuello de los 6 jinetes en un efusivo abrazo. Y así transcurrieron los días hasta que.

-tierra a la vista- grito un hombre.

-llegamos a Esparta- dijo Heather.

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	41. un dia siendo espartano

Chapter 41: un día siendo espartano.

Vuela junto a mí

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, aca les dejo este capitulo.**

**Y disculpen no haber subido antes pero he estado ocupado y los que se preocupan de que le voy a quitar la inocencia a Hipo en el lemon a los 15, no tranquilos que el lemon será a los 20 pero eso si les advierto que le quitare TODA LA INOCENCIA. Y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. Y sin mas preámbulo aca esta el capitulo.**

P.V. normal

-Llegamos al fin- dijo Heather al ver su tierra tan cerca. Cuando tocaron tierra todos estaban impresionados por aquel lugar. Era como Constantinopla pero mejor organizada y mas pulcra.

-wow esta es tu aldea?- pregunto una muy sorprendida Astrid.

-sip es esta- dijo Heather con un aire de orgullo.

Todos los aldeanos estaban relativamente vestidos iguales. Los hombres tenían una capa roja que cubría su espalda, mostrando el torso que era marcado por sus músculos junto con una pantaloneta blanca haciendo que Brutilda y un poco Astrid babeara. Y las mujeres estaban vestidas con una túnica blanca que dejaba ver gran parte de sus pechos, sus piernas y sus brazos haciendo que todos los muchachos sin excepción les sangrara la nariz de una manera descontrolada. Bueno a Patán y Brutacio se les notaba pero a leguas en cambio Hipo y Patapez lo disimulaban.

De repente una mujer de pelo negro con la túnica blanca pero con una capa roja al cuello se les acerco. Apenas estuvo al frente de la pandilla y los espartanos, Heather y los espartanos se arrodillaron en una pierna dejando desconcertados a todos los hooligans.

-su majestad- dijeron todos los arrodillados. Y como si de un imán se tratase los vikingos cayeron al suelo de rodillas haciendo una repentina reverencia.

-tranquilos no es necesaria la reverencia- dijo la reina para que después todos se pararan –bienvenidos a la humilde ciudad de Esparta, es un honor tenerlos acá presentes- dijo la reina.

-el honor es nuestro su majestad, me llamo Hipo y ellos son Astrid, Patapez, Patán, Brutacio y Brutilda. Somos los jinetes de Berk- dijo Hipo.

-he escuchado mucho de Uds. Heather a contado maravillas de los jinetes de Berk- dijo la reina haciendo que cierta pelinegra se sonrojara. De los barcos salieron 6 dragones muy juguetones que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaban frente a la reina admirándola y admirando la enorme ciudad.

-wow estos son los famosos dragones; puedo- dijo la reina extendiendo levemente la mano hacia Chimuelo que tenía una enorme sonrisa el cual recibió una aprobación de Hipo. Al principio la reina dudo si no es porque el juguetón dragón acerco su hocico haciendo que la mano de la reina tocara la escamosa piel del reptil –es fantástico- dijo al sentir la piel del dragón.

-así que esta va a ser el arma secreta de Esparta- dijo un anciano con toga blanca acercándose junto con otros 5 ancianos.

-jinetes ellos son el consejo de Esparta- dijo la reina señalando a los ancianos.

-vaya con estas armas los persas jamás podrán tocarnos- dijo uno de los ancianos.

-con todo respeto señor ellos no son armas; son seres vivos como nosotros y como Uds.- dijo Hipo con una cara seria pero que se notaba que estaba por estrangular al anciano. Astrid puso una mano en el hombro del castaño para después negar con la cabeza.

-me disculpo- dijo el anciano el cual recibió un gruñido de parte de todos los dragones que empezaron a alzar sus alas y a mostrar sus dientes.

-yo creo que debe de disculparse es con ellos- dijo Astrid calmando a Tormenta que había desplegado sus púas de la cola dejando a un muy asustado anciano del consejo.

La reina se aclaró la garganta para romper el momento tenso y después hablar –Heather lleva a las chicas a que se quiten esa rompa sucia y Lacedemo lleva a los muchachos a lo mismo. Nos veremos en el centro de la plaza para hablar de la guerra contra los persas y denle algo de comer a los dragones- dijo para después dar una seña haciendo que los nombrados cumplieran su deber.

Después de media hora ya los jinetes con sus dragones dormidos a sus lados que estaban esperando a Astrid y Brutilda que llegaran. Hipo estaba vestido ya como todo un espartano con su capa roja solo que con la cimera de Berk en la espalda con su pecho al descubierto con sus músculos no muy grandes pero si muy marcados expuestos por cortesía de ser herrero y de trabajar con metales pesados con un pantalón blanco que había pedido para tapar su prótesis. Patán estaba igual solo que este estaba en pantaloneta y con su casco vikingo puesto y en esas estaba también Brutacio, el único diferente era Patapez que había pedido una toga parecida a la de los del consejo solo que roja y Lacedemo que estaba como siempre como todo buen espartano.

-porque demoraran tanto- se quejó Patán para después aparecieran las 3 chicas que dejaron boquiabiertos a los jinetes. Las tres estaban con una túnica blanca que dejaba al descubierto sus brazos y sus piernas y gran parte de su pecho y su espalda con un cinturón que les ajustaba el traje en la cintura haciendo que su siluetas se resaltaran solo que con leves diferencias; Astrid tenía la banda que le sostenía la cabeza de un color dorado completamente alucinante y con brazaletes del mismo color, Brutilda tenía su casco solo que su cabello estaba suelto y Heather tenía brazaletes y un collar de oro.

-me veo ridícula verdad- le dijo una Astrid muy avergonzada por su traje que dejaba gran parte de su cuerpo al desnudo a un muy sorprendido Hipo.

-estas bromeando estas hermosa- dijo Hipo haciendo que Astrid se sonrojara. Para después recibir un golpe en su pecho.

-esto es por hacerme sonrojar- dijo para después darle un fugaz beso en los labios concluyendo con un–y esto por todo lo demás-.

Mientras que Patapez, Brutacio y Patán veían Heather y a Brutilda con sus bocas por el suelo. Después de un momento llegó el consejo junto con la reina.

-vaya se ven bien- alago la reina a los jinetes.

-si se ven muy bien pero a lo que veníamos- dijo uno de los ancianos para después conducirlos a un edificio con una mesa en el centro –bienvenidos a la sala de reuniones tomen asiento- dijo uno de los ancianos para después todos tomaran un puesto.

-hace ya casi dos meses mi esposo el rey Leónidas salió junto con 300 espartanos a combatir a toda una flota persa. 2 días después llegaron unos sobrevivientes diciendo que todo había empezado bien pero que los persas los cogieron por un punto ciego. Los sobrevivientes se regresaron antes de que los persas llegaran dejando al rey con una pequeña porción de los espartanos. Por suerte pudimos llegar al acuerdo de mandar a el ejército contra los persas además de que los 300 hombres dejaron muy débiles a los persas para así darnos tiempo de prepararnos- dijo la reina.

-Uds. Los traje porque se que aunque nuestra habilidad en lucha es mejor los dragones nos darán una gran ventaja en la batalla- dijo Heather.

-haremos lo que podamos por ayudar pero cuando partimos- pregunto Astrid.

-mañana- dijo uno de los ancianos del consejo dejando a unos muy sorprendidos vikingos.

-no es su obligación, están en todo su derecho de irse- dijo la reina. Los jinetes intercambiaron miradas para después decidir.

-Heather y Uds. Nos sacaron de las manos de los romanos. Estamos en deuda con Uds. Y haremos lo posible por ayudarlos- dijo Hipo.

-bueno si no hay nada más que discutir y si no es mucha molestia Hipo nos gustaría que en la tarde antes de la historia de uno de los sobrevivientes de los 300 hombres Uds. Podrán hacer una demostración del poder de un dragón- dijo la reina el cual recibió un asentimiento de los jinetes.

Todos se fueron por caminos diferentes excepto cierta pareja de enamorados que llegaron a un jardín lleno de todo tipo de flores para después acostarse en el jardín. Astrid estaba encima de Hipo que estaba recostado sobre las flores que los tapaba levemente. Ninguno de los 2 se decía nada ya que no lo necesitaban, estaban desahogando todas esas preocupaciones que pasaron mientras eran gladiadores por medio de besos y caricias donde Astrid tenia enredados los dedos de una de sus manos en la cabellera castaña de Hipo mientras que la otra estaba en su hombro, mientras que Hipo tenía una mano en la cintura de Astrid y la otra acariciando la espalda desnuda de Astrid.

-como extrañaba estos momentos- dijo Astrid jadeando mientras que buscaba aire que había perdido de en el beso.

-cualquier momento contigo es suficiente para mí; sabes lo preocupado que estaba cuando peleaste contra Crixo- dijo Hipo recordando aquella brutal batalla entre su novia y aquel gladiador.

-y crees que verte con el rostro ensangrentado después de la pelea con Espartaco me fue fácil- dijo Astrid recordando aquella dura imagen de su novio con el rostro lleno de sangre –eres lo más importante para mí y no sé qué seria de mi sin ti- dijo ella mientras colocaba su cabeza en el pecho de Hipo.

-tranquila Mi Lady que yo jamás te abandonare- dijo el castaño besando tiernamente la frente de Astrid que le devolvió el beso solo que en los labios fundiendo su amor en otro apasionado beso.

Ya después de un buen rato se fueron fuertemente cogidos de la mano a la plaza donde mucha gente estaba reunida incluyendo sus amigos, Heather y Lacedemo solo que no se veía muy bien la razón del tumulto.

-¿Heather que pasa?- pregunto Astrid a la pelinegra.

-Plistarco y Patán están haciendo un concurso de vencidas- dijo la pelinegra mirando fijamente el forcejeo de los dos muchachos. Hipo se asomó y vio a su primo junto con un chico de su edad igual o más musculoso que su primo con el cabello negro. Los dos estaban sudando y las venas de sus brazos se habían salido. Y de un momento a otro la mano de su primo golpeo su lado con un fuerte sonido dejando a un muy adolorido Patán.

-ganaste- dijo Heather saltando a los brazos de Plistarco de una manera que fácilmente se deduciría que es más que una amistad para después fundirse en un beso en frente de todos.

-no es justo él la ha tenido más tiempo- se quejo Brutacio. Después el joven y su evidente novia se acercaron a los jinetes.

-chicos el es Plistarco el hijo de Leónidas y mi novio; amor ellos son mis amigos los jinetes de Berk- dijo Heather presentándolos.

-vaya los famosos jinetes de Berk es un gusto conocerlos- dijo Plistarco extendiéndole la mano a Hipo el cual la estrecho.

-es un gusto conocerte y ver cómo derrotas a mi primo- dijo Hipo en broma haciendo que Patán se enojara.

-bien hecho amigo- dijo Lacedemo dándole un palmada en la espalda al príncipe.

-gracias- respondió.

-tu vas a estar en la guerra- pregunto Astrid.

-si, no voy a dejar que mi pueblo, Lacedemo y Heather vayan a pelear a defender el nombre de Esparta mientras yo me quedo sin hacer nada- dijo este. Después de un rato de conversar ya se estaba haciendo de noche.

-Hipo ya todos están reunidos para ver la demostración- dijo la reina.

-esta bien- dijo este para después llamar a su dragón el cual llego en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ya todos los jinetes menos Heather que ya había mostrado el poder de Hunter estaban listos.

Hipo dio una señal y todos los dragones despegaron. El primero fue Patán que hizo que Diente Púa se encendiera en fuego menos el cuello y empezando a dar vueltas en el aire y de un momento a otro el fuego que recubría el cuerpo del dragón se concentró en su boca para después lanzar una bola gigante de fuego. Los siguientes fueron Patapez y Gorgontua que empezó a escupir muchas pequeñas rocas de lava como si fuera una lluvia de fuego dando a unos maderos con círculos de puntaje y después destruirlos envistiéndolos mientras giraba sin control. Los gemelos rodearon a unos espantapájaros con su humo para después encenderlo además estos empezaron a girar como una rueda que se encendió en llamas pasando por encima de los espantapájaros. Astrid y Tormenta empezaron a girar como un tornillo mientras Tormenta disparaba sus púas a la perfección y al mismo tiempo escupía fuego. Y por último Hipo, ya era de noche y la luna y las estrellas habían salido y este salió a volar perdiéndose en la espesura de la noche.

-en donde se metió- se murmuraba entre la gente. Y entonces se empezó a escuchar el sonido del furia nocturna cargando el plasma.

-miren arriba- grito una mujer. Todos miraron a donde apuntaba la mujer viendo fijamente a la luna en donde una sombra se acercaba, la sombra empezó a girar y de ella salió 5 bolas de plasma estallando en los espantapájaros y desapareciéndolos.

Cuando los jinetes aterrizaron todos estaban asombrados y con mas paz al saber que los dragones estarían de su lado. Todos se dirigieron a una fogata donde un espartano con un parche y una cicatriz estaba parado. Todos se sentaron alrededor de la hoguera y el hombre se puso a relatar la historia.

-Heather quien es él- pregunto Astrid.

-es Dilios uno de los sobrevivientes de los 300 hombres, enviado como emisario- dijo Heather. Dilios empezó a contar la historia (no creo que tenga que contarla) cuando termino ya la luna estaba en su punto mas alto y todos se fueron a descanzar para el gran dia.

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	42. contra los persas (parte I)

Chapter 42: contra los persas (parte I).

Vuela junto a mí

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, aca les dejo este capitulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. Y sin mas preámbulo aca esta el capitulo.**

P.V. normal

El sol apenas bañaba la tierra con sus rayos de luz mientras que todos estaban dormidos reuniendo fuerzas para ese día.

-despierten hoy es el día- grito Dilios.

Todos se despertaron incluyendo a nuestros queridos jinetes que estaban apenas despertando junto a sus adormilados dragones.

-Hipo despierta- dijo Heather zarandeando al castaño.

-5 minutos más- dijo este tapándose con las cobijas.

-los persas no esperaran 5 minutos más- dijo está jalando de las cobijas.

-agh está bien- dijo mientras se paraba. Todos los jinetes habían despertado y todos se estaban poniendo sus armaduras. Los espartanos solo se llevaban su traje habitual junto con un casco dorado con una cresta negra, un escudo gigantesco del mismo color, su espada a la cintura y una lanza. Hipo iba con su traje negro y la capucha negra y la armadura que le regalo Lartius, su máscara plateada, sus placas en los brazos más en el brazo izquierdo, su placa en el torso, sus rodilleras de plata solo que esta vez tenía su escudo ballesta, su carcaj negro y su confiable doble espada con doble filo que relucía como una estrella llamada alma negra. Astrid tenía su armadura de gladiadora águila con sus brazaletes que tenían unas garras que sobresalen de estas, su casco en forma de águila sus hombreras de metal su placa en el torso, sus rodillera y con su hacha con una hoja oculta que relucía gracias al hierro de gronckle. Los gemelos iban con sus cascos de cobras, sus placas de metal en los brazos y en el torso, sus rodilleras y sus cimitarras en la cintura que relucían gracias al hierro de gronckle. Patán iba con su casco de león, sus placas de metal en los brazos y en el torso, sus rodilleras y su espada en la cintura que relucía gracias al hierro de gronckle. Y por último Patapez iba con su casco de rinoceronte, sus placas de metal en los brazos y en el torso, sus rodilleras y su maso empuñado que relucían gracias al hierro de gronckle. Heather iba con su túnica blanca con la capucha puesta, tenía un arco dorado colgado en el torso con un carcaj dorado lleno de flechas blancas y una espada espartana colgada a la cintura. Plistarco al ser el hijo del rey tenia un casco con una cresta que le llegaba hasta la espalda.

Más de 40.000 griegos estaban presentes donde los dragones y sus jinetes estaban viendo el mar de gente desde la montaña.

-esto si que va a estar bueno- dijo Brutacio con una cara de psicópata.

-los persas están perdidos; miren eso nadie podría contra esto. Es más ni necesitan nuestra ayuda- dijo Patán mientras se recostaba en el lomo de Diente Púa de una forma arrogante.

-no se confíen los persas han esclavizado a muchos pueblos haciendo que peleenpara ellos-dijo Heather

-Los persas- grito uno de los espartanos llamando la atención de los jinetes que al ver vieron la inmensidad del ejército persa tanto así que se podía sentir como la tierra temblaba del poder de estos.

-te lo dije- dijo Heather a Patán que perdió su postura arrogante al ver el ejército del enemigo. De repente el sol se tapó.

-¿pero qué?- dijo Hipo al mirar al sol el cual había sido tapado por las flechas de los persas. Miraron el ejército griego y pudieron ver como todo se transformaba en una placa de oro ya que todos se habían defendido con sus escudos.

-rápido tenemos que salir del alcance de las flechas- grito Hipo. y todos alzaron vuelo, mientras que las flechas caían una por una pisando los talones de los dragones. Cuando las flechas pararon los dragones volvieron a la montaña. Todos los escudos Espartanos estaban atravesados por flechas pero por suerte ninguna había herido a alguno de los espartano.

-este día demostraran de lo que están hechos, le demostraran a los persas de lo que está hecho Esparta y los griegos. Los persas verán que nunca podrán contra nuestro escudo, lanzas y espadas. Vitorearon cuando vieron a los 300 hombres caídos que tanto los hicieron sufrir pero no vieron a los 40000 griegos que venían detrás de los 300, 40000 griegos libres de la opresión persa. Honremos el nombre de Leónidas y los 300 caídos-dijo Dilios.

-AUH, AUH, AUH- gritaron todos alzando sus escudos.

-por ti Leónidas y por los 300 caídos; ATAQUEN- grito Dilios. Y todo el ejército griego se abalanzo contra el ejército persa.

-esperen, esperen; AHORA- grito Hipo y los dragones alzaron vuelo para después caer en picada cogiendo velocidad en la caída y empezando a planear por encima del ejército griego que corría con ganas contra el ejército persa. Chimuelo dio un rugido ensordecedor que fue seguido por los otros dragones y los gritos de los espartanos. Ya faltaba poco para la colisión entre los 2 ejércitos, Hipo dio una señal y todos los dragones escupieron fuego. Chimuelo disparo 3 bolas de plasma que atinaron al borde del ejército haciendo que muchos persas salieran volando, Tormenta disparo sus púas dándole a muchos persas y haciendo que gran parte tropezaran con los cuerpos sin vida. Gorgontua disparo su lava dando al borde de los persas, Diente Púa paso encendido por la mitad del ejército incinerando a gran parte de estos, Hunter rocío acido sobre los arqueros que cargaban sus arcos para darle a las bestias y por ultimo Barf y Belch bordearon toda la primera fila de los persas cubriéndolos con gas para después encenderlo en llamas dejando una gran nube negra que de esta salieron los 40000 griegos corriendo con sus lanzas al frente y empalando a gran parte de persas.

Hipo estaba disparando sus flechas negras mientras que Chimuelo sobrevolaba el gran choque entre griegos y persas que al mismo tiempo disparaba bolas de plasma. Lacedemo, Dilios y Plistarco estaban peleando lado a lado. Dilios ya había sacado su espada mientras que Plistarco y Lacedemo chuzaban y atravesaban a cada persa que se les aparecía.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo se veían cuerpos tirados de los dos bandos dificultando la movilidad.

Astrid salto del lomo de Tormenta cayendo en el borde de la batalla sacando su hacha y cortando gran parte de persas. Para después saltar y ser atrapada por su dragón que quemaba a los persas con su fuego y los atravesaba con sus plumas.

Heather e Hipo atravesaban a cualquier persa con sus flechas mientras que Hunter rociaba acido sobre ellos y Chimuelo les lanzaba sus bolas de plasma. Diente Púa se incendiaba a cada rato mientras que Patán gritaba su grito de guerra.

-Patán; Joy, Joy, Joy- (échenle la culpa a Dreamworks).

Y Brutacio y Brutilda habían entrado en su estado Berserk se habían colgado de las patas de Barf y Belch mientras este los pasaba por el medio de los persas.

Todo iba bien hasta que de repente una especie de bola salió de entre los persas dándole a Hipo que reacciono y puso su escudo pero para su mala suerte la bola exploto tumbándolo del lomo de Chimuelo.

-están usando su magia- grito Dilios.

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	43. contra los persas (parte II)

Chapter 43: contra los persas (parte II).

Vuela junto a mí

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, aca les dejo este capitulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten y lamento no poder subir un capitulo todos los días pero la cosa es que las fiestas me han quitado bastante tiempo así que no puedo asegurar subir un capitulo todos los días. Y sin mas preámbulo aca esta el capitulo.**

P.V. normal

Unos hombres con túnicas blancas, capotas negras y un velo blanco cubriéndole el rostro empezaron a lanzar bolas doradas que explotaban haciendo que miles de esquirlas de metal salieran en diferentes direcciones.

-Hipo- grito Astrid al ver al castaño inconsciente cayendo en picada.

Chimuelo batía rápidamente sus alas para así poder alcanzar a su amigo. Las bolas doradas pasaban y explotaban desestabilizando a los dragones y a Chimuelo que cada vez estaba más estaba más cerca de su amigo.

A unos cuantos metros de tocar el suelo, el dragón negro alcanzo a coger a Hipo envolviéndolo en sus garras y sus alas para después darse vuelta y recibir todo el golpe por él cayendo en una explanada que estaba un poco apartada de la batalla.

Chimuelo abrió sus alas y vio a su amigo sano y a salvo que estaba empezando a despertar algo que hizo que una sonrisa se asomara por esa boca sin dientes.

-agh mi cabeza- se quejó Hipo mientras se sostenía con las manos su cabeza ya que la explosión lo había dejado aturdido –gracias amigo te debo una- dijo Hipo para después recibir un lengüetazo tierno de parte de su dragón.

Pero una explosión cayó cerca de este haciendo que este volviera a salir volando y si no es porque pone su escudo estaría lleno de esquirlas por todo el cuerpo. Para la mala suerte de nuestro héroe fue recibido por una roca.

A Chimuelo no le gusto eso y disparo una de sus bolas de plasma haciendo que esta le diera a uno de los magos en una de sus esferas para que esta explotara y atravesara al mago.

Hipo desplego su ballesta y disparo una de sus flechas negras que le dio a la cabeza a uno de los magos que estaba por lanzar una de sus esferas haciendo que esta rodara a los pies de otro mago y explotara cerca de él.

Heather apareció para apoyarlo desde el aire mientras que disparaba sus flechas blancas matando a cada mago que se le apareciera. Chimuelo llego a donde estaba su amigo que estaba sentado contra una roca intentando de recuperarse.

-Hipo- dijo Astrid aterrizando y bajándose rápidamente de Tormenta para ayudar a su aun aturdido novio –estas bien- dijo arrodillándose frente a él.

-he estado en peores- dijo con una sonrisa el cual calmo un poco a Astrid.

-ven párate. Te ayudare- dijo poniéndose abajo del hombro del castaño.

Apenas se pararon Hipo se estiro haciendo que todos los huesos le tronaran. Pero se les había olvidado un pequeño detalle.

Uno de los magos había lanzado una de las esferas que explotaban -Hipo, Astrid cuidado- grito Lacedemo poniéndose enfrente con su escudo, pero para su mala suerte la esfera quedo debajo de su escudo explotando y dejándole miles de esquirlas clavadas en sus piernas de las cuales empezó a brotar sangre incontrolablemente.

-Lacedemo- gritaron Heather y Plistarco al mismo tiempo. Heather aterrizo y se bajó rápidamente de Hunter mientras que Plistarco se abría paso por entre los persas cortando lo que fuera con su espada hasta que por fin llego donde su amigo.

-vamos amigo resiste- le dijo Plistarco quitándose su capa y envolviéndola en las piernas de Lacedemo intentando de detener la hemorragia.

-tranquilo voy a estar bien- dijo este con una sonrisa forzada.

-Heather coge a Lacedemo y llévatelo en Hunter a los médicos- dijo Hipo mientras apuntaba su ballesta y disparaba a uno de los magos. La mencionada hizo lo que le dijeron para después llevarse a su amigo dejando a su novio y a sus amigos bajándose a los magos.

Ya casi todos los magos habían muerto pero del fondo se escuchó un cuerno que resonó por todo el lugar.

-no otra vez- dijo Dilios al reconocer el sonido del cuerno.

-señor que pasa- dijo uno de los espartanos.

-Herjes envío a la elite persa- dijo Dilios.

Y al frente estaba todo un batallón de guerreros con trajes negros armaduras plateadas con capotas y máscaras de monstruos. Estos sacaron dos espadas una en cada mano, y así los espartanos se enfrascaron en otra feroz batalla. Hipo y Chimuelo volvieron a volar con y empezando a bajarse a cada persa de la elite que pudieran. No por algo eran los de la elite persa, cada flecha que disparaba Hipo era desviada con sus espadas lo único era que no podían contra las bolas de plasma de Chimuelo. Plistarco estaba contra uno de los de la elite defendiéndose con su escudo pero el de la elite salto y se posó atrás de este estaba a punto de matar al hijo de Leónidas hasta que una flecha blanca se incrusto en su cráneo. Plistarco de repente estaba en los cielos siendo alzado por unas garras rojas. Miró a su salvador encontrándose con la mirada de su amada.

-justo a tiempo no crees- dijo esta.

-gracias- dijo para después aterrizar al lado de Dilios que acababa de matar a uno de la elite.

Hipo estaba volando hasta que noto una especie de altar en una montaña. Voló y llego donde este altar era cargado por esclavos y en la punta estaba un hombre con muchas joyas puestas encima. Hipo aterrizo al frente de este y el hombre empezó a bajar.

-al juzgar por las joyas debes ser Herjes- dijo Hipo bajándose de Chimuelo.

-soy yo el dios Herjes. Tú debes ser el jinete de dragones que trajo la niña Heather- dijo este –pero que relación tienes con ellos- cuestiono.

-son mis amigos- dijo Hipo en defensa.

-y por eso los ayudas. Tu junto a mi podrías tener todo lo que quisieras- dijo este posándose detrás de Hipo y empezando a masajear sus hombros –riquezas, podrías ser el capitán de toda mi flota, tener mujeres bellas con las cuales podrías tener orgias de las más salvajes de esta vida; solo tienes que humillarte ante mi, tu dios y darme tu palabra- dijo este volviendo se a posar al frente de Hipo.

-interesante y muy tentadora. Pero riquezas no necesito con mi amigo a mí lado, ser tu capitán de flota prefiero ser el líder de los jinetes de Berk, las mujeres bellas no las necesito ya que con mi novia una sola caricia de ella equivalen a mil orgias, además no se si no te diste cuenta pero me falta una pierna y se me es difícil humillarme ante alguien además que un dios no tendría una cicatriz recorriendo toda su mejilla- dijo Hipo con una sonrisa.

-insolente- dijo Herjes para después coger a Hipo del cuello y lanzarlo hacia atrás haciendo que se estrellara contra Chimuelo. Herjes volvió a subir al pedestal para después chasquear sus dedos haciendo que miles de persas de la elite salieran y lo rodearan. Ahora morirás- dijo Herjes.

Hipo saco a alma negra y se puso detrás de Chimuelo –de esta no salimos- dijo Hipo. Pero de repente un sonido se escuchó llamando la atención de los persas y de Hipo pero los persas salieron volando antes de detallar que era. Hipo logro ver y se sorprendió demasiado.

-Papa- dijo Hipo al ver al pelirrojo montado en Tornado que aterrizo a su lado –que haces acá- pregunto sin voz.

-me preocupe ya que se estaban tardando demasiado en llegar- dijo Estoico que fijo la vista en Herjes –intentaste matar a mi Hijo- dijo este acercándose a Herjes.

-calma yo podría darte lo que quisieras- dijo este muy asustado.

-no, te voy a cortar y dejar en pedazos- dijo sacando su hacha.

-espera papa, dejémoselo a alguien mas- dijo Hipo con una sonrisa que después subió a Chimuelo y agarro a Herjes –creo que debes darle cuentas a alguien- dijo saliendo a volar con el rey que se auto proclamaba dios pero que en eso estaba sintiendo un miedo muy humano.

Plistarco, Dilios y Heather peleaban lado a lado hasta que mataron a todos.

-hey chicos creo que les traigo un regalo- dijo Hipo soltando a Herjes enfrente. Los 3 se acercaron encerrando a Herjes en un circulo donde muchos espartanos se unieron, lo último que se vio de Herjes era que desaparecía en una horda de furiosos espartanos.

Después de media hora ya lo único que se veía de Herjes era su cabeza el cual fue tomada por Plistarco.

-hemos ganado y vengado a los 300 gloriosos caídos- grito Plistarco con alegría seguido por todos.

Al día siguiente ya todos estaban reunidos para la despedida de sus héroes.

-esto es un obsequio de nuestra parte- dijo la reina extendiéndoles sus trajes de espartanos junto con 6 escudos y 6 espadas espartanas –tienen nuestra eterna gratitud por haber salvado y ayudado a Esparta- dijo con una sonrisa.

Después se acercó Plistarco junto a Heather.

-no sé cómo pagarles ya 2 veces me han salvado- dijo Heather con una sonrisa.

-somos amigos y recuerda que siempre estaremos junto a ti- dijo Hipo que recibió un fuerte abrazo de parte de la pelinegra.

-aunque decir mentiras no es bueno- dijo Estoico con una ceja levantada.

-si lo siento por no haber dicho de esto- dijo Heather muy apenada.

-tranquila lo hiciste por tu pueblo algo que yo respeto- dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

-gracias amigo si algún día necesitan de mi ayuda cuenten conmigo y con Esparta dijo Plistarco dándole una mano a Hipo.

-lo tendremos en cuenta y mándenle saludos a Lacedemo- dijo el castaño.

-Lo haremos-dijo Plistarco Después de una muy emotiva despedida todos partieron vuelo.

P.V. Hipo

Bueno esto no es Berk pero si somos sus jinetes, uno nunca sabe cuándo el destino le dé un giro inesperado a las cosas mandándolo más lejos de tu hogar apartándote de todo lo conocido. Pero no siempre algo malo no tendrá consigo sus ventajas como la que nos trajo a mis amigos y a mí ganándonos y extendiendo nuestras fronteras y nuestras amistades. Personas que nunca olvidare como Lartius, Vedius, Espartaco, Crixo, Quinto, Lucia, Heather, la reina de Esparta, Dilios, Lacedemo, Plistarco. Ahora Berk tiene de aliados a la revolución romana y a Esparta. Y ellos que nos ayudaron tienen la ayuda de Berk y de los…

¡DRAGONES!

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado.**

**y este es el final de la 2 temporada por favor dejen mas reviews ya me siento olvidado y Nia Haddock como siempre te agradesco que siempre escribas un reviews. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	44. Snoggletog y la maldicion hofferson

Chapter 44: Snoggletog y la maldición Hofferson

Vuela junto a mí

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, aca les dejo este capitulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten y lamento no poder haber podido subir el capitulo pero si quieren echarle la culpa a alguien échesela a santa Claus y sus festividades y la segunda persona y creo que es la responsable de todo es a Link y a Zelda porque durante todo este tiempo me la pase jugando The Legends of Zelda Ocarina of Times.**

**Y antes de entrar en el capitulo respondo reviews.**

**-Astrid Hofferson 01: gracias por tu reviews y con respecto a tu petición tranquila que por lo menos te complaceré en eso porque la verdad ya tenia planeado hacer el Lemon de Hipo y Astrid después de su boda para que este justificado y soy un hombre si pero debes que admitir que era algo muy obvio porque sebas es el diminutivo de Sebastian y la razón por la cual soy "muy romántico" aunque no lo considero así porque soy pésimo en el amor; la razón es un poco personal y es un poco larga la historia así que me demoraría mucho solo diré que uno se empeña en lo que no se tiene y sobre porque describo bien las batallas creo que todos los hombres podemos ya que la guerra siempre esta en nuestros genes.**

**-Aarn: gracias por el review pero como ya dije antes es un rotundo no de lo del fic de hora de aventura y esto por dos razones. 1) ya tengo 3 fic de los cuales me tengo que preocupar y la verdad no me quiero encartar con un cuarto. Y la 2) es que no se absolutamente nada sobre hora de aventura.**

**-Nia Haddock: como siempre GRACIAS Y MIL GRACIAS por ser la que siempre a escrito reviews nunca me has abandonado en esta historia sin importar lo corta o el tiempo que me he demorado tus reviews siempre han estado presente.**

**Antes de este capitulo 2 avisos importantes: 1) me voy de paseo mañana y posiblemente no escriba en otro largo rato pero a mas tardar escribiré el 20 de enero. 2) es que este capitulo no es el comienzo de la III temporada es por decirlo así un especial de navidad. Y sin mas preámbulo aca esta el capitulo.**

** P.V. Hipo.**

**Esto es Berk el lugar más frio que culo de pingüino. A veces me pregunto si el frio, la nieve, la lluvia y el granizó constante de Berk es una mala broma de los dioses que nos quieren ver como estatuas de hielo o si nos quieren ver como natilla en terremoto temblando sin control. **

**Pero como siempre digo hay que verle el lado bueno a la vida mientras que el frio y la nieve nos torturan nosotros preparamos una fiesta llamada ¡SNOGGLETOG! La festividad más feliz y más alegre que tenemos en Berk donde la gente se embriaga tanto que no le importa el frio que cala hasta los huesos porque en vez de ponerle atención a lo que siente su cuerpo esta concentrados en las alucinaciones que tienen por el exceso de alcohol.**

**Ja el año pasado Patán y Brutacio se metieron en el lago congelado de la cala diciendo que estaban siguiendo a un poni salvaje que defecaba arcoíris tanto que cayeron en las aguas congeladas del lago de la hondonada haciendo que Astrid, Patapez que también estaba un poco pasado de copas, Brutilda que casi los sigue y yo nos riéramos a carcajadas tanto que espantamos al pobre de Chimuelo que salió corriendo despavorido como gato que le echan agua.**

**En fin es Snoggletog (esto pasa después de dragones defensores de Berk) y yo como siempre dormía plácidamente en mi cama hasta que algo me golpeo en la cara.**

**-agh pero por todos los cielos que un muchacho no puede dormir hasta tarde- dije abriendo los ojos y sobándome la cara hasta que sentí que tenia unos pequeños cristales finos en la cara y cuando todo se aclaró vi al reptil inútil de color negro riéndose de mi. Ahora todo estaba claro de alguna manera Chimuelo me lanzo una bola de nieve a la cara.**

**-Chimuelo déjame decirte 2 palabras. TIENES HUEVO-dije fingiendo enojo el cual fui recibido por una carcajada de parte de él. Iba a replicar pero mire detenidamente al dragón y vi que tenía unas astas de reno con campanas y en su hocico una bola roja algo que me hizo estallar a carcajadas.**

**Claro esto no le gusto a Chimuelo y me lanzo otra bola de nieve pero esta fue directa a la nariz, cuando pare mire que Chimuelo me miraba con indignación. –lo siento amigo pero enserio te ves ridículo- dije acercándome para quitarle eso a Chimuelo el cual no me dejo –vamos amigo no podré concentrarme en volar si traes eso puesto- dije intentando alcanzar las astas pero Chimuelo se paro en 2 patas haciéndome imposible alcanzarlas –hagamos un trato te las quitas volamos y luego te las puedes volver a poner- le dije y Chimuelo accedió. Me puse mi atuendo negro y me subí a al lomo de Chimuelo. Abrí su cola y este salió disparado por la ventana. **

**Cuando salí vi a casi todos ayudando a decorar sus casas claro con ayuda de sus dragones, mientras que otros ayudaban a despejar los caminos para que no se tropezaran con la nieve. **

**-por cierto de donde sacaste las astas y la nariz roja- le pregunte a Chimuelo que solo rugió. El caso estábamos practicando un nuevo truco bueno no tan nuevo era el de que yo saltaba y pasaba por arriba de una roca y Chimuelo por debajo solo que lo hicimos un poco mas desafiante, desde que descubrí que Chimuelo puede navegar por la oscuridad encontramos una cueva donde no se ve ni una sola luz en donde podíamos hacer el truco.**

**-listo amigo- dije y Chimuelo me rugió en afirmación. Cuando sentí que ya no estaba encima de Chimuelo empecé a correr sin saber la dirección y cuando volví a caer sentí las escamas de Chimuelo que salió de la cueva a toda velocidad para empezar a sobrevolar la isla. **

**Hasta que vimos que Astrid estaba arreglando su casa con Tormenta. Descendimos y quede justo detrás de Astrid que la tome sorpresivamente por la cintura la voltee y la bese de sorpresa.**

**-te ves tan bella cuando adornas tu casa- dije después del beso.**

**-si pero me falta mi adorno favorito- dijo empezando a delinear mi cuello con sus dedos haciendo que me estremeciera para después besarme otra vez y que de un momento a otro me aprisiono contra la puerta de su casa como una fiera y lo que era un beso tierno y suave se volvió un beso apasiona y descontrolado hasta que.**

**-consigan un cuarto- dijo el rubio de manos intercambiables mientras que se bajaba de gruño el rompe huesos (sinceramente me gusta más que Bocón tenga un rompe huesos que el dragón de l otra cosa alguien me podría decir cómo se llaman las especies nuevas de la película 2).**

**-que haces aquí Bocón- dije un poco sonrojado después de su comentario.**

**-tu padre dice que vayas a la plaza, ya todos están reunidos para despedir a los dragones- dijo Bocón para después irse en Gruño.**

**-oye donde esta Chimuelo- pregunto Astrid haciendo que el mencionado apareciera con las astas de reno y la nariz roja junto con tormenta que estaba de la misma manera haciendo que estalláramos a carcajadas.**

**En fin fuimos a la plaza donde ya todos los dragones estaban reunidos para después despegar e irse. Chimuelo y yo los acompañamos un rato hasta que nos devolvimos. Ya era de noche y todos estaban ya reunidos en el gran recinto, Chimuelo no se quitó esas asta y la nariz mientras que pasaba por las mesas y la gente lo acariciaba y le daba pescados ya que el era el único dragón que se quedaba en Berk.**

**Estaba en la mesa donde siempre me sentaba junto con todos pero faltaba Astrid.**

**-oigan alguien ha visto a Astrid- dije un poco preocupado.**

**-tranquilos soldadito del amor ella no a salido de su casa- dijo Brutacio ya ebrio de tomar tanto ron.**

**-jeje mira otra ves esta ese poni defecador de arcoíris- dijo Patán igual de ebrio, yo solo rodé los ojos y fui a la casa de Astrid y me encontré con una escena que no me esperaba.**

**-Astrid que tienes- dije al verla en su cuarto en su cama abrazando sus rodillas con su cara entre ellas y sollozando.**

**-no es nada- dijo ella intentando secar sus lágrimas para que no viera que lloraba. Mire que tenía un papel en sus manos y vi que era un dibujo de su abuelo con su papa y su tío –devuelve me eso Hipo- dijo intentando alcanzar el papel.**

**-solo si me dices porque lloras- le dije evitando que lo alcanzara la mire y mi corazón se rompió al ver la cara de dolor que tenia –por favor Astrid- dije y ella suspiro.**

**-por eso- dijo señalando el dibujo la mire de que no entendía nada –los extraño muchísimo; encontré este dibujo en un cajón en el cuarto de mama- dijo soltando más lagrimas –y lo que mas me duele es que todos me fueron arrebatados por la misma cosa-dijo con ira.**

**-de que hablas- dije sin entender.**

**-el pesadilla voladora- dijo con ira –como ya sabrás a los 5 perdí a mi tío pero eso no fue solo por un acto heroico fue por venganza. Un año antes mi padre y mi tío estaban en el bosque talando árboles, estaban sumidos en cualquier conversación no se dieron cuenta que se hizo de noche solo hasta que un rugido y unas luces se hicieron presentes-dijo. **

**P.V. Finn**

**Me la pase todo el día con mi hermano Lunt ya que su esposa se iba a llevar a mi sobrina donde su abuelo a acompañarlo. Nos enfrascamos en todo tipo de conversaciones, dragones, armas, comida pero de un momento a otro un sonido como si fuera un rugido pero un rugido del mas haya sonó por toda la montaña.**

**-Lunt escuchaste eso- le pregunte a mi hermano desenvainando mi espada.**

**-si- dijo sacando un mazo.**

**De repente una aurora boreal se hizo presente pero esta era extraña estaba danzando alrededor nuestro.**

**-serán los dioses- dijo mi hermano al ver el extraño movimiento de las auroras. Pero de repente estas nos encerraron en un círculo y en el centro de este una luz brillante nos encegueció yo me tape los ojos pero Lunt estaba como en transé. De repente una imagen se vino a mi mente.**

**-pesadilla voladora- dije al recordar a ese dragón que desde pequeño me había fascinado-Lunt apártate es un pesadilla voladora- dije acercándome a su hombro y de repente la luz se posó sobre el antes de que yo lo alcanzara y como si de una vela que es soplada se tratase la luz y las auroras desaparecieron junto con Lunt.**

**P.V. Hipo**

**-wow eso nunca me lo habían contado- dije impresionado por la historia.**

**-mi tío, mi abuelo y mi mama no quisieron decir nada porque tenían las esperanzas de que el dragón no haya matado a mi padre- dijo en un suspiro –un año después paso lo de mi tío y mi abuelo al día siguiente se fue al bosque en busca del dragón para después nunca volver- dijo mientras sus ojos amenazaban con volver a soltar lagrimas –sin ellos yo me siento sola, ese dibujo me recordó que perdí a muchas personas en mi vida y todo por culpa de el pesadilla voladora la maldición que atormenta mi familia- dijo empezando a llorar –y para colmo Tormenta no va a volver en casi un mes- dijo ella.**

**-Astrid es cierto que has perdido muchas personas en tu vida y puedes sentirte sola pero ellos siempre estarán aquí- dije tocando su pecho –y no siempre estarás sola, siempre no importa lo que pase me tendrás a mí- dije para calmarla. Astrid me miro con esos bellos ojos azules y me dio un abrazo.**

**-gracias Hipo eres lo que me da fuerzas para seguir viviendo- dijo recostándose en mi pecho. De una bolsa que traía colgada al cuello saque un brazalete de oro y se lo dí.**

**-feliz Snoggletog- dije mientras se lo ponía. El brazalete lo había echo yo agregándole unas piedras azules que encontré una vez en la cueva y en una parte decía "siempre estarás en mi corazón".**

**Astrid lo vio y una sonrisa se asomó por su rostro.**

**-gracias Hipo- dije con lágrimas pero no de tristeza si no de felicidad para después sacar una caja de madera –también te tengo un regalo- dijo.**

**Yo abrí la caja y encontré una libreta con un lápiz de carbón, una daga y una brújula –wow gracias- dije para después poner suavemente la caja en el piso y abrazar a Astrid que se acurruco en mi pecho. El resto de la noche nos la pasamos con nuestros muy ebrios amigos.**

**No importa que tan mal se vea la situación o que tan solo te sientas acuérdate que siempre abra alguien especial en tu vida que si te caes el será tu soporte y que nunca va a esperar nada a cambio. Si tienes a alguien así en tu vida aférrate a esa persona y no la dejes ir porque créeme no es fácil encontrar a alguien así en la vida y has lo que puedas para que esta no salga de tu vida.**

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado y este capitulo además de ser un especial de navidad era un pequeño remiendo de un error que cometí en los primeros capitulos. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	45. 3 años

Chapter 45: 3 años

Vuela junto a mí

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, aca les dejo este capitulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten.**

**Y hoy empieza la nueva temporada, y Astrid Hofferson 01 tranquila que no eres la única que no a encontrado a esa persona especial. Y sin mas preámbulo aca esta el capitulo.**

P.V. Hipo

Esto es Berk el secreto mejor guardado en este lado del planeta, bueno si somos sinceros es el secreto mejor guardado de todo el planeta modestia aparte. Un lugar donde viven las criaturas más maravillosas de todo el mundo y como todo buen mito habrá gente que no lo creerá pero la cruda y dura verdad es que es cierto.

No me crees, bien camina por nuestras calles y alza la vista y hay surcando los cielos están. Si lo hiciste bienvenido a Berk el hogar de los temidos dragones y de sus jinetes. Hace ya tres años que no estamos en guerra con ellos ya que yo la vergüenza de Berk se hizo amigo de la cría maligna del relámpago y la muerte misma (esto pasa 2 años antes de HTTYD 2 o en otras palabras Hipo tiene 18 años). En tres todo a cambiado haciendo que Berk se tenga que adaptar a los dragones. Tenemos un dispensador de toda la comida que ellos necesiten, un lavado de dragones automático, establos, el sistema más eficiente de apagado de incendios, el deporte mas extremo que nos gusta llamar carrera de dragones, la academia donde los adolescentes de15 se preparan para tener un dragón y el sistema de mensajería mas eficiente el que llamamos el terrible terror exprés.

Bien ya te he enseñado todo Berk solo te falta una cosa. LO ADIVINAS.

P.V. normal

Y como dijo Hipo todo ha cambiado y no solo Berk. Hipo era más alto, sus brazos y piernas han ganado masa muscular, su torso se había ensanchado y su cara es más la de un adulto desapareciendo casi todas las pecas de su cara y su mandíbula ya es más angular dejando ver una sombre de una corta barbaba y su pelo ahora es desorganiza y largo dejando ver 2 trenzas detrás de su oreja que fueron hechas por su novia.

Astrid ya es toda una mujer su pecho había al igual que sus caderas y su cintura ahora es delgada es la típica mujer sensual de 90, 60, 90. Su cara es más delgada y con facciones más finas con su trenza que le llega hasta la cintura y su fleco mejor arreglado y su estatura es levemente más pequeña que Hipo.

Y bueno está el pequeño Chimuelo que ahora tiene rasgos más feroces pero sin cambiar su personalidad de un tierno gato mimado. Con 2 protuberancias al final de su mandíbula. Ya me pase describiendo a nuestros amigos y sin más acá esta Berk.

-ASTRID GANA LA CARRERA- se escucha el grito de Bocón.

-esa es la novia de mi hijo ya con su 3 carrera consecutiva en el inicio de la carrera de dragones- dijo un muy feliz Estoico –pero Hipo ya es la 2 vez que falta donde se habrá metido- dijo con un leve tono de enfado.

-tranquilo Estoico sabes cómo es Hipo va y viene él deja que el viento lo guie y además debe estar en ese nuevo lugar que descubrió hace poco- dijo un comprensible Bocón.

-ha lo se- dijo Estoico en forma de rendición.

**(pongan where no one goes de fondo para esta parte Link= watch?v=s3RaurUWWl8&amp;list=PLjF0JiMzMfC-ARX1agkiLOdrWkcmo7ZIJ&amp;index=19 )**

Y si Hipo había descubierto un nuevo lugar que llamo "por encima del cielo" el motivo todo el lugar es 3 veces más alto que la montaña de Berk tanto que su punta se pasa por m a las nubes.

Y en la punta esta Hipo con su túnica negra encima de su fiel furia nocturna.

-que dices probamos tu nueva cola- dijo Hipo a su amigo que le respondió con mucho entusiasmo –entonces vamos- dijo Hipo y Chimuelo se lanzó al vacío dejando que la gravedad les diera toda la velocidad que ellos deseaban cuando por fin bajaron de las nubes Hipo activo una palanca que hizo que la cola de Chimuelo quedara abierta.

Hipo quito sus pies de los estribos y se paro en la montura de Chimuelo alzando los brazos y tocando las nubes, si Hipo había creado una cola que se puede quedar abierta. Y de un momento a otro Hipo corrió por toda la espalda de Chimuelo llegando a la punta y saltando al vacío seguido por Chimuelo dejando que el viento pasara por sus brazos y al último momento Hipo se subió a Chimuelo y cambio de automático a manual y aterrizando en una explanada.

-que tal te pareció amigo ya puedes volar solo- dijo Hipo el cual fue recibido por un lengüetazo –a Chimuelo sabes que eso no se quita- dijo con fastidio. Se volvió a subir en su amigo y fue a Berk. En ese día el mercader Johann llegaba con nuevas cosas y con noticias de medio oriente.

-hola amor que tal la carrera- dijo Hipo aterrizan al lado de Astrid que estaba esperando a que llegara Johann.

-gane y tu donde estabas- dijo Astrid.

-en el nuevo lugar- dijo Hipo. En eso llega un terrible terror con una carta –wow es de Camicazi- dijo Hipo para después abrir la carta.

"buenas noticias Hipo ayer logre desocupar todo el ruedo de dragones de Bog-Burglars quitándole a Erlend todos los dragones. Debiste haber visto su cara cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no tenia dragones. El caso en mi nido todo esta genial con todos los dragones reunidos espero que nos visites y mándamele saludos a Astrid.

Camicazi"

-genial un ruedo menos del que debamos preocuparnos- dijo Astrid.

Paso media hora y el mercader Johann llego. Entregándole una carta y un paquete a Hipo.

-que es- dijo Astrid al ver los objetos.

Hipo abrió el paquete encontrándose con algo desagradable pero bueno a la vez, era la cabeza del emperador romano y por ende se sabe que la revolución gano.

"hola Hipo esta carta es para avisar que Plistarco lo nombraron rey, todo está genial por acá y cuando quieran pueden venir.

Heather"

Como dije Johann siempre llegaba con noticias de Esparta y de Roma. En todo el día Astrid he Hipo se la pasaron juntos y con sus amigos hablando de todo lo que se podía. Sip así es Berk y este te da la bienvenida

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado y les aviso que e lemon que todos esperan será en aproximadamente 6 capitulos. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	46. cumpleaños

Chapter 46: cumpleaños

Vuela junto a mí

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, aca les dejo este capitulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. Y sin mas preámbulo aca esta el capitulo.**

P.V. normal

Los cumpleaños un día especial donde te atienden y donde toda la atención es para ti recordándote que eres un año más viejo o como dirían otros donde te recuerdan que diste un paso más cerca de la tumba y para una rubia de cabello trenzado y con ojos azules como el mar cumplía 18 años de edad.

Los rayos del sol empezaban a bañar la tierra de Berk donde Astrid la vikinga más feroz, terca y testaruda; bueno eso es un decir ya que los años la han cambiado volviéndose más femenina y comprensiva pero claro sin dejar a lado lo testaruda. El caso es que cumplía 18 y el día en que recibiría todas las atenciones de parte de todos sus conocidos en especial de el de un castaño oji-verde que para sorpresa de la rubia estaba esa mañana en su cuarto viéndola dormir.

Esa mañana Hipo se había levantado más temprano de lo normal tanto que ni el brillo del sol había salido, voló con su amigo negro y sin dientes rodeando todo el lugar para después aterrizar suavemente en el techo de su amada y abrir la ventana y meterse en su cuarto.

Y ahí estaba el camuflado en las sombra del cuarto con su traje negro viendo a la dueña de su corazón dormir, esta estaba boca abajo abrazando la almohada con una pijama blanca delgada tapada con una cobija no muy delgada que se adaptaba al cuerpo atlético de esta y resaltaba las curvas de la muchacha en especial el torso y las caderas. El castaño se quedó hay contemplándola hasta que se acercó y se sentó en el borde de la cama de esta y empezó a acariciar el rostro de está quitándole y colocando el fleco de la rubia de la cara que en ese momento le cubría el rostro.

La tocaba como si fuera la flor mas bella del jardín tocándola con cuidado y cariño, hasta que empezó a detallarla cada aspecto y viendo en especial las curvas que sobresalían de las sabanas y como todo ser humano su deseo carnal lo invadió haciendo que sus toques ya no fueran en su rostro si no que descendieran lentamente por su cuello llegando a su torso, pasando por su abdomen y su espalda baja hasta llegar a las caderas y repitiendo el mismo camino una y otra vez.

-lo que tus manos empezaron, tus labios van a terminarlo- dijo la rubia con los ojos cerrados y con una sonrisa en la boca.

-si así lo dicta My Lady pues que así sea-dijo el castaño para después depositarle un tierno y suave beso en la frente a la rubia –feliz día- le dijo Hipo al oído.

Astrid se sentó acomodándose y quedando lo más cerca posible de Hipo el cual la abrazo.

-lista para tener toda la atención- dijo Hipo.

-no entiendo porque se emocionan es poner un pie más cerca de la tumba- dijo Astrid haciendo que Hipo se riera levemente. En eso llega la mama de Astrid a saludarla.

-feliz día hija. Wow Hipo como entraste- dijo al ver al castaño.

-por la ventana- dijo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo. Después Astrid desayuno y se fue con Hipo a la cala.

-lista para tu primer regalo- dijo Hipo empezando a silbar una melodía suave.

**(pongan la canción de creo en ti de reik link: ** watch?v=snFhcHHdzT0**)**

**Hipo**

Ya no importa cada noche que espere  
Cada calle o laberinto que crucé  
Porque el cielo ha conspirado en mi favor  
Y en un segundo de rendirme te encontré

Piel con piel  
El corazón se me desarma  
Me haces bien  
Enciendes luces en mi alma

Creo en ti  
Y en este amor  
Que me ha vuelto indestructible  
Que detuvo mi caída libre  
Creo en ti  
Y mi dolor se quedo kilómetros atrás  
Y mis fantasmas hoy por fin están en paz

El pasado es un mal sueño que acabo  
Un incendio que en tus brazos se apago  
Cuando estaba a medio paso de caer  
Mis silencios se encontraron con tu voz

Te seguí y rescribiste mi futuro  
Es aquí mi único lugar seguro

Creo en ti  
Y en este amor  
Que me ha vuelto indestructible  
Que detuvo mi caída libre  
Creo en ti  
Y mi dolor se quedo km atrás  
Y mis fantasmas hoy por fin están en paz.

Cuando Hipo termino de cantar Astrid estaba enternecida con la canción y con un par de lágrimas de felicidad bajando por sus mejillas.

-eso estuvo hermoso- dijo ella para después abrazar a Hipo -gracias- dijo esta sin romper el abrazo.

-y aun no acaba- dijo Hipo.

El resto del día se la pasaron con sus dragones y sus amigos que le regalaron una variedad de objetos. Ropa, armas, cuchillos, libros y cuando cayo la noche había una ultima sorpresa.

Hipo subió a Astrid al lomo de Chimuelo y la llevo a un paseo en Berk a la luz de la luna.

-que hacemos aca- dijo Astrid con curiosidad.

-espera y lo veras- dijo Hipo para después darle una señal a Chimuelo que disparo una bola de plasma.

**(pongan veo en ti la luz link watch?v=wrrtT79LMxc)**

En aquel instante miles de luces se prendieron en Berk y alzaron vuelo eran dragones que tenían su boca en llamas una vista alucinante y hermosa

**Astrid**

Tiempo aquel, viendo a la distancia  
Tiempo fue viendo al interior  
Tiempo que no me imaginaba lo que me perdí

Y hoy aquí, viendo las estrellas  
Y hoy aquí todo es claridad  
Desde aquí, ya puedo ver que es donde debo estar

CORO  
Y la luz encuentro al fin,  
se aclaró aquella niebla  
Y la luz encuentro al fin,  
ahora el cielo es azul.  
Es real brillando así, ya cambió la vida entera.

Esta vez, todo es diferente  
Veo en ti la luz.

Y en aquel momento unos terribles terrores empezaron a danzar alrededor de la pareja.

**Hipo**

Tiempo aquel, persiguiendo un sueño  
Tiempo fue, en la oscuridad  
Tiempo que no había visto cómo es la realidad

Ella aquí, luce como estrella  
Ella aquí, todo es claridad  
Si aquí está, me es fácil ver que aquí hoy quiero estar

**Hipo y Astrid**  
Y la luz encuentro al fin, se aclaró aquella niebla  
Y la luz encuentro al fin, ahora el cielo es azul  
Es real brillando así, ya cambió la vida entera  
Esta vez todo es diferente, veo en ti la luz  
Veo en ti la luz.

Hipo y Astrid se quedan viendo y lentamente se fueron acercando el uno al otro hasta compartir un beso tierno y suave. Después de romper el beso Hipo saca una pequeña caja de su bolsillo.

-feliz cumpleaños- dijo abriendo la caja era un collar de oro con un nadder al final de este. Estaba curvado y con sus alas hacia afuera. Hipo lentamente se lo puso a Astrid la cual cogió la pequeña figura y la admiro –va con el mio- dijo Hipo sacando uno igual pero de plata y al final había un furia nocturna curvado al otro lado y con las alas asía afuera. Hipo cogió las figuras y las unió. Las dos figuras formaban un corazón con alas de color dorado y la otra parte plateado –así siempre estaremos juntos- dijo Hipo el cual recibió un beso.

-gracias- dijo Astrid.

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	47. par del mal

Chapter 47: par del mal

Vuela junto a mí

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, aca les dejo este capitulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten.**

**-Guest: jaja ja lo siento si no te gusto el detalle de la cabeza pero no iba dejar al desgraciado vivo. **

**-eli gam: oye deberías de leer las notas de autor que son las que están en negrilla porque repito el final esta lejos. Minimo tiene 4 temporadas y si pondré a Valka.**

**-Nia Haddock: si es difícil encontrar a su media naranja pero no te rindas algún dia lo encontraras y otra vez mil gracias por tu apoyo.**

** Y sin mas preámbulo aca esta el capitulo.**

P.V. normal

Y una vez mas es un dia normal en la isla de Berk donde todos están ocupados haciendo algo. Los niños juegan con dragones, los adultos trabajan en compañía de dragones y todos viven en un sueño.

Si la vida en Berk es el paraíso pero no todo en la vida es olor de rosas o por lo menos no para Hipo y sus amigos que iban a tener una tarde agitada. Bueno me estoy adelantando así que hagámoslo en orden.

Los rayos del sol empezaban a calentar a Berk mientras que en el cuarto del hijo de Estoico el vasto se empezaban a filtrar los rayos pero de como todo buen Vikingo su fuerte no es madrugar y una simple lucecita colada entre las ventanas no iba a despertar a nuestro héroe pero si un dragón negro que le gustaba fastidiar a su jinete por las mañanas.

-Chimuelo ya quédate quieto- dijo Hipo forcejeando para quedarse con las sabanas que su amigo le intentaba quitar –Chimuelo ya basta- dijo este somnoliento ganando la batalla de las sabanas pero no la guerra.

Chimuelo se coló dentro de las sabanas cogiendo con fuerza la pierna buena de su amigo alzándolo y zambulléndolo en el barril de agua que había en la esquina.

-reptil inútil ya baj…- pero no pudo terminar ya que su amigo lo volvió a sumergir –Chimuelo te lo adv…..-dijo pero de vuelta al agua cuando lo volvieron a sacar estaba tosiendo agua, para después ser colocado o mas bien soltado en el suelo –te odio- dijo Hipo pero con una sonrisa el cual fue correspondido con una risa del animal negro.

Hipo se secó la cara se puso su traje negro de siempre y se subió a Chimuelo haciendo su misma rutina de piruetas, saltos y clavados. Al finalizar fue al centro de la mensajería "el terrible terror exprés" donde se encontró con sus amigos que estaban por el mismo motivo. Duraron charlando sobre todo para después buscar si les habían llegado cartas y si tenía una solo una el cual estaba marcado con urgente.

-esto no es bueno. Amigos es una carta urgente y de Camicazi- dijo alterado el oji-verde.

-pero porque urgente hace un par de semanas dijo que había terminado su trabajo- dijo Astrid.

-quien sabe solo es una broma- dijo Mocoso el cual recibió todas las miradas recriminatorias de parte de sus amigos y que le quemaran el trasero. Cortesía de Diente Púa.

-que dice- dijo Patapez.

Hipo abrió la carta y la leyó en voz alta.

"HIPO necesito tu ayuda. Esto no es bueno no tengo tiempo de explicarte detalladamente pero me van a atacar y tal vez cuando recibas esta carta el ataque ya abra empezado. Necesito tu ayuda. Erlend y Alberick se unieron y vienen hacia el nido de Bog-Burglars.

Ven rápido

Muy desesperadamente Camicazi"

-esto no es bueno- dijo Astrid –que vamos a hacer?- pregunto.

Hipo no respondió solo salió corriendo al pueblo.

-todos los jinetes alístense saldremos de media hora- grito Hipo. y al instante salieron los jinetes experimentados con sus dragones. Todos se empezaron a acoplar en el risco.

-Hijo que pasa- pregunto Estoico llegando en Rompecráneos.

-Camicazi esta en peligro. Erlend y Alberick se unieron y la van a atacar- dijo Hipo.

-sabía que esa niña era problemática- dijo Bocón llegando en su fiel rompe huesos que lo llamaba gruñón.

-Hijo ni vayas no es tu asunto es un problema entre familia- dijo Estoico.

-es un asunto de dragones entonces si me incumbe y además Alberick no debe estar allí- dijo Hipo.

-está bien pero Bocón ira contigo yo tengo que encargarme de las provisiones para las heladas- dijo Estoico. Después de eso Hipo dio la orden y todos los jinetes despegaron. Más de 25 jinetes iban de todas las edades y de todos los tipos de dragones.

El viaje fue estresante para Hipo ya que rogaba a cada deidad que no dejara que le pasara nada a su amiga y a los dragones y cuando por fin llegaron vieron que toda la isla estaba rodeada de barcos de Balkaria y de Bog-Burglars. Llegaron al centro de la isla y para su suerte el ataque no había empezado.

-Hipo- saludo felizmente Camicazi y abrazando efusivamente al castaño apenas se bajo de su amigo. Y como no mencionarlo Camicazi también había cambiado en tres años haciendo que se viera mas adulta y con mas curvas igual que Astrid.

-tranquila ya llego la ayuda- dijo Hipo abrazando a Camicazi. Después esta recibió un abrazo de su amiga Astrid y después de una corta bienvenida Camicazi puso al corriente a Hipo.

-cuando termine de vaciar el ruedo me fui y me quede acá un rato. Todo iba de maravilla pero la curiosidad me carcomia y fui a Bog-Burglars encontrándome con lo que vez; toda una armada de Balkarias y de Bog-Burglars. Fui a la nave principal y me encontré con Alberick y Erlend hablando del ataque- dijo Camicazi.

-si pero por lo que veo tú tienes más dragones y los podrías acabar fácilmente- dijo Astrid.

-ese no es el problema. Tienen catapultas llenas de oleanders azules. Esa estúpida flor a sido un dolor de cabeza por aca y se me es difícil saber cómo contraatacar contra eso- dijo Camicazi.

-ok necesitamos todos los calderos disponibles- y así el contraataque dragón se empezó a planear.

Mientras en los bracos.

-por fin podre vengarme de mi fastidiosa hermanita- dijo Erlend.

-acuérdate de nuestro trato. Después de acabar acá iremos a Berk a matar a Hipo- dijo Alberick.

-no te desesperes mi querido amigo eso será un echo y el nido de dragones y Berk desaparecerán del planeta- dijo Erlend –capitán que se preparen los soldados en sus puestos. Tenemos invitados- dijo al ver dos puntos acercándose.

-si jefe. ¡Prepárense!-grito Ruth.

Paso el tiempo y los dos puntos se hicieron visibles eran Camicazi montada en relámpago y Hipo en Chimuelo.

-bien se podrá matar a 2 pájaros de un solo tiro- dijo Alberick con una sonrisa.

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	48. jamas retroceder

Chapter 48: jamás retroceder

Vuela junto a mí

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, aca les dejo este capitulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten.**

**Y para ANTIALPHAS H disculpa si no he actualizado el otro fic pero tengo un bloqueo mental por esa parte además me compraron Assassin´s Creed Black Flag el cual me quita casi todo el tiempo. **

** Y sin mas preámbulo aca esta el capitulo.**

P.V. normal

Ya todos los Balkarias y los Bog-Burglars estaban listos para el ataque solo faltaba que Erlend o Alberick dieran la orden y el infierno se desataría.

-miren quien esta aquí- dijo Alberick con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Alberick. Pensé que habías aprendido de la ves anterior-dijo Hipo mientras se detenía al frente de la nave principal.

-hola perdedora- saludo Erlend de la manera más sínica posible.

-Erlend. Que tal el ruedo- dijo Camicazi con una sonrisa haciendo que su hermano se enfureciera.

-deténganse y así no habrán bajas de parte de ninguno de los 2 bandos- dijo Hipo intentando llegar a una solución pacífica.

-tu quien te crees. Me humillaste en frente de mi pueblo y por ende te voy a matar a ti y a todos tus preciados dragones- dijo Alberick con toda la rabia que había guardado hasta el momento.

-es una lástima escuchar eso- dijo Camicazi muy confiada.

Alberick y Erlend se miraron con una sonrisa que después vino de un grito de parte de ambos.

-Fuego- gritaron.

Los soldados al escuchar la orden sacaron los arcos y dispararon flechas las cuales tenían una cuerda corta de la cual colgaba olianders azules. Camicazi e Hipo le dieron la orden de retroceder a Chimuelo y Relámpago los cuales salieron en carrera para salir del alcance de las flechas.

-bien quieres que las cosas sean así entonces que empiece el combate- dijo Hipo después de que las flechas cesaran. Miro a Camicazi y esta saco un cuerno el cual hizo sonar y de la montaña como si fuera el sol saliendo una nube de dragones salieron. Había más dragones que la vez en que murieron los familiares de Ruth en ese fatídico día que vivió Bog-Burglars hace ya varios años atrás.

-preparen las catapultas y las redes- grito Ruth desde proa.

Todas las municiones de catapultas tenían cuerdas con las flores para así acabar con los dragones mientras que las redes tenían adheridas a las cuerdas varias de las flores. A Alberick y Erlend se les formo una sonrisa al ver la nube de dragones creyendo que con o que tenían era suficiente para acabarlos.

-jefe mire- dijo Ruth señalando a Hipo.

-pero que esta haciendo?- dijo ya que veía que de Hipo salía una chispa roja. El castaño había sacado una flecha pero esta no tenía punta si no un cilindro de metal, la cargo en su ballesta- escudo y la disparo esta salió volando mientras soltaba chispas rojas enceguecedoras. (Como una bengala).

Y del mar salieron 20 calderos el cual uno estaba siendo montado por Brutilda que estaba montada en Scaldy su amigo de hace un par de años atrás. Los calderos aparecieron y empezaron a atacar con ferocidad las catapultas mientras que se comían las flores en el agua.

Hipo volvió a sacar una de las flechas que suelta chispas rojas y la disparo pero esta le dio a Diente Púa que al instante se prendió en fuego pero en vez de llamas eran chispas rojas. Patán condujo a Diente Púa por toda la flota haciendo que estos quedaran segados.

Cuando los Bog-Burglars y los Balkarias abrieron los ojos estaban en medio de una tormenta de dragones. Brutacio que en ese momento conducía a Barf y a Belch el solo lleno 33 barcos de gas y los encendió para después bajarse en uno de los 3 ya que los Balkarias y los Bog—Burglars habían sobrevivido. Brutacio estaba en su modo Berserk y el solo estaba contra la tripulación del barco con su cimitarra cortando lo que fuera.

Astrid estaba guiando a todos los Nadders Mortíferos que habían en una posición de flecha (como los gansos cuando emigran) una flecha que se volvía lluvia de fuego y de púas.

Patapez estaba dirigiendo a los Gronckles mientras que estos disparaban bolas de fuego.

Hipo estaba demostrando su habilidad con la ballesta bajándose en una de las embarcaciones y sacando a alma negra mientras que Chimuelo lo defendía por la espalda pero estaba rodeados y se les estaba dificultando el paso hasta que Chimuelo disparo al mástil y este se partió haciendo que callera sobre la mitad de los soldados, mientras que la otra mitad saltaba despavorida.

-Bocón es hora del grito de guerra- dijo Hipo posándose al lado de su maestro el cual sonrió al escuchar esas palabras. Bocón le hizo una señal a su rompe huesos y soltó un rugido potente. Al hacer esto todos los jinetes se taparon los oídos ya que del mar salieron 100 truenos tambores que encerraron en un círculo a los navíos y soltaron sus hondas de sonido haciendo que todos los soldados enemigos se taparan los oídos y cayeran de rodillas al suelo o simplemente salían volando gracias a la potencia del rugido. Cuando esto termino todos estaban aturdidos.

-listo amigo vía libre- dijo Hipo para pasar con Chimuelo entre los navíos destrozando todos los mástiles que podían acompañados de Camicazi y Relámpago que gracias a sus alas afiladas cortaba los mástiles.

-estúpido Hipo- maldijo Alberick.

-tu no te me escapas- dijo Ruth al ver a Camicazi pasar que rápidamente apunto una catapulta y la disparo haciendo que la rubia se cayera de su dragón en un bote que ya estaba a medio quemar y abandonado. Ruth salto ágilmente por las cosas flotantes hasta que llego al navio.

-Ruth esto no es necesario- dijo Camicazi reincorporándose. Pero no recibió respuesta, Ruth solo se limitó a sacar su hacha. Camicazi sin otra opción saco su espada turca echa con hierro de Gronckle. Empezaron a caminar en círculos hasta que Ruth se abalanzo sobre Camicazi la cual se defendió y la contraataco. El choque de armas y el sonido de batalla se hizo presente. Ruth en un descuido de Camicazi le logro rasgar un poco la túnica roja.

-sin tu dragon no eres nada- dijo Ruth. Camicazi la ataco y en un golpe de suerte le dejo una marca en la mejilla a Ruth.

-y no lo necesito para vencerte- dijo haciendo que su oponente se enojar. El encuentro se hizo mas violento quedando ellas forcejeando pero Camicazi le dio una fuerte patada a Ruth en el estomago y esta retrocedió. Ruth miro al piso y había una lanza partida por la mitad la cual pateo para que esta se elevara hasta la altura de su cara y con una patada de tijera la dirigiera hacia Camicazi la cual le dio en la mano haciendo que esta perdiera su espada. Ruth venia con fuerza contra la rubia.

-Camicazi toma- dijo Hipo lanzándole su escudo el cual ella tomo y lo estampo en la cara del capitán haciendo que esta callera al mar. Camicazi volvió a subir a relámpago y salió a volar.

Los jinetes estaban obteniendo lo que querían y era hacer avanzar a la flota hasta el nido donde la playa y todas las rocas estaban rociadas con ácido de ala-cambiante y cuando las naves llegaron al lugar el ácido hizo su trabajo.

-Alberick tenemos que dar la retirada si queremos sobrevivir- dijo Erlend ya que casi todas las naves estaban destruidas.

-no me voy. Si no mato a Hipo le daré por donde más le duele- dijo Alberick con la vista centrada en Astrid. Alberick y unos 120 arqueros apuntaban. Astrid estaba casi que llegando a las nubes disparando púas de nadder. Alberick dio la orden y las flechas volaron como la lluvia.

-Astrid cuidado- grito Bocón pero ya era tarde era imposible esquivarlas haciendo que Astrid se diera la vuelta y viera su horrible destino.

**(pongan esta canción y la encuentran así Naruto Soundtrack- Sadness and Sorrow (FULL VERSION) esta vez encerio pongan esta canción si leen esta parte sin esta canción no sera lo mismo si la leen con ella link:** ** watch?v=wEWF2xh5E8s )**

P.V. Astrid

Alguna vez han pensado como van a morir porque yo si, pensaba que iba a morir recostada en mi cama con mis hijos y nietos alrededor mío y mi amado a mi lado pero parece que eso ya no va a ser así. Las flechas volaban y todo iba en cámara lenta… hasta que algo peor que la muerte paso algo que paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-no por favor tu no- dije con la voz entre cortada. Al frente mío estaba mi amado parado sobre la cabeza de Tormenta protegiéndome de las flechas con su propio cuerpo las cuales 4 flechas le estaban atravesando su pecho y 3 su vientre. Solo podía ver los ojos verde bosque de Hipo el cual se empezaron a cerrar pero una sonrisa triste se alzó por su rostro para después toser y escupir sangre. Una fina línea de sangre bajaba por su boca. Las lágrimas salían de mis ojos y de repente la imagen de Hipo desapareció ya que este se había caído hacia atrás.

Le di la orden a Tormenta de que lo fuera a alcanzar mientras yo gritaba su nombre pero estaba cayendo muy rápido y al igual que yo Chimuelo lo intentaba de alcanzar pero por mi cabeza solo se repetían esos bellos recuerdos que pase junto a él y que al parecer ya jamás se podrán repetir. Ese snoggletog que él me reconforto, nuestro primer beso y esa noche en la celda de Constantinopla recuerdos tan preciados y que iban a ser el último recuerdo que tendría de él de aquel que le dio sentido a mi fría y solitaria vida.

Lo inevitable paso y como si de una explosión se tratase la tierra se veía volar por los aires dejando un cráter profundo y a Hipo hay tendido en el piso con un charco de sangre alrededor de él y el brillo de su mirada que hasta los astros envidiaban estaba apagada, con tierra y polvo rodeándolo y con una fina llovizna haciendo su presencia dándole el escenario más tétrico y triste que hasta al más rudo y valiente vikingo le sacaría una lagrima con tan terrible escena.

Cuando aterrice corrí hacia Hipo poniéndolo en mi regazo, las lágrimas me caían como cascadas de mis mejillas el cuales se intensificaron cuando puse mi oído en su pecho y al no sentir ni un signo estalle en sollozos. Ya no me importaba que me vieran llorando solo me importaba él y lo había perdido y todo por no haberme fijado en la batalla. Los demás jinetes y los dragones llegaron quedándose en el borde del cráter haciendo que a todos les salieran lágrimas y como signo de respeto quitándose el casco. Ahogue mi ira y tristeza en un grito desgarrados que retumbo por la montaña mientras más apegaba el cuerpo de mi amado al mío para después unir mi frente con la de él y llorar haciendo que mis lágrimas cayeran en su rostro. A mi sufrimiento llego Chimuelo que puso su rostro frente al mío y dejaba que sus lágrimas cayeran de sus expresivos ojos y cayeran sobre Hipo y al igual que mi ahogo todo su dolor en un rugido desgarrador, lo abrace con uno de mis brazos mientras con el otro sujetaba a Hipo porque a la gente buena le pasaban cosas así.

-Alberick y Erlend se han ido. Vamos tenemos que darle el funeral que se merece- dijo Camicazi limpiando sus lagrima.

Todos los jinetes se subieron a sus dragones mientras que yo me subí en Chimuelo y puse su cola en automático y durante todo el viaje lloraba con Hipo entre mis mano. Cuando llegamos Estoico nos recibió con una sonrisa hasta que vio a su único hijo muerto entre mis brazos el cual estallo en llanto empezando a maldecir y gritar a todo pulmón haciendo que estos se escucharan por todo Berk.

Ya todo estaba listo para la ceremonia, todo Berk estaba presente junto con Camicazi, Hipo lo habían limpiado para la ceremonia ya estaba recostado en la barca con su túnica negra y capucha a medio poner, sus manos entrelazadas con mi collar de oro y el de él enroscados en sus manos, además tenía a alma negra entre estas y en su regazo su escudo. Todas sus pertenencias estaban allí. La armadura de espartano, de Gladiador, su libro, todas las monturas que había inventado. Lo más duro fue que fui yo quien cerró sus ojos, esos hermosos ojos verdes. Bocón empezó la oración y yo revivía todos los recuerdos junto a él, Chimuelo era consolado por Tormenta y Diente Púa. Fue duro para él y para mi tanto que nos negábamos a hacer la ceremonia. Cuando Bocón acabo y eso que se demoró ya que su llanto no se lo permitió. Al final empujaron el barco y nuestras flechas de fuego iluminaron los cielos las cuales llegaron al barco de Hipo empezando a arder. Ya no había nada que hacer….. Hipo la persona que le demostró a todo el mundo que la paz era posible, que en cualquier situación de riesgo él se sacrificaba por los demás, aquel que cambio miles de años cambiando todas las tradiciones…habia muerto.

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	49. 2 almas en 1

Chapter 49: 2 almas en 1

Vuela junto a mí

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, aca les dejo este capitulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. **

**Y el capitulo que todos esperaban, y gracias a todos por los reviews pero hablando encerio. ¿Les pareció tan emotivo el capitulo para llegar a llorar? Bueno lo entendería si hicieron lo que les dije de poner la canción como Ruyshi.y eso aun no puedo creer que enserio hayan llorado.**

**-ANTIALPHAS H: gracias por tu comprensión y un par de preguntas. 1) que es un Skin. 2) es obligatorio tener los 3 juegos porque solo tengo el 2 ya que el 1 me lo pase en la consola de un amigo. Y estoy de acuerdo contigo Ezio es el puto amo de todos. Y por lo que veo te creaste una cuenta y una vez leí que tu ibas a hacer una historia de Alphas and Omegas con estilo de AC y me pregunto si aun la piensas hacer.**

**Y sin mas preámbulo aca esta el capitulo.**

P.V. Hipo

Esto es raro, todo está negro y la verdad es algo escalofriante. Recuerdo todo, yo estaba un par de niveles más alto que Astrid y cuando vi las flechas puse la cola de Chimuelo en automático y salte para después sentir el metal frio en mi cuerpo y el aire en mi cuerpo al caer, de resto todo se me olvido.

Bien he escuchado muchas leyendas al morir, se dice que uno ya no siente ningún dolor y que uno siente la tranquilidad del momento estando por fin en paz, pero yo siento un horrible dolor en el pecho, mi brazo derecho lo siento ardiendo y mi cabeza da vueltas hasta que escucho una voz.

-por favor despierta- dice la voz pero jamás en la vida la he escuchado, no es ni la voz de Astrid, ni Bocón ni la de mi papa. Es una voz de un adolecente o algo parecido. Mis ojos se abren pesadamente todo esta borroso.

-despertaste- oigo otra vez esa voz para empezar a sentir algo cálido y pegajoso que pasa por mi cara -"por fin despertaste"- oigo la voz pero no esta vez no en el ambiente si no que en mi cabeza.

**-**hola amigo- digo saludando a Chimuelo que no paraba de lamerme una y otra vez –amigo con quien estas- digo buscando al dueño de esa voz y eso que aun veo un poco borroso.

-de que estas hablando Hipo estamos solo tú y yo- dijo la voz y me dirijo hacia donde escuche aquella voz viendo en borroso una figura pero cuando se aclara era Chimuelo.

Me pare -espérame acá amigo voy a busc….-pero frene en seco, solo estábamos Chimuelo y yo en el cuarto y lentamente gire para ver a mi amigo quedándome viéndolo durante un minuto.

-que tengo algo en el rostro- dijo Chimuelo. Mi amigo desde hace 5 años acababa de hablarme pero eso no era lo peor había gruñido y yo le había entendido. Al final ahogue un grito.

-espera Hipo cállate, shhh puedo agh- dijo Chimuelo intentando de calmarme pero al final se resignó y me recibió con una bofetada de su cola –"vaya hombre que saliste"- escuche la voz de Chimuelo pero parecía que me lo dijo en un pensamiento.

-que que es lo que pasa- dije tartamudeando –como es que entiendo tus gruñidos y te oigo en mi cabeza- dije retrocediendo.

-Hipo cálmate- dijo Chimuelo mirándome fijamente –te lo puedo explicar pero no te alteres- dijo calmadamente.

-si me calmare- dije –"claro como me voy a calmar si estoy enloqueciendo"- pensé pero recibí otra abofeteada.

-te oí- dijo Chimuelo con una cara seria. Acaso había escuchado mis pensamientos empecé a hacerme preguntas de todo tipo en mi mente –tranquilo ya te responderé todas esas preguntas- dijo otra vez como si hubiera estado leyendo mis pensamientos.

-explícate- dije entrecortadamente.

-puedo oir y ver tus pensamientos y tú los míos. Hace ya muchos años se contaba la leyenda del rey dragón el creador de los de mi especie; él gobernaba a todos los dragones pacíficamente pero una raza de seres llego y empezó a matarnos, esos seres eran los humanos. Los dragones caían por oleadas y muchas almas se perdían. Cada alma tiene su alma gemela y un dragón siente cuando esta cerca de la suya. El rey creo un conjuro que hacia que un alma pudiera revivir a su gemela dándoles la unió y resurrección a la caída volviéndola una sola alma. Hipo el alma es fuente de vida y de energía y ahí es donde entramos tu y yo- dijo Chimuelo.

Flash Back

P.V. Chimuelo

Soy un fracaso no pude defender a mi amigo y ahora está muerto y todo porque no pude hacer nada. Había perdido a mi mejor amigo, a mi hermano y a mi alma gemela.

-ya Chimuelo todo va salir bien- dijo Tormenta mientras me acunaba en sus alas.

-no pude protegerlo, soy un fracaso- dije llorando desconsoladamente, mientras veía como el barco se incendiaba.

-ya amigo, no fue tu culpa ni el rey hubiera previsto eso- dijo Diente Púa. Era cierto todo paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tan rápido que nadie pudo captar algo nítidamente, ni si quiera el rey dragón. Y como si fuera un relámpago un recuerdo llego a mi mente, ese escrito en aquella roca. Dije recordando algo de hace mucho tiempo (esa historia será mas adelante).

-2 almas en 1- dije en un susurro que mis amigos escucharon.

-no estarás pensando en lo que estoy pensando- dijo Barf. A lo cual lo mire de una manera seria.

-Chimuelo eso es imposible, ese conjuro no se ha hecho en mas de mil años y menos entre dos razas diferentes- dijo Gorgontua. Yo solo mire si mi cola estaba en automático y para mi suerte lo estaba. Estaba a punto de saltar.

-Chimuelo no. Ahora Tormenta- grito Diente Púa y entre los dos me estamparon contra una roca evitando que pudiera salir. Solo forcejeaba para salir.

-suéltenme- demande mientras hacía todo lo posible pero era 2 contra 1.

-es una locura- dijo Tormenta mientras me volvía a estampar contra la roca. El barco se quemaba y era una carrera contra reloj así que le mordí las alas a mis opresores no muy duro para lastimarlos pero si lo suficiente para que me soltaran. Cuando salí fui embestido por Gorgontua que se acostó encima mío.

-no lo hagas- dijo mi amiga. No respondí solo cargue una bola de plasma que exploto e hizo que ella se quitara de encima, Barf y Belch me atacaron mero los recibí con un coletazo. Salí disparado volando hacia el barco de mi amigo y lo cogí y a tiempo ya que no se había quemado.

-Chimuelo que haces- grito Estoico con enojo.

No le hice caso y solo puse a Hipo en tierra alejado de todos y empecé el conjuro.

-Que 2 almas se vuelvan gemelas,

Y que la unión sea eterna,

De un cuerpo sin vida y una resurrección mística y prohibida,

Que por el amor y amistad la unión se prosiga,

Y que las 2 almas gemelas se vuelvan una misma- dije terminando el conjuro.

P.V. normal

Tormenta y los demás dragones se acercaban a toda velocidad para evitar que Chimuelo terminará el conjuro pero cuando este lo termino del suelo salió un anillo de fuego azul encerrando a los 2 y creando una barrera. El calor era intenso y nadie podía acercarse mucho.

-Chimuelo- rugió Tormenta, pero se empezó a escuchar rugidos de dolor de parte de Chimuelo. Todo se veía con claridad, al dragón negro y a Hipo les empezó a salir un aura azul cielo mientras que sus ojos y boca se tornaban del mismo color.

-por Thor que es eso- dijo Bocón. El aura que salía de los dos tomo forma; el de Chimuelo que era un aura azul más oscura tomo la forma de un furia nocturna con tribales de fuego por todo el cuerpo y a Hipo que era de un tono más claro se convirtió en un hombre encapuchado. Las dos figuras empezaron a elevarse en espiral mientras que en el centro una esfera de luz se creaba he iba absorbiendo a las figuras cada vez volviéndose mas y mas grande y brillante cuando estaba por acabar el hombre extendió su mano y el dragón unió su frente con la mano haciendo que la luz se volviera enceguecedora.

Cuando todo apago Chimuelo estaba inconsciente he Hipo se vio que su pecho se empezó a mover dando a saber que estaba vivo.

Final del Flash Back

P.V. Hipo

-yo desperté unas horas antes que tú-gruño Chimuelo. Esto no tenía sentido –"como es que podían hacer eso"- pensé. –Hipo los dragones tenemos nuestros secretos y este es uno de los más grandes. Ahora somos hermanos de alma, nuestras almas están unidas y esto lo prueba- dijo acercándose y de un tirón me arrancó la manga del brazo derecho dejando ver que en mi hombro había una figura como si fuera un tatuaje. Era el mismo símbolo que está en mi escudo y en la punta de mis flechas –lo ves- dijo Chimuelo mostrando su pecho en el cual habían unas escamas negras relucientes en la misma forma del símbolo.

-wow. Pero que paso con el rey- pregunte.

-nadie lo sabe dicen que se fue a Asgard, y con el todos los secretos nuestros- dijo Chimuelo –el caso es que te extrañe- dijo abrazándome.

-gracias amigo- le dije. Luego me puse mi túnica negra y salí de mi casa recibiéndome con toda una multitud.

-Hipo esta vivó- gritaron todos pero la primera en recibirme fue Astrid con un efusivo abrazo que me hizo tronar la espalda cuando rompió el abrazo me dio el beso mas apasionado y tierno de la vida.

-jamás vuelvas a hacer eso. ¡Jamás!- dijo empezando a llorar, a lo cual la recibí con otro beso.

-"assh ya empezaron estos 2"- escuche el pensamiento de Chimuelo.

-Hipo- grito mi papa seguido de mis amigos y Bocón el cual me estrujaron entre todos –muchacho loco algún día no te salvaras de la muerte- dijo Bocón.

-el amo desperto- escuche una voz infantil y de un momento a otro tenia a Tirador encima mio abrazando mi cuello.

-Chimuelo estúpido dragón loco eres más terco que una cabra- gruño Tormenta. –"Genial ahora si perdí la cabeza estoy escuchando a los dragones hablar"- pensé.

-"oye si te vas a sorprender con cualquier cosa estos días van a ser muy largos"- escuche el pensamiento de Chimuelo.

-pero como es que Uds.- dije pero me interrumpió Barf.

-hablar. Uniste tu alma con la de un dragón ahora hablas y entiendes dragones- dijo Barf. Y así me enfrasque en una charla e dragones pero se me había olvidado un pequeño detalle, toda la aldea me estaba viendo hablar con dragones y además estaba gruñendo y rugiendo mientras hablaba.

-Astrid tu novio está loco no se cómo prefieres eso a esto- dijo Mocoso poniendo un brazo alrededor de Astrid. Y antes de que Astrid hiciera algo una furia e instinto de posesión me bombardeo siendo yo el que estampara el rostro de mi primo en el suelo.

-ella es mia- le grite sin pensar. Si esta semana iba a ser muy larga hasta que escuche un gemido de dolor de parte de mi amigo. Sip Tormenta le habia dado un coscorrón por haberse burlado de mi primo.

-ves te dije que habría algo mal- regaño Tormenta a mi amigo. Y como dije esta semana seria larga.

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	50. HTTYD 2 (parte I)

Chapter 50: HTTYD 2 (parte I)

Vuela junto a mí

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, aca les dejo este capitulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten.**

**-Guest: si Hipo murió pero revive gracias a Chimuelo.**

**Y gracias a todos aquellos que me echaron la madre y me amenazaron con matar (que se note el sarcasmo), estoy jodiendo pero bueno que mas se hace.**

**Perdón por no subir ayer porque vi una película que mi mama trajo y debo admitirlo es muy buena yse las recomiendo se llama God´s not die o en español Dios no esta muerto véanla es muy buena. **

**Y sin mas preámbulo aca esta el capitulo.**

P.V. Hipo

(spoiler para los que no han visto la pelicula)

Como es que esta aventura se salió de mis manos no lo se, el caso es que lo he arruinado, ahora Berk esta casi que cubierta de Hielo, mi padre esta muerto y parece que mi destino es acompañarlo. El gélido aliento de alfa viene contra mi ya que me caí del lomo de Chimuelo, todo esta pasando en cámara lenta y lo único que recuerdo es como empezó esta pesadilla.

Flash Back

Han pasado dos años después de mi muerte que gracias a Chimuelo, me trajo del Valhala hay tantas cosas que han pasado. La primera semana después de mi muerte, fue larga ya que muchos secretos y efectos secundarias a la unión aparecieron y uno de ellos mi territorialidad con Astrid, siendo mi primo o Brutacio los afectados. El alma es energía y como la mía estaba unida a la de Chimuelo era más rápido y ágil, siendo esto malo para los que se acercaran mucho a mi novia. Además de poder hablar dragones el cual era muy útil ya que si no tenía a mis amigos cerca hablaba con uno de estos haciendo que mi círculo social se hiciera más grande tanto que entable una amistad con gruño y Rompecraneo, y además cuando me enojaba a veces en vez de gritar rugía como lo hizo mi amigo la primera vez que nos conocimos. Creo que el mejor efecto segundario era que mis ojos se volvían mas expresivo igual que los de Chimuelo, así podía decir mil palabras y además la gente sabia cuando estaba de buen o mal humor pero podía poner una cara irresistible a la cual nadie podía decir no en especial Astrid que odiaba que yo lo hiciera para que me perdonara por una estupidez o hiciera lo que le pedia.

-¿lo intentamos una vez mas amigo?- dije emocionado.

-ha no la anterior vez esa porquería no se abrió, algún día vas a perder tu otra pierna y yo mi otro pedazo de cola gracias a tus estupideces- gruño Chimuelo.

-vamos no seas llorón, ya tengo todo calculado. Si?- pregunte.

-no-

-por favor-

-que no-

-¿escuche un si?-

-de tu boca pero no de la mía-

-entonces será un si-

-ha me lleva esta bien-

Y así me lance del lomo de Chimuelo cayendo en picada a gran velocidad con el atrás mío le di la señal y abrí las alas de mi traje, me estaba desestabilizando así que abría la aleta de mi espalda.

-hay quien lo diría esa porquería si funciona- dijo Chimuelo.

-te lo dije- pero me trague mis palabras ya que me iba a estampar contra una montaña -Chimuelo- ya me a mi amigo.

-"hay no otra vez"- pensó con cansancio. Logramos sobrevivir porque Chimuelo fue el que me salvo.

-debemos practicar tus maniobras de rescate. Tu cola automática aun no te deja ir tan rápido- dije. Pero algo me golpeó la cabeza para después girarme y encontrarme con una mirada despectiva de Chimuelo –¿que?- pregunte.

-"ahora soy yo el que debe practicar. Descarado"- pensó mi amigo mientras se hacia el difícil.

-que estás haciendo berrinche enorme bebe dragón- dije para después recibir una imitación de mi amigo –así pues mira siente mi rencor y odio contra tí- dije abalanzándome al cuello de mi amigo intentando hacerlo retroceder.

-hay esto tiene que ser una broma- gruño Chimuelo. Este se paró y empezó a caminar, había aprendido a actuar con la mente en blanco y así yo ya no podía ver cuáles eran sus intenciones hasta que mire y vi un barranco.

-vamos tu no eres capaz de lastimar a un inocente- dije pero me tuve que callar y sujetarme fuertemente del cuello negro de Chimuelo.

-eso es lo que tú crees- dijo sínicamente para después empezar una jugarreta en la cual nos peleábamos amistosamente hasta que Chimuelo se acostó encima mío para después llenarme de baba.

-vamos sabes que eso no se quita- dije fastidiado.

-si y es divertido verte restregar eso sin ningún resultado- se burlo Chimuelo. Etiquetamos el nuevo lugar hasta que llego mi amada.

-hola Astrid, Hola Tormenta, donde estaban- pregunte.

-ganando carreras- dijeron las dos con aire de superioridad. Y así empezamos a hablar hasta que le mencione a Astrid que seria jefe. Ella decía que era un gran honor y todo eso pero para mi no, yo no quería esa vida. En fin fuimos a explorar el lugar.

-Hipo que es eso- gruño Tormenta.

-es un iceberg- le dije en su idioma.

-si hielo, frio y picos si viste uno viste todos- dijo Chimuelo. Pero las cosas se empeoraron cuando una red nos alcanzo tumbando a Tormenta, encontrándonos con un cazador llamado Eret. –ahora si Hipo dame la señal y convertiré a este cazador en cazadora- fruño Chimuelo. Intente convencer a Eret de que nos dejara en paz pero se puso a hablar de un tal Drago Manodura, de un dragón escupe hielo y de lo que le hicieron por no haber traído ningún dragón. –"Hipo nos están apuntando"- leí la mente de Chimuelo.

-"si ya lo vi, crees poder darle"- le pregunte mentalmente. Y de un momento a otro ya estábamos huyendo. Llegamos a Berk y como siempre mi papa hablando de ser jefe, Gruñón siendo un flojo ganándose reprimendas de Bocón.

-papa encontramos un nuevo lugar donde habían unos cazadores con su fuerte destruido pro hielo, decía que trabajaba para alguien y un ejercito de dragones. Drago… Drago; oigan alguien se acuerda de cómo se llamaba- pregunte.

-yo…. Yo….yo lose – dijo Tormenta como si fuera una niña pequeña en un concurso de adivinanzas.

-Tormenta- dije dándole la palabra.

-se llamaba Drago Manodura- dijo muy emocionada.

-quien lo diría la de cerebro de poyo si le atino- se burló Chimuelo para después recibir un coscorrón de parte de la aludida. El caso es que parece que hubiera invocado a Loki porque todo se empezó a poner de patas me ocurrió que podrá convencer a Drago pero mi papa no me apoyo así que lo hice por mi cuenta, claro con Astrid por supuesto. Llegamos a un barco donde estaba Eret.

-nos rendimos- dije.

-¡que!- gritaron mis 3 acompañantes.

-tienen a 2 de los mejores jinetes y sus dragones; nosotros estaremos en las jaulas los dragones acá con Uds. No creo que haya ningún problema- dije mientras me metía en la jaula y como era de esperarse amenazaron a los dragones que se pusieron en defensa.

-Hipo si salimos de esta yo te mato- me recrimino Chimuelo pero le hice caso omiso.

-al menos de que hagan eso porque barco, fuego mucha agua díganme que tan buenos son para nadar- dije con una sonrisa socarrona –se me olvidaba tomen a Inferno la mejor herramienta para un cazador de dragones, la cuchilla esta recubierta de baba de Pesadilla monstruosa mientras que el otro lado tiene gas de cremallerus solo se necesita una chispa- y como pensé estos se quemaron la cara. Eret cogió el artefacto y lo lanzo.

-Mío- grito Tormenta yendo por el arma que trajo unos segundos antes para que lo volvieran a lanzar y ella lo volviera a atrapar.

-que tramas niño- dijo Eret mirándome.

-oh nada solo convenceré a Drago de que los dragones son buenos- lo dije de la manera más relajada que pude pero recibí risas burlonas de parte de los cazadores.

-puede ser muy convincente- dijo Astrid apoyándome algo que amo de ella bueno una de las muchas cosas que amo. Le iba a demostrar a Eret que los dragones eran buenos pero llego mi papa, Bocón y mis amigos para "salvarme" y como siempre intente de que mi papa me apoyara pero no me escucho empezándome a contar su historia con Drago Manodura. La terquedad es de familia así que me fui dejando a mi papa y a mis amigos.

Cuando por fin estuve en las nubes me desahogue en un grito.

-déjalo salir- dijo Chimuelo.

-perdón amigo- dije recostándome en su lomo.

-ha no hay de qué. Enserio crees convencer a ese loco- me pregunto.

-pues convencí a papa y eso es mucho junto con toda la aldea y a Albín. Buen el ultimo no tenía opción pero si lo convencí de que montara un dragón y ahora junto con un susurro mortal y creo que ahora es pirata o algo así- dije cuando de repente llego una persona enmascarado montado en un Stormcutter a mi lado. La persona no dijo nada solo se metió en las nubes para después aparecer al frente mío. No me di cuenta en que momento un dragón me tomo de los hombros y me llevo dejando caer a Chimuelo.

-"Chimuelo estas bien"- le pregunte telepáticamente.

-"si estoy en un bloque de hielo. Hipo ten cuidado esa cueva no se ve muy segura"- dijo al ver que pensé en la cueva en la que me metía.

-"tranquilo tu solo mantente a flote me las arreglare para ir por ti"- le dije.

-"hay alguien atrás mío"- dijo Chimuelo preocupado. Y de repente deje de escuchar los pensamientos de él. Intentaba ver lo que el y lo que vi era que lo arrastraban al fondo del mar hasta que todo se puso negro.

Eso no me gustaba. Estaba rodeado de toda clase de dragones pero ningún decía nada, hable en dragones pero no recibí respuesta hasta que al frente mío cayo Chimuelo.

-amigo- dije feliz abrazando su cuello.

-tranquilo estoy bien- dijo este recuperando el aliento.

De repente escuche un sonido y los dragones encendieron sus bocas dando luz la persona enmascarado se me acerco.

-oye aléjate si no quieres qu..- pero Chimuelo no dijo nada ya que la persona hizo un movimiento y Chimuelo cayó al suelo como la vez en que lo estaba rascando en el cuello. Cada vez se acercó más a mí y yo solo intentaba alejarme, su mano se extendió y parecía que quería tocarme el rostro hasta que.

-Hipo- escuche la persona pero era una voz de mujer que después se quitó la máscara.

-¿te conozco?- pregunte al ver el rostro de la mujer, castaño un poco mas oscuro y no tan rojizo como el mío, y ojos verdes bosque al igual que los míos. Pero lo que mas me intrigo era esa voz, se me hacia tan familiar.

-no eras muy pequeño…. Pero una madre nunca olvida- dijo la mujer.

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado y como dice en la película que vi DIOS NO ESTA MUERTO. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	51. HTTYD 2(parte II)

Chapter 51: HTTYD 2 (parte II)

Vuela junto a mí

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, aca les dejo este capitulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten.**

**-Astrid Hofferson 01: ajajaja encerio lamento haberme ausentado un mes pero en ese tiempo pude planear todo, y gracias por el insulto (que se note el sarcasmo) XD, y gracias por todo tu apoyo.**

**-eli gam: si puse a Valka porque es importante y pues me cae bien.**

**-melodiosa: tranquila entiendo esa adicción ;)**

**-Nia Haddock: gracias y mil gracias por siempre estar escribiendo no se como podre pagarte todo lo que has hecho.**

**-hablan personajes-**

**-"piensan personajes"-**

**-hablan en dragones-**

**Y sin mas preámbulo aca esta el capitulo.**

P.V. Hipo

(spoiler para los que no han visto la pelicula)

Este día no puede estar más de locos. A quien se le ocurre decirle a su hijo que no ha visto en más de 2 años el cual la creía muerta decirle que es su madre y luego irse por un pasadizo dejándolo con un simple sígueme. Parece que la locura es de familia.

-hay mi cabeza- dijo Chimuelo despertándose de su sueño.

-vamos amigo tenemos que ir por acá- le digo mientras corro por el pasadizo. – Espérame, tu eres mi madre, en donde has estado todos en Berk dicen que te mataron los dragones- digo llegando a un muro al cual no podía pasar -amigo ayúdame a subir- le digo a Chimuelo que se posa debajo de mí sirviéndome de escalón. Cuando llego veo algo total mente alucinante. -wow- digo al ver el nido de hielo con dragones volando de aquí a allá.

-esto está mejor que el basurero del volcán inactivo- dijo Chimuelo totalmente fascinado con el lugar. En eso oigo que alguien se aclara la garganta y cuando miro me encuentro con mi mama en el techo colgada de un Stormcutter que la estaba teniendo.

-así que acá es donde siempre has estado- digo viéndola a lo cual ella me responde con un ligero asentimiento –esto es fantástico- digo admirando el lugar.

-y te gusta- me pregunta con curiosidad.

-bueno no es fácil digerir que tu mama que la creías muerta termina siendo una alocada vengadora de dragones- digo con ese movimiento exagerado de hombros.

Ella se cuelga de su bastón mientras que el Stormcutter la baja lentamente empezando a acercarse -puedo- dice extendiendo la mano hacia Chimuelo. Miro a mi amigo y asiente para que después yo le diera el paso. –es hermoso y mira tiene tu edad- dice mirando las protuberancias de la mandíbula de mi amigo ya que este se acurruco en el regazo de mi mama boca arriba.

-ya veo de donde sacaste tu toque mágico- dijo Chimuelo mientras ronroneaba gracias a la caricias de mi mama.

-y esto que es. Una de las trampas de Drago le hizo esto- dijo ella enojada al ver la prótesis de mi amigo.

-mmmmm algo así yo se la construí para que pudiera volar- dije y ella me mostro a un par de dragones que estaba heridos por culpa de Drago –bueno la verdad es que fui yo el que lo derribo, pero el puso las cosas parejas. A dios pierna- dije mostrando mi pierna para después empezar a rascar a Chimuelo como si fuera un perro.

Mi mama soltó una pequeña risa –Uds. Se llevan muy bien para lo que han pasado- dijo.

Ya no contenía la duda y la curiosidad me carcomía –mama que fue lo que te paso- le pregunte.

Ella puso una cara seria pero triste y me narro todo lo que paso algo parecido a lo que mi papa me conto hace ya 5 años –después de eso Brincanubes me trajo acá tal vez creyó que yo no pertenecía ahí-dijo mi mama.

-no creía, sabía que no pertenecías ahí- dijo Brincanubes.

-y me quede acá con el alpha el cual con su gélido aliento construyo este santuario, el nos protege a todos y todos le obedecen excepto los pequeños ellos no le hacen caso a nadie- dijo mi mama al ver que los bebes atormentaban a Chimuelo entre risas y burlas hasta que llego Brincanubes y los espanto para que después ellos se fueran a molestar al alpha que se paró y me miro.

-Bienvenidos. Así que tu fuiste el dragón que uso el conjuro prohibido.- dijo mirando a Chimuelo.

-si fui yo, señor- dijo Chimuelo agachando la cabeza en un gesto de respeto y de vergüenza.

-no te avergüences de lo que hiciste, porque lo hiciste por un amigo, por tu alma gemela- dijo comprensivo el alpha que después me soplo dejándome nieve en mi cabeza.

-le agradas- dijo mi mama.

Después de eso mi mama nos dijo que era hora de comer pero lo extraño es que salimos del nido.

-no dijiste que comeríamos- le pregunte.

-y eso haremos- dijo mirando al mar. De este salían burbujas para después salir el alpha botando muchos peces.

-comida- grito Chimuelo mientras se clavaba a pescar llenándose toda la boca, y de ahí fue toda una tarde con mi mama, contándole todo desde que vencí a la reina, los ataques míos como el jinete fantasma, nuestro viaje por roma y Esparta claro omitiendo esa parte en la celda de Constantinopla, mi muerte, cuando le propuse matrimonio a Astrid que fue un par de días atrás y mi unión con Chimuelo. Estábamos en un lugar donde los dragones no tenían que mover n un musculo para volar, mi mama estaba como danzando mientras bajaba de dragón en dragón pasando por Chimuelo y llegando a Brincanubes.

-acá yo no siento frio ni vértigo es.. es..- dijo mi mama.

-libertad- dije terminando la frase.

-esto es lo que se siente ser un dragón- dijo con emoción.

-que bueno que te sientas como un dragón pero puedes volar como uno- dije saltando y abriendo mi traje seguido de mi amigo, mire a un lado y vi a mi mama volando con Brincanubes.

-he capitán; iceberg a la vista- dijo Brincanubes y cuando mire estaba por estamparme contra uno de los icebergs pero por suerte Chimuelo me cogió.

-Hipo donde estas- dijo al ver que yo no estaba en sus alas.

-lluju eso fue increíble casi lo logro- dije emocionado hasta que me tumbaron.

-idiota- dijo Chimuelo. Mi mama me empezó a examinar y le pidió a Chimuelo que se acercara el cual lo hizo y no se que pero; mi mama hizo que a mi amigo sus escamas del lomo se partieran en 2 -mira Hipo abre, cierra, abre, cierra- dijo feliz mi amigo abriendo y cerrando sus placas.

-cómo es que..-dije pero mi mama me interrumpió.

-todos los dragones tienen sus secretos y durante 20 años de pasar entre ellos yo los se todos y si quieres te los puedo enseñar como madre he hijo ¿Qué dices?- dijo mi mama.

-claro- dije emocionado.

Nos fuimos al nido donde mi mama se fue a contar a todos los dragones para asegurarse de que todos entraron. Yo estaba admirando el lugar hasta que alguien me agarro por detrás.

-oye suelta a mi…. Estoico- dijo Chimuelo y hay lo vi a mi papa arrastrándome a la fuerza.

-espera papa te tengo que contar algo-

-eso será luego- dijo mi papa.

-no es algo que puedas dejar para después- dije y vi que Bocón estaba viendo algo.

-enserio no debes dejarlo para después- dijo Bocón como si viera un fantasma. Este momento fue incomodo mi papa al ver a mi mama juro que pensé que se desmayaría y al parecer ponerse nervioso al estar con la persona que amas es de familia.

-grita, regáñame pero di algo estoico- dijo mi mama completamente acorralada.

-estas igual de bella que el día que te perdí- dijo mi papa para después besar a mi mama. Fuimos a la "cosina" y hay paso algo que crei que jamas veria.

**(pongan en danzas y en los sueños link:** ** watch?v=Wzsmn1He78Y )**** .**

**Estoico: **

Nadando cruzaré el mar

No tengo miedo a ahogarme

Si tú mi esposa quieres ser

Ya nada temeré

Ni ardiente sol, ni tempestad

Jamás po-

**Bocón: **

JAMÁS PODRÁS DEJAR- me. Lo siento.

**Estoico: **

Prométeme tu corazón

Y amar..

**Valka: **

...Y amarme por la eternidad

Mi gran amor mi salvación,

Me admira ver tu fuerza

No necesito más acción

Si tus brazos me rodean

**Estoico: **

Anillos de oro te daré,

Te escribiré poemas.

De todo mal te salvaré

si junto a mi te quedas.

**Valka: **

Anillos de oro no me des,

Ni escribas más poemas

Tener tu mano es lo mejor

**Estoico: **

Tenerte siempre cerca

Amar, besar y abrazar,

Callando y soñando

Tu amor jamás me dejará

En lo bueno o en lo malo

**Valka y Estoico**

Nadando cruzaré el mar

No tengo miedo a ahogarme

Si tú mi esposa quieres ser,

Ya nada temeré

**Bocón: **

¡Temereeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Vaya por fin tendré la familia que tanto anhelo, es como un sueño pero siempre hay que despertar. Drago estaba afuera del nido atacándonos, desatando una guerra de dragones. Para mi sorpresa me encontré con mi amada y con mis amigos.

-en donde estabas- pregunto Astrid.

-conviviendo con mi madre- dije y en ese momento mi mama salió destruyendo la mitad del nido con el alpha.

-esa es tu madre- pregunto Astrid.

-ya sabrás de donde saque lo dramático- dije poniéndome el yelmo. Y hay empecé a pelear con todo lo que tenia y para mi sorpresa Drago tenia otro alpha que pelo contra el de mi mama y que para nuestra desgracia perdió.

-todo esto solo para controlar a los dragones- dije mientras me quitaba el yelmo estando al frente de Drago.

-tu debes ser el hijo de Estoico- dijo Drago.

-los dragones son buenos no es necesario todo esto- dije intentando sonar comprensible.

-así que tu crees en estos monstruos pues bien te cuento una historia, una historia donde tus amiguitos matan a toda una familia y le quitan a alguien su brazo- dijo mostrando su brazo.

-entonces porque usas dragones- dije algo enojado.

-porque se necesitan dragones para controlar dragones- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio.

-o tú necesitas dragones para controlar a las personas- dije acusadoramente.

-que niño tan listo. Se nota que eres hijo de Estoico el vasto- dijo con una sonrisa.

-la paz se puede cuando te ganas la confianza de un dragón no hay nada que este no haga por ti, solo déjame mostrarlo- dije.

-no tu déjame mostrarte que no es cierto- dijo para empezar a gritar pero esos gritos eran un dialecto de dragones diferente. Estaba llamando al alpha para después apuntarle con su bastón a Chimuelo.

Y en eso empiezo a escuchar una voz.

-"tu debes obedecerme yo soy el alpha"- escuche una voz en mi cabeza. Pero no era en la mía era en la de Chimuelo, y cuando lo mire vi que estaba luchando. –"nadie se resiste a mi llamado"- escuche.

-no te dejes amigo-dije.

-yo …yo …le obedezco al alpha- dijo Chimuelo con sus ojos echos una rendija.

Drago me apunto con su Bastón-"acabalo"- escuche.

-a la orden- dijo este y me empezó a apuntar y de hay todo paso tan rápido el tiro y mi papa protegiéndome. Fui y le quite el hielo que lo cubría, mi mama se acerco y lo reviso, estaba muerto.

-que acaba de pasar. Estoico- dijo Chimuelo acercándose.

-vete, aléjate de él- le grite.

-que he echo- dijo Chimuelo retirándose.

-sabes que no es su culpa. Dragones buenos siendo controlados por personas malas- dijo mi mama. Escuchaba como Chimuelo se lamentaba hasta que todo se nublo y vi como Drago se iba encima de Chimuelo.

Lo he perdido todo a mi amigo, a mi papa y ahora Berk estaba en peligro. Pero no me dejare, mi mama se acerca y me consola no importa el riesgo voy a ir por mi amigo y a salvar a Berk.

Nos fuimos en los bebes que solo pensaban en jugar y cuando llegamos era todo una pesadilla los dragones estaban rodeando Berk.

-tu otra vez. Ha da la misma no creo que logres algo pero quiero verlo- dijo Drago.

Yo me acerque y veía los ojos de gato de mi amigo –se que no lo hubieras echo tu jamás lo hubieras lastimado no fue tu culpa- dije acercándome.

-yo le obedezco al alpha- decía hipnotizado.

-amigo lucha, záfate de su control. Vuelve conmigo amigo no eres un monstruo eres mi amigo Chimuelo- dije y cuando uni mi mano con su hocico todo paso.

-tu….tu… también eres mi amigo- dijo Chimuelo saliendo del trance.

Final del Flash back

Bueno peleé como pude pero ya no hay de otra el hielo me va a cubrir por completo y lo único que yo hago es cerrar los ojos. Pero siento el frio pero aun respiro.

-CHIMUELO- dije al ver a mi amigo protegiéndome.

-jamás dejare que te hagan daño. Eres mi mejor amigo- dijo este mirándome a los ojos.

-y tu el mío- dije tocando su hocico.

P.V. normal

Valka y Astrid luchaban por romper el hielo pero fue inútil hasta que de repente el hielo empezó a iluminarse.

-pero que esta pasando- dijo Valka.

Y de un momento a otro el hielo estallo revelando a los dos pero Chimuelo estaba cambiado, sus alas y su cola estaban brillando de color azul cielo, todas sus escamas del lomo le brillaba, y la figura de la unión con Chimuelo estaba cubriendo casí todo su pecho.

-Hipo lo hace por prote….gerte- dijo Valka sorprendida porque Chimuelo no era el único cambiado.

Los ojos de Hipo eran verdes bosque como si su pupila hubiera colonizado todo sus ojos dejando ver una rendija, su cabello era más largo y estaba teñido de color azul claro, de un momento a otro se quitó las placas de la armadura de su brazo derecho para después arrancarse las mangas de su camisa dejando ver su tatuaje que estaba teñido de color negro pero de este salían llamas negras en forma de tribal que cubrían todo su brazo derecho y cubriendo la mitad de su cara además que sus dientes eran puntiagudos (para que se hagan una mejor idea el cabello de Hipo es igual que el de Sasuke en su estado de demonio pero un poco más claro y las llamas negras son iguales a la de la marca maldita de Sasuke)

-Astrid tenme a inferno es mas si quieres te lo regalo- dijo Hipo pasándole el arma.

-que vas a hacer- pregunto Astrid.

-voy a usar una vieja amiga- dijo abriendo un compartimento sacando un cilindro plateado para después desplegarlo dejando ver las cuchillas reluciente de alma negra solo que esta brillaba de un color azul cielo.

Hipo se subió a Chimuelo y este despego haciendo que el suelo se agrietara subiendo todo lo que podía y cuando se perdió entre las nubes se escuchó el inconfundible sonido de la furia nocturna. Y de entre las nubes una bola de plasma salió y exploto en la cara del alpha, cuando por fin se vio la figura del dragón, el alpha soplo su gélido aliento contra Chimuelo, este empezó a girar en tornillo haciendo que el hielo se desviara y cuando dejo de soplar otra bola de plasma estallo en el rostro del alpha.

Hipo puso la cola en automático y cuando pasaron por encima del alpha este se lanzó quedando enfrente de Dragó.

-te hare pagar por lo que le hiciste a mi padre- dijo Hipo con sus ojos de dragón clavados en Drago.

-crees que te tengo miedo con tu aspecto pues no- dijo Drago retadoramente.

Drago ataco a Hipo y este lo detuvo, para después Darle una patada en el estómago, Hipo ataco y Drago solo logró esquivarlo por un pelo. Hipo lanzaba estocadas y tajadas a diestra y siniestra. Drago después de detener uno de sus ataques le lanzo un puñetazo al rostro a Hipo el cual solo lo detuvo con su mano para después usar a alma negra como punto de equilibrio y darle una patada en la cara que hizo que drago rodara por el lomo del alpha.

Hipo corrió y como si fuera un tornado encerró a Drago en un círculo del cual solo se veía como un destello lo rodeaba, y de un momento a otro una cuchilla paso por la cara de Drago dejándole una cicatriz que recorría la mitad de la cara. Drago no podía ver de dónde salían los ataque, daba punzadas con su bastón pero no le daba a nada.

Cuando el anillo de luz desapareció Hipo estaba a cm de Drago, este estaba arrodillado en una pierna sin poder levantarse ya que su cuerpo estaba lleno de cicatrices.

-agradece que no soy como tu- dijo Hipo para después darse vuelta y saltar de la frente del alpha hasta donde estaba su amigo, Chimuelo alzo el vuelo y subió lo más que pudo el alpha ya tenía todo su rostro quemado pero volvió a disparar el cual Chimuelo hizo lo mismo pero esta bola de plasma era mas brillante e irradiaba mas luz que las anteriores. Cuando el hielo y el plasma se encontraron la bola de plasma se abrió paso por medio de todo el hielo estallándole en uno de los cuerno lo cual hizo que perdiera el cuerno.

Chimuelo rugió fuertemente y los dragones salieron del trance del alpha para estar al lado de su nuevo alpha.

-ves esto es la lealtad de un dragón- dijo Hipo el cual alzo su espada en lo alto y una lluvia de fuego se desato sobre el alpha que perdió el otro cuerno. Chimuelo le rugió y el alpha despavorido huyo.

Cuando Chimuelo he Hipo aterrizaron cambiaron a su estado normal todos los veían para después darles un efusivo abrazo.

-Chimuelo- llamo Brincanubes quedando en frente de su amigo-el alpha protege a los suyos y has demostrado ser puro de corazón y alma. Yo siempre te seguiré y te obedeceré alpha- dijo este agachándose.

-nuestras alas están a disposición del alpha- rugieron todos los dragones.

-"vaya esto esta mejor de lo que pensé"- pensó Chimuelo inflando el pecho con una pose de orgullo.

-ves te dije que estaba aquí adentro- dijo Astrid activando la aleta de Hipo para despues reírse.

-jajaja ven tu- dijo Hipo cogiendo de la cintura a Astrid quedando sus rostros a cm, haciendo que sus ojos se encontraran para despues compartir un beso apasionado. Y en eso llega Gothi que llama la atención de Hipo haciéndole un gesto que se agache, Hipo se agacho y Gothi le dibujo el casco de Odín o en otras palabras el símbolo del jefe.

-amigos el jefe a vuelto- dijo Bocón que fue seguido de vítores.

-"así que jefe ¿he?"- dijo en su mente Chimuelo.

-"y tu alpha"- dijo Hipo –te extrañe amigo- dijo Hipo abrazando a su amigo que despues de romper el abrazo se lanzo a lamerlo.

-Chimuelo eso no se quita- dijo Hipo

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado y el Lemon esperado en el próximo capitulo. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	52. boda

Chapter 52: Boda.

Vuela junto a mí

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, aca les dejo este capitulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten.**

**-Guest: gracias por tu review y si hice mi propia versión ya que aunque me pareció excelente la película, me pareció que la batalla contra Drago y su alpha o en otras palabras la batalla final me pareció muy simple.**

**-Aaron: no quiero que pienses que estoy en contra tuya pero tampoco puedo hacer eso ya que no se las parejas que son de otras rrazas me parecen malas como la pareja de Po y tigresa, o la de burro y el dragón y me pregunto cómo es que tuvieron a esos dragones con cara de burros.**

**Y sin mas preámbulo aca esta el capitulo.**

P.V. normal

Han pasado 6 meses desde la batalla con Drago, en donde a nuestro héroe Hipo horrendo Abadejo Haddock III se ha vuelto el líder de los Hooligans gobernando Berk junto con su amigo Chimuelo alpha de todos los dragones donde estos protegen a cada uno de los suyos.

Durante los 6 meses a Hipo y a Chimuelo les han tocado reparar y quitar todo el hielo que dejo la batalla con Drago, claro esta que esto no les quito el tiempo juntos volando y surcando los cielos, además que el castaño podía compartir en las noches junto con su amada rubia de ojos azules ya que esta se fue a vivir con el para que su relación sea cada vez mas fuerte. Valka fue recibida otra vez por los Berkianos que impactados por la noticia la recibieron con alegría. Como olvidar la pérdida de un gran jefe como Estoico el vasto que en su nombre se alzo una estatua de piedra en su honor para que todos recordaran a aquel que dio su vida por su familia y por su pueblo donde todos le daban reverencias a su jefe muerto. Valka se fue a la punta mas alta de berk junto con Brincanubes que la acompaño quedándose a vivir allí ya que no se acostumbraba a la vida de humanos y como culparla, 20 años de su vida sin contacto alguno con la humanidad solo con la compañía de los dragones.

-Hijo despierta ya- grito Valka mientras entraba por la ventana de su hijo.

-5 minutos más- dijo perezosamente Hipo tapándose con las sabanas.

-vamos ya a Astrid la llevaron a su casa para que se arreglara- dijo Valka zarandeando a su hijo –además no creo que quieras dejar a tu prometida esperando- dijo Valka.

Y como si fuera un resorte este se paró rápidamente para vestirse a eso entraron Patán su primo, Brutacio y Patapez a ayudar y para desgracia de un dragón adormilado, entraron haciendo mucho ruido.

-por Thor santísimo que parte de Furia "nocturna" no entienden- dijo Chimuelo abriendo los ojos y acentuando las palabras.

-no te quejes y levántate que aurita salimos- dijo Hipo muy emocionado.

-yo iré con Astrid a ayudarla- dijo Valka saliendo del cuarto.

-listo para esto- dijo Patán poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Últimamente ellos se habían vuelto muy unidos tanto que Patán se convirtió en la mano derecha de Hipo, bueno junto con Astrid.

-por fin podre estar con la mujer de mis sueño- dijo Hipo muy emocionado. En la mente de Hipo no cabía mas que la felicidad mientras que recordaba aquella noche en la que Astrid acepto ser la esposa del jefe.

Flash Back

P.V. Hipo

Todo estaba planeado, ya todo estaba tal cual lo había pensado y calculado. Hoy por fin de una ardua labor Berk quedo restaurada y lo mejor fue que la estatua de mi papa se alzaba imponente en Berk donde cada Hooligan le rendía respeto a la figura de mi papa.

Todos sin excepción ayudaron, Patán mi mano derecha junto con Astrid se habían encargado de recolectar todo lo perdido en el ataque, Brutacio y Brutilda aunque no parezca mucho no hicieron volar nada mientras reparábamos todo y eso es mucho decir con un record de 3 meses sin hacer volar nada, y Patapez me ayudo a quitar todo el hielo y a reparar las casas dañadas. Yo además de ayudar con las casas me ocupe en el monumento a mi padre.

Todos estábamos en el gran salón celebrando la reconstrucción de Berk, Astrid estaba sola en una de las mesas ya que mis compañeros que ya estaban ebrios se fueron a bailar dejándome solo con ella.

La rodee con mis brazos por detrás abrazándola y besándole el cuello.

-My Lady me quisiera acompañarme a un paseo- dije separándome un poco de ella.

-lo que ordene el jefe- dijo y me acompaño a la salida donde nos esperaban Tormenta y Chimuelo. Nos subimos y fuimos al primer lugar que había encontrado "por encima del cielo" llegando hasta la punta del alto lugar que ni las nubes pueden estar tan alto.

La noche estaba estrellada y la luna estaba presente junto con una aurora boreal que cambiaba de color constantemente. Ahí todo estaba preparado, había dejado una botella del mejor vino romano que me había traído Johan de roma.

-acá es- dije, mostrando el lugar que tenía una manta para sentarnos junto con la botella y las copas dándonos de la mejor vista del anochecer.

-wow esto es hermoso- dijo sentándose y admirando el paisaje. Me sente junto a ella y mire a Chimuelo.

-"ya sabes que hacer"- le dije telepáticamente.

-"si ya voy"- dijo Chimuelo volteándose -vámonos Tormenta dejemos solos a los tortolitos- dijo mi amigo llevándose a Tormenta.

Le serví del vino y empezamos a hablar de todo lo que pasaba por nuestras mentes. Cuando la botella iba a la mitad decidí que era el momento. Deje la copa en el suelo y le tome ambas manos.

-Astrid; en este tiempo he estado pensando mucho sobre lo que somos tu y yo y la verdad es que ya han pasado 5 años desde que somos novios y quiero dar el siguiente paso- dije sacando una caga pequeña de madera abriéndola y mostrando un anillo dorado con una gema azul cielo –Astrid Hofferson mi vida no está completa sin ti y por eso quiero preguntarte ¿me concederías el honor de ser mi esposa?- dije y para mi suerte no tartamudee ni un poco.

Astrid al ver el anillo empezó a soltar lagrimas y con una sonrisa me derribo quedando yo debajo de ella para después recibir un beso pero como siempre formule la pregunta mas estúpida que se puede hacer en este caso -¿esto es un si?- dije después de romper el beso.

-claro que si tonto cabeza hueca- dijo para extender su mano y que yo le pusiera el anillo.

Final del flash Back

P.V. normal

Ya Hipo estaba arreglado, como siempre su cabello desordenado con las dos trenzas detrás de su oreja, con una camisa blanca pantalón negro y chaleco negro junto con una capa negra que colgaba de sus hombros.

Todos los conocidos estaban presente Johan, Camicazi, Espartaco, Lartius, Vedius, Crixo todos los anteriores con cicatrices de la guerra, la reina de Esparta, Heather, Plistarco, Lacedemo, todos los jinetes, bueno el caso es que la isla estaba llena de gente además de líderes de las islas aliadas como Lady Karianne de la aldea de Birka una mujer de cuerpo atlético, cabello negro como la noche y extrañamente ojos rojos, una de las mujeres más codiciadas del archipiélago donde por desgracia aun matan dragones, el jefe Larson hombre robusto pero un poco más delgado que Estoico con cabello dorado pálido y ojos verdes de Götaland el lugar de donde viene la leyenda del poderoso Beowulf y Orn jefe Halland hombre con un cuerpo parecido al de Dagur solo que más ancho con pelo café casi comparando con naranja y ojos verdes, entre otros jefes y Alvin que llego en un susurro mortal y que Valka al verlo casi lo descuartiza si no es por Hipo que la detiene y le explica todo.

Se iba a celebrar a las afueras del gran salón, en los pies de la estatua de mi papa para ser exactos. Hipo estaba parado en el altar esperando a Astrid, veía como todos ya estaban esperando a la novia. Chimuelo tenía al margen a los dragones para que no se salieran de control. Y después de unos largos y eternos minutos fu hay donde la vio (no soy muy bueno describiendo este tipo de ropa por eso les hare una idea de cómo se veía Astrid en ese momento. Imagínense a Elsa de Frozen con cabello dorado y en vez de un traje azul era blanco con dorado bordeándolo).

Astrid camino lentamente hasta quedar al lado de Hipo el cual le regalo una sonrisa y el a ella. La ceremonia empezó y cuando esta termino Hipo y Astrid se besaron. Valka, Brutilda, Heather, Camicazi y Bocón estaban llorando mientras que los demás chiflaban y aplaudían.

Se fueron al gran salón donde todo estaba adornado con racimos de rosas blancas, Hipo estaba sentado junto con Astrid en la mesa del centro junto con Lady Karianne, Larson, Orn, Espartaco, Plistarco que estaba junto a Heather, Bocón, Valka y Patán junto con los demás jefes de los demás pueblos. Además de desearles felicidades los jefes aprovecharon para arreglar unos desacuerdos, ya que a Hipo se le fue respetado y reconocido como un jefe aun así por su corta edad, bueno claro no todos pero si la mayoría, los que no lo apoyaban era porque eran desalmados asesinos de dragones sin incluir a Lady Karianne que respetaba a Hipo y su decisión de la paz con dragones.

Hipo llamo la atención de todos los presentes haciendo que los músicos pararan y que todos los vieran –amigos gracias por estar en este día tan especial, por acompañarnos y presenciar nuestra unión en matrimonio. Estoy muy agradecido con todos Uds. Astrid gracias por darle sentido a mi vida eres lo mejor que me ha pasado- dijo viendo fijamente en su esposa que al escuchar esas palabras se enterneció y se sonrojo para después pararse y darle un beso enfrente de todos recibiendo aplausos y muchas más cosas de parte de todos.

-que canten- grito Brutacio seguido de todos los presentes incluyendo a los jefes de las demás aldeas. Sin mas que hacer empezaron a cantar

**(pongan la canción de Thousand years Link :** watch?v=rtOvBOTyX00**)**

**Astrid**  
Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How do be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid  
To fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt  
Suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

I have died everyday  
waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more

**Hipo**  
Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything  
Take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath,  
Every hour has come to this

One step closer

I have died everyday  
Waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more

And all along I believed  
I would find you  
Time has brought  
Your heart to me  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more

**Hipo**  
One step closer

**Astrid**  
One step closer

**Hipo y Astrid**  
I have died everyday  
Waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid,  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more

And all along I believed  
I would find you  
Time has brought  
Your heart to me  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more

Al terminar se quedaron viendo el uno al otro con unas sonrisas en sus caras, para después unos aplausos los sacaran del trance. La fiesta continua hasta la media noche donde casi todos ya estaban ebrios o dormidos muy descaradamente sobre las mesas. Hipo y Astrid salieron del gran salón muy fuertemente tomados de las manos.

-diviértanse pero no tanto- dijo Bocón ebrio recibiendo un coscorrón de parte de Valka, haciendo que la pareja se sonrojara. Iban caminando hablando de todo lo que se les ocurriera hasta que llegaron a la casa.

-amigo tendrás que quedarte aquí junto a Tormenta desde a partir de Hoy- dijo Hipo a Chimuelo.

-tranquilo me acostumbrare- dijo mientras se iba al establo.

**(Como prometí acá está el lemon para mayores de 13 años pero como sé que no me van a hacer caso hagan lo que quieran pero eso sí se los advertí)**

Hipo y Astrid subieron al cuarto, este estaba iluminado por el calor de las velas donde en cada mueble excepto la cama habían velas iluminando el lugar, en el suelo habían pétalos de rosas tiradas en todo el lugar y en la mesa de al lado de la cama había 2 platos uno con fresas y en el otro crema blanca.

-wow esto esta muy lindo- dijo Astrid sorprendida al ver lugar.

-y es solo para nosotros 2- dijo Hipo abrazándola por detrás y empezando a besar su cuello. Astrid se dejo llevar empezando a suspirar y dar gemidos casi inaudibles. Se escucha que la puerta del cuarto se cierra y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la oji-azul ya estaba acorralada contra una de las paredes del cuarto con su esposos teniéndola contra la pared y besándola con pasión y lujuria. Astrid enredo una de sus manos en los cabellos castaños de Hipo y otro en su hombro. Hipo por su parte tenia alzada la pierna derecha de Astrid disfrutando de la piel suave de los muslos de su esposa mientras con la otra la agarraba de la cintura. Los besos eran agresivos y apasionados. Astrid durante todo ese tiempo cuando le llegaba su sangrado se reprimía a si misma por no haber dejado que Hipo siguiera aquella noche que estaban encarcelados en Constantinopla y donde en sus sueños más salvajes el escenario era nada más que esa celda donde su caprichoso novio obtenía todo lo que quisiera de ella. Y después de tantos años esa pasión que sintieron y que se perdió en aquel momento se revivía en su cuarto ya unidos por espíritu y esperando a estar unidos por cuerpo.

Cuando el beso se rompió, Hipo empezó a besar el cuello de Astrid pasando su lengua empezando a dejarle pequeños puntos rojos mientras que esta suspiraba y agarraba con más fuerza el cabello de su esposo. Astrid quito la capa negra de los hombros de su marido y desapunto la camisa de Hipo y de un jalón se la saco, dejando al desnudo el pecho y abdomen bien formado de este también dejando ver el tatuaje del tribal del furia nocturna que simbolizaba la unión de alma. Hipo quito los tirantes que sujetaban el vestido y en un rápido movimiento se los saco dejándola en ropa interior y haciendo que el cuerpo atlético de esta deslumbrara para después el mismo quitarse sus pantalones quedando en ropa interior volviendo a besarla con pasión e intentando tenerla más cerca mientras que su lengua exploraba y jugaba con la de su esposa.

Hipo poso sus manos sobre los muslos de Astrid y la alzó disfrutando del contacto con la piel de las piernas de esta. Suave pero rápidamente puso a Astrid sobre la cama quedando el arriba de ella cogiendo una de las fresas y untándolas en la crema para después dársela a la oji-azul la cual se la comió de una manera que le pareció a Hipo ridículamente sensual haciendo que más y más deseara tenerla y al igual que Hipo, Astrid tomo una de las fresas que tenían crema y se la dio a su esposo que se la comió con gusto. Empezó a besarla con mucha pasión. Llevo sus manos al broche del sostén que traía y lo desabrocho quitándolo y dejando al descubierto los senos de Astrid que estaban orgullosamente crecidos. Hipo unto su mano en la crema para después empezar a untarla por uno de los pechos de Astrid, cuando este quedo cubierto de la crema blanca Hipo empezó a lamerlo con intensidad haciendo que los suspiros y gemidos de su esposa aumentara, mordiendo los endurecidos pezones de están ni muy fuerte como para que le doliera pero si lo suficiente para sacarle un gemido mientras que con su otra mano presionaba el otro con fuerza.

Cuando termino de limpiar toda la crema que había quedado en el pecho de su amada se empezó otra vez la jugarreta de besos apasionados y lujuriosos, mientras que la mano derecha de Hipo se aventuró más abajo llegando a lo poco que le quedaba de ropa a Astrid y bajándosela dejándolo solo hasta la rodilla, empezando a tocar la parte intima de Astrid que estaba húmeda gracias a la excitación que sentía esta y que goteaba por más de ese placer. la mano del castaño empezó a frotar su mano con el clítoris y en un movimiento rápido agarrándolo entre su índice y su pulgar haciendo que los gemidos de Astrid se intensificarán.

Un gemido de pasión salió de los labios de esta cuando sintieron los dedos de su esposo entrar en ella. Hipo había insertado su dedo medio y el anular empezando a moverlos gradualmente hasta llegar a una velocidad frenética, ya era imposible evitar que los gemidos de Astrid salieran de su boca mientras eran ahogados por besos del castaño.

Cuando Hipo saco su mano la puse en su muslo tocando la piel de la de cabellos dorados, Astrid unto sus manos en la crema para después dejarla toda en su intimidad, algo que el castaño entendió a la perfección bajando por su pecho, su abdomen y llegando hasta la condición de mujer de su esposa y de un tirón le quito la poca ropa que tenia acomodándose y empezando a lamer los pliegues y esa parte que hace que las mujeres se ahoguen en placer. cuando la lengua de este penetro Astrid soltó un gemido de placer apegando la cabeza del castaño mas a su condición para poder sentir mas de esa sensación.

Cuando Hipo volvió a subir Astrid volteo rápidamente al castaño invirtiendo las posiciones y con su mano que había sumergido en el tazón la poso sobre el miembro crecido de su esposo engrudándolo por completo y como si fuera el dulce mas rico del planeta lo lamio con intensidad haciendo que el oji- verde suspirara aun mas cuando su miembro entro en la boca de su amada.

Cuando Astrid termino se posó sobre la cadera de su amado empezando a hacer que el miembro de este se frotara y pasara por el clítoris de ella y cuando este entro los dos se ahogaron en un gemido. Hipo abrió las piernas todo lo que podía para después sentarse y abrazando a su esposa disfrutando del contacto mientras que con sus brazos la ayudaba en el empuje haciendo que los gemidos de los dos se intensificarán.

Para desgracia de Hipo, Astrid tenía más resistencia así que el fue el primero en llegar a su punto mas alto viniéndose dentro de su amada. Astrid por su parte aun no había tenido suficiente y al notar que el castaño bajaba la intensidad lo tumbo con fuerza en la cama sosteniéndose en los hombros del castaño.

-esto aún no se acaba dragoncito. Tu no sales de acá hasta que yo haya disfrutado de tu cuerpo- dijo esta con lujuria empezando a moverse de arriba abajo sobre el miembro de este a sabiendas que el oji-verde no podía más.

Astrid ya estaba llegando a su orgasmo mientras que Hipo iba por el segundo y cuando este llego Astrid soltó un suspiro con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras que la gotas de sudor le escurrían por su frente. Pero cuando abrió los ojos vio algo que no se esperaba. Los ojos de Hipo estaban verdes totalmente dejando ver unas rendijas, su pelo se tornó azul y creció mientras que el tribal del furia nocturna se tornaba del mismo color y de este salían llamas negras. Y en un rápido movimiento Hipo le dio la vuelta quedando el arrodillado he inclinado sobre esta mientras que sus manos tomaban de las muñecas a la oji-verde.

-ten cuidado con lo que deseas My Lady-dijo dejando ver sus dientes puntiagudos para después entrar y salir con una brutal fuerza de ella haciendo que esta soltara un gemido de placer que fácilmente se podía confundir con un grito. Sus pieles chocaban creando un sonido de azote mientras que estas se volvían más repetitivas, mientras que su sudor se encontraba y se fusionaba en uno mismo mojando la cama. Lo que Astrid había sentido momentos antes no era nada comparado con lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. La fuerza y agilidad que estaba usando su amado era impresionante mientras que ella agradeciera a cada deidad la unión que había tenido su esposo con su Dragón. Astrid habida hecho lo posible por aguantar su orgasmo pero todo el esfuerzo se había ido con una entrada monumentalmente fuerte haciendo que otro fuerte gemido se le escapara llegando a su segundo orgasmo. Mientras que Hipo no iba en la mitad del tercero haciendo que su consistencia no cediera ni un poco. Con su cuerpo ya cansado y débil el placer que sentía era de otro mundo haciendo que sus gemidos se escucharan cada vez mas fuerte dejándola cada vez en un estado de sumisión. Llego el tercer orgasmo para Astrid haciendo que esta se estremeciera de una manera exagerada. Afuera hacia un frio que calaba hasta los huesos pero ellos en ese momento ni se percataron del detalle.

Ya Hipo no podía más y llego a su tercer orgasmo y con ello viniéndose por completo dentro de Astrid la cual sentía como el tibio liquido llenaba su interior. Hipo volvió a la normalidad dejando ver su pelo castaño del cual escurrían gotas gruesas de sudor cayendo sobre Astrid poniendo sus codos para que ella no quedara con todo su peso encima de ella. Astrid tenía una vista medio perdida y una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras que su cabello se pegaba en su frente. Alrededor de ellos las sabanas estaban marcadas por el sudor en especial de las caderas para abajo, ya que de su entre pierna se escurrían sus jugos sexuales asentando la marca en ese sector.

-gracias- dijo Astrid en un susurro casi inaudible para después con sus últimas fuerzas del día le diera un tierno beso.

-te amo- dijo Hipo del mismo modo.

-y yo a ti- respondió esta del mismo modo para caer exhausta en los brazos de Morfeo. Y así los dos se quedaron dormidos con Hipo aun adentro de Astrid o en otras palabras se durmieron enganchados.

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado.**

**Y para los pervertidos hay cumplí mi promesa y valla que me costó es más difícil de lo que parece, pero bueno si no se conforman con 3 ½ solo déjenme decir que tienen huevo. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	53. dias buenos

Chapter 53: días buenos.

Vuela junto a mí

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, aca les dejo este capitulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten.**

**-Nia Haddock: gracias por tus reviews y por siempre estar apoyándome y dejare la pregunta del bebe para despues pero creo que tu ya lo adivinaste.**

**-the-rider-sel: gracias por tus reviews y si admito es un poco mas difícil escribirlo de lo que parece pero tu eres muy buena escritora y se que podras hacer uno igual o mejor.**

**-SAM ARCHER: gracias por tu review y si hare tu petición pero eso será desúes solo una pregunta que no entendí. Que es lo de las escenas lemon acaso quieres mas?**

**Y sin mas preámbulo aca esta el capitulo.**

P.V. normal

El sol bañaba la isla de Berk con su calor y una pareja que habían tenido una intensa noche donde aun dormían demasiado juntos estaba despertando. Astrid estaba despertando al sentir a alguien encima suyo además que sentía algo tibio en su intimidad, cuando se acostumbró a la luz vio que no era nadie más que su desnudo y adormilado esposo y con eso le llego todos los recuerdos de la noche que había vivido después de su boda recordando que se había quedado dormida con su amado aun adentro de ella haciendo que una sonrisa se le dibujara en los labios.

Un castaño que había dado lo mejor de él en la anterior noche se despertó al sentir que alguien se movía debajo de él y cuando alzo la vista se encontró con aquellos ojos azules que tanto lo hipnotizaban.

-buenos días mi amor- dijo con una sonrisa.

-hola cariño como amaneciste- dijo con una sonrisa picara la oji-azul.

-muy bien mas cuando recuerdo lo que paso- dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Se iba a mover al lado para quitarse encima de la rubia pero se dio cuenta que aun seguía enganchado a ella, así que salió lentamente de ella para que no le doliera y por el contrario la sensación de Hipo al salir de la rubia hizo que ha esta se le escapara un suspiro de los labios.

Hipo se acomodó al lado de su esposa y la abrazo haciendo que sintieran el calor del otro.

-sabes bendita sea esa unión que tuviste con Chimuelo- dijo Astrid pasando su dedo por el tatuaje que tenia Hipo en su hombro.

-lamento si fui muy brusco contigo anoche- dijo el castaño con una culpa que se notaba.

-no tienes por qué disculparte de nada además fue lo mejor que echo en la vida y me alegra haberlo hecho contigo- dijo abrazándolo mas haciendo que la distancia se acortara.

-la noche anterior fue una de las mejores que he tenido- dijo correspondiendo el abrazo.

-sabes deberías aumentarle la ración de pescados a Chimuelo así tendrá mas energía que prestarte para nuestras noches especiales- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-hablando de eso, ya es medio día voy a darles de comer, ya vuelvo- dijo levantándose con una notable dificultad ya que sus pies y caderas no le respondían muy bien que digamos. Se puso una bata roja y salió de la casa con dirección a los establos.

-hola campeón que tal tu….. Chimuelo que tienes- dijo al ver a este en la esquina del corral echo una bolita con sus alas en la cara y temblando notoriamente. Hipo se arrodillo y acaricio a su amigo que al sentir la mano de su amo quito sus alas de su cara dejando ver una cara de perturbación –¿wow que paso?- dijo al ver la cara que tenia su amigo.

-que acaso no podías controlar tus pensamientos- dijo este con una voz indescriptible.

-ups- si a Hipo se le había olvidado el pequeño detalle de que su amigo podía leer sus pensamientos y en lo único que pensaba en la noche anterior era lo que estaba viviendo. Hipo se paró y camino con cautela hacia Tormenta -que tan mal estuvo- pregunto.

-creo que la respuesta es obvia- dijo Tormenta.

Flash Back

P.V. Tormenta.

-y que tal es dormir afuera- dijo Chimuelo.

-no es tan malo- respondí.

-hace años que no duerm….. hay no- dijo Chimuelo con preocupación.

-que pasa- pregunte.

-a Hipo se le olvido que puedo leer sus pensamientos y solo esta pensando en lo que van a hacer Astrid y el- dijo Chimuelo.

-pues no se los leas- dije con simpleza.

-no puedo es involuntario- dijo Chimuelo -no Hipo no, hay por Odín ya están casi desnudos y ….oye tu jinete tiene un muy buen cuerpo- dijo Chimuelo con asombro.

-Chimuelo- lo regañe.

-hay no, no, porque no por favor…espera eso es fresas con crema- dijo Chimuelo.

-enserió hay fresas con crema, bueno hay que admitir que eso es original- dije y hay que admitirlo es un buen toque, y así paso por una media hora escuchando a Chimuelo quejarse hasta que escuche un gemido que sonó mas como un grito -¿que acaba de pasar?- dije al reconocer la voz de Astrid.

-Hipo esta usando mi energía. Hay por Thor estoy viendo esto en vivo y en directo- dijo este con desesperación. Sip esta seria una noche larga.

Final del Flash Back.

P.V. normal

-huy. Bueno les traeré su comida- dije –"pobre y no sabe que lo repetiremos"- pensé pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba en el suelo con mi amigo encima mío.

-tu vuelves a repetir eso y te juro que será la última vez que estés con ella íntimamente- dijo con una cara de enojo y perturbación. Lentamente me fui y traje las sestas dejándoselas al frente mientras que Chimuelo me miraba acusadoramente.

Cuando volví a subir a mi cuarto Astrid estaba hay tal cual la había dejado, con su atlético cuerpo al aire demostrando todo lo bueno que tenia.

-y que paso- pregunto mientras yo me sentaba a su lado.

-se me olvido el pequeño detalle de que Chimuelo podía leer mi mente y en otras palabras vio todo lo que hicimos ayer- dije nervioso a lo cual fue recibido con una cara de malicia de Astrid que rápidamente se sentó encima mío inclinada sobre mí.

-pues sabes podríamos darle otro espectáculo- dijo con una sonrisa juguetona. Pero en eso se escucha un fuerte grito abajo y de repente la ventana se abrió bruscamente dejando ver la cara de perturbación de Chimuelo.

-estas advertido Haddock soldado advertido no muere en guerra-dijo bajando de la ventana dramáticamente -y si muere, muere advertido- grito desde abajo.

-será mejor no tentarlo a que cumpla su amenaza- dije mientras que Astrid se bajaba de mí-además tengo que ir a la aldea a vigilarla-.

-no. No te vayas- dijo Astrid abrazándome por detrás –quédate toda esta semana aquí conmigo sin que nadie nos moleste- dijo de una manera ridículamente tierna, a lo cual no pude protestar.

-ahh está bien- dije y me dirigí a mí escritorio donde escribí dos cartas-tirador, furtivo- llame a los dragones y estos aparecieron.

-me llamabas amo- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-tirador llévale esto a mi mama, furtivo esta carta a Bocón- dije y los dragones se la llevaron –vamos tenemos que ir a desayunar- dije abriendo la puerta pero fui detenido.

-no. En esta semana está prohibido usar esto-dijo Astrid cogiendo el nudo de la bata y desasiéndola y con un tirón quitándomela –así esta mejor- dijo bajando las escaleras moviendo sus caderas de una manera que me dejo boqui abierto.

Paso la semana y si soy sincero la mejor semana de mi vida, ninguno de los dos salíamos y ninguno de los dos usaba prenda alguna, y claro aprovechábamos eso, pero con precaución llenando los pescados de Chimuelo con una hierba que lo hacía dormir y en eso aprovechábamos al máximo todo el tiempo que Chimuelo estaba dormido haciendo el amor por literalmente toda la casa. La cocina, el baño, la sala hasta en las escaleras y al día fácilmente lo hacíamo veces haciendo que nuestros cuerpos se encontraran y se llenaran de pasión y Chimuelo ni se inmutaba.

El caso paso la semana y no podía vaguear todos los días, mi mamá y Bocón se encargaron de la isla en esa semana, y cuando volví todo estaba en un ritmo normal.

Paseaba por la noche junto con Chimuelo ya que siempre la patrullaba a esta hora, Astrid siempre me esperaba con una comida que solo ella y sus mágicas manos pueden hacer.

-oíste eso-pregunto Chimuelo al escuchar unas pisadas, una nube tapo la luna y no se veía nada. Use mi forma de dragón para poder ver y vi una sombra que salto sobre mí, intentando morderme pero logre esquivarla, Chimuelo empezó a brillar y encaro la pelea con una fuerza salvaje. La sombra pateo a Chimuelo mandándolo contra una roca, Chimuelo de venganza le dio un coletazo de lleno en la mandíbula. Ya arto de eso Chimuelo disparo una bola de plasma pero la sombra también lanzo una haciendo que las 2 bolas chocaran y explotaran con fuerza lanzándome lejos.

No se que paso pero en un momento Chimuelo estaba inmovilizando y la figura estaba cargando otra hasta que la luna fue destapada y se pudo ver a la figura. Otro furia nocturna con la cabeza un poco más pequeña que la de Chimuelo, alas un poco más grandes y ojos azules igual de grandes a los de Chimuelo.

-Aren eres tu- dijo el furia nocturna deteniendo su bola de plasma y mirando fijamente a Chimuelo.

-¿Kira?- dijo este sin poder creerlo.

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	54. te encontre

Chapter 54: te encontré.

Vuela junto a mí

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, aca les dejo este capitulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten.**

**Y sin mas preámbulo aca esta el capitulo.**

P.V. Chimuelo (Aren)

Lance la bola de plasma y esta exploto con gran fuerza, lo que sea que me haya atacado salió volando perdiéndose entre las nubes y yo como un tonto baje la guardia saliendo de mi modo alfa (cuando Chimuelo brilla) y sin darme cuenta que lo que me ataco me envistió y me inmovilizó, espere el golpe de gracia pero este nunca llego.

\- ¿Aren eres tu?- escuche. Es imposible nadie hace años me llama por mi nombre y esa voz podía ser posible. Me fije en mi agresor cuando este se bajó de mí, hay estaba ella.

\- ¿Kira?-dije al verla.

-estas vivo- dijo ella con lágrimas escurriendo por su rostro y de la alegría me volvió a embestir quedando otra vez yo debajo de ella solo que esta vez ella me abrazo fuertemente del cuello –no puedo creerlo estas vivo- dijo entre sollozos a lo cual yo me uní.

-tranquila estoy aquí- dije envolviéndola en mis alas. Estaba muy feliz hace años que no la veía. Cuando rompimos el abrazo nuestros labios se unieron en un beso que decía más que mil palabras, un beso que remendó ese vacío que había quedado en nuestros corazones hace años.

-te extrañe- fue lo único con lo que pude responderle y ella me miro con esos bellos ojos color celeste uniendo nuestras frentes y quedándonos un buen rato en esa posición.

-no sabes lo mucho que te extrañe- dijo ella. Ese momento era uno de los mejores de mi vida hasta que la magia se rompió cuando escuchamos que alguien se aclaró la garganta –"desgraciado Hipo"- dije mentalmente pero se podría decir que era una venganza de todas las que le había echo.

-Chimuelo creo que no me has presentado a tu amiga- dijo Hipo con una sonrisa socarrona, la cual se borró rápidamente cuando Kira se abalanzo sobre él y lo inmovilizo en el suelo.

-quien eres y que quieres- dijo mi amada con Hipo bajo sus garras, mientras lo penetraba con su mirada. Como la extrañaba.

-cálmate amor. Kira él es Hipo mi alma gemela y mi jinete, Hipo ella es Kira mi novia antes de que me derribaran- los presente a lo cual recibí una mirada de reproche de Kira para después recibir una abofeteada de su cola.

-hiciste la unión. Te dije que no te metieras con esas estúpidas runas pero nunca me haces caso- dijo con enojo bajándose de Hipo.

-disculpa el estaba muerto y no podía dejar las cosas así- dije intentando de hablar comprensivamente. En eso llega Eret junto con Rompecráneos y con 5 jinetes mas los cuales estaban ya armados con hachas y espadas.

-jefe está bien- dijo Eret mientras ayudaba a Hipo a levantarse.

-si tranquilo, pero que hacen aquí- pregunto Hipo.

-vimos la explosión y pensamos que estábamos bajo ataque- dijo Eret.

-no solo un pequeño reencuentro de dos personas nada mas- dijo Hipo con una sonrisa –"un reencuentro casi que hacen el amor enfrente mío"- pensó Hipo con burla a lo cual lo recibí con 2 abofeteadas de parte mío y 3 de parte de mi amada. Porque claro le conté lo que pensó.

-repite eso y estas muerto- amenazo Kira con sus ojos hechos rendijas.

-tu novia es encantadora- dijo Hipo con ese mordaz sarcasmo que tanto lo caracteriza, tanto que esta vez no fue una abofeteada si no una bola de plasma no letal que lo dejo aturdido.

-ya me acorde porque me enamore de ti- dije parándome al lado de Kira. Algo que fue un grave error, porque de un momento a otro mi oreja era apresada por sus dientes y tirándome al suelo.

-ahora si Aren explica que fue lo que paso- dijo ella mientras mordía cada vez más fuerte mi oreja.

-ya te explicare todo pero suéltame por favor- suplique entre chillidos de dolor.

Y parece que me funciono hasta que recibí un coscorrón -esto es por desobedecerme de no usar ese estúpido conjuro- dijo para después darme una patada en las costillas -y eso por todo lo demás- dijo con enojo.

-"así que esto es lo que se siente. Pobre de ti"- le dije a Hipo telepáticamente.

-"bienvenido a mí mundo"- dijo Hipo en respuesta –Eret ve a donde mi mama, a Bocón y a los chicos y diles que apenas los rayos de sol salgan y toquen Berk me vean en el ruedo- dijo Hipo.

-si señor, vamos Rompecráneos- dijo Eret.

-quien lo diría el alfa rebajado por su novia- se burló Rompecráneos, a lo cual recibió una mirada de curiosidad seguida de una de reproche en contra mío.

-así que alfa he, y por eso toma- dijo Kira dándome una cachetada con su cola. Si a veces me pregunto qué le vi.

Todos se fueron y guie a Kira a la casa de Hipo.

-espérenme aquí llamare a Astrid- dijo Hipo entrando en la casa y subiendo a su cuarto, dejándonos a Tormenta, a mí y a Kira en el establo con un silencio algo incómodo hasta que Tormenta lo rompió.

-¿así que te llamas Kira?- dijo Tormenta.

-si así me llamo ¿y tu eres?- cuestiono Kira.

-Tormenta la amiga de Chimuelo- dijo Tormenta.

-quien es Chimuelo- pregunto Kira.

-pues él- dijo Tormenta señalándome.

-Aren hay algo que no me hallas contado- dijo Kira mirándome seriamente.

-así que te llamas Aren y no dijiste nada- dijo Tormenta de la misma manera y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya había recibido 2 abofeteadas de parte de las 2.

-"porque a mí"- pensé con cansancio y me dispuse a contarle todo a Kira desde que me habían derribado, la pelea contra la muerte roja con coscorrón incluido con el pretexto de que había arriesgado mi vida de una forma muy tonta, junto con lo que paso con Dagur, Alvin, el Skrill, Alberick , Erlend y con Drago Manodura.

-es enserió otro furia nocturna- escuche la voz de la esposa de mi jinete. Y para mi sorpresa Kira se dejó mimar de parte de Astrid conociéndola como es. Pero bueno tal vez es así porque las 2 son iguales en rudeza –es hermosa- dijo Astrid mientras que Kira se acurrucaba en su vientre.

-esta humana me cae bien- dijo Kira mientras se dejaba mimar.

-así podremos salvar la especie de los furia nocturna- dijo Hipo muy emocionado –"pero eso casi lo hacen hace un par de minutos"- se volvió a burlar mentalmente, a lo cual yo no desaproveche acercándome a mi amada y susurrándole lo que dijo Hipo al oído.

-felicitaciones te ganaste el segundo- dijo Kira disparándole otra bola de plasma débil que lo dejo aturdido. En definitiva extrañaba tenerla a mi lado durante estos 5 años.

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	55. Aren y Kira (parte I)

Chapter 55: Aren y Kira (parte I).

Vuela junto a mí

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, aca les dejo este capitulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten.**

**Y me alegra que a la gente le haya gustado la personalidad de Kira, la quise poner con la personalidad ruda de Astrid porque Chimuelo siempre se ríe de Hipo cuando Astrid lo lastima y porque no hacer sufrir a Chimuelo.**

**Y para los que están enredados Aren es Chimuelo, es su nombre original.**

**Y sin mas preámbulo aca esta el capitulo.**

P.V. normal

El sol salía tocando la tierra del imponente Berk, bañándola en luz y resaltando su belleza. Los terribles terrores cantaban y como había dictado el jefe de Berk, todos los jinetes, incluyendo a su esposa, a su comandante de vigilancia (Eret) y su madre estaban en el ruedo esperando la gran noticia que tenía el jefe. Mientras que toda la aldea se ubicaba alrededor de este ya que el rumor de un ataque contra su querido jefe y el alfa se difundió por toda la aldea.

Mientras que 2 dragones que aún estaban peleados por haberse perdido el uno del otro durante 5 años esperaban afuera del ruedo.

-ahora si tortolitos den una buena razón por la cual estemos acá a tan altas horas de la madrugada- recrimino Brutacio con una notable molestia ya que este no estaba acostumbrado a levantarse a esa hora.

Un golpe de improvisto le llego a la nuca dejándolo en el suelo totalmente adolorido. El culpable no fue más que Eret.

-muéstrale más respeto a tu jefe y su esposa- dijo este enojado ya que desde que Hipo le perdonó la vida y le dejo a cargo el dragón de su padre le dio su total servicio y lealtad.

-tranquilo Eret no es para tanto- calmo el castaño.

-ahora dinos porque estamos aquí muchacho- dijo Bocón acercándose a Hipo.

-el motivo por el cual los traje aquí fue porque ayer por la tarde Chimuelo y yo fuimos atacados por un dragón- dijo Hipo.

-seguro de lo que viste hijo porque nadie se atrevería a atacar a el alfa de los dragones- dijo Valka mientras se acercaba a Hipo.

-Dinos quien fue y le arrancaremos escama por escama- dijo Belch mientras era apoyado por los demás dragones los cuales eran amigos de Chimuelo y que lo respetaban como el alfa de los dragones.

La gente ante tal noticia se empezó a exasperar y murmurar entre si.

-si un dragón ataco a el alfa es porque es muy rudo y posiblemente estemos perdidos- dijo Patapez titiritando del miedo.

Los gemelos empezaron a hacer escenarios sangrientos en llamas y suposiciones del atacante, mientras que Patán daba opciones de caza para capturar al atacante, mientras que entre los Berkianos un miedo se infundía haciendo que estos murmuraran y se descontrolaran incluyendo a los dragones que se sintieron ofendidos de que alguno de los de su especie se atreviera a atacar a su alfa empezando a nombrar culpables, Valka mientras tanto hablaba por miradas y gestos con Hipo de como calmar a la gente. Si lo sé un modo extraño de comunicarse pero era como una clave entre madre e hijo cuando querían que sus conversaciones no fueran notadas, un modo que aprendieron al ver como a veces se comunicaban los dragones. Al final los dos asintieron y Valka se tapó los oídos al igual que Astrid. Hipo por su parte empezó a usar la energía de Chimuelo haciendo que sus ojos se tornaran verdes con rendijas y su cabello creciera tornándose azul claro mientras que su parte derecha del rostro era invadido por llamas negras, para soltar un rugido ensordecedor que dejaba ver sus dientes afilados.

Al escuchar el rugido la gente se tapó los oídos con fuerza, y cuando este cesó todos voltearon a ver a su jefe en esa forma draconiana que a simple vista daba miedo.

-si ya terminaron de llorar y preocuparse. Les quiero informar que el atacante ya se mostró y solo fue una confusión por lo cual no hay nada de qué preocuparnos. Ahora ¿puedo continuar?- dijo Hipo para después recibir un asentimiento de parte de todos.

-así se controla al ganado- dijo Astrid con orgullo. Cuando Hipo volvió a su forma humana prosiguió.

-se creía que Chimuelo es el último de la especie de los furia nocturna. Pues bien ayer por la noche se negó aquella suposición- dijo Hipo dando una señal y dando paso al centro del ruedo.

Y como si fuera la aparición de un dios todos quedaron boquiabiertos por lo que vieron. Chimuelo había entrado junto con Kira a su lado que caminaba como toda una dama levantando exageradamente sus patas, con sus alas extendidas y apuntando al cielo, mientras que su mandíbula estaba en lo alto.

-esta pequeña fue lo que me ataco anoche entonces si la ven quiero que no la vean como un bicho raro si no como otro dragón común.- dijo Hipo.

-y eso también va para Uds.- dijo Chimuelo mirando seriamente a los dragones de donde se empezaban a escuchar murmullos sobre la nueva.

-y ya con todo aclarado pueden volver a sus labores- dijo Hipo mientras que todos menos sus amigos y su madre abandonaban el lugar –"salió mejor de lo que esperaba"-

-"ni que lo digas"-

Después de que el ruedo dejara a los jinetes todos se acercaron a Kira.

-wow otro furia nocturna- dijo Patapez intentando de acercarse a Kira pero esta le gruño alzando sus alas y con sus ojos vueltos una rendija.

-Hipo diles a tus amigos que si no quieren perder una mano se alejen- dijo Kira.

-tranquila no te harán daño- dijo Chimuelo calmando a Kira la cual al ver la confianza que le tenía su novio bajo la guardia.

-"Ahora si amigo, suelta todo lo que no hayas contado"- le dijo Hipo a su amigo. Chimuelo se vio con Kira como preguntándole si les contaba a lo cual Kira acepto sentándose en el suelo con sus patas delanteras cruzadas y con su cabeza en alto como toda una dama.

-está bien pero tendrás que traducir si quieres que los demás sepan- dijo Chimuelo mientras que se acomodaba al lado de su amada para que después todos lo imitaran.

-hace ya mucho tiempo casi que 300 años se desato una guerra entre los 2 clanes más grandes de los furias nocturnas. El primer clan era el clan de las sombras donde nadie era más que nadie y donde todos respetaban al líder del clan, y el segundo era el clan del averno uno de los clanes más despiadados y territoriales que hubieran existido- dijo Chimuelo narrando a sus amigos mientras que Hipo traducía todo para su esposa, su madre y sus amigos.

-el clan de las sombras vivían en paz en su nido; un volcán con un lago de aguas tibias gracias al magma que producía el volcán. Y a un día de vuelo había una isla de susurros mortales que vivían en paz con los demás dragones, su nido era una caverna gigantesca creada por ellos. Los furias del clan de las sombras estaban en paz con aquellos dragones subterráneos, en donde no importara lo que pasara siempre se apoyaban mutuamente- narro Kira.

-¿Qué paso después?- pregunto Gorgontua.

-el clan del averno eso fue lo que paso. Un clan nómada que arrasaba con la tierra de los otros hasta acabar los recursos de estos para después ir y buscar otro lugar para arrasar. Estos llegaron a la tierra de los susurros mortales matando a cientos de estos y convirtiéndolos en esclavos. El clan de las sombras mando a un mensajero para negociar con aquellos furias pero lo que recibieron fue la cabeza del mensajero y eso se declaraba como un acto de guerra donde los 2 clanes se sumergieron en una guerra sin fin- narro Kira.

-esperen un momento como se distinguen cual es de las sombras y el otro del averno- pregunto Brutilda.

-ahí es donde entramos Aren y yo. Yo era del clan del averno y Aren de las sombras- dijo Kira para después mostrar su cola. Las aletas de la cola de Kira no eran rectas si no curvadas hacia afuera. -el clan del averno tenemos la aletas curvadas hacia afuera mientras que los de las sombra son rectas- dijo Kira.

-hace 20 años la guerra se cesó por un momento donde los del averno tomaron la isla de los susurros y establecieron límites. Acá empieza nuestra historia-.

Flash Back

P.V. normal

Todos en la isla de las sombras estaban felices y rebosantes de alegría, el rey y la reina habían tenido una cría. Todas las furias estaban presentes alrededor del lago esperando a que el huevo negro como la noche con un par de líneas en espiral de color verde toxico eclosionara, ansiosos por ver a su príncipe o princesa que los guiaría después de su rey.

Era de noche y el rey Faas y la reina Erla acababan de sumergir el huevo en el centro del lago. Todos los ojos estaban expectantes en el centro del lago esperando a ver a la cría de sus señores. Cuando la luna estuvo en su punto más alto un pequeño resplandor verde se vio en el centro seguido de un pequeño dragoncito de color negro que luchaba por llegar a la orilla del lago. Cuando este llego fue recibido por un tierno lengüetazo de su madre seguido de un suave abrazo de su padre.

-clan de las sombras les presento a Aren su príncipe- dijo el rey seguido de vítores y explosiones de plasma que estallaban en el cielo estrellado.

Mientras que a un día del nido de las sombras los reyes del clan del averno esperaban a un heredero al igual que sus enemigos desde hace trecientos años. Tenían un huevo negro como la noche con líneas de color azul en espiral. Lo habían depositado en un hoyo con agua que habían obligado a sus esclavos los susurros mortales a construirlo.

-que hacen aquí sabandijas asquerosas vuelvan a sus agujeros que no se les tiene permitido estar en esta clase de ceremonias- rugió el rey Rydell a todos los susurros mortales que habían en el lugar.

-Que no escucharon a mi marido ¡fuera!- rugió la reina Karin empezando a disparar bolas de plasma a sus esclavos dejando solo los furias del averno alrededor del hoyo donde se esperaba a la cría de sus reyes. Y después de un tiempo un resplandor azul se vio seguido de un dragoncito de ojos azules como el cielo.

-les presento a Kira su princesa y la que nos guiara a la victoria mandando a él clan de las sombras a la muerte- dijo Rydell con malicia seguido de rizas espeluznantes.

Pero nunca se sabe lo que pueda pasar.

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	56. Aren y Kira (parte II)

Chapter 56: Aren y Kira (parte II).

Vuela junto a mí

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, aca les dejo este capitulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten.**

**Y me alegra que a la gente le haya gustado la personalidad de Kira, la quise poner con la personalidad ruda de Astrid porque Chimuelo siempre se ríe de Hipo cuando Astrid lo lastima y porque no hacer sufrir a Chimuelo. **

**Y sin mas preámbulo aca esta el capitulo.**

P.V. Aren (5 años)

Ya es el día por fin mi papa cumplirá su promesa de instruirme como jefe de el clan de las sombras. He esperado desde que tenía 3 años para empezar a aprender el labor del jefe, del rey del clan donde cada furia nocturna me mostraría respeto y yo como rey suyo los protegería.

Estaba en lo alto del volcán esperando a que el sol saliera y cuando este por fin salió baje a toda prisa del volcán para llegar al cuarto donde mis perezosos papas seguían durmiendo.

-papi, papi despierta ya salió el sol- dije saltando encima de mi papa que dormía con un ala encima de mi mama.

-Aren porque te despiertas tan temprano- dijo mi papa con la voz ronca mientras se pegaba más a mi mama.

-porque hoy me prometiste que ibas a enseñarme el reino y lo que tiene que hacer un buen rey por la manada- dije mientras lo zarandeaba de su cuello.

-y no puedes esperar 5 minutos más- dijo perezosamente. Espere 2 años y medio y no iba a esperar ni un segundo mas así que agarre su oreja con fuerza y empecé a jalarlo pero puso resistencia pero no me iba a rendir.

-Faas cúmplele la promesa a nuestro pequeño o si no quien sabe a cuantos vaya a despertar con tal de que lo lleves por el reino- dijo mi mama mientras empezaba a empujar un poco a mi papa para que se parara.

-está bien tú ganas- dijo mi papa parándose y siendo acompañada por mi mama –como siempre mujer me desarmas con tus palabras- dijo mi papa para después besarla alargando ese beso y no me molestaría si estuvieran solos pero ¿tienen que hacerlo enfrente mío?.

-huácala que no pueden hacer eso en privado. Hay crías presentes- dije con una mueca de disgusto por el acto amoroso de mis papas. Se separaron pero mi mama se acercó al oído de mi papa y le susurro algo. No sé qué pero fue algo que le gusto a mi papa que empezó a mover la cola de lado a lado como un perro y si me preguntan no quiero saber qué es lo que tienen planeado hacer conociendo como son –ya dejen eso para la noche y vámonos- dije desesperado haciendo que mi papa volteara el rostro con vergüenza mientras que mi mama soltaba una risa traviesa como cría que está a punto de hacer una travesura.

Salimos de la cueva del rey junto con mi mama que antes de irme me dio una lamida tierna para después irse volando al lago, el lugar donde las hembras se encontraban para hacer cosa de hembras. Mi papa alzo el vuelo y yo también junto a él.

-y a donde vamos primero- pregunte.

-primero te enseñare todo el lugar- dijo mi papa. Seguimos volando hasta que llegamos a la orilla donde 2 furias nocturnas salían del fondo.

-rey Faas, príncipe Aren- dijo uno de ellos mientras que se inclinaba con respeto frente a nosotros. Esto de ser príncipe me gustaba.

-que tal la pesca- pregunto mi papa y apenas dijo eso los dragones regurgitaron una colina el doble de grande que yo con pescados de todo tipo. Al ver esto se me hizo agua la boca zambulléndome dentro de la colina y llenándome la boca de pescados.

-están buenos- dije mientras pasaba todos los pescados que me había metido dentro de la boca.

-son especiales para Ud. Mi príncipe- dijo uno de estos con una sonrisa.

-hijo acá pescamos los peses para los ancianos que ya no pueden volar y los que están heridos y que no pueden hacerlo por si mismos ¿sabes porque?- dijo mi papa.

-porque es nuestro deber- dije pero sonó más como una pregunta que como una afirmación.

-exacto además que acá nadie es más que nadie haciendo que todos los furias de nuestro clan sean uno solo. Y uno de tus labores es ver por los que ya no pueden con el peso de la vida haciendo que su carga sea más ligera, y apréndete esto no tomes una decisión sin antes preguntarte si es lo mejor para todos- dijo mi papa. Genial mi primera lección, después nos despedimos y nos fuimos. Mi papa me mostros todos los lugares de la isla, como el lago donde sus aguas eran perfectas para que un huevo eclosionara y donde estaba mi mama que la pasamos a saludar y donde mi papa no desaprovecho para hacer esos actos de amor que yo detestaba. Además pasamos por la zona de entrenamiento de los furias nocturnas donde nos quedamos un rato viendo como los dragones peleaban entre si mientras eran instruidos por un furia robusto y corpulento.

Al final llegamos al borde del reino en una isla grande un poco apartada de la del clan.

-¿papa porque ningún furia de nuestro clan puede pasar al otro lado?- pregunte con curiosidad.

-es por una regla- fue lo que obtuve como respuesta.

-pero como eres rey puedes pasar verdad- pregunte.

-no ni si quiera yo y es algo que tú tampoco debes hacer- me dijo seriamente. Después de eso mi papa me llevo donde mi mama para que me cuidara mientras él hacia su labor. Mi mama y sus amigas se quedaron hablando tendidas a la luz del sol mientras que las crías de las amigas de mi mama jugaban, yo jugué con ellos un rato hasta que me aburrí y me senté en una roca y a lo lejos me quede viendo el borde del reino.

Mi papa dijo que por nada del mundo pasara al otro lado pero no dijo que no pudiera echarle un vistazo de cerca sin salirme del reino. Así que me aventure a ir al borde del lugar con la excusa que necesitaba ir a los arbustos higiénicos (el baño).

Cuando llegue me quede contemplando el lugar. No era como el terreno del clan mío, era más sombrío con plantas que parecieran que fueran negras, y de repente vi algo salir de las sombras donde rápidamente me escondí en unos arbustos.

P.V. Kira (5 años)

Estaba dormida plácidamente en el hoyo donde siempre dormía, no quería salir ni porque me pagaran pero.

-¡aun sigues dormida despiértate!- grito mi papa Rydell el rey del clan del averno que disparo una bola de plasma haciendo que estallara cerca de mí haciendo que me parara rápidamente.

-ya estoy despierta- dije de un salto mirando a mi papa que tenía una cara indescriptible hasta que se echó a reír hacia atrás con mi mama que no podía con la risa –oigan así no se despierta a una dama- dije enojada al ver la mala broma de mí papa.

-lo siento no pude evitarlo- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. Indigna por su broma me voltee mientras les daba la espalda.

-o vamos hija fue una buena broma- dijo mi mama Karin reina del clan.

-y debiste ver tu cara- dijo mi papa empezando a imitar mi cara de miedo al igual que mi mama. Así que les gusta las bromas, pues ese juego es para todas las edades así que les dispare una bola de plasma que no hace daño a sus rostros haciendo que estas entraran en las bocas de mis papas mientras reían haciendo que estas explotaran en sus bocas mientras les salía humo de estas. Ahora era yo la que me reía.

-esto es la guerra- dijo mi mama empezando a dispararme pequeñas bolas de plasma mientras que yo se las devolvía y el cual mi papa se unió a esta jugarreta. En eso entro un muerte susurrante al cuarto.

-mi señor como Ud. Pidió le aviso que ya salió el sol- dijo este con la cabeza baja.

-que no vez que estamos haciendo algo- dijo mi papa que de un momento a otro de ser divertido se volvió serio.

-di…di… disculpe- dijo este empezando a titiritar de miedo.

-que haces aun aquí ¡vete!- grito mi mama disparando una bola de plasma que hizo que el dragón saliera atemorizado. Si mis papas son incomprensibles, con los furias nocturnas fuertes y jóvenes eran gentiles, con los ancianos y los heridos eran indiferentes pero con los muerte susurrantes que habitan el lugar pueden llegar a ser muy agresivos.

-pero papa el estaba cumpliendo un mandato tuyo-dije con tristeza.

-hija ellos deben saber quién manda o si no nos trataran como un tipo de dragones común y corriente y no somos comunes y corrientes somos furias nocturnas- dijo mi papa alzando sus alas con orgullo –y tu tomaras nuestro puesto y tienes que hacerles saber cuál es su posición- dijo mi papa.

-pero- dije pero no me dejaron terminar.

-sin peros si quieres ser una buena reina tienes que demostrarle a los débiles que no son como los demás- dijo mi mama. A veces no comprendo a mis papas pero que más se podrá hacer.

Me fui del lugar volando, mi papa se había ido junto con mi mama a hacer sus labores de reyes. Estaba caminando cuando me encontré con un muerte susurrante que apenas me vio salió volando despavorido.

-espera yo no… agh- dije molesta. Yo no soy como mi padres aunque los quiero porque son divertidos y geniales con algunas personas pero son monstruos con otra y yo quiero que todos me vean por igual.

Seguí volando perdida en mis pensamientos hasta que llegue al borde del reino donde una vez mis papas no se porque me prohibieron pasar esa línea y no tenía planeado hacerlo así que descendí y camine por la orilla mientras veía al suelo hasta que un sonido me saco. Mire para un lado y vi un arbusto que estaba entre las 2 fronteras, lentamente me acerque hasta que….

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	57. Aren y Kira (parte III)

Chapter 57: Aren y Kira (parte III).

Vuela junto a mí

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, aca les dejo este capitulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten.**

**-NATI: Tienes razón le di el regalo a los pervertidos olvidándome que existen los románticos pero para ser sinceros creo que se me ha ido la mano por la parte romántica. El caso es que quieren los románticos en esta historia**

**Todos aquellos que son románticos pidan algo (que no sea de pervertidos) y lo escribiré en esta historia. **

**Y sin mas preámbulo aca esta el capitulo.**

P.V. Kira

Me fui acercando lentamente a aquel arbusto que se estaba moviendo, hasta que un quejido de dolor se escuchó y de un segundo a otro un dragón negro de mi edad salió rodando de aquel arbusto. Era de un furia nocturna al igual que yo solo que sus aletas de la cola eran rectas, se estaba sobando la cabeza porque cuando salió de aquel arbusto se golpeó la cabeza. Cuando abrió los ojos pude ver que sus ojos eran de un color verde toxico y que por un buen momento me perdí en su mirada.

-dis..Disculpa yo- empezó a hablar pero se notaba que no articulaba bien las palabras.

-me estabas espiando- dije con un poco de enojo.

-no era mi intención yo estaba caminando por aquí cuando te vi y no quería que me vieras- dijo agachando la cabeza de vergüenza –disculpa si te moleste- se disculpa.

-tranquilo no pasa nada- dije con una sonrisa –me llamo Kira y ¿tu?- pregunte con una sonrisa.

-me llamo Aren- dijo este subiendo la cabeza para mirarme a los ojos que por un instante casi me pierdo otra vez en su mirada.

-lindo nombre- dije –que hacías por aquí- pregunte con curiosidad.

-estaba jugando y mi papa me advirtió que no podía venir aquí sin decirme la causa entonces la curiosidad me gano y vine a escondidas- dijo de una manera normal.

-a mi también me habían prohibido venir aquí pero estaba perdida en mis pensamientos y llegue acá- le dije a Aren, un silencio incómodo se hizo presente hasta que Aren hablo.

-de donde eres, jamás te he visto en mi manada- pregunto.

-de la manada del averno y ¿tú de cuál?- pregunte.

-de la manada de las sombras- dijo con orgullo parándose recto inflando el pecho con orgullo hasta que soltó un quejido de dolor.

-que tienes- pregunte al ver que había levantado una pata con dolor como si le doliera apoyarla.

-me clave una astilla cuando estaba en el arbusto- dijo mostrando su pata que tenía una astilla sobresaliendo de esta.

-déjame ayudarte- dije y saque mis dientes para acercarlos cogiendo la pequeña astilla y sacándosela pero sin culpa mis labios rosaron su piel haciendo que me avergonzara levemente retirándome rápidamente del cuándo le saque la astilla -listo- dije nerviosa.

-gracias –dijo el de la misma manera.

-creo que ya me tengo que ir- dijo el volteando la vista hacia la otra isla.

-adiós. Fue un placer conocerte Aren- dije con tristeza porque la verdad quería estar un rato más viéndolo viendo su lindo rostro… espera que acabo de pensar. Y así me avergoncé mas al recordar lo que pensé.

-adiós Kira. Te parece si nos volvemos a ver- dijo Aren.

-¿todos los días antes de que empiece a atardecer?- propuse con emoción.

-echo- dijo el para después emprender vuelo a su isla. Me quede viéndolo hay como se alejaba. Después de un rato yo hice lo mismo y me fui llegando a la cueva a vivir esa vida de "princesa" haciendo que los de mi especie hagan una reverencia ante mí y que los muertes susurrantes salgan huyendo sin que yo haga nada algo que me enojaba.

Llegue a la cueva de mis papas y ellos aun no habían llegado así que me recosté en el hueco donde siempre dormía a recordar el rostro de Aren.

P.V. Aren

Llegue a la isla con cara de atontado, el solo echo de recordar a Kira y esos bellos ojos azules me hacía sacar una sonrisa y perderme tanto que ni escuche que mi mama me llamaba.

En fin como cuadramos con Kira todos los días nos veíamos antes de que el sol se escondiera, haciendo así cada vez mi relación con ella más estrecha, y por ende empezándome a enamorar perdidamente de ella no era solo su físico sino que también su personalidad ruda, decidida, y a la vez tierna. Todo lo malo que me pasaba se lo contaba a ella. Pasaron 3 años yo tenía 8 al igual que ella este año entraba a la academia de reclutas para ser guerreros y al parecer ella también donde nos contábamos he intercambiábamos técnicas de combate.

Pero lo que no me dejaba tranquilo era por qué nuestro clan no podía pasar al otro lado del territorio y al igual que yo ella tenía la misma pregunta y ninguno de nuestros padres estaba dispuesto a hablar.

Estábamos jugando vencidas de quien tumbaba a quien.

-te gane- dijo inmovilizándome en el suelo.

-es un empate- dije debajo de ella.

-nop- dijo ella negando con la cabeza.

-pero si vamos 3 a 3- dije.

-el desempate- dijo ella levantándose y en un momento a otro me lance hacia ella empezando otra jugarreta de llaves, patadas y mordidas leves de quien acababa a quien claro todo haciéndolo con precaución para no lastimar al otro y al final otra vez quede debajo de ella.

-gane- dijo ella levantándose de mi y empezando a bailar y a mover su cola. Indignado le lance una bola de plasma que no hiere ni a un terrible terror empezando una guerra de bolas de plasma entre risas y pequeños golpes amistosos.

Pero algo que no me esperaba es que en la mitad de los dos una bola de plasma exploto separándonos y del lado del territorio de Kira salieron 2 furias nocturnas con las aletas curvadas mostrando sus dientes afilados con intención de atacarme hasta que llegaron mis padres.

-Faas- dijo el furia nocturna más grande a mi papa.

-Rydell- dijo mi papa con enojo.

-Erla- dijo el otro furia nocturna.

-Karin- dijo mi mama con odio.

-tu hijo estaba atacando a mi hija- dijo Rydell.

-papa eso no es…- intento de decir Kira pero fue interrumpida por una mirada seria de su padre haciéndola callar.

-tu hija estaba atacando a mí hijo- dijo mi mama con enojo.

-que siega estas Erla, de razón tu rasa es tan patética que deja morar a los demás en su territorio- dijo Karin.

Eso había ido directo al orgullo del clan sombra –y tu clan que es tan inservible que no es capaz de hacer las cosas por si solos si no que tienen que esclavizar a los demás para que estos hagan lo que Uds. No pueden- dijo mi papa hiriendo el orgullo del clan del averno.

-esto se acabo, esto es la guerra- dijo Rydell.

-¿revivirán la guerra que acabamos hace 8 años? Bien Uds. Lo quisieron así- dijo mi papa subiéndome en su lomo.

-prepárense porque no les tendremos piedad- dijo Rydell levantando a Kira con su boca.

-adiós- dije en un susurro que ella pudo entender.

-adiós- dijo ella con una cara de tristeza.

Cuando llegamos mis papas tenían una mirada indescriptible.

-me desobedeciste deliberadamente- dijo mi papa.

-pero …yo- dije pero fui callado.

-pero nada Aren debiste haber echo caso- dijo mi mama.

-¿por qué no?- pregunte. Mis papas se miraron y luego hablaron.

-hace 300 años nosotros vivíamos en paz junto con nuestros aliados los muerte susurrante que vivían en donde actualmente vive el clan del averno. Ellos esclavizaron a nuestros aliados y tenían intenciones de esclavizarnos a nosotros también sumergiendo a los dos clanes en una guerra que hace 8años logramos parar hasta el día de hoy- dijo mirándome acusadoramente –jamás volverás a verla, no son lo que parecen por fuera parecen gentiles y amables pero por dentro son unos monstruos-dijo mi papa pero será verdad.

P.V. normal

Y así pasaron 5 años más donde a Kira y a Aren los entrenaron para ser asesinos y matar a sus oponentes. Con ellos volvieron los enfrentamientos brutales y sangrientos y Kira y Aren jamás se volvieron a ver. Solo hasta aquel día.

-Faas es hora de acabar con esto de una buena vez- dijo Rydell al lado de su esposa Karin y atrás de él más de 500 furias del clan del averno.

-ya lo creo. Es hora de acabar esto y que las otras generaciones no sufran esta guerra, llama a tu mejor guerrero- dijo Faas al lado de su esposa Erla y mas de 500 furias del clan sombra atrás de él.

-¡Kira!-grito Rydell que fue apoyado por los de su clan abriendo un camino a la susodicha.

-¡Aren!- grito Faas y todos los furias del clan sombra rugieron con fuerza abriéndole espacio a su príncipe.

Quien diría que después de tanto tiempo se iban a volver a ver en una situación tan peligrosa como esta pensando si sus sentimientos por el otro que intentaron reprimir durante 5 años se opondrían. Lo único que se sabía era que dos titanes y amantes se enfrentarían a muerte.

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	58. Aren y Kira (parte IV)

Chapter 58: Aren y Kira (parte IV).

Vuela junto a mí

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, aca les dejo este capitulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. Lamento no haber escrito antes pero la verdad es que estoy teniendo un bloqueo mental por parte de estas historias, se podría decir que la inspiracion se esta acabando y estoy perdiendo el toque ya que se me dificulta escribir y las ideas ya no fluyen pero hare lo posible por seguir adelante. **

**Y sin mas preámbulo aca esta el capitulo.**

P.V. normal

Los 2 príncipes se encontraron en el centro del lugar los 2 mirándose desafiantemente, el silencio era sepulcral todos los ojos estaban fijos en los 2. La tensión se sentía en el aire y cada quien rezaba todo lo que se sabía para que su príncipe ganara.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la batalla comenzó con un encuentro feroz donde príncipe y princesa peleaban por la gloria de sus clanes. La primera en dar el golpe fue Kira que se abalanzo contra Aren en una mordida al cuello el cual fue detenida por el príncipe que se paró en 2 patas y detuvo a su contrincante con sus alas y con sus garras para después en un contragolpe darle con su cola que dio en el rostro de Kira.

Esta se levantó en cólera y ataco a Aren envistiéndolo y haciendo que este se chocara con una roca que sobresalía en el campo. Aren uso sus patas traseras para alejar a su contrincante que salto hacia atrás y quedo suspendida en el aire.

Los dos príncipes dispararon una bola de plasma que estallo con fuerza. Aren despego y quedo suspendido al igual que Kira en el aire empezando batallar en los cielos mientras todos veían fijamente el combate.

Kira acertó un zarpazo en el rostro de Aren haciendo que este se echara para atrás para después ser envestido por Kira. Con dificultad este se quitó a la de ojos azules de encima para después clavar sus garras en el lomo de esta haciendo que esta chille de dolor.

La pelea cada vez era más fiera, mordidas, tiros, Zarpazos de todo. Kira disparo una bola de plasma que Aren esquivo con dificultad para después arremeter contra esta con otra bola de plasma que esquivo pero que se desequilibró en el vuelo por la explosión de esta.

Los dos contrincantes dispuestos a dar su vida por su clan empezaron a elevarse cada vez más empezando a perderse en las nubes mientras volaban en espiral entre mordidas, arañazos y explosiones.

Ya la pelea estaba entre las nubes con todos sus espectadores viendo desde tierra para no gastar energía. Los dos príncipes cada vez más peleaban con furia pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo se iban cansando. Kira en un movimiento se perdió entre las nubes dejando a Aren solo sin saber qué hacer. Hasta que se le ocurrió hacer una técnica de navegación.

Soltó un sonido el cual empezó a escuchar atentamente esperando que este chocara con algo para darle su ubicación. Se tardó un poco hasta que un rebote de sonido llego y era la ubicación de su contrincante que estaba a punto de atacarlo desde lo alto con una bola de plasma y que por un cabello pudo esquivar para después arremeter con otra bola de plasma que al igual que la que habían lanzado fue esquivada.

Los dos contrincantes estaban frente a frente recuperando el aliento mientras que sus emociones y recuerdos que habían estado interfiriendo en toda la batalla seguían molestándolos.

-"vamos hijo se que puedes"- pensaba Faas desde tierra.

-"demuestra que eres del clan del averno Kira"- pensaba Rydell desde tierra al igual que Faas.

Ese momento que Vivian los dos era un deja bu para los dos ya que ese momento se remontaba unos años atrás cuando los dos eran pequeños y se vieron por primera vez. Aren dio una vuelta hacia atrás el cual Kira lo imito mientras que los dos emitía ese sonido peculiar de los de su raza.

-AREN- grito Kira mientras preparaba su bola de plasma.

-KIRA- grito Aren al igual que Kira.

Y antes de la explosión una imagen se repitió en sus mentes.

Flash Back

Se podía ver a una pequeña furia del clan averno sentada en una roca esperando a su mejor amigo el cual no había podido ver desde 3 meses atrás ya que este se fue a un viaje de tratado de clanes con sus padres.

Aquella pequeña pensaba en su amigo por el cual había empezado a crecer un amor único y del cual ella ya estaba totalmente perdida. Desde hace 3 meses todos los días a la misma hora iba y se sentaba en aquella piedra a esperar a su príncipe de ojos verdes.

Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos recordando a la perfección a su amigo y su querer soltando lágrimas de tristeza al no poder ver a su amigo.

-no llores que tus ojos bellos no deben hacerlo- se escuchó una voz atrás de ella exaltándola y que rápidamente se giró para encarar al culpable de su sobresalto y apenas lo hizo se encontró con la persona anhelada a la que quería ver.

-AREN- grito con felicidad.

-KIRA- respondió este de la misma forma.

Y los dos se abalanzaron el uno contra el otro abrazando al responsable del cual su corazón lata y se acelere. Se quedaron por un buen momento hay hasta que Kira por la emoción beso en los labios a su amigo dejándolo en shock pero a la vez con una gran felicidad.

Final del Flash Back.

Y antes de que sus cuerpos chocaran soltaron sus bolas de plasma que estaban sobrecargadas de energía haciendo que la explosión aturdiera a los dos y empezaran a caer en picada al suelo.

Desde tierra solo se vio una fuerte explosión entre las nubes que tenía una fuerza que se sintió la onda expansiva desde donde estaban junto con un resplandor azul. De las nubes dos objetos recubiertos de humo salieron a toda velocidad cayendo en picada.

-Aren- grito Erla preocupada y alzando el vuelo para atrapar a su hijo la cual fue acompañado por su esposo Faas.

-Kira- dijo Karin asustada y al igual que Erla voló para atrapar a su hija que fue ayudada por Rydell.

Faas y Erla atraparon a su Hijo para después depositarlo en tierra, este estaba inconsciente y tenía el cuerpo con quemaduras, con mordidas y marcas de uñas. Kira por su parte fue atrapada por sus padres y al igual que Aren estaba inconsciente con quemaduras, mordidas y marcas de uñas.

Todos fueron con sus respectivos príncipes para ver que tal estaban y de entre la multitud salieron los reyes dejando a sus esposas e hijos atrás.

-ya fue suficiente por hoy- dijo Faas.

-estoy de acuerdo- dijo Rydell y los dos bandos se fueron para sus respectivos territorios.

P.V. Aren

Todo me da vueltas y un dolor horrible me recorre la cabeza. Abro los ojos y todo esta borroso y algo oscuro. Empiezo a recorrer el lugar con la vista hasta que porfin puedo detallar el lugar. Es mi cueva del clan de las sombras. Mi mente hace el esfuerzo de poder recordar lo sucedido pero no tengo resultado hasta que una imagen me llega a la mente. Kira, aquella que hace un tiempo me enamoro y por cosas de guerra nos separaron. En la pelea se veía hermosa había cambiado mucho y ese cambio era bueno ya que su figura estaba mas torneada y su rostro había adquirido madurez. Y así empecé a recordar todo hasta la explosión que fue cuando se me fueron las luces.

-ya despertaste- escuche una voz y no era nada mas que mi papa que me miraba con una sonrisa.

-cuanto tiempo dormí- pregunte.

-casi que 4 días enteros y no te culpo esa batalla fue fiera- dijo mi papa acercándose.

-lo siento no pude ganar- dije cabizbajo. Pero por dentro estaba en cólera no por el hecho de que no pude ganar si no que mis emociones por Kira habían salido a flote después de tanto y me limitaban a no hacerle daño.

-tranquilo. Debes descansar y recuperar fuerzas- dijo mi papa con una sonrisa.

Durante todo el día no me levante los furias nocturnas de mi clan entraban y me felicitaban por el espectáculo en batalla que vieron. Mi mama casi que no se separó de mí ya que estaba muy preocupada durante el tiempo que estuve inconsciente.

Llegada la noche mi insomnio no me dejaba descansar así que me levante y me fui al lugar de entrenamiento empezando a hacer ejercicios de pelea y combate. Me sentía débil al no haber podido ganar. Durante todo el periodo de entrenamiento era el mejor y estaba seguro de que ganaría ya que no sabia contra quien pelearía. Pero mi sorpresa fue grande al saber que iba a pelear contra mi amiga de infancia.

Cuando termine estaba cansado pero aun así emprendí el vuelo y llegue a un risco en la frontera con una encantadora vista a la luna sentándome y perdiéndome en mis pensamientos hasta que alguien me hablo.

-Aren que haces aquí- pregunto una voz atrás mío.

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado.**

**Quiero dar un INMENSO agradecimiento a Nia Haddock y a The_rider_sell y sus reviews constantes, tambien a todos aquellos que al igual que estas increíbles personas dejaban un review todos los días pero que ni idea de que paso, y a los que dejan reviews no tan constantemente, ya que gracias a esas personas esta historia se ha mantenido en pie. Y nos vemos la próxima****.**


	59. Aren y Kira (parte V)

Chapter 59: Aren y Kira (parte V).

Vuela junto a mí

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, aca les dejo este capitulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. **

**-Aaron: no te lo tomes a mal pero no tengo nada contra ti pero la verdad es que no se sobre los Power Rangers hace ratos que no paso por los canales de Disney y todos esos y no se de que trata lo que me pedias.**

**-Lady H.H: tranquila lo que importa es que la leas y que te guste.**

**Y sin mas preámbulo aca esta el capitulo.**

P.V. Kira

Desperté antes del crepúsculo, todo me daba vueltas y mi vista estaba borrosa, intentaba recordar lo último que paso pero era casi imposible y podía jurar que mi cabeza sacaba humo del esfuerzo por recordar hasta que por fin todo llego de golpe.

-Aren- dije en un susurro y empezando a soltar lagrimas que sin que yo quisiera salían de mis ojos. Durante todo mi periodo de entrenamiento intentaba reprimir esos sentimientos por aquél furia nocturna pero cuando lo vi salir de entre su manada esos sentimientos salieron a flote y al parecer con más intensidad ya que mi adicción por verle se renovó con mucha fuerza. Intente recordar lo que paso hasta que la explosión llego a mi mente y todo se me nublo además de eso una frase me llego a la mente.

-"el está muerto"- escuche en mi mente haciendo que mis lágrimas se intensificaran.

-ya despertaste- escuche y rápidamente me limpie las lágrimas ya que mis padres estaban entrando.

-cuanto tiempo dormí- pregunte.

-4 días enteros. Creíamos que nunca despertarías- dijo mi mama con preocupación.

-y que tal me fue en el combate- pregunte esperando lo peor.

-se podría decir que fue un empate- dijo mi papa con una leve decepción.

-no logre matar al príncipe de las sombras- pregunte esperanzada.

-no sabes el cayo inconsciente al igual que tú, lo último que vimos de él era que estaba siendo cargado por sus padres- dijo mi mama. Eso me quito las esperanzas dejando un 50% de posibilidad de que este muerto contra 50% de posibilidad de que este vivo –el caso es que descansa tenemos una guerra que ganar- dijo mi padre para después irse.

Cuando ya todos estaban acostados me levante y salí de la cueva haciendo el menor ruido posible.

-Lady Kira que hace afuera- pregunto una de los susurros mortales que me servían. Yo con ellos era gentil y no les volvía la vida imposible como mis padres.

-voy a tomar aire solo duérmete. No me tardo- dije y salí.

Me fui y volé por todo el lugar perdida en mis pensamientos llegando al bordé del territorio o más exactamente donde conocí a Aren.

-ojala estés bien amor- dije en un susurro para después ruborizarme y darme cuenta de lo que había dicho. Seguí caminando perdida en mis pensamientos hasta que llegue a un barranco y ahí fue donde lo vi. Estaba en el borde del barranco mirando la luna. En mi mente paso la idea de ir y abrazarlo y llenarle la cara de besos pero no podía hacer eso.

-Aren que haces aquí- pregunte. Vi que dio un respingo para verme pero luego se calmó y siguió viendo la luna.

-este lugar es mi lugar favorito. Siempre venia acá por las noches para ver la luna- dijo perdido en la hermosura de la luna. Si hubiera sabido eso hubiera venido todo los días aquí. Me fui y me acomode a su lado abarcando un silencio sepulcral. Vi que me estaba mirando de reojo y luego agrego.

-peleaste bien hace un par de días- dijo y supe que me lo dijo por aquella cicatriz en mi lomo que el me había hecho.

-tu también lo hiciste bien- dije recordando el zarpazo que le atine en su rostro. Después otra vez el silencio se hizo presente. Quería hablar con él y decirle lo que sentía pero no podía, las palabras se atoraban en la garganta.

Escuche que suspiro para después hablar.

-que nos pasó Kira- dijo Aren mirándome fijamente.

-a que te refieres- pregunte.

-como pasamos de empujones amistosos y golpes suaves a mordidas y zarpazos- dijo Aren.

Yo agache la cabeza y respondí.

-no lo sé- dije –la verdad es que nunca le encontré sentido a esta guerra- dije mirando la luna.

-pues ya somos 2 muchas veces me pregunto porque nosotros seguimos una guerra que empezó hace 300 años, una guerra que ya hasta el motivo se perdió en el tiempo- dijo Aren.

-y por culpa de eso los que salieron afectados fuimos nosotros- dije.

-a que te refieres- pregunto Aren.

-pues a lo que me refiero es que cuando nos hicimos amigos mi vida cambio. Ya la rutina que siempre tenía había desaparecido contigo y tus locuras- dije con una sonrisa a lo cual él respondió de la misma manera.

-siempre me gustó el tiempo que pasábamos juntos deseando que jamás acabara- dijo Aren en una sonrisa. Yo le sonreí y lo abrace y que después de unos segundos el correspondió al abrazo.

-te extrañe mucho Aren- dije frotando mi cabeza con su cuello.

-yo también te extrañe-dijo el acariciando mi lomo y encerrándome en sus alas –y el tiempo te favoreció, te ves hermosa- dijo Aren sorprendiéndome por lo que había dicho.

-que dijiste- pregunte con la esperanza de que me dijera que siente lo mismo por mi que lo que siento yo por el.

-nada- dijo con una cara nerviosa. No iba a dejar escapar esa oportunidad así que salte encima de el inmovilizándolo debajo mío.

-repite lo que dijiste- dije mirándolo a los ojos –o sino tendré que sacarte la información- dije haciendo presión en su pecho.

Vi que suspiro resignado y volteo el rostro con vergüenza –solo dije que te veías muy hermosa- dijo avergonzado.

-¿y?- dije incitándolo a que siguiera.

-desde que te vi me gustaste y a medida que pasaba el tiempo termine perdidamente enamorado de ti. Desde que nos separaron siempre pensaba en ti- dijo Aren avergonzado. Aquellas palabras me emocionaron, él correspondía a mis sentimientos.

-Aren mírame- dije y cuando él lo hizo le plante un beso tierno y apasionado que fue correspondido unos minutos después. Cuando nos separamos el tenía una sonrisa de Tonto.

-¿entonces tú?- pregunto este sin creer lo que había pasado.

-si yo estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti- dije con felicidad y repetimos aquel bello momento.

P.V. Aren

Esa noche fue la mejor de mi vida mi amor platónico dejo de ser platónico para convertirse en un amor prohibido pero la verdad no me importaba. Todas las noches nos veíamos y disfrutábamos de nuestra compañía volviendo a ser igual de unidos como antes si no es que peor.

Ella me conto que Jannike una de sus sirvientes le estaba cubriendo la espalda para que todos los días pudiéramos salir y yo ya tenía mi propia cueva así que podía salir cuando quisiera. Estábamos volando en el cielo estrellado hasta que aterrizamos en una isla donde nos acostamos a ver las estrellas.

Ella estaba apoyada en mí y yo la estaba cubriendo con mis alas. Hasta que se escucho un crujido.

-escuchaste eso- pregunto Kira.

-si- dije y nos levantamos. Vi que de repente una roca gigantesca se abrió y dio paso a un túnel al cual me empecé a acercar.

-que haces- pregunto Kira.

-voy a averiguar- dije y me entre más hasta que Kira se paró a mi lado –que haces- pregunte.

-si tu entras yo también- dijo ella cada vez más adentro del túnel, iba a protestar pero recibí una cachetada de parte de su cola.

-que terca- dije y entre. Cuando llegamos al final del túnel había una cueva con diamantes que brillaban con un tono parecido al de una pesadilla voladora.

-Aren mira esto- dijo y vi una roca con jeroglíficos en lengua dragón.

-este es el conjuro de 2 almas en 1; aquel que la encuentre por favor no la usen con irresponsabilidad, solo úsenla con un ser querido. Sé que me fui pero acá les dejo mi legado- leí la inscripción en la roca.

Vi todo el conjuro procurando memorizarlo en caso de emergencias.

-Aren mira- dijo Kira señalando al final de conjuro. Era la imagen de un dragón con dos alas grandes con una cabeza alargada una cola larga y de esta imagen salía un brillo peculiar.

-el rey dragón- dije al ver la figura. Nos quedamos mirando el lugar hasta que.

-Aren vámonos esto no nos incumbe- dijo Kira.

-Pero…-no pude terminar.

-sin peros prométeme que jamás volverás acá y que no usaras ese conjuro- dijo con una mirada que daba miedo.

-Está bien- dije y salimos para regresar a nuestro hogar mientras cada vez repetía el conjuro en mi cabeza.

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado.**

**Quiero dar un INMENSO agradecimiento a Nia Haddock y a The_rider_sell y sus reviews constantes, tambien a Lady H.H y a todos aquellos que al igual que estas increíbles personas dejaban un review todos los días pero que ni idea de que paso, y a los que dejan reviews no tan constantemente, ya que gracias a esas personas esta historia se ha mantenido en pie.Y acuérdense sus reviews son la alimentación de la inspiración. Y nos vemos la próxima****.**


	60. Aren y Kira (parte VI)

Chapter 60: Aren y Kira (parte VI).

Vuela junto a mí

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, aca les dejo este capitulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. **

**-Astrid Hofferson 01: no dudes que estás incluida entre todos y si te soy sincero eres una de mis preferidas. Tus reviews tienen un toque único siempre me hacen reir o algo parecido en especial cuando me echaste la madre ;). ¿oye nunc mencionaste si te disgusto el Lemmon o algo?.**

**-LupitaChapero: primero que nada gracias por tu review y segundo la vi como en junio a mediados del mundial de Brazil.**

**-Nia Haddock: una vez mas mil gracias por tus reviews y no necesitas pedirme que lo actualice porque siempre lo hare o no siempre hasta que se acabe o hasta que me aburra.**

**Y sin mas preámbulo aca esta el capitulo.**

P.V. Kira

Han pasado 2 meses desde que Aren y yo nos volvimos más unidos y todas las noches nos veíamos abrazábamos, besábamos y bueno nos sentábamos a hablar escudriñar las nubes junto con las estrellas y la luna. Gracias Jannike mi sirvienta personal que más que sirvienta la quería como una amiga, ella me cubría para poder ver a Aren.

Este día estaba en el entrenamiento preparándome para pelear ya que ese día iba a haber otra batalla por el reino pero eso no era algo que me gustara de a mucho. La razón por la cual esta batalla se pospuso pues el motivo es sencillo, Aren y yo nos excusábamos diciendo que aun nos sentíamos mal de la pelea que tuvimos y esto más la preocupación que sintieron nuestros padres cuando aún estábamos inconscientes hizo que la batalla se pospusiera.

Pero el teatro se había acabado y ya no podíamos detener lo inevitable. Me esforzaba pero no al máximo ya que estaba perdida en mis pensamientos pensando sin querer las peores situaciones que se podían dibujar en esta batalla del cual al parecer era el fin de la guerra ya que los 2 clanes iban a pelear a muerte. Ninguna furia nocturna que estuviera en condiciones de pelea iba a faltar al encuentro y eso nos involucraba a Aren y yo.

Flash Back

P.V. Kira

Era otra noche estrellada en aquel barranco junto con mi amado donde los dos estábamos hablando, riendo y gozando de nuestra presencia. La conversación estaba muy amena a veces nos jugueteábamos como cuando éramos pequeños solo que poniéndole un poco más de pasión.

Estaba debajo de Aren ya que el me había derribado y no se porque su rostro se puso pensativo y muy serio.

-Aren que pasa- dije viéndolo.

-nada… nada- dijo intentando evadir el tema pero yo lo mire seria a lo cual entendió que le tocaba decir si o si –hoy en la reunión de consejos se estaba hablando de la batalla de mañana donde se dice que va a ser la última y la que iba a definir la guerra- dijo preocupado.

-si hoy escuche algo parecido- dije de la misma forma ya que al igual que el yo estaba preocupada.

Escuche que refunfuño por lo bajo y hacia una mueca de fastidio.

-no entiendo cómo es que después de 300 años y no podamos resolver algo de manera pacífica. Esta guerra es una guerra sin sentido y lo peor es…. Es…que- empezó a tartamudear.

-tranquilo Aren- dije lamiéndole la mejilla de manera tranquilizadora.

-no Kira- dijo él y se levantó rápidamente de mí y se sentó en el borde del acantilado.

-que tienes- pregunte sentándome a lado de él.

-no toleraría perderte por culpa de la guerra- dijo con la vista perdida. Y era cierto, no lo culpaba yo al igual que él no soportaría vivir sin el a mi lado. Me agazape debajo de él y el me cubrió con sus alas.

-yo también tengo miedo- dije –pero juntos podremos salir de esta- le dije para después plantarle un beso.

Final del Flash Back.

En fin el día paso y ya el sol estaba en el punto más alto de todos, y los dos clanes estaban frente a frente mientras que el rey Faas y mi padre se intimidaban yo solo podía ver a Aren y su mirada que denotaba preocupación.

Y movió su boca a lo cual pude leer sus labios "cuídate por favor" dijo y yo le respondí "también tu" dije. Paso el tiempo y nuestros padres dieron la orden de ataque. Todos lanzamos una bola de plasma que choco contra las del clan contrario llenando el lugar de tierra y dificultando la vista. Las tropas entraron y la batalla por la gloria de los clanes empezó.

Buscaba a Aren en el cielo y por tierra rezándole al rey dragón su protección para que pudiera verlo una última vez. Pero lo que encontré fue la brutal batalla entre mi papa y el rey Faas, sus mordidas y zarpazos iban a diestra y siniestra sin que ninguno de los dos retrocediera.

Y por tierra estaba mi mama y Erla batallando con la misma ferocidad de siempre pero ni un solo rastro o indicio de Aren. El lugar se llenaba de cuerpos sin vida de ambos bandos y cada vez preocupándome más por la seguridad de Aren.

Otra gran explosión se escuchó y vi que mis padres y los reyes del clan de las sombras habían sobrecargado sus tiros y eso hizo que por fin pudiera ver m objetivo y vi que estaba peleando contra 5 furias del clan del averno al mismo tiempo. Intente ayudarlo pero estaba muy lejos y 4 furias del clan de las sombras me atacaron.

Peleaba pero no para matarlos sino para dejarlos inconscientes pero me di cuenta de un pequeño detalle. Faas había lanzado una bola de plasma a mi padre el cual no pudo esquivar para después ser envestido por Faas el cual lo estrello contra una roca.

Mi padre ya estaba a merced de Faas y yo no podía permitirlo. Mis padres podían tener su lado oscuro pero eran buenos así que me lance al ataque y detuve a Faas enfrascándome en una pelea con este. Grave error.

Este demostró porque se merecía el título de Rey del clan de las sombras, lanzándome golpes que no podía esquivar, solo podía evitar que fueran mortales. Pero fue inútil ya estaba debajo del rey Faas este empezando a cargar una bola de plasma. Cerré los ojos y espere el golpe de gracia pero este nunca llego.

Cuando los abrí vi al rey del clan de las sombras a un par de metros lejos de mí con una grave herida en la cara mientras que delante mío estaba Aren que me había defendido de su propio padre dejándolo con una cara de asombro.

Todos estaban con la boca por el suelo en especial Faas que veía a su hijo con los ojos bien abiertos.

-el príncipe se alió con el enemigo- grito un furia del clan de las sombras.

-atrápenlos- grito otro y todos se lanzaron en contra de Aren incluyendo a mi madre la cual estaba a punto de envestirlo pero yo me puse al frente de este, haciendo que ella frenara en seco.

-qué haces- dijo mi madre desconcertada.

-no dejare que nadie lo toque no mientras yo esté aquí- dije.

-porque- dijo mi mama pero con confusión en vez de enojo.

-lo amo- dije y todos quedaron aún más estupefactos. Todos me miraron por un buen tiempo.

-y yo a ella- dijo Aren parándose a mi lado dejando a todos aún más desconcertados hasta que alguien grito.

-herejes- grito uno del clan del averno que fue seguido por todos.

-mátenlos- dijo otro. Todos se abalanzaron menos mis padres y los de Aren que estaban estupefactos.

Aren y yo salimos en un vuelo rápido con una nube de Furias enojadas detrás nuestro de los dos clanes con intenciones de asesinarnos y así paso hasta que anocheció. Seguíamos volando pero aún no los perdíamos.

-sígueme- dijo Aren que cayó en picada hacia una cueva que reconocí. Era la cueva del terror ya que esta era un laberinto de donde solo pocos han logrado salir. Me metí y llegue hasta donde Aren.

-y ahora que- pregunte.

-a navegar sin luz- dijo y yo entendí a que se refería ya que el me enseño a navegar solo por medio de las ondas sonoras. Como supusimos nadie entro por temor a perderse.

Después de una hora salimos por una cueva que estaba alejada de los dos territorios.

-ya no tenemos hogar- dije viendo el pequeño punto que era mi hogar –que haremos- dije con tristeza. Y luego sentí un ala sobre mí para después encontrarme con la mirada de Aren.

-lo que vamos a hacer es lo que siempre quisimos hacer- dijo Aren con una sonrisa –armaremos nuestra propia vida tu y yo juntos- dijo Aren con una sonrisa que me calmo.

-Juntos- dije para después abrazarlo.

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado.**

**Quiero dar un INMENSO agradecimiento a Nia Haddock y a The_rider_sell y sus reviews constantes, tambien a Lady H.H y Astrid Hofferson 01 y a todos aquellos que al igual que estas increíbles personas dejaban un review todos los días pero que ni idea de que paso, y a los que dejan reviews no tan constantemente, ya que gracias a esas personas esta historia se ha mantenido en pie. Y nos vemos la próxima****.**


	61. Aren y Kira(parte VII)

Chapter 61: Aren y Kira (parte VII).

Vuela junto a mí

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, aca les dejo este capitulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. **

**-Astrid Hofferson 01: me alegra que te haya gustado pues como tu dijiste que te considerabas asexual pues pensé que lo habías odiado. Encerio me alegra mucho que te haya gustado.**

**-Lady Aira H H: gracias por tu review y me hace sentir bien que te guste la historia de Chimuelo ya que me parecio que deberían no se hablar un poco sobre eso pero Dreamworks parece que no le puso atención y yo quería darle una historia a nuestro amigo sin dientes.**

**-Nia Haddock: es cierto que el amor lo puede todo pero desgraciado lo hace sufrir a uno de mil maneras. Me alegra mucho que te gustara el capitulo y como siempre te digo mil gracias por tus reviews constantes. **

**-LupitaChapero: si quería que Chimuelo tuviera un momento feliz y pues que mejor que con alguien que ama. Una pregunta ¿para que querias saber cuando vi HTTYD 2?.**

**-Aaron: tranquilo que esta historia no la dejare a la mitad porque aun me quedan un par de cosas que quiero escribir. Gracias por tu reviews y encerio lamento no poder hacer los fics que me pides pero la verdad es que no he visto ni se nada de esas historias.**

**Y sin mas preámbulo aca esta el capitulo.**

P.V. Aren

Esta parte de mi vida no se si clasificarla como buena, o como mala ya que tengo como todas las personas normales pros y contras.

Pro: soy libre sin necesidad de que alguien espere algo de mi.

Contra: perdí todo lo que conocía.

Pro: ya no hay de que preocuparse y puedo ser un flojo ya que no hay guerra.

Contra: mis papas deben estar queriendo agarrarme de la cola y estrangularme con esta mientras me abofetean una y otra vez.

Pro: y creo que este es el mas importante y es que estoy con Kira sin ninguna restricción viviendo la vida y lo mejor al lado de ella.

Definitivamente ese último pro se lleva a los contras. En fin después de escapar de la horda de furias enojados, salimos volando sin rumbo fijo, íbamos volando tranquilamente.

-en donde viviremos Aren- pregunto Kira a lo cual note su tono de preocupación. La mire y vi que tenía su vista perdida en el océano.

-calma todo saldrá bien- dije con una sonrisa. Ella me miro y me sonrió también pero durante todo el viaje no hizo más que perderse en sus pensamientos. Por fin vimos tierra.

-mira tierra- dije alegre al ver el lugar. Empezamos a sobrevolar la isla buscando un lugar en donde vivir hasta que vimos un risco y en este había una cueva.

-Aren mira ese lugar es perfecto los humanos no podrían llegar hay ni por qué les pagaran- dijo alegre Kira. Descendimos y llegamos a la cueva. Era acogedora para 2 furias nocturna y no vivía nadie.

Después de memorizarnos el lugar fuimos a conocer el lugar encontrando un lago en donde pescar y aquel lugar tenia buena comida y ya caída la noche nos regresamos.

-hasta mañana- le dije y calenté el suelo para no sentir frio, me acosté y cerré los ojos hasta que algo que no me esperaba pasó. –Kira que haces- pregunte ya que esta se había acostado quedando muy pero muy pegada a mí.

-ya no hay nadie que nos diga que hacer y que no hacer así que porque no dormir juntos dijo acurrucándose más a mí-sabía que luchar iba a ser en vano y la verdad tampoco quera hacerlo así que la enrollen entre mis patas y mis alas y nos dormimos así.

Pasaron los días que se convirtieron en meses al final habían pasado 6 meses y aun vivíamos en aquella cueva donde siempre por las noches nos acostábamos juntos. Estábamos acostados a la orilla del lago disfrutando de un momento juntos sin decir nada con un silencio que no era incómodo, y el sol estaba cubierto por una nube.

Pero de repente la tierra se empezó a sacudir con fuerza.

-que está pasando- dije alarmado.

-muerte susurrante- dijo Kira y los dos alzamos vuelo. Y en efecto era una muerte susurrante.

-miren lo que me encontré. 2 furias nocturnas el príncipe del clan de las sombras y la princesa del clan del averno- dijo este con malicia.

-que es lo que quieres- dijo Kira mostrando los dientes.

-nada solo quiero tu cabeza así tu clan ya no tendrá heredero y liberaran a mis hermanos y hermanas- dijo este.

-¿eres del clan de los muerte susurrante?- pregunte aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-si y a ti te degollare ya que tu clan no salvo al mío- dijo con odio –ahora princesita es hora de perder la cabeza- dijo acercándose. En ese instante yo me abalance contra el empezando una fiera batalla. Le lance una bola de plasma que le dio en el rostro. Este se enojo y me disparo muchas espinas de su cuerpo, esquive las que pude pero una me dio en un costado para mi suerte no dalo ningún punto vital.

El muerte susurrante se metió en el suelo para después sorprenderme por detrás, tenía todas sus hileras de dientes girando dispuestas a matarme pero fue interceptado por Kira que lo estampo contra una roca haciendo que esta se agrietara.

Enojado le dijo un coletazo a Kira haciendo que callera y en ese momento una ira me invadió lanzándome ferozmente contra el dragón recibiéndolo con zarpazos que terminaron por dejar marcada su cara y al final le mordí con furia su cola.

-me las van a pagar- dijo enojado pero para nuestra suerte salió el sol espantándolo y haciendo que huyera.

-estas bien- dije acercándome a Kira.

-si tranquilo- me dijo suavemente mientras se reincorporaba.

-tenemos que irnos antes de que el vuelva a salir- dije y nos fuimos. Duramos mucho tiempo volando hasta que llegamos a un nido de dragones donde la reina los controlaba, y como ya no había nada que hacer nos tocó servirle al caníbal.

-sabes deberíamos después de esta redada irnos- le propuse a Kira ya habíamos pasado tiempo y no necesitábamos de la ayuda de nadie.

-si ya me canse de ser mandada como perro- dijo enojada Kira ya que por alguna razón la reina tomo como sirvienta a Kira. Ya todo estaba planeado, estábamos bombardeando a los humanos mientras que ellos gritaban.

-furia nocturna al suelo- siempre decían cuando cargábamos una bola de plasma.

Había una de esas rocas extrañas que usan los humanos para lanzar piedras, estaba deshabitada ya que no lanzaba rocas.

-10 peces a que llego y destruyo esa cosa primero que tu- me reto Kira y yo accedí. Los dos empezamos a cargar el plasma pero Kira me gano y la destruyo primero.

-gane- celebro como niña pequeña. Pero no se dio cuenta de que unas boleadoras iban en contra de ella.

-Kira cuidado- dije y empuje a Kira siendo yo el que recibió el golpe que después de eso todo se puso negro.

Final del flash back.

P.

-**y esa es la historia**\- dijo Kira concluyendo la historia.

-Wow eso si que fue intenso- dijo Astrid que estaba recargada en el hombro de Hipo con todos sus amigos y dragones alrededor de la pareja de furias nocturnas.

-**y que hiciste después de que Chimuelo cayo**-pregunto Hipo.

-**si yo también quería preguntarte eso**\- dijo Chimuelo mirando a Kira.

-**dure buscando a Aren por 3 dias en ese bosque hasta que vi una rama rota, unas sogas y un par de escamas tuyas. Creí que los humanos te habián… asesinado**-dijo Kira con una cara de tristeza y evitando que las lágrimas salieran. Como conforte Chimuelo la abrazo –**después regrese al clan del averno. Aren los clanes del averno y de la sombra desaparecieron**\- dijo Kira.

-¡**que!**\- exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-**explica eso de que desaparecieron**\- dijo Chimuelo con una cara de preocupación.

-**cuando llegue todo estaba quemado habían muchos cuerpos en el suelo y en el mar, no había nadie**\- dijo Kira.

Chimuelo se sumió en sus pensamientos hasta que una mano lo saco de estos.

-**lo siento amigo**\- dijo Hipo.

Este solo se paró y salió del ruedo a toda velocidad. Hipo iba a ir tras el pero alguien lo detuvo.

-dale tiempo de procesar todo hijo- dijo Valka a Hipo.

-si el debe tener su tiempo a solas- dijo Astrid abrazando por detrás a Hipo.

-bueno. Ya pueden volver a sus actividades- dijo Hipo –"por favor no te vayas a meter en problemas y acuérdate no estas solo"- dijo Hipo mentalmente.

-"solo necesito un tiempo"-respondió Chimuelo.

Nadie sabía dónde estaba Chimuelo, todos los dragones estaban preocupados por su alfa y además aun no confiaban del todo en la nueva integrante del grupo. Ya caída la noche un dragón estaba en aquel lugar donde su historia había empezado como un dragón montado por un humano.

-**Al fin te encuentro**\- dijo Kira llegando a la hondonada.

-**como lo hiciste**-pregunto Chimuelo.

-**Hipo me dijo**-dijo Kira.

-**debía de ser**\- dijo enfadado.

-**note enojes el solo se preocupa por ti**\- dijo Kira acostándose al lado de Chimuelo. Un silencio incomodo se instaló haciendo que los dos se tensaran. Ese silencio los estaba matando lentamente. Hasta que Chimuelo lo rompió.

-**sabes en estos últimos 5 años no había momento en el que no pensara en ti, en las épocas de apareamiento no salía porque no quería que fuera con alguien mas si no era contigo**\- dijo Chimuelo.

-**todo este tiempo, todas las noches de estos últimos 5 años no había noche en el que no llorara tu muerte**\- dijo Kira recordando todas aquellas noches –**sin ti no había motivo por el cual sonreír ni hacer algo con ánimo. Te extrañe mucho**\- dijo Kira abrazando a Chimuelo, el cual este le correspondió. Cuando lo rompieron sus rostros estaban a cm del otro mirándose intensamente a sus ojos. Una batalla de miradas entre verde toxico y azul celeste. Y lentamente fueron acortando la distancia hasta unir sus labios.

-**te amo**\- dijo Chimuelo al separarse de Kira.

-**y yo a ti**\- dijo esta. Y toda la noche los dos se quedaron hay en aquella hondonada viendo a la luna.

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado.**

**Quiero dar un INMENSO agradecimiento a Nia Haddock y a The_rider_sell y sus reviews constantes, tambien a Lady H.H, LupitaChapero Astrid Hofferson 01 y a todos aquellos que al igual que estas increíbles personas dejaban un review todos los días pero que ni idea de que paso, y a los que dejan reviews no tan constantemente, ya que gracias a esas personas esta historia se ha mantenido en pie. Y nos vemos la próxima****.**


	62. no es tan malo

Chapter 62: no es tan malo.

Vuela junto a mí

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, aca les dejo este capitulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. **

**-Astrid Hofferson 01: discúlpame que pena por haber nombrado que eras…. bueno ya sabes discúlpame por mi imprudencia. Me alegra que te haya gustado mi versión de la vida de Chimuelo.**

**-Lady Aira H H: como siempre ¡gracias y mil gracias por tus reviews! Y si hay muchas cosas que DreamWorks deja inconclusas en sus películas y pues no quería dejar inconclusa la historia de Chimuelo.**

**-Nia Haddock: ¡gracias y mil gracias por tus reviews constantes! Ya tengo una manera de "recompensarte" por tus reviews y espero que lo logres adivinar porque para serte sincero tus reviews fueron los que mas me animaron. Saber que una persona jamas me iba a abandonar en esto. Gracias. **

**-LupitaChapero: Gracias por ti review y bueno tambien por el mensaje en PM y mil y mil gracias por tu reviews. Perdón por no poderte decir mas pero todo lo dije en el mensaje que te deje en PM.**

**-Werewolf Mexico: tranquilo que lo que importa es que te haya gustado la historia. Bueno claro esta que los reviews sirven de gran ayuda pero aun así con tal de que te guste estoy feliz.**

**-The-rider-sel:me alegra que te guste la pareja de Kira y Chimuelo y como ya le dije a tres personas antes que ¡gracias y mil gracias por tus reviews! Y espero que actualices pronto tus historias que a mi opinión son excelentemente buenas. **

**ACLARACION: se me olvido decirles que la 3 temporada acabo en el capitulo 61: Aren y Kira (parte VII).**

**Y sin mas preámbulo aca esta el capitulo.**

P.V. Hipo

Esto es Berk. Una vez dije que si me dieran por describir a mi pueblo en una palabra dije que esa palabra seria tenas. Pues bien esa palabra se queda en pañales a comparación de las palabras que describen el actual Berk. A mi parecer la palabra que mejor lo describe es impredecible.

No todos los días eres una leyenda, o eres raptado por romanos o encuentras a una persona que creías muerta durante toda tu vida. Este lugar es el paraíso y como todos los lugares tienen sus altos y sus bajos y si soy sincero más bajos que altos. La comida apesta en especial si comes la comida de mi mama Valka y en especial si son sus albóndigas. Desgraciadas albóndigas matan más que un hacha vikinga.

Su clima ni hablar es horrible en todos los sentidos en los que puedas verlo, y las personas sin comentarios. Nadie se nos acerca por nuestra refinada conducta.

Pero el alto que se lleva por encima a todos los bajos que acabo de mencionar es el mejor y es que mientras tu fácilmente puedes estar en una herrería o trabajando como agricultor o cazador. Nosotros estamos montando y conviviendo con…

¡Dragones!

P.V. normal

(Todo esto pasa 3 meses después de la llegada de Kira)

Y hay en la impredecible Berk se denota que como la luz solar baña todo el lugar, pero en especial se ve como la cabaña del jefe recién modelada para la estadía de la nueva integrante de la familia era rodeada por la luz.

El jefe y la leyenda viviente de Hipo estaban durmiendo con su esposa entre sus brazos, su amada oji-azul Astrid. Los dos estaban pacíficamente dormidos hasta que un rayo de luz golpeo el rostro del jefe de Berk despertándolo al instante.

Sus ojos se abrieron perezosamente ya que el día anterior tuvo que lidiar con los desastres de una bandada de terribles terrores.

-Astrid despierta que ya amaneció- dijo Hipo moviendo a su querida esposa que estaba roncando levemente entre los brazos de su esposo. Hipo cogió un mechón de cabello de su esposa y con la punta empezó a pasárselo por la nariz de aquella que tenía entre sus brazos.

-no, 5 minutos más, Hipo- dijo está moviendo la cabeza para evadir el modo de despertarla.

-despierta tenemos que revisar la aldea- dijo Hipo besando la frente de la rubia.

-no quiero ir- dijo está acurrucándose en el pecho de este mientras escondía el rostro en el pecho del castaño.

-eres una floja si te han dicho- dijo Hipo abrazando a la rubia.

-miren quien habla el que no puede llevar la basura afuera sino que tiene que mandar a su dragón- dijo a la defensiva Astrid.

-ok eso es cierto pero aun así tenemos que irnos- dijo Hipo.

-tendrás que obligarme- dijo Astrid aferrándose con sus piernas a la cintura de Hipo mientras que con sus brazos se aferraba en el torso del castaño. El Castaño rió al ver que su amada se comportaba como una pequeña niña testaruda.

-eres terca como un dragón Astrid Hofferson- dijo Hipo abrazándola y apegándola más a él.

-y eso es lo que te enamoro de mi- dijo ella con el rostro escondido en el pecho del oji-verde.

-si eso y mucho más. Pero aun así debemos irnos- dijo Hipo aunque sabía que iba a ser imposible ya que su esposa era muy testaruda. Pero de repente Astrid se despertó de golpe –no fue tan difícil- dijo en broma Hipo. Astrid no respondió y solo se apuro a llegar a la ventana abrirla y vomitar.

-**oigan tengan más cuidado**\- se escuchó el gruñido de una furia nocturna el cual casi le cae el vómito de Astrid encima.

-"se podría preguntar porque nos bombardean con tripas y comida ya digerida"- pregunto Chimuelo.

-"Astrid vomito de repente"-respondió Hipo. Astrid metió otra vez el rostro el cual estaba verde por haber vomitado. –amor estas bien- dijo Hipo preocupado.

-ohh claro solo quería probar mi puntería para ver si lograba darle a Chimuelo- dijo con sarcasmo la rubia a lo cual Hipo rodo los ojos. Por lo menos su sentido del humor estaba intacto.

-que te preparaste ayer de comida; no habrás dejado cocinar a mama sus albóndigas especiales porque si es así estarás así mínimo durante todo el año o 6 meses por bien que te vaya-dijo Hipo.

-claro que no. Me serví leche de Jack y una pierna de pollo- dijo Astrid.

-quieres que vayamos donde Gothi- pregunto Hipo.

-no tranquilo- dijo Astrid. Después de unos minutos los dos se cambiaron y se fueron a desayunar como todos los días. Estaban desayunando huevos y leche de Jack hasta que alguien toco la puerta.

-hola, hola- dijo Patán entrando junto con Brutilda y atrás de ellos venían Eret y Camicazi. Así cosas que tal vez se me olvidó mencionar. Patán y Brutilda se casaron 6 meses después de la llegada de Kira, hay rumores que dicen que Patán contrato a un brujo para hechizarla y otros decían que esa no era Brutilda sino otra muchacha parecida a la gemela que la suplanto pero la cruda y dura verdad es que después de años de insistir Brutilda le dio la oportunidad viendo que dentro de ese cuerpo musculoso y sudoroso había una gran persona. Y ya debieron haber adivinado que Eret se casó con Camicazi. Se conocieron en una misión de Eret y era ayudar a transportar a los dragones de la manada de Bog-Burglars a Berk ya que esta era muy grande y no tenían un alfa que los guiara. Se casaron hace no más de 2 semanas.

-que hay de nuevo jefe- dijo Eret entrando.

-hola chicos estábamos terminando de desayunar, no quieren algo- dijo Hipo amablemente.

-yo te recibo un agua- dijo Patán.

-yo igual- dijo Brutilda que estaba cogida de la mano con Patán.

-pasamos- dijeron Eret y Camicazi al mismo tiempo.

Así todos se quedaron a conversar y a organizar los deberes. Astrid Brutilda y Camicazi iban a supervisar la recolección de suministros, mientras que Patán, Eret e Hipo iban a organizar la llegada de Johann ya que Johann ya no tenía no solo un barco sino toda una flota de comercio.

Cuando salieron vieron a la pareja de furias nocturnas que jugaban de un lado a otro junto con Tormenta, Relámpago, Diente púa, Rompecráneos y Scaldy el ultimo estaba ya que Brutilda ya no podía ir con su hermano en Barf y Belch cediéndole esta al dragón a su hermano a lo lejos la flota de Johann y lideraron la organización. Johann llego y como si fueran abejas en busca de miel llegaron para el intercambio de objetos. Kira y Chimuelo estaban degustando de percas del rio Nilo, cortesía de parte de Johann mientras que los humanos

El día transcurrió y bueno digamos que todo iba relativamente normal. Aun estaban organizando los trueques cuando llego Valka.

-hola Hijo- saludo alegremente Valka a su hijo.

-hola que has estado haciendo- pregunto Hipo.

-nada en realidad, solo catalogando los nuevos dragones que trajeron Eret y Camicazi- dijo Valka.

-ahh y que necesitas- pregunto Hipo.

-a si Camicazi y Brutilda me enviaron a decirte que vayas donde Gothi que Astrid esta haya- dijo Valka.

-que paso- pregunto alarmado.

-pues vomito otra vez y estaba con náuseas y mareo- dijo Valka. En seguida el jefe de Berk partió a la casa de la curandera y cuando llego se encontró con las chicas adentro.

-Astrid estás bien- pregunto Hipo al entrar viendo a su esposa recostada en la cama y arrodillándose rápidamente al lado de ella.

-si solo mareo y nauseas pero ese par me obligaron a venir- dijo Astrid señalando a Brutilda y a Camicazi –aun no me ha dicho que tengo- dijo Astrid. Hipo iba a decir algo hasta que fue golpeado con el bastón de Gothi dándole a entender de que se quitara del camino. Y aun adolorido lo hizo.

Gothi después de haber escuchado los síntomas le levanto la camisa a Astrid y le bajo un poco la falda claro sin dejar nada al descubierto. Después de revisar se puso a escribir en el suelo.

-que dice- pregunto Astrid. Hipo se acercó y leyó ya que le pidió a Bocón que le enseñara, al principio se le dificulto un poco hasta que logro descifrar todo.

-hay dioses- dijo Hipo.

-que pasa- pregunto Astrid con miedo.

-está embarazada- dijo Hipo con felicidad. Astrid solo pudo llevar sus manos a su vientre y verificarlo por ella misma. Y en efecto sentía un pequeño bulto en su interior. La pareja se abrazó efusivamente mientras Astrid lloraba de felicidad. Camicazi y Brutilda felicitaron a los futuros padres para después salir y encontrarse con sus dragones.

-**porque el alboroto**-pregunto Chimuelo a la entrada al ver que Astrid estaba llorando e Hipo tenía una sonrisa.

-**Astrid está embarazada**\- dijo muy muy pero muy feliz Hipo mientras reía.

-**de razón olía algo raro en ella**\- dijo Kira viendo fijamente a Hipo. Después prendieron vuelo al centro de Berk a dar la noticia donde el pueblo grito de júbilo por tener un heredero. Y así pasaron 2 semanas más donde ya Hipo se estaba mentalizando para ser padre algo que lo tenía muy preocupado pero feliz a la vez.

Los futuros padres estaban caminando el uno al lado del otro por todo Berk hasta que llego Patapez corriendo a donde estaban los jefes.

-Hipo corran- dijo Patapez corriendo desesperadamente junto con todos los berkianos.

-Patapez que pasa- dijo Hipo al ver como su gente corría despavorida.

-eso- dijo Patapez señalando a unos seres pálidos con ojos negros y orejas en punta con armaduras negras con cascos de monstruos. Del cielo se alzó un hombre con una capa verde, una armadura de oro y casco con cuernos curvados hacia atrás con una lanza.

De repente un humo verde enrollo a Astrid y la levanto haciendo que esta fuera a donde estaba el ser extraño.

-ella será perfecta- dijo el hombre.

-suéltala- grito Hipo entrando en su modo dragón mientras que Chimuelo entraba en su modo alfa. Hipo subió a Chimuelo y desplego a alma negra yendo en contra del ser que aprisionaba a su mujer.

El hombre extendió la mano y de esta salió mucho humo verde enrollando a Hipo ya Chimuelo atrayéndolos hacia el.

-como te atreves mortal insolente a darle órdenes a Loki- dijo este viendo a Hipo para después estampar a Hipo y a Chimuelo contra el suelo. –Malekith ya sabes que hacer- dijo Loki desapareciendo en humo verde junto con Astrid.

\- elfos oscuros destruyan el lugar destruyan el lugar- grito un elfo con capa negra y con una armadura negra.

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado.**

**Quiero dar un INMENSO agradecimiento a Nia Haddock y a The_rider_sell y sus reviews constantes, tambien a Lady H.H, LupitaChapero Astrid Hofferson 01 y a todos aquellos que al igual que estas increíbles personas dejaban un review todos los días pero que ni idea de que paso, y a los que dejan reviews no tan constantemente, ya que gracias a esas personas esta historia se ha mantenido en pie. Y nos vemos la próxima****.**


	63. algo diferente

Chapter 63: algo diferente.

Vuela junto a mí

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, aca les dejo este capitulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. **

**-Astrid Hofferson 01: me diste un susto de muerte creí que enserio te había molestado y que te habias enfadado. Muchas gracias por tu review y siempre me han gustado mucho tus reviews.**

**-shazam: gracias por tu review y me alegra que te guste mi historia es algo muy significativo para mi que te guste mi historia.**

**-Nia Haddock: ¡gracias y mil gracias por tus reviews constantes! Y si no iba a dejar que esa noche que tuvieron Hipo y Astrid despues de su boda quedara así como así. **

**-LupitaChapero: Gracias por ti review y ya sabes lo que digo. No todo en la vida es olor a rosas y pues ese par no olera a tulipanes en un buen tiempo.**

**-The-rider-sel:me no me gusto el capítulo me encanto y espero que sigas con tu otra historia.**

**Y sin mas preámbulo aca esta el capitulo.**

P.V. Hipo

Hay dioses de esta no salgo ni porque me paguen. Mi esposa futura madre de mis hijos fue secuestrada por Loki el dios del engaño. Ahora veo que cuando decía los dioses me odian es porque en verdad me tienen rencor y quieren volverme la vida imposible.

Veía como la horda de aquellos monstruos pálidos se acercaban a toda velocidad, en contra mía además de que empezaron a atacar y destruir todo berk. Falle al proteger a mi esposa y ahora fallo como jefe dejando que destruyan mi aldea.

-**Hipo sin importar lo que pase vamos a dar lo mejor de nosotros para salvar nuestro hogar. Si sobrevivimos iremos por Astrid**\- dijo Chimuelo alzándome el ánimo. Me dirijo a mi amigo y saco del morral que tiene en la montura mi escudo junto con el carcaj que apenas al cogerlo el tribal de dragón y el borde de este empezaron a brillar.

-**vamos amigo hay una tribu que salvar**\- dije y me monte a Chimuelo. Salimos disparados en contra de los elfos oscuros que al vernos empezaron a disparar flechas que Chimuelo ágilmente esquivaba. Yo cogí una de mis flechas negras y la dispare dándole en la cabeza a uno de los demonios.

-atáquenlo- grito Malekith. Todos los elfos oscuros empezaron a atacarme con flechas y ballestas. Chimuelo disparaba bolas de plasma que derribaba a los elfos pero que estos se ponían en pie con un par de quemaduras.

-**son muy resistentes**\- dije al ver como se levantaban. Aún seguía disparando flechas negras que atinaban a los elfos en la cabeza y en su pecho. Malekith al ver que no lograban derribarnos alzo su báculo y de este un rayo negro salió disparado contra nosotros a lo cual yo solo pude defenderme con mi escudo.

El impacto fue tal que Chimuelo y yo salimos disparados cayendo en picada y estrellándonos en el centro de la plaza. Estaba aturdido aquel rayo había sido muy potente y me había logrado derribar cuando me pare vi a Chimuelo que también se recuperaba del golpe.

Al frente nuestro venia el ejército de Malekith preparándose para atacarnos.

-"de esta no salimos tan fácil"- dije telepáticamente.

-"si vamos a caer será como guerreros"- dijo Chimuelo decidido. Yo lo mire y el me miro. Teníamos la misma idea suicida en la mente. Desplegué a alma negra y aferrándome fuertemente a esta y a mi escudo.

Corrí en dirección a la horda mientras que Chimuelo alzaba vuelo con su cola en automático. Antes de chocar contra la horda de elfos salte empezando a correr usando sus cabezas como base hasta que llegue a un pequeño lugar descubierto donde caí y gire por completo cortando a todos los elfos con alma negra que al instante cayeron muertos a mi lado.

Un elfo con un hacha me ataco y yo lo detuve con alma negra. Las dos armas crearon ese sonido de metal y batalla empezando a intercalarse. En ese momento el tenía la ventaja ya que aunque estaba en mi modo dragón estaba rodeado de elfos que me atacaban con claras intenciones de acabar conmigo.

-"Hipo quítate"- dijo telepáticamente Chimuelo y empecé a escuchar el sonido de los furias nocturnas, sabía que Chimuelo iba a lanzar una de sus bolas súper cargadas. Rápidamente salte hacia atrás saliendo del rango de la explosión que mi amigo estaba por disparar.

Vi como Chimuelo descendió y disparo su bola de plasma que cayó encima del elfo con el que estaba peleando aniquilándolo por completo e hiriendo de gravedad a los que estaban a su lado. Mire mi arma y vi varias abolladuras.

-esto no es bueno- dije al ver que las armas de ellos eran igual de resistente a la mia.

Gracias a la distracción de la explosión empecé a atacar a todos los elfos oscuros que estaban distraídos y ya que tenía mi modo dragón podía movilizarme rápidamente entre los elfos hasta que un puño me mando a volar antes de poder acabar con mas elfos.

Cuando recupere la conciencia pude ver a Malekith que rápidamente me señalo con su báculo y todos los elfos oscuros fueron en contra mía. Chimuelo descendió atrás de mi para protegerme de los elfos que estaban en mi punto siego.

Nos tenían rodeados y como había de esperarse nos estaban ganando ya que yo tenía una flecha clavada en mi hombro mientras que Chimuelo tenía cortadas de las armas. Esta ya la teníamos perdida ya que el espacio que nos quedaba para movilizarnos se hacia cada vez más pequeño.

Cuando ya estaban por derrotarnos muchas bolas de fuego salieron y se estrellaron contra los elfos oscuros.

-**Hipo que acaba de pasar**-dijo Chimuelo al ver que no habíamos muerto.

-**no lo sé**\- dije hasta que mi vista se posó en lo alto de la montaña de Berk. Hay parada con su atuendo de combate, su báculo y con su casco en la mano estaba mi mama y los jinetes primarios que eran Camicazi, Eret, Patán, Brutilda, Patapez, Brutacio y Gustav junto con su pesadilla monstruosa Fanghook además estaba Kira y Tormenta acompañando a estos.

-un jefe ve por su pueblo. Pero su pueblo ve por su jefe- dijo mi mama alzando su báculo en los aires haciendo que detrás de ella todos los dragones con los jinetes de resguardo salían al combate y del bosque salieron los vikingos armados a dar frente en contra de los demonios.

Esto nos ayudó y con mi ballesta desplegada me subí a Chimuelo que empezó a coordinar a los dragones mientras yo me bajaba a los elfos oscuros con mis flechas. Los elfos empezaron a caer dejando a un pequeño grupo junto con Malekith.

-ríndete y vivirás- dije mientras encaraba al grupo que rodeaba a Malekith protegiéndolo. Esperaba que se rindiera pero nada de eso paso empezando a reír maquiavélicamente.

-no lo creo mortal- dijo y alzo su báculo y del grupo de elfos se abrieron 4 portales de los cuales salieron aún más elfos oscuros empezando a igualar al número de dragones y vikingos pero eso no fue lo peor.

-hay dioses- dije al ver que fue lo último que salió del portal.

-**qué es eso**\- dijo Chimuelo al ver al espectro.

-un Balrog- dije. Eran demonios de fuego con alas de fuego y un látigo también de fuego junto con una armadura negra dándole un aspecto tétrico (para que se hagan una idea es el monstruo con el que peleo Gandalf en el puente en la película de él señor de los anillos la comunidad del anillo).

-que se diviertan- dijo Malekith entrando al portal

Empezamos a pelear pero la presencia del demonio de fuego era una gran desventaja. Yo me estaba enfrentando a aquel demonio pero su poder era mucho, Chimuelo y yo intentábamos coger ventaja volando pero el látigo del demonio era muy largo agarrando a Chimuelo de la cola que al instante rugió de dolor al sentir el arma de fuego en sus escamas. Todos los dragones peleaban con gran destreza en especial Kira que fue y encaro al Balrog para darme tiempo a Chimuelo y a mí de soltarnos de su agarre.

El demonio cogió a Kira y la lanzo contra una de las casas destruyéndola por completo. Volví a encarar a la bestia pero esta me ataco a lo cual solo pude poner mi escudo que choco contra el arma de fuego haciendo que llamaradas y chispas se desprendieran.

Poco a poco íbamos retrocediendo.

-hipo que hacemos nos están ganando- dijo Patán mientras se liberaba del agarre de un elfo.

-retirada- dije ya que esto nos estaba ganando, estábamos huyendo al bosque cuando de repente un rayo de los encegueció a todos para después ver en dirección del lugar donde había caído el rayo de luz.

Hay enfrente de nosotros habían más elfos pero estos tenían la piel blanca y todos tenían una belleza extraordinaria, con unos cascos plateados y capas azules, donde todos tenían una espada, un arco y un carcaj lleno de flechas hasta que alguien de entre el ejército de elfos se elevó. Era un hombre rubio con capa roja un casco con alas de águila, una armadura plateada, un poco de brava que sobre salía y un martillo.

-esperen si el anterior de capa verde y armadura dorada era Loki y el tiene un martillo entonces el es…- dijo Patapez indagando de aquel hombre.

-Thor el dios del rayo y el relámpago- dije yo incrédulo.

-así es mortales- dijo Thor con una sonrisa. De entre los elfos salieron 2 en particular uno con cabello rubio del tono como el sol, ojos azules del tono como el mar, con un gorro verde y un atuendo verde, un escudo azul y una espada plateada junto con un carcaj lleno de flechas y un arco café, junto con unos guantes dorados y un morral en su cintura. Y el otro era un elfo alto con cabello rubio pálido casi llegando a blanco, con ojos azules del tono de Hielo con una capa verde amarrada por un broche en forma de hoja, con un arco y carcaj lleno de flechas blanco junto con unas dagas plateadas al lado del carcaj. –Legolas, Link ya saben que hacer – dijo Thor posicionándose en medio de los dos elfos.

-claro Thor. Elfos de la luz defiendan a los vikingos de los elfos oscuros- grito el elfo llamado Legolas.

-ha acabar con el Balrog – dijo el elfo que se hacía llamar Link saliendo a correr en contra del monstruo

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado.**

**Quiero dar un INMENSO agradecimiento a Nia Haddock y a The_rider_sell y sus reviews constantes, tambien a Lady H.H, LupitaChapero Astrid Hofferson 01 y a todos aquellos que al igual que estas increíbles personas dejaban un review todos los días pero que ni idea de que paso, y a los que dejan reviews no tan constantemente, ya que gracias a esas personas esta historia se ha mantenido en pie. Y nos vemos la próxima****.**


	64. conflicto divino

Chapter 64: conflicto divino.

Vuela junto a mí

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, aca les dejo este capitulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. **

**-Astrid Hofferson 01: que mala encerio me diste un susto de muerte crei que encerio te habias enojado. Y vaya me conoces muy bien porque si se van a demorar en rescatar a Astrid.**

**-hiccstrid: gracias por tu review y si esto te prece inesperado espérate en un par de capítulos mas que tengo un as bajo la manga.**

**-Nia Haddock: ok no se porque siento que las mujeres tienen una pequeña adiccion por los elfos en especial por legolas ya que no eres la primera que escucho que le parece sexy ese elfo y como siempre mil gracias por tus reviews constantes.**

**-leris: gracias por tu review y me harias un gran favor. Cuando veas a tu prima dale un fuerte abrazo de mi parte en agradecimiento por todo lo que ha hecho. **

**-Lady aira H H: Gracias por ti review y en este capitulo se resolverán todas tus dudas o bueno no creo que todas.**

**-The-rider-sel: pues bien no temas que aca llego el capitulo que tanto necesitabas y gracias por tu review. encerio.**

**Y sin mas preámbulo aca esta el capitulo.**

P.V. Hipo

Que acaso es mucho pedir un año que no tenga locuras en el intermedio. Me voy a volver loco, primero aparece Loki, luego Thor ahora quien Chuck Norris (sé que esto es algo descabellado y que no va con el tiempo pero es para enfatizar la desesperación de Hipo). Pero de esto me alegra que alguien acudiera a nuestro rescate. Thor lanzo su martillo y este voló derribando todos a su pasó.

-arqueros- grito Legolas y todos los elfos templaron una flecha, yo temple una en mi ballesta hasta que me di cuenta de algo.

-oigan el elfo que se llama Link esta entre las líneas de los elfos oscuros- y en efecto Link tenía su escudo y su espada creando todo un desastre con los elfos oscuros abriéndose paso entre los elfos para llegar al Balrog.

-fuego- dijo Legolas y todos los elfos de la luz dispararon sus flechas.

-esperen- dije preocupado por el Link pero ya todos habían soltado sus flechas. Me quede viendo a Link esperando a ver como caía muerto pero de repente unió sus manos y de esta salió una esfera azul que se convirtió en un diamante azul que recubría al elfo. Las flechas caían pero ninguna de estas le hizo daño.

-no eres el único con trucos bajo la manga- dijo Legolas –Thor tu turno- dijo Legolas. El dios del trueno empezó a flotar y a girar su martillo del cual empezaron a salir rayos y cuando el martillo fue recubierto completamente por los relámpagos, Thor se lanzó en contra de los elfos oscuros golpeando el suelo y haciendo que una gran descarga eléctrica pasara en medio de los elfos oscuros.

-al ataque- grito Legolas y todas las tropas de los elfos de la luz empezó a avanzar con gran velocidad en contra de los elfos oscuros. Volteé a mirar y vi a todos los Berkianos mirándome.

-esperan una invitación; al ataque- dije y todos los Berkianos se fueron a enfrentar con los elfos oscuros. Thor estaba pelando contra 3 elfos oscuros de 3 metros, uno de estos lo ataco con su hacha pero Thor rodo y paso por medio de sus piernas para después darle un gran golpe en la espalda para que este saliera disparado lejos de allí. Otro de los elfos lo ataco con su espada, Thor antes de recibir el golpe cogió el antebrazo del elfo para después darle un golpe de lleno en el rostro con su martillo y por último cargo un rayo y lo lanzo contra el ultimo.

Legolas templo una flecha y el disparo a un cm de la cara de un elfo oscuro haciendo que esta atravesara de lado a lado al elfo, para después coger una flecha y enterrársela en el cuello a un elfo oscuro en el cuello. Rápidamente saco sus dos dagas y con una bloqueo el ataque de un elfo con espada para con la otra lanza atravesarlo.

Link había detenido un golpe de un mazo con su escudo para rápidamente darle una patada que desarmo al elfo para atravesarlo con su espada. De entre su ropa saco una especie de gancho que de este salió una cadena atrapando a uno de los elfos y atrayéndolo asía el para después clavarle su espada. Link salto usando a un elfo oscuro como resorte haciendo que el saliera por los aires. El motivo había dejado una bomba a los pies del elfo que exploto y dejo a muchos elfos inconscientes. Por ultimo al caer saco una flecha y la templo pero esta flecha era roja que cuando la disparó todo se encendió en llamas.

Los jinetes primarios y de resguardo estaban en el aire acabando con todos los elfos que podían junto con sus dragones. Yo estaba con mi escudo ballesta desde el aire disparando todas las flechas hasta que sentí que algo nos había agarrado para después estamparnos contra una de las casas. Si no estuviera usando mi poder ya tendría todas las costillas rotas.

El culpable fue el Balrog. Que lanzo un golpe con su látigo el cual pudimos esquivar por un pelo. Chimuelo lanzo una bola de plasma pero esta fue desviada por el monstruo para después lanzarnos otro ataque que si no es por Thor nos asesina.

Y al lado nuestro llego mi mama junto con Brincanubes y Kira.

-hijo estas bien- dijo mi mama muy preocupada.

-**Aren no te paso nada**\- dijo Kira alarmada empezando a revisar a mi amigo.

-una ayudadita por aquí- dijo Thor. Al ver Legolas, Link y Thor estaban peleando.

-mama ve y ayuda a los jinetes primarios- le dije a mi mama que se fue enseguida a ayudar a mis amigos.

-**acompáñala**\- dijo Chimuelo a Kira que antes de irse le lamio el rostro a Chimuelo.

-"vamos amigo"- le dije a mi amigo subiéndome en él y empezando a volar. El Balrog cogió de una pierna a Legolas lanzándolo contra Link que solo pudo defenderse con su escudo. Thor se lanzó contra el demonio que este respondió con un golpe de su látigo y que Thor logro detener con su martillo haciendo que sus armas se encontraran varias veces.

-Link no crees que deberías llamar a tu amiguito- dijo Legolas parándose.

-pues no hay de otra- dijo Link y saco una ocarina que empezó a tocar y del cielo un gran portal se abrió y de este salió un dragón largo como serpiente de color rojo, con ojos azules con melena amarilla que irradiaba luz y se asemejaba al fuego.

-que dragón es ese- dije impresionado al ver al dragón.

-mortal él es Volvagia, Volvagia él es Hipo el Mortal- dijo Link subiéndose al lomo del dragón y ayudando a Legolas a subir.

-**soy el guardián del templo del fuego**\- dijo Volvagia alzando vuelo a lo cual yo acompañe. Thor aun pelaba con el Balrog hasta que una bola de plasma se chocó contra este que al voltear se vio con un golpe de la cola de Volvagia.

Los golpes venían de todos lados en contra del Balrog, bolas de plasma, flechas, relámpagos llegaban de todos los ángulos. El Balrog soltó un rugido de enojo y golpeo el suelo del cual salió una onda expansiva de fuego que nos hizo retroceder. De repente el Balrog se vio bombardeado por fuego o espinas de todos los jinetes además de flechas de los elfos de la luz.

Los elfos oscuros habían huido y el Balrog estaba rodeado de vikingos, elfos de la luz y dragones. Después de incesantes ataques y con un remate de un relámpago de Thor fue destruido aquel demonio.

-alguien me puede decir que está pasando- dije saliendo de mi modo dragón mientras que todos los jinetes incluyendo a Link y a Legolas descendían para ver que pasaba.

-tranquilo Hipo Horrendo Abadejo Haddock III, hijo de Estoico el Vasto. Todas tus dudas serán aclaradas- dijo Thor.

-pues empieza. ¿Por qué tu hermano se llevó a mi esposa?- dije desesperado.

-ten cuidado como le hablas mortal- dijo Legolas amenazante, por el modo en que le estaba hablando al dios del relámpago.

-haber calmados. No hay necesidad de atacarnos los unos a los otros- dijo Link interponiéndose entre Legolas y yo.

-se que estas frustrado Hipo y tranquilo te responderé la pregunta. Mi hermano quiere llegar al centro del Yggdrasil- dijo Thor.

-¿el qué?- pregunto Brutacio.

-es el árbol de la vida que contiene a los nueve reinos- dijo Legolas.

-quiere llegar al corazón de este y quitarle todo su poder para poder gobernar los 9 reinos- dijo Thor. Pero eso no me respondía que tenía que ver Astrid en todo esto.

-y que tiene que ver Astrid- se adelantó mi mama a preguntar.

-es un sacrificio que se va a hacer para poder abrir el portal al corazón del Yggdrasil- dijo Link.

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado.**

**Quiero dar un INMENSO agradecimiento a Nia Haddock y a The_rider_sell y sus reviews constantes, tambien a Lady H.H, LupitaChapero Astrid Hofferson 01 y a todos aquellos que al igual que estas increíbles personas dejaban un review todos los días pero que ni idea de que paso, y a los que dejan reviews no tan constantemente, ya que gracias a esas personas esta historia se ha mantenido en pie. Y nos vemos la próxima****.**


	65. el ejercito

Chapter 65: el ejercito.

Vuela junto a mí

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, aca les dejo este capitulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. **

**-Astrid Hofferson 01: si es un sacrificio humano. Oohhh vamos una historia no puede ser buena si no hay un poco de sacrificios y partes macabras.**

**-Aaron: déjame ver si entendí quieres que el hijo de Hipo y Astrid se llame Aaron?.**

**-Nia Haddock: ¿enserio crees que Hipo va a convencer a Loki de que no la mate solo porque esta embarazada? Si esto pasara en la vida real creo que no le importaría pero bueno así es el mundo cruel con los mas pequeños y como siempre mil gracias por tus reviews constantes.**

**-Shazam: tranquilo yo se que es que uno no pueda leer los fics que uno no quiera solo por las responsabilidades del colegio pero lo que importa es que te guste. **

**-Lady aira H H: Gracias por ti review y en resumen si Loki necesita sacrificar a Astrid solo para ser el rey de los nueve mundos, y sigue leyendo si quieres averiguar que es lo que pasa.**

**-The-rider-sel: si quería darle un poco de toque macabro aunque no es mucho pero aun así no siempre es color a rosas.**

**-Lupitachapero: gracias por tu review e intentare hacer lo mejor para que te siga gustando.**

**-Guest: Mmm no es trilogía porque ya vamos en la cuarta temporada así que no, no es una trilogía. **

**-en negrilla- hablan dragones**

**-****normal****\- hablan humanos.**

**-"entre comillas"- piensan personajes**

**Y sin mas preámbulo aca esta el capitulo.**

P.V. Hipo

-¡¿Qué?!-grite alterado al escuchar la noticia que Link me había dado. Sin poder resistir la tristeza caí de rodillas al suelo empezando a llorar. Si la necesita para abrir un portal ya es probable que mientras peleábamos hubiera abierto el portal y asesinado a mi esposa.

-**ya Hipo no llores, Astrid es fuerte se que puede defenderse sola**\- dijo Kira cubriéndome con una ala a lo cual lo imito Chimuelo.

-no todo está perdido- dijo Camicazi abrazándome para reconfortarme a lo cual no hizo mucho ya que perdí lo que mas quería y era a mi esposa junto con mi hijo que aun no había nacido.

-lo está de seguro ya la mataron- dije resignado intentando de aceptar la dura realidad.

-eso no es cierto- dijo Legolas recargándose levemente sobre su arco. Y al igual que todos volteé a mirar a los tres seres que tenía al frente en busca de una explicación.

-¿he?- dije esperando haber escuchado mal.

-tu esposa aún no está muerta- dijo Link.

-pero no dijiste que Loki la necesita para controlar a los 9 mundos- dije confundido y como no estarlo después de enterarse que tu esposa fue secuestrada por el dios del engaño solo para ser más poderoso.

-si pero necesita hacerlo en un tiempo determinado. Cada 5000 años los 9 mundos se alinean a la perfección haciendo que el árbol quede relativamente unido y visible. Loki tiene que esperar a que todos los mundos queden perfectamente alineados para asesinar a tu esposa y así poder llegar al corazón del Yggdrasil- dijo Thor.

Bueno eso es un pequeño consuelo haciendo que mi interior se calme al saber que Astrid y mi hijo tienen una oportunidad de salvarse. Pero la idea de que Astrid este a merced de un dios como Loki hace que mis tripas se revuelvan y me da nauseas pensar que Loki pueda profanarla o algo parecido.

-tranquilo mortal. Mi hermano no le tocara ni un solo cabello a tu amada, porque necesita que este en perfectas condiciones para que su energía al sacrificarla pueda abrir el porta. Además se que mi hermano es un demente pero se sabe comportar con las mujeres- dijo Thor con una sonrisa que se podría decir que es tranquilizadora.

-en cuanto tiempo se unirán los reinos- pregunto Patán.

-mañana a medianoche- respondió Legolas.

-entonces que esperamos- digo con optimismo montándome rápida y ágilmente a Chimuelo para ir por mi esposa hasta que una mano me detiene.

-estás loco- dijo Link agarrándome del brazo y evitando que yo pudiera emprender el vuelo –ni si quiera sabes en donde esta- dijo haciéndome caer en cuenta que era cierto y que no tenía ni la menor idea de en donde estaba Loki.

-¿y bien en donde esta?- dijo mi mama con un poco de impaciencia.

-En el nuevo mundo- dijo Legolas dejándonos a todos con caras de WTF? –ahh. Que aún no lo saben. La tierra es redonda y no plana como se creía. Y al otro lado del mundo hay un lugar que nadie conoce ni siquiera los romanos lo conocen- dijo Legolas. Después de un rato en el que todos lo asimilaron excepto yo ya que cuando exploraba con Chimuelo me llego la idea de que la tierra era redonda, modestia aparte.

-pues vamos- dije emocionado hasta que un golpe en la cara me llego. Fue Link que me había pegado con una vara larga de madera.

-que acaso estas demente. Si al caso pudiste hacerle frente al Balrog y ya piensas ir en contra de Loki y todo su ejército- dijo un poco enojado Link.

-espera. Acaso hay más- pregunto Brutacio un poco asustado.

-los elfos no son los únicos, también tiene orcos, trascos, trolls, por lo mínimo una docena de Balrog y uno que otro Nazguls- dijo Thor.

-y nosotros solo elfos de la luz- dijo Camicazi resignada.

-yo nunca dije eso- dijo Thor para después a sus lados cayeran dos rayos de luz que encandilaron a todos los presentes. Cuando el brillo se redujo todos pudieron ver lo que había aparecido al lado del dios del trueno.

-Hipo te presento a nuestro ejército- dijo Thor con un aire de orgullo.

-gusto en conocerte muchacho me llamo Gimli líder de los enanos- dijo un enano pelirrojo con un hacha y una capa igual a la de Legolas –que hay orejotas- dijo Gimli saludando a Legolas el cual lo saludo amistosamente.

-gusto en conocerte Hipo. Me llamo Aragorn hijo de Arathorn rey de gondor, mis hombres están a tu disposición para poder detener a Loki y salvar a tu amada- dijo Aragorn con una capa igual a la de Legolas con una espada en su cintura y una corona plateada en su cabeza.

-Hipo él es Gandalf el blanco- dijo Thor señalando a un anciano con túnica completamente blanca y con un bastón blanco.

-la paz sea contigo Hipo Horrendo Abadejo Haddock III- dijo el mago haciendo una reverencia.

-y por último el es Fangom el líder de los Ents- dijo señalando a unos gigantes de 4 metros que parecían ser arboles.

-un gusto jinete de dragón- dijo el Ent.

-y si ya acabamos las presentaciones nos vamos- dijo Thor a lo cual cayo un rayo de luz envolviendo a todos en este para después desaparecer. Cuando la luz se apagó estaban en un lugar en medio del bosque en donde a un par de km se veían unas pirámides que les eran algo extrañas –mortales bienvenidos a Chichen Itzá, la ciudad maya- dijo Thor.

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado.**

**Quiero dar un INMENSO agradecimiento a Nia Haddock y a The_rider_sell y sus reviews constantes, tambien a Lady H.H, LupitaChapero Astrid Hofferson 01 y a todos aquellos que al igual que estas increíbles personas dejaban un review todos los días pero que ni idea de que paso, y a los que dejan reviews no tan constantemente, ya que gracias a esas personas esta historia se ha mantenido en pie. Y nos vemos la próxima****.**


	66. el nuevo mundo

Chapter 66: el nuevo mundo.

Vuela junto a mí

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, aca les dejo este capitulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. **

**-Astrid Hofferson 01: vaya que tierna tu (que se note el sarcasmo XD) y gracias y mil gracias más por tus reviews que siempre me logran hacer reír o sacar una sonrisa.**

**-Aaron: no se si vaya a poner eso. Lo voy a pensar pero no prometo nada.**

**-Nia Haddock: me alegra que te guste que los mande a otros lados del planeta y como no, tienen dragones que vuelan y lo que conocen es apenas ¼ de lo grande que es el planeta y como siempre mil gracias por tus reviews constantes.**

**-en negrilla- hablan dragones**

**-****normal****\- hablan humanos.**

**-"entre comillas"- piensan personajes**

**Y sin mas preámbulo aca esta el capitulo.**

P.V. normal

Dentro de la pirámide se encontraba en una mesa redonda los líderes de cada especie que estaban bajo el mando de Loki. Estos eran Azog el orco pálido, Malekith el elfo oscuro, el gran trasco, junto con Berto el líder de los trolls, Saruman el mago traidor, Sauron el nigromante y Loki.

-en poco tiempo la luna se alineara con la pirámide permitiéndonos ver a los nueve reinos y será el momento de asesinarla para poder abrirnos paso al corazón del Yggdrasil y así yo gobernare los 9 reinos- dijo Loki mirando a cada uno de sus secuaces.

-acuérdate de tu promesa como dios Loki- dijo el espectro de Sauron mirando a Loki y dudando que el dios del engaño.

-nos prometiste dejarnos a cargo a cada quien uno de los 9 mundos- dijo Saruman con su vista fija en uno de sus anillos que tenía en los dedos. Y así los comentarios entre los líderes se empezaron a hacer presentes.

Loki ya enojado de que dudaran de él, golpeo el suelo con su lanza haciendo un fuerte ruido que estremeció la estructura de la pirámide.

-¡Insolentes, desagradecidos! – Dijo enojado el dios del engaño mirando con desprecio a sus camaradas- les di mi palabra de dios y eso significa que lo hare, aunque después de esta muestra de lealtad que me han mostrado los debería dejar como esclavos junto con los mortales- dijo este demasiado enojado, todos estaban tiesos al ver la reacción del dios del engaño así que decidieron volver a retomar sus puestos –y si ya se calmaron me gustaría saber si sospechan de nosotros que es muy probable- dijo Loki mirando a Saruman que rápidamente saco una esfera en la cual adentro tena un tifón negro y rojo que se empezó a desvanecer.

Mientras

-Y bien- dijo Hipo impaciente dirigiéndose al Ent que mandaron como espía ya que por su complexión se puede camuflar entre los árboles.

-todo está muy fortificado, se apoderaron de la ciudad y tienen a los habitantes del lugar haciendo trabajos forzosos- dijo el Ent a los líderes de las tropas de Thor.

-qué hay del ejército- dijo Aragón mirando al Ent.

-hay por lo menos unos 200 trascos, 360 elfos oscuros, 100 orcos, 30 trolls, 2 Balrog, 5 Nasguls y había un enorme agujero a unos metros de la ciudad y no sé qué pueda haber haya, además creo que hay más enemigos dentro de las estructuras- dijo el Ent.

-y Astrid- pregunto Hipo alterado ya que no podía sacarse de la mente los pensamientos de lo que le podría pasar a Astrid y a su hijo.

-ella está en la punta de la pirámide central encadenada a dos pilares- dijo el Ent.

-cuanto tiempo nos queda- pregunto Valka. Link miro el cielo y vio la luna llena estaba a unos metros de estar en el centro.

-una o dos horas máximo- dijo Link calculando el tiempo

Después de esto todos estaban preparados para la batalla que se libraría. En la ciudad todos estaban azotando y obligando a los indios a trabajar. Hasta que de un momento a otro el cielo fue cubierto de flechas matando a muchos de los integrantes de los ejércitos.

Los líderes salieron de la pirámide y vieron a gran parte de su gente clavada al suelo por muchas flechas.

-mi hermano y los demás ya están aquí- dijo Loki y de entre el bosque se elevó todos los jinetes de dragones junto con Link que estaba montado en Volvagia y Thor que estaba volando. De entre los arboles salieron los humanos comandados por Aragón, los elfos de la luz comandados por Legolas, Gimli comandaba a los enanos, Fangom y sus amigos Ents y Gandalf que iba en un caballo blanco.-ahora- dijo Loki y el gran trasco saco un cuerno que hizo sonar y como había predicho el espía de las estructuras llegaron más aliados de Loki igualando al ejercito de Thor.

Los dos ejércitos Chocaron, los elfos oscuros estaban contra los elfos de la luz, los humanos se estaban encargando de los orcos, los enanos peleaban contra los trascos, los Ents peleaban contra los Trolls y los jinetes luchaban contra los Nasguls y los Balrog.

-Thor- dijo Loki empezando a quedar a la altura de su hermano.

-Loki- dijo Thor agarrando fuertemente su martillo –no hay porque hacer esto- dijo Thor intentando convencer a su hermano.

-no vengas a intentar convencerme hermano, quieras o no llegare al corazón del Yggdrasil y gobernare todos los universos- dijo Loki con una sonrisa de maniático.

-no lo permitiré- dijo Thor lanzándose contra su hermano, envistiéndolo y dándole un fuerte golpe con su martillo. Cuando Loki recuperó la consciencia invoco muchos hologramas de él –hay no otra vez-. Mientras tanto Legolas enfrentaba a Malekith, Aragón enfrentaba a Azog, Gimli al gran trasco, Fangom a Berto, Gandalf a Saruman en una batalla de magia, Link estaba contra Sauron. Hipo, Valka y los demás jinete se enfrentaban a los nasguls.

Hipo estaba usando su modo dragón y Chimuelo estaba en su modo alfa, se habían logrado zafar de uno de los nasguls para ir rápidamente por Astrid. Astrid al ver que Hipo se acercaba se le dibujo una sonrisa. Hipo estaba a punto de llegar hasta que un espejo emergió de la nada e Hipo vio su reflejo en este pensando que era lo que había pasado. Pero la imagen se tornó oscura y sus ojos se pusieron rojos como si fuera una imagen en negativo la cual se materializo y salió del espejo (los que han jugado Zelda Ocarina of Times, es algo parecido a Dark Link). Hipo envistió a su imagen pero el Chimuelo de ojos rojos lo evadió fácilmente.

-es hora de sacar el as- dijo Loki y chasqueo los dedos, del hueco salió un enorme dragón rojo.

-es Smough- dijo Gandalf al reconocer al dragón que empezó a atacar a todos y a darle ventaja al ejército de Loki. Todos tenían problemas para enfrentar a su oponente. Loki y Thor estaban forcejeando para ver quien hacia retroceder a su oponente, Legolas había perdido su arco y solo podía pelear con sus dagas, Aragón tenía una herida en su hombro, Gimli había sido aturdido por el Trasco, Gandalf y Saruman tenían 2 rayos de magia chocando ferozmente (como Harry Potter y Voldemor), Volvagia estaba atrapado en las fauces del monstruo de Sauron, he Hipo le había costado mucho ya que pelear con su reflejo era casi imposible ya que este conocía todos los movimientos de este. los jinetes intentaban enfrentar a Smough pero era casi imposible.

Hipo estaba a merced de su reflejo teniéndolo encima de él e inmovilizándolo, había perdido a alma negra y no podía alcanzar a su escudo mientras le ponía su arma en el cuello y Chimuelo estaba peleando contra su reflejo pero sin su jinete.

-creíste poder vencerme, soy tu lado más oscuro, soy el reflejo del mal contenido en ti- dijo este con una voz distorsionada.

-tu jamás tendrás posesión sobre mí- dijo Hipo intentando de liberarse.

-eso es lo que tú crees, todas esas veces que mataste a la gente era yo el que lo hacía, hasta en aquellos pensamientos de odio y de lujuria era yo el que te controlaba. No eres tan Bueno como dices ser- dijo su lado opuesto con una sonrisa macabra.

-no, no es cierto, yo jamás seré como tú- dijo Hipo intentando hacer lo posible para quitarse de encima a su contra parte.

-como quieras pero cuando te mate voy a tener el control total y lo primero que haré es ir y volver a tener esa noche de pasión con tu esposa al igual que hace un par de semanas para después matarla- dijo levantando la espada para clavársela pero antes de que eso pasara un hacha llego volando y golpeando al lado opuesto de Hipo que reacciono y se defendió con su escudo pero el golpe fue tal que había sido mandado al otro lado. Cuando Hipo vio quien era quedo con la boca por el suelo.

-es imposible- dijo Hipo con lágrimas en los ojos viendo al que había salvado a su hijo, todos los jinetes pararon un momento para ver al salvador de su jefe

-he vuelto- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Es…..Es…..Estoico- dijo Valka viendo a su marido

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado.**

**Quiero dar un INMENSO agradecimiento a Nia Haddock y a The_rider_sell y sus reviews constantes, tambien a Lady H.H, LupitaChapero Astrid Hofferson 01 y a todos aquellos que al igual que estas increíbles personas dejaban un review todos los días pero que ni idea de que paso, y a los que dejan reviews no tan constantemente, ya que gracias a esas personas esta historia se ha mantenido en pie. Y nos vemos la próxima****.**


	67. acabo

Chapter 67: acabo.

Vuela junto a mí

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, aca les dejo este capitulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten.**

**-Georgie Skandar: gracias por tu review y lamento que el Lemmon te haya parecido algo pasado, pero no se puede tener contento a todos. El caso es que gracias por tu review.**

**-ali: no importa si es tu primera vez lo que importa es que te gusto el fic y espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado.**

**-Aaron: mmmmm voy a pensarlo tal vez lo haga en recompensa por todos los fics que me pediste que escribiera y que no lo hice. **

**-Astrid Hofferson 01: jajaja no ehe visto esa parte tierna de ti porque ENSERIO nunca la he visto y gracias por los cumplidos y yo también te adoro a ti y a todos los que siempre me escriben o siguen mi historia gracias más por tus reviews que siempre me logran hacer reír o sacar una sonrisa.**

**-Leris: no importa si te sobrepasa por 5 años o por 20 solo dale un fuerte pero muy fuerte abrazo de tu parte y dile que me avise que hiciste mi mandado por favor.**

**-Nia Haddock: siempre me encanta esa reacción que tienes cuando dejo algo en suspenso siempre me da miedo que algo te pase por la impresión pero es divertido cuando lo demuestras en tus reviews y como siempre mil gracias por tus reviews constantes.**

**-Lady Aira H H: aquí entre nos lo que deduces es cierto y va a ser un poco difícil aceptarlo ya que puse de toda mi imaginación en esta historia pero bueno nada es eterno en el mundo. **

**-Tori Berk y Luna cute: gracias por sus reviews y vaya conflicto que tienen ustedes haya el caso es que gracias por el review y espero que pronto actualicen sus historias.**

**Katniss sakura: gracias por el review y si me gusta dejarlos con cara de impresión para después dejar el desenlace para el próximo capitulo.**

**-The-rider-sell: pues bien acá tienes la continuación que tanto esperabas y gracias por tus reviewa.**

**-en negrilla- hablan dragones**

**-****normal****\- hablan humanos.**

**-"entre comillas"- piensan personajes**

**Y sin mas preámbulo aca esta el capitulo.**

P.V. normal

-he vuelto- dijo Estoico mirando con una sonrisa a su hijo.

-Es…Es….Estoico- dijo Valka totalmente impresionada mientras unas lágrimas se le salían de sus ojos al ver como su fallecido esposo estaba enfrente de ella con una armadura plateada y una capa que relucía como si fuera de metal con su hacha de la cual emanaba un brillo de su filo y al lado de él había un dragón blanco con cuernos curvados hacia atrás, unas alas grandes y blancas y una melena de color negro que recorría toda la espina dorsal.

-**es imposible pero si…. Mi tiro estaba…. Sobrecargado es imposible**\- dijo Chimuelo totalmente desconcertado y con tristeza al recordar lo que había pasado hace ya tantos años. Hipo se paro y quedo enfrente de su padre. Su boca estaba abierta pero de esta no salía ningún sonido solo las lágrimas bordeaban a esta y de un momento para otro Hipo abrazo fuertemente a Estoico que fue correspondido, seguido de Valka que lo empezó a besar por todas partes de su rostro.

-te extrañe- dijo Hipo apegado al pecho de su padre mientras que Valka aun besaba el rostro de su marido hasta que alguien los saco de su atmosfera de felicidad.

-te demoraste en llegar Estoico- dijo Thor después de haberle dado un gran golpe a Loki con un rayo.

-lo siento Heimdal no me quería dar paso al Bifrost así que me toco a la fuerza el cual fue un poco difícil- dijo Estoico.

-tu estas en él Valhala- dijo Valka mirando a su esposo.

-e teoría si- dijo Estoico.

Flash Back

P.V. Estoico

Ya no me queda de otra, mi hijo iba a morir por culpa de su dragón que estaba controlado por Drago así que ya no tenia de otra además ya había vivido por un buen tiempo. Estaba en una especie de arcoíris cuando un hombre moreno con una armadura de oro me vio.

-bienvenido Estoico el Vasto- dijo el hombre.

-donde estoy, porque no estoy en el Valhala - pregunte totalmente desorientado ya que esto no se parecía al Valhala del que tanto hablan se supone que las Valkirias vendrían a llevarme pero no es así estoy en un lugar que no reconozco.

-estas en Asgard la ciudad de tus dioses. El Valhala está un poco más allá de donde deberías estar si no es porque mis superiores quieren hablar contigo- dijo el hombre pero esperen dijo sus superiores ósea que los grandes dioses necesitan de mi presencia. Iba a decir algo mas pero el hombre que tenía al frente me hizo una seña de que guardara silencio y que lo siguiera. Pasamos por pasillos de oro y mármol pulido era increíble veía a muchas personas y muchas de ellas lograba de reconocer ya que eran de los dioses que tanto se habla. Al final llegamos a una gran puerta de oro que se abrió al instante y al frente mío estaban los grandes dioses.

-el gran Odín- dije cayendo de rodillas al frente de la imponente figura del dios. Al lado suyo estaba Thor y al otro lado estaba Frigga la esposa de Odín y en un pequeño rincón un poco apartado estaba Loki recostado sobre una de las columnas.

-levántate Estoico- dijo Odín a lo cual yo obedecí sin chistar –bienvenido a mi humilde ciudad- dijo este con una voz gruesa.

-es….es…muy…linda- dije nervioso y ya veo de donde salieron los nervios de Hipo.

-sabes porque estás aquí y no en el Valhala como todos los mortales- dijo Odín a lo cual negué levemente –te tengo una misión Estoico, una misión que es de suma importancia y que de seguro vas a tomar- dijo Odín.

-¿señor?- dije impresionado al saber que el gran dios Odín me tenía una misión.

-es sobre tu hijo Hipo. Es una gran persona y necesitamos que lo guíes y guardes de los peligros que lo asechan- dijo Thor.

-pero yo ya estoy muerto, que no habrá alguien más calificado- dije aun sin salir de mi asombro.

-moriste dando la vida por tu hijo, un acto de corazón y de mucho honor. No hay nadie más calificado para cuidar a uno de las personas con un gran destino- dijo Frigga. Odín chasqueo los dedos y una luz me rodeo y cuando esta desapareció yo tenía una armadura plateada puesta.

-cumple con tu misión Estoico, ayuda a Hipo a llegar a su destino- dijo Odín a lo cual yo asentí con seguridad.

Final del Flash Back

P.V. normal

-y cuál es ese destino- pregunto Hipo muy curioso.

-no lo se, no me lo a querido decir. Pero desde ese día te estado protegiendo, los he estado protegiendo a los dos- dijo Estoico abrazando a su familia.

-oigan aún no ha acabado- dijo el opuesto de Hipo mirándolos.

-Hijo el es tu parte más oscura de tu interior. Nadie puede ayudarte en esta pelea solo recuerda que tu escoges que quieres ser- dijo mi papa -encárgate de él, yo y tu madre nos encargaremos de Smough- dijo Estoico que subió al dragón blanco y fue a combatir contra el temible dragón junto con Valka que iba en Brincanubes.

-ya vamos a pelear o que- dijo el opuesto de Hipo subiendo al opuesto de Chimuelo. Hipo solo miro a su lado y vio a Chimuelo que lo miraba decididamente. Cerro los y repitió las palabras de su padre.

-"yo decido que quiero ser"- dijo Hipo.

-"no estas solo amigo"- le respondió Chimuelo.

Hipo abrió los ojos –**lo se**\- dijo y los tribales de fuego recubrieron todo el cuerpo de Hipo haciendo que su piel se volviera pálida de un tono gris y en su nariz había una estrella con cuatro puntas (la misma estrella que tiene sasuke cuando está en la última faceta de la marca maldita), y Chimuelo su brillo empezó a tomar forma de fuego mientras que se esparcía por casi todo su cuerpo. Hipo se montó en Chimuelo y emprendió vuelo en contra de su parte oscura.

-"bien o mal"- decía Hipo mentalmente apareciendo una imagen mental de Hipo mirándose al espejo viendo su parte malvada mientras ganaba velocidad para envestir a su contra parte. Los dos dragones lanzaron una bola de plasma que choco contra la de su oponente para después envestirse ferozmente.

-"uno de los dos caminos tengo que escoger"- dijo Hipo mientras recordaba el beso que tuvo con Astrid en el acantilado, su contra parte lo había atacado pero el uso su escudo para después empujarlo y alejarlo.

-"no sé quién soy pero"- dijo Hipo recordando aquel momento cuando fue descubrieron que él era el jinete fantasma. Los dos dragones habían llevado la pelea a las nubes lanzando bolas de plasma haciendo que estas estallaran cerca de su oponente.

-"si se una cosa"- dijo recordando un abrazo la noche en la que el volvió a su casa.

-"nadie me dice que escoger y yo escojo el Bien"- dijo recordando cuando unió su mano con el hocico de Chimuelo. En ese momento se lanzó con fuerza en contra de su oponente lanzándole rápidos y fuertes golpes con alma negra. El opuesto de Hipo lanzo una estocada que rápidamente fue desviada con alma negra para recibir un fuerte golpe del escudo de Hipo haciendo que este cayera de espalda al suelo de una gran altura. Hipo se lanzó también y cayó de pie agrietando todo el suelo alrededor suyo.

-es imposible yo soy tu- dijo el opuesto de Hipo arremetiendo torpemente contra Hipo que le desvió su ataque y le dio un fuerte golpe con su escudo en el rostro –no puedes acabar conmigo yo siempre habitare en ti. Tú eres como yo- dijo volviendo a arremeter contra Hipo el cual le detuvo el golpe y le hizo una cortada en el rostro para después hacerle uno en el pecho –acéptalo algún día serás igual que yo. No hay necesidad de ser enemigos- dijo este con temor atacando otra vez a Hipo el cual se corrió a un lado y lo hizo tropezar con alma negra para después patear la espada de su opuesto lejos de él y poniendo el filo de alma negra en su cuello. Al lado de Hipo llego Chimuelo volando para que después a un par de metros de ellos cayera el opuesto de Chimuelo muerto con una gran mordida en el cuello.

-yo jamás seré como tú- dijo Hipo encajándole su espada en el pecho haciendo que su opuesto diera un gran grito al aire para después desvanecerse. La luna estaba en su punto más alto todos los 9 reinos estaban alineados. Hipo voló y llego hasta donde Astrid.

-viniste por mí- dijo feliz Astrid después de haber sido liberada de las cadenas.

-siempre vendría por ti- dijo Hipo para después darle un dulce y tierno beso. Ya todos los líderes compañeros de Loki habían huido del lugar junto con su gente. Solo quedaba Loki que estaba apresado por Thor.

-gracias Mortal por ayudarnos a salvar a los 9 reinos- dijo Thor.

-gracias a ustedes por ayudarme a recuperar a mí esposa- dijo Hipo. Gandalf, Aragón, Gimli, Fangom, Legolas y Link se despidieron de Hipo.

-hasta luego mortal y que tengas una vida prospera, pero vete preparando para tu destino- dijo Thor parándose al lado de los líderes de su ejército –Estoico es hora de irnos- dijo Thor.

-no te quedas- pregunto Valka con tristeza.

-no mi tiempo aquí termino- dijo Estoico.

-papa por favor quédate- dijo Hipo en suplica abrazando fuertemente a su padre.

-no puedo, quiero pero no puedo. Eres un gran jefe Hipo, fuiste un gran hijo para mí y vas a ser un gran padre. Cuida a tu familia y a tu pueblo con cada cm de tu ser. Acuérdate un jefe cuida de los suyos- dijo Estoico para después abrazar a Hipo –no llores amor, siempre te estaré cuidando y los visitare en sueños. Cuando sea la hora de partir yo vendré por ti – dijo Estoico para después darle un beso a Valka que lloraba incesantemente- no fue tu culpa. Has cuidado bien de mi hijo por favor evita que se meta en más problemas- dijo Estoico acariciando a Chimuelo que no había podido encarar al vikingo por vergüenza.

Estoico se paró al lado de Thor y les sonrió a su familia por última vez hasta que todos fueron iluminados por un rayo para después desaparecer.

P.V. Hipo

¿Quién eres? Si dices que eres un humano con un nombre determinado, una vivienda determinada hijo/a de un padre y una madre. Bien respondiste el que eres pero no el quien eres. Esa pregunta nadie te la puede decir y tu posiblemente no puedas contestarla al igual que yo que llevo 5 años intentando responderla dejándole paso al mal de tu interior para que te controle. Cuando hayas vencido al lado más oscuro de tu corazón podrás decir que no sabes quién eres en esta vida pero si podrás decir que la vives como tu quieres sin dejarte controlar por nadie.

Esto es Berk y la gente que vive aquí al igual que tu no han podido responder esa pregunta pero no se afligen por no poder responderla. Nuestro secreto es aferrarse y vivir la vida con los que más quieres. Aunque tenemos una leve ventaja en un mundo de Fantasía donde los humanos montan.

¡DRAGONES!

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado. Y acabo la 4 temporada dándole paso a la 5 temporada o la recta final.**

**Quiero dar un INMENSO agradecimiento a Nia Haddock y a The_rider_sell y sus reviews constantes, tambien a Lady H.H, LupitaChapero Astrid Hofferson 01 y a todos aquellos que al igual que estas increíbles personas dejaban un review todos los días pero que ni idea de que paso, y a los que dejan reviews no tan constantemente, ya que gracias a esas personas esta historia se ha mantenido en pie. Y nos vemos la próxima****.**


	68. juego de niños

Chapter 68: juego de niños.

Vuela junto a mí

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, aca les dejo este capitulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten.**

**-Georgie Skandar: gracias por tu review y quien libero a Astrid fue Hipo después de haber asesinado a su contraparte. Y si yo también pienso como carajos en otros fics Patán y Brutilda terminan juntos pero todo puede pasar pero no, no podré hacer un cap sobre ese loco y desquiciado romance.**

**The ULTIMATE MEXICAT: tranquilo es tu opinión y para eso están los reviews para que dejes tu opinion.**

**-harmony abadejo: tranquilo lo que menos importa son los reviews. Con tal de que te guste yo estoy feliz pero claro aun así es de mucha ayuda. **

**-Astrid Hofferson 01: jajaja no tranquila que no soy secuestrador y gracias y mil gracias por tu reviews y aca esta tu respuesta.**

**-Leris: no importa si te sobrepasa por 5 años o por 20 solo dale un fuerte pero muy fuerte abrazo de tu parte y dile que me avise que hiciste mi mandado por favor.**

**-Nia Haddock: pues ya somos dos yo tampoco se quien soy. Aca en este capitulo hay algo especial para ti y si logras descifrarlo me dices. Es muy obvio tienes huevo si no lo notas y el porque es por tu consistencia en los reviews.**

**-Lady Aira H H: si hay mas sorpresas y creo que vas a quedar satisfecha con el resultado de si es niña o niño. **

**-Aaron: gracias por tu cumplido y espero que este cap sea de tu agrado. Ahorita veras el porque.**

**-alexa: si pero eso es imposible ya que aumente de grado y las cosas se ponen mas complejas.**

**-Hiccstrid: en este capitulo se te aclarara la duda.**

**-Leris: tranquila con tal de que le des el abrazo de parte mia estoy feliz.**

**Katniss sakura: gracias por el review y me gusta dejar mensajes que lo hagan reflexionar a uno que los lectores terminen con algo en que pensar.**

**-en negrilla- hablan dragones**

**-****normal****\- hablan humanos.**

**-"entre comillas"- piensan personajes**

**Y sin mas preámbulo aca esta el capitulo.**

P.V. Hipo

Esto es Berk mi dulce, alocado y algo extraño de hogar. Debo ser sincero este lugar aunque sea impredecible, daría mi cuello por él. Un jefe protege a los suyos y eso es lo que pienso hacer. Un día acá es una aventura y en especial de aquel fatídico día.

Ñee a quien engaño fue el día más feliz de mi vida y fue cuando gracias a mí y a Chimuelo la paz llego entre los dragones. Claro al día siguiente fue un caos ya que no estaban acostumbrados a vivir con dragones pero no importa ya que con un poco de esfuerzo salimos adelante. Han pasado 13 años después de mi matrimonio con Astrid, soy jefe de la tribu y lo único que es un problema es de una mala combinación que hay en mi familia.

Hijos montando dragones. Que Odín me ampare.

P.V. normal

Hay se puede ver en medio del basto océano una pequeña isla llamada Berk en donde se supone que los niños deberían estar jugando sanos y salvos en tierra con una pelota o fastidiando a los jacks pero en este lugar ese no es el caso.

-es mía es mía- gritaban unos niños en medio del bosque casi llegando a la ciudad. Estaban persiguiendo a la codiciada oveja negra. Era un grupo de 6 niños y todos montados en dragones. Estaban jugando a la carrera de dragones algo que es prohibido para los niños ya que es demasiado extremo para unos niños en especial si estos son 5 años menores para poder montar un dragón.

En la fragua estaba durmiendo Bocón hasta que escucha un sonido muy particular y era aquel sonido de un furia nocturna cargando su plasma o en este caso 3 furias nocturnas cargando su plasma.

-no otra vez- dijo el herrero al reconocer quienes eran los culpables. Este salió de la fragua y miro a los 3 niños que iban en furias nocturnas dos de 12 años y una furia de 11 años siendo seguidos de un trueno tambor, gruñón tambaleante y un trampa hocico –niños cuantas veces tiene que repetirle sus padres que no pueden estar haciendo carreras de dragones- dijo llamando a los niños.

-lo siento pero no te oímos- dijo una niña que estaba montada en uno de los 3 furias nocturnas. Las tres furias dispararon sus bolas de plasma creando un muro de fuego que despisto a sus oponentes en la carrera.

-eso no se vale- dijo un muchacho de cabello negro y ojos azules con un cuerpo un poco robusto, que iba montado en el trueno tambor que lo llamaba Rayo ya que el dragón de su madre se llamaba Relámpago. Este era el hijo de Camicazi y Eret. Era Kirk hijo de Eret.

-vamos no se nos puede escapar- dijo una niña un año menor que Kirk. Tenía cabello blanco con ojos morados, delgada, esta era Gyda Thorston la hija adoptiva de Brutacio que iba montada en el trampa hocico y sus cuatros cabezas que eran, una era I, otra era N , otra era G y otra era O (me dio pereza ponerle nombre a las 4 cabezas así que busque un nombre nórdico de 4 letras y cada letra es una cabeza). Fue un día de tormenta cuando en el mar se vio una sesta flotando y en su interior estaba la pequeña niña que lloraba intensamente. Nadie sabía qué hacer y dejando a todos con la boca por el suelo salió Brutacio entre la multitud diciendo que se encargaría de la pequeña.

-mis primos son unos tramposos- se quejó una niña de cabello rubio con 10 años montada en el gruñón tambaleante. Era la hija de Patán y Brutilda su nombre era Hanne mocoso Thorston.

Los 3 chicos eran pertenecientes a uno de los dos equipos de la carrera y estos eran el equipo de los barbáricos. Nombre escogido por Hanne que era un poco presumida. Sus contrincantes eran nada más ni nada menos que los hijos Haddock Hofferson el equipo nocturno por obvias razones.

-debemos alcanzar esa oveja- dijo una niña de 12 años con cabello castaño y ojos azules, esta era Nia Haddock Hofferson hija del jefe Hipo Horrendo Abadejo Haddock III y Astrid Hofferson, estaba montada en su furia nocturna de ojos azules con una cola del clan de la sombras, que llamaba Luna, tenía una camisa azul oscuro con hombreras de metal y una falda de pinchos y su rostro estaba pintado de negro con azul y un hacha con hoja oculta en su mango heredada de su madre además de un compartimiento donde tenia muchos cuchillos que le gustaba lanzar(si se han visto el corto del origen de la carrera de dragones Nia esta vestida igual que Astrid de adolecente con la misma forma de la pintura solo que en vez de azul era negro y donde era naranja en Astrid en ella es azul).

-Nia ve tu por la oveja yo y Cande distraeremos a los demás- dijo uno niño de 12 años con cabello rubio y ojos verdes a su melliza. Este era Aaron Estoico Haddock Hofferson el mellizo de Nia en su dura Nocturna de ojos verdes con una cola del clan del averno que llamaba Tornado que fue puesto así en honor al antiguo dragón de su abuelo. Esté venía con un chaleco blanco de cuero con una camisa negra más unos pantalones cafés, y tenia el rostro pintado de negro a excepción del borde de sus ojos que eran verdes y su boca que no tenía pintada simulando un antifaz y en su cintura tenía a inferno la espada que le regalo su padre.

-oye y porque no puedo ser yo la que vaya por la oveja negra- se quejó una niña de 11 años de pelo rojizo heredado de su abuelo, con ojos azules hasta que fue silenciada por las miradas serias de sus hermanos mayores. Esta era Cande Haddock Hofferson tenía una camisa roja con una falda de pinchos azul y en sus hombros había una capa negra con capucha de cuero. Tenía su rostro totalmente pintado de negro solo que en los bordes era de color rojo y sus labios y contorno de ojos estaban de rojo al igual que el tabique de su nariz además tenía un arco y un carcaj lleno de flechas. Estaba en su furia nocturna Cloud que tenía un ojo de verde y otro de color azul y su cola era una fusión entre los dos clanes. Después de eso los 3 niños pusieron en marcha su plan.

-**¡****Vamos Luna!**\- dijo Nia dándole un golpe con su talón a su dragón.

-**oye no soy un caballo para que me des patadas. Lo vuelves a hacer y te arranco esa pierna**\- dijo la furia nocturna enojada por lo que había hecho su jinete.

-**podemos concentrarnos en la carrera. Si quieres en casa lo arreglamos al lado de la hoguera con pescados y leche de Jack pero quiero ganar esta carrera**\- dijo fastidiada la de cabello castaño.

-**ya empezaron otra vez**\- dijo Aaron rodando los ojos al ver a su melliza peleando otra vez con su dragón.

-**algún día me arrancare las orejas para no escucharlas pelear**\- dijo Tornado del mismo modo que su jinete.

-**no es justo nunca nos dejan ir por la oveja negra**\- dijo Cande haciendo un puchero.

-**el problema de ser los menores Cande**\- dijo el furia nocturna macho llamado Cloud.

**(pongan Where no one goes watch?v=so9v3DqU-SY&amp;list=PLii3-XJK75O2SdySPgoyeBnMSN4zY1MHw&amp;index=19)**

Nia y Luna descendieron a toda velocidad para ir por la oveja negra mientras se paraba en el lomo de su dragón.

-no permitan que llegue- dijo Kirk al ver a su amiga descender por la oveja negra.

Aaron y Cande se miraron con una sonrisa y los dos dieron la orden a sus dragones que empezaron a cargar una bola de plasma que estallaron al frente de sus contrincantes. Aaron encendió a infierno atacando a su prima para azorarlo y hacer que pierda el control en su dragón. Cande cogió una flecha y con una puntería perfecta le dio al seguro que mantenía asegurada la silla de Kirk asiendo que esta se zafe y que el niño callera en una montaña de paja. Solo quedaba Gyda que miraba a sus amigos con cara de susto ya que estos tenían una mirada de desquiciados.

-estoy en son de paz- dijo la niña aterrada.

-BOOO- dijeron los hermanos y la Gyda salió a toda velocidad del lugar. Por otro lado Nia había alcanzado la oveja negra y la habían depositado en la canasta.

-si el equipo nocturno gana- celebraron los 3 niños al mismo tiempo.

-no es justo- dijo Hanne junto con Kirk. Los niños seguían celebrando hasta que su sonrisa se borró gracias a unas ciertas púas que cayeron al frente de ellos haciendo que se tragaran un bulto. Enfrente de ellos descendiendo de un Nadder Mortífero estaba la esposa del jefe con un saco blanco con pantalones cafés, con una hacha desplegable en su mano, su trenza que le llegaba hasta la cintura y con su fleco tapándole un poco su ojo.(es la misma ropa que la que tenía Valka solo que con los colores ya mencionada) Tenia aquella mirada de marca Hofferson registrada, aquella mirada que de la cual sientes como si sus ojos escudriñaran tu alma.

-hola mami- dijeron los 3 niños con los nervios de punta.

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado. Y acabo la 4 temporada dándole paso a la 5 temporada o la recta final.**

**Quiero dar un INMENSO agradecimiento a Nia Haddock y a The_rider_sell y sus reviews constantes, tambien a Lady H.H, LupitaChapero Astrid Hofferson 01 y a todos aquellos que al igual que estas increíbles personas dejaban un review todos los días pero que ni idea de que paso, y a los que dejan reviews no tan constantemente, ya que gracias a esas personas esta historia se ha mantenido en pie. Y nos vemos la próxima****.**


	69. el regreso del jefe

Chapter 69: el regreso del jefe.

Vuela junto a mí

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, aca les dejo este capitulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten.**

**-Georgie Skandar: gracias por tu review y tranquila esta historia la acabo porque la acabo.**

**-Nia Haddock: era lo menos que podía hacer por ti despues de todo tu apoyo que me has dado. Tu y Astrid Hofferson 01 son las que mas me dieron apoyo y por eso las puse como las hijas de Hipo.**

**-Lady Aira H H: hey estamos conectados, me alegra que te hayan gustado como son los personajes de los hijos de Hipo y de Astrid, me alegra mucho eso y gracias por tu review. **

**-Melodiosa: que bueno que te haya gustado Cande y si saque ese nombre de una amiga que tambien se llama Candela.**

**-Tori Berk y Luna Cute: si no hay nada como esa mirada de ya valiste….**

**-The-rider-sell: si ellos son sus hijos. Me alegra que te hayan gustado además sus furias nocturnas el caso es que gracias por tu review. Aun sigo esperando tu actualización de tu historia.**

**Katniss sakura: si pero no son tantos o no a comparación de cuando las familias llegaban a ser de 12 hermanos.**

**-en negrilla- hablan dragones**

**-****normal****\- hablan humanos.**

**-"entre comillas"- piensan personajes**

**Y sin mas preámbulo aca esta el capitulo.**

P.V. normal

-que…que… Haces…aquí- dijo Aaron intentando fingir calma.

-Nia, Aaron Estoico y Cande Haddock Hofferson me podrían decir que carajos estaban haciendo en una carrera de dragones- dijo Astrid con una seriedad que daba miedo. Ninguno de los 3 niños respondieron solo miraban a su madre con ojos temerosos. –y bien- dijo Astrid para que los niños hablaran.

-pues queríamos jugar un rato y se nos ocurrió hacer una carrera eso no tiene nada de malo- dijo Nia demostrando su lado Hofferson, un lado incontrolable, bueno eso serviría si no estuviera contra otro Hofferson y más si es Astrid la cual solo frunció el ceño y enmarco una ceja y su rostro se notó un leve enojo haciendo que Nia se callara.

-perdón mama- dijo Cande saliendo entre sus hermanos con la cabeza agachada mostrando el lado que heredó de su padre.

-no te disculpes conmigo discúlpate con ella- dijo Astrid señalando atrás de los niños para encontrarse con un furia nocturna no muy contento. Era Kira que miraba a los hijos del jinete de su compañero con enojo por haberse llevado a sus crías sin permiso.

-**lo sentimos Kira**\- dijeron los 3 niños al mismo tiempo. Kira miro a los niños y su cara paso de una de enojo a una cara comprensible

-**acepto sus disculpas pero que no se vuelva a repetir**\- dijo Kira con una sonrisa hasta que volteo rápidamente a mirar a sus hijos –**en cuanto a Uds. Se van ya para la cala porque les voy a dar una paliza de la cual se van a acordar de mí y si lo vuelven a hacer les amarrare las alas para que no puedan volar hasta que yo les diga **\- dijo Kira a sus 3 furias nocturnas. Al decir esto el rostro de los dragones se puso pálido, ya que el lugar donde su padre conoció a su jinete se había convertido en un centro de tortura donde Kira les daba palizas por ser traviesos pero claro sin causarles algún daño letal.

-"estamos jodidos"- pensó Cloud al escuchar a su madre.

-**adios **– se despidieron los 3 jinetes de sus dragones, para después soltar un suspiro de alivio tomando camino para su casa al ver que nada paso o bueno eso creyeron hasta que Tormenta les cerro el paso junto con Kira –**oigan que hacen**\- dijo Aarón al ver las dos dragonas.

-**miren atrás**\- dijo Tormenta a lo cual los niños hicieron caso y vieron a su madre con los brazos cruzados y dando esa mirada seria.

-no crean que uds. Se salvaron ahora van a correr y dar 10 vueltas sin parar a todo Berk y Tormenta los estará vigilando y si llegan a parar lo harán a gatas- dijo Astrid hasta que escucho una risa burlona de su sobrina y sus amigos –y no crean que uds. Se salvaron porque los van a acompañar si no quieren que le cuente a sus padres-. Los 6 niños salieron corriendo con tormenta detrás de ellos –**recuérdame cuando llegue Hipo para destriparlo por haber permitido que los jinetes puedan entrar a la edad de 8 años**\- dijo Astrid mirando a Kira.

-**yo te ayudo**\- dijo Kira. Si Hipo les enseño a su familia a hablar con dragones algo que le costó con su esposa y su mama pero no con sus hijos ya que estos eran muy pequeños y lo aprendieron fácil.

Mientras los niños corrían se encontraron con su abuela Valka, Brincanubes que estaba junto con su otra abuela Gil (la mama de Astrid) hablando a los pies de la estatua de Estoico hasta que vieron a sus nietos y amigos pasar corriendo por al lado.

-hola abuelas- saludaron los 3 niños. Mientras seguían corriendo. Valka se montó a Brincanubes junto con Gil y planeo al lado de los 6 niños.

-otra vez haciendo carrera de dragones- pregunto Valka con una sonrisa.

-si- dijeron los 6 niños.

-típico de Astrid- dijo Gil al saber cómo era su hija.

-cuando acaben recuerden que su padre llega hoy por la tarde- dijo Valka alejándose de los niños. Esa tarde Hipo llegaba de un acuerdo con Birka que estaban en un tratado de comercio –esos niños son iguales a sus padres- dijo Valka con una sonrisa.

Y en efecto era así Nía era toda una Hofferson atlética, bella tanto que era una de las niñas más deseadas de Berk junto con su hermana Cande, terca como nadie más en el lugar y aventurera como Hipo. Todas las tardes iba al lugar especial donde su madre antes entrenaba junto con el hacha heredada también de su madre y entrenaba a veces era acompañada por Astrid.

Aarón era más un Haddock curioso, aventurero y un poco terco. Estaba de aprendiz de Bocón al igual que Hipo y gracias a él había innovaciones en la isla como puntos de vigilancia a unos cuantos km adentro del mar para no ser sorprendidos. Además que ayudaba a Hipo cuando este tenía una idea alocada.

Y por último esta Cande que no se sabía bien como era hermosa como su hermana y como su madre, curiosa como su padre junto con un sarcasmo mordaz y claro terca pero no como su hermana mayor. Le gustaba dibujar y había sacado el talento de Hipo en esa materia además de una curiosidad por los dragones tanto que a veces iba y se quedaba con su abuela Valka una temporada en la isla dragón estudiándolos y dibujándolos solo ellas dos.

-dragones a la vista. El jefe ha llegado- grito un vikingo desde una torre de vigilancia. Todos los presenté estaban amotinados en la plataforma de aterrizaje. En eso se escucha aquel sonido que le daba la bienvenida a un furia nocturna y su jinete. Se vio 3 explosiones simultáneas en el aire. Si Hipo era muy dramático en especial en sus entradas. Se veía como una figura negra descendía a gran velocidad. De repente una bola de plasma explota en la plataforma lejos del publico levantando una cortina de Humo la cual desaparece dejando ver a un dragón negro como la noche con su jinete que estaba encapuchado.

Todos aplaudieron la gran entrada mientras que el jinete se bajaba y se quitaba su capucha dejando ver un rostro con cabello castaño desordenado y algo largo junto con una barba un poco más notable y unos orbes verdes.

-papa- gritaron los niños y se abalanzaron sobre su padre haciendo que este retroceda un poco pero abrazando a sus tres pequeños.

-hola como han estado- dijo Hipo feliz de ver a su familia. Los niños se separaron y le dieron paso a su madre que cogió el cuello de su esposo y le plantaba un gran beso el cual el correspondió tomando a su esposa por la cintura.

-huácala- dijeron los niños cubriéndose los ojos. Al ver la reacción de sus hijos Astrid se separó de Hipo para después susurrarle algo al oído haciendo que Hipo se sonroje.

Mientras tanto la familia nocturna recibía al alfa el cual fue envestido y derribado por sus hijos que le lamian el rostro.

-**ya bájense de mi**\- dijo Chimuelo entre risas. Después de aquello al igual que Astrid Kira fue y beso a su compañero.

-**ya empezaron estos dos**\- dijo Tornado con fastidio.

-amigos he vuelto a casa- dijo alegre Hipo mientras apegaba a Astrid a su cuerpo mientras la abrazaba con un brazo por la cintura mientras era rodeado por sus hijos y sus dragones.

-"se siente bien volver"- dijo Chimuelo.

-"ni que lo digas"- respondió Hipo.

Ese día Hipo no atendió a nadie solo quería pasarla con su familia y sus dragones en un día de campo en la cala y claro regañando levemente a sus hijos por hacer carrera de dragones y Chimuelo aprovecho el momento para hacer lo mismo.

Por la noche…. Se podría decir que la pareja de gobernantes de Berk y de los dragones tuvieron una noche apasionada pero discreta para que sus hijos no sospecharan y después de aquel momento de pasión algo que Hipo se había estado preguntando por más de 13 años ocurrió aquella noche.

P.V. Hipo

El lugar se había aclarado y yo estaba por encima de las nubes.

-hola- dije pero solo se escuchó un eco que resonó 3 veces más hasta perderse. –Donde estoy- dijo pero solo escucho su eco otra vez. Empecé a caminar pero nada paso hasta que 2 minutos después escuchara un eco de un rugido.

-**alguien me escucha**\- escuche y cuando mire era Chimuelo.

-**Chimuelo**\- dije feliz de verlo y este se abalanzo sobre mí.

-**Hipo que está pasando**\- pregunto Chimuelo.

-**no lo sé**\- dije y seguimos caminando hasta que un resplandor nos segó dejando ver una figura que no veía hace mucho. -papa- dije al ver a mi padre.

-hola Hipo- dijo Estoico.

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado. Y acabo la 4 temporada dándole paso a la 5 temporada o la recta final.**

**Quiero dar un INMENSO agradecimiento a Nia Haddock y a The_rider_sell y sus reviews constantes, tambien a Lady H.H, LupitaChapero Astrid Hofferson 01 y a todos aquellos que al igual que estas increíbles personas dejaban un review todos los días pero que ni idea de que paso, y a los que dejan reviews no tan constantemente, ya que gracias a esas personas esta historia se ha mantenido en pie. Y nos vemos la próxima****.**


	70. el destino

Chapter 70: el destino.

Vuela junto a mí

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, aca les dejo este capitulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten.**

**-Georgie Skandar: si hay mamas que dan miedo y luego vienen Astrid y Kira que aterran a sus hijos y gracias por tu review.**

**-Lupitapuchero: tranquila no me importa que dejes tantos reviews(bueno si me importa) pero lo primordial es que te guste la historia **

**-Nia Haddock: gracias por tus reviews constantes, y no no estas soñando es Estoico con una noticia que espero que los deje en suspenso.**

**-Lady Aira H H: hey estamos conectados, me alegra que te hayan gustado como son los personajes de los hijos de Hipo y de Astrid, me alegra mucho eso y gracias por tu review. **

**-Melodiosa: que bueno que te haya gustado Cande y si saque ese nombre de una amiga que tambien se llama Candela.**

**-Tori Berk:que bueno que te haya gustado y lamento lo de luna. El caso es gracias por tu review.**

**-astrid Hofferson 01: jajajaa no eres la única que desea eso pero así es la vida lo increíble solo pasa en las películas y gracias por tu review.**

**-Aaron. No hay de que te negué dos fics pero no te iba a negar aquella petición.**

**-Katniss sakura: no tengo ni la menor idea de quien es anna de no se que pero gracias por tu review XD.**

**-Alexa grey Haddock Hofferson: me alegra que te guste la historia y gracias por tu review.**

**-en negrilla- hablan dragones**

**-****normal****\- hablan humanos.**

**-"entre comillas"- piensan personajes**

**Y sin mas preámbulo aca esta el capitulo.**

P.V. normal

-hijo- dijo feliz Estoico al volver a ver a su hijo pero la reacción de Hipo no fue la esperada ya que este le dio un puño directo al estómago sacándole todo el aire al pelirrojo.

-eres un…. Ha, hace 11 años que no vuelves a visitarme ni a mí ni a mama. Tu ultima visita fue 2 días después del nacimiento de Cande después de eso no supimos nada de ti- dijo Hipo muy enojado con su progenitor.

-no fue mi culpa, Thor, yo y 5 asgardianos más fuimos por los 9 reinos capturando a los líderes del ejercito de Loki, solo nos falta Malekith, sauron y Smough- dijo Estoico después de haberse recuperado del golpe de su hijo.

-bueno pero me imagino que no vienes solo por visita ¿verdad?- dijo Hipo mas calmado.

-no. Y la razón es que tu destino está cerca- dijo Estoico con seriedad. Hipo y Chimuelo se miraron preocupados ya que durante todo ese tiempo solo se preguntaban una cosa y era cual era el destino que tanto hablaba su padre después de la batalla en Chichen Itzá.

-¿y cual es si se puede saber?- dijo Hipo con una leve preocupación de lo que su padre pudiera decirle.

-eso no se los diré yo- dijo Estoico para después chasquear los dedos haciendo que un destello encandilara a Chimuelo y a Hipo. Cuando este seso vieron a un enorme dragón chino que se enroscaba como serpiente de color blanco, ojos azules 2 cuernos en su cabeza y uno en su hocico. –Chimuelo, hijo mío les presento al rey dragón- dijo Estoico.

-¡**que!**\- dijeron Hipo y Chimuelo al mismo tiempo por saber y ver al imponente dragón.

-**Hipo Horrendo Abadejo Haddock III y Aren yo soy el rey dragón**\- dijo el enorme dragón blanco a lo cual Hipo y Chimuelo hicieron una reverencia. –**levántense y escuchen atentamente porque el motivo de su existencia esta por llegar. Su destino y el destino de los dragones y del mundo están en sus manos**\- dijo el dragón blanco.

-**espere un momento de que está hablando y porque todo está en nuestras manos**\- dijo Chimuelo algo angustiado. El rey dragón abrió su boca y como si fuera hielo seco humo empezó a salir de su boca. El humo rodeo a jinete y dragón en una nube que la dispersarse el dragón ya no estaba y estaban en una montaña.

-**hace ya mucho tiempo el balance del mundo estaba en perfecto estado**\- se escuchó la voz del dragón en un eco. En aquella isla apareció el jing y el jang el cual se dividió en dos. El pedazo blanco se convirtió en un dragón blanco y el otro en un dragón negro. –**yo y mi hermano manteníamos el equilibrio del mundo. Él se encargaba de reducir o aumentar el mal para que el balance estuviera en perfecto estado. Y yo me encargaba del bien**\- dijo el rey. Primero se mostraba al dragón negro emanando un aura negra que rodeo el mundo, y después el dragón blanco hacia lo mismo solo que con un aura blanca. –**la gente y los dragones me empezaron a reconocer como un símbolo al cual venerar pero a mi hermano lo miraban como un símbolo al cual odiar y al cual mantener alejado. Mi hermano fue corrompido por la avaricia y la envidia declarando la guerra entre el bien y el mal**\- dijo el rey. Se veía como el dragón negro arremetió contra el blanco empezando una feroz batalla. –** aquel día hace tantos años mi hermano y yo casi causamos el apocalipsis del bien y el mal rompiendo el balance del mundo**\- dijo el rey dragón. Los 2 dragones peleaban violentamente mientras que la batalla causaba maremotos, terremotos, erupciones volcánicas de todo. –**un ser divino intervino en la batalla. No era Odín pero era igual o más magnifico. Aquel ser con una sola acción detuvo todo el desastre de mi hermano y el mío. El ser divino me tomo entre sus brazos y me llevo a su palacio liberándome de mis responsabilidades y dejando mi esencia en el lugar. Pero mi hermano fue tomado del cuello por un espectro jalándolo al interior del mundo dejando su esencia en el mundo**\- dijo el rey. En la imagen una luz había rodeado al dragón blanco llevándoselo y desintegrándolo dejando un brillo blanco en el mundo mientras que un aura azul era llevada al cielo. Y al dragón negro fue tomado ferozmente por una mano negra que salió de una grieta y al tomarlo este se incinero dejando un brillo negro en el mundo mientras que un aura roja era jalada a la grieta.

-**aquel brillo blanco es la magia del conjuro de dos almas que solo se lograba por medio del amor, mientras que el brillo negro es un conjuro que aquel ser divino escondió por precaución. Mi conjuro fue corrompido por el ende malévolo haciendo que los dragones se volvieran locos de poder y avaricia y al igual que el conjuro de mi hermano el mío fue escondido**\- dijo el rey. En la imagen se mostraba como el brillo blanco rodeaba a un grupo de personas mientras que el negro era escindido en una montaña. El grupo del brillo blanco empezaba a atacar a otro grupo de personas para después desaparecer del grupo.-**después de esto el ende se empeñó en que un mortal encontrara el conjuro del mal para que este caiga en su poder y lo maneje como marioneta y ya que a los seres vivos se les concedió algo llamado el libre albedrio estos podrían guiarse o dejarse guiar por el que ellos decidieran. Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que el heraldo del mal encuentre el conjuro y desate todo el mal de mi hermano**\- dijo el rey. El brillo negro salía de su escondite entrando en una persona y volviéndola sedienta de poder.-**cuando eso pase el mal se va a descontrolar y el poco balance que queda se romperá. Pero un rayo de luz va a salir a defender el bien por medio del conjuro mío**\- dijo el rey mostrando que el brillo blanco rodeaba a una persona y esta se enfrentaba al heraldo del mal.

-**Hipo, Aren Uds. Son los Heraldos que representan al bien**\- dijo el rey.

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado. Y acabo la 4 temporada dándole paso a la 5 temporada o la recta final.**

**Quiero dar un INMENSO agradecimiento a Nia Haddock y a The_rider_sell y sus reviews constantes, tambien a Lady H.H, LupitaChapero Astrid Hofferson 01 y a todos aquellos que al igual que estas increíbles personas dejaban un review todos los días pero que ni idea de que paso, y a los que dejan reviews no tan constantemente, ya que gracias a esas personas esta historia se ha mantenido en pie. Y nos vemos la próxima****.**


	71. desastre

Chapter 71: el desastre.

Vuela junto a mí

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, aca les dejo este capitulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten.**

**Aaron: no hare lo que me pediste ya que el personaje principal es Hipo.**

**PARA LOS QUE LES INTERESE empecé un nuevo Fic de CEATD y se llama el señor de los mares.**

**-en negrilla- hablan dragones**

**-****normal****\- hablan humanos.**

**-"entre comillas"- piensan personajes**

**Y sin mas preámbulo aca esta el capitulo.**

P.V. normal

-que- dijeron Hipo y chimuelo al mismo tiempo al oír la declaración del rey dragón. Todo se estaba volviendo cada vez mas confuso en la vida de nuestros héroes ya que no contaban con que el destino de los dragones estuviera en sus manos.

-desde que Chimuelo hizo el conjuro de las dos almas se convirtieron en el heraldo del bien, la paz y el amor. Pero como el mundo siempre esta en constante balance también nació el heraldo del mal- dijo Estoico.

De un momento a otro aquel lugar en el que estaban se empezó a desboronar fragmentándose mientras que una voz retumbaba en el sueño que repetía constantemente el nombre de Hipo.

-**no hay tiempo. Hipo, Chimuelo uds. Son los únicos que pueden mantener el balance en el mundo. Si uds. Fallan el mundo se vera envuelto en tinieblas**\- dijo el rey dragón que fue rodeado por un aura blanca empezando a desaparecer.

-no es presión- dijo Estoico de manera simple.

-**espere como es que aremos eso**\- dijo Chimuelo que empezaba a ser arrastrado por un vórtice de viento al igual que Hipo.

-**Uds. Son únicos, inteligentes y habilidosos. Se que encontraran la manera de vencer**\- dijo el rey dragón desapareciendo del lugar.

-Papa espera- dijo Hipo intentando de no ser succionado por el vórtice.

-confió en ti hijo y no importa lo que pase estoy orgulloso de tí- dijo Estoico.

El lugar se empezó a desboronar cada vez más empezando a fragmentarse mientras que el vórtice de viento se volvía más potente. Hipo despertó de golpe estaba sudando y respiraba cada vez más agitado que antes. Enfrente de el estaba Astrid con una cara preocupada mientras que lo zarandeaba de los hombros.

-Hipo ya reacciona- dijo Astrid denotando un poco de preocupación en su voz.

-que paso- dijo Hipo aunque no salía del todo de su alucinación y de la sorpresa de que el mundo recaía en sus manos. Astrid al ver que no salía de su sueño opto por darle una cachetada dejándole rojo el cachete.

-auch Astrid porq hiciste eso- dijo Hipo sobándose la mejilla.

-lo siento pero te necesitamos. Encontramos una nave casi destrozada en el muelle y ese lugar se esta volviendo un alboroto, tienes que frenar esto- dijo Astrid.

Hipo tomo sus cosas, se cambió y salió a ver qué era lo que tenía a todos tan alterados. Al llegar vio que sus hijos estaban hay al frente mirando la escena. Al ver se encontró con un gran barco de la ciudad de Halland destrozado y con muchos hombres muertos en el mar.

-Papa que fue lo que pasó con ellos- dijo Nía totalmente asustada por ver a tanta gente muerta.

-nada cariño nada- dijo Hipo –**Cloud, Luna, Tornado llévense a los niños a un paseo por el bosque. Cuídenlos y que se tengan alejados de la escena**\- dijo Hipo a las crias de su amigo.

-** a la orden**\- dijeron los tres para después montar a sus jinetes a la fuerza sobre ellos.

-**Kira ve con ellos y vigila que no se metan en problemas**\- dijo Chimuelo a su compañera que se fue a cuidar a sus crias y a las crias del amigo de su compañero. Al igual que Hipo los adultos mandaron a los niños a las casas o a jugar en la plaza con tal de mantenerlos alejados de la escena.

-uno vivo- grito Eret con un Hombre agonizante en sus brazos. Este le faltaba un brazo y su cara estaba raspada que no se notaba su piel.

Hipo se agacho y tomo al hombre en brazos –¿que fue lo que paso?. ¿Qué paso con Orn?¿Quien cometió esta barbarie?- dijo Hipo en un tono suave. El Hombre dijo algo pero no se escucho así que Hipo pego su oído a los labios del hombre escuchando lo que dijo.

-un demonio con alas que escupe electricidad- dijo este en un susurro que casi ni se oía y era difícil entender que fue lo que dijo.

-un skrill- dijo Hipo al escuchar la descripción pero el hombre negó débilmente pidiéndole a Hipo que se acercara para que le dijera que fue lo que paso.

-un hombre- dijo este para después caer muerto. Al escuchar esto a Hipo le retumbo unas palabras en su mente "el heraldo del mal" pensó. Chimuelo al escuchar eso se alarmo.

"no creerás que fue él" cuestiono Chimuelo totalmente asustado.

"creo que si" respondió Hipo –Eret llama a los jinetes primarios diles que se preparen que iremos a Halland a ver si hay sobrevivientes- dijo Hipo a Eret el cual llamo a todos los jinetes primarios –mama cuida a nuestros niños por nosotros mientras no estamos – pidió Hipo a su madre.

-yo los cuido ahora vayan- dijo Valka. Los jinetes primarios en media hora ya habían partido a la aldea de Halland. Hipo y Chimuelo no dejaban de tener una discusión de pensamientos mientras buscaban las probabilidades de que haya sido el heraldo que menciono el rey.

Después de dos horas habían llegado a la ciudad de Halland encontrándose con la desagradable sorpresa de que todo estaba quemado y que algunos cuerpos estaban atravesados en lanzas.

-pero que paso aqui- dijo Astrid totalmente asustada y asqueada de ver la escena. De repente se escuchó un grito maniático proveniente del bosque dejando ver a Orn el líder de la aldea.

-aléjense inmundos demonios- grito corriendo con un hacha en mano para acertar un golpe a Hipo que rápidamente saco a alma negra y bloqueo el golpe para después ser recibido por una patada del jefe de Halland.

-Orn soy yo Hipo- dijo Hipo mientras que en un rápido movimiento desarmaba a orn para después inmovilizarlo –calma soy yo- dijo Hipo en una voz suave para calmar al alocado hombre.

-Hipo que haces aqui- dijo Orn al ver a su amigo hay en su ciudad o bueno lo que quedaba de ella.

-escombros de tus navíos llegaron a las costas de Berk con varios cuerpos así que vinimos a ver que había pasado- dijo Hipo ayudando a Orn a pararse –amigo que paso acá- dijo Hipo totalmente preocupado.

-fue una rebelión una masacre. Nos atacaron varias aldeas con las cuales supuestamente teníamos un trato- dijo Orn totalmente entristecido con la voz quebrada.

-quienes fueron y los haremos pagar por esto- dijo Patán.

-fueron los bersekers, junto con los Balkarias, el símbolo de Drago Manodura y los Bog Buglars y dos símbolos que no reconozco- dijo Orn.

-mi hermano hizo que?- dijo Camicazi muy alterada al saber que uno de los responsables de esa masacre era su consanguíneo.

-podrías mostrarnos los símbolos- dijo Patapez para ver si reconocía los símbolos mencionados por Orn. Este cogió una lanza partida y los dibujo lo mejor que pudo –esperen ese es el símbolo romano pero Espartaco había cambiado el símbolo por otro. Y ese es el símbolo persa- dijo Patapez.

-no puedo creerlo- dijo Patán.

-no solo eso, un demonio con un aura negra con alas, cola y que dispara electricidad nos atacó- dijo Orn.

Hipo y Chimuelo al escuchar esto se miraron con preocupación ya que todo indicaba que era el heraldo del mal. –hay sobrevivientes- pregunto Hipo.

-si por suerte pude mandar a gran parte de nuestra gente al bosque antes de que nos atacaran- dijo Orn.

-bien. Esto parece que va ser guerra. Necesitaremos a todos nuestros aleados. Camicazi y Eret vayan a Berk y díganles que se preparen para una batalla, de paso digan que manden barcos para pasar a los sobrevivientes de Halland a Berk. Brutacio, Brutilda y Patapez se quedaran a atender a los heridos y a escoltarlos a Berk. Astrid, Patán y yo vamos a llamar a unos viejos amigos. Hay que estar preparados porque esto es una guerra mundial- dijo Hipo

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado. Y acabo la 4 temporada dándole paso a la 5 temporada o la recta final.**

**Quiero dar un INMENSO agradecimiento a Nia Haddock y a The_rider_sell y sus reviews constantes, tambien a Lady H.H, LupitaChapero Astrid Hofferson 01 y a todos aquellos que al igual que estas increíbles personas dejaban un review todos los días pero que ni idea de que paso, y a los que dejan reviews no tan constantemente, ya que gracias a esas personas esta historia se ha mantenido en pie. Y nos vemos la próxima****.**


	72. llamando a los aliados (parte I)

Chapter 72: llamando a los aliados (parte I).

Vuela junto a mí

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, aca les dejo este capitulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten.**

**Aaron: oye amigo no creo poder hacerlo por el motivo de que ya me encarte con otro fic de CEATD.**

**LupitaChapero: gracias por tu review y si esta historia esta en su recta final y espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado.**

**Georgia Skandar: Ok aca esta lo que quieres y espero que te guste y por cierto porq el atte. Gigi. Así es como te dicen o que?.**

**Lady Aira H H: tranquila mi pequeña padawan si leer la guerra quieres tu esperar debes. Ok creo que estoy medio drogado XD.**

**The rider sel: sip se me ocurrió esa pequeña idea después de ver operación valkiria y pues aca esta el capitulo.**

**Nia Haddock: AJAJJAJA tranquila estoy muy cerca del final como para echarme para atrás y lamento si me estoy tardando mas de lo normal.**

**Astrid Hofferson 01: jaja sin tantas demostraciones de afecto porfavor. Pero no hubiera podido si tu no me hubieras apoyado así que te lo debo a ti.**

**Hashashin: ok gracias amigo por tu review y me alegra que te este gustando la historia.**

**PARA LOS QUE LES INTERESE empecé un nuevo Fic de CEATD y se llama el señor de los mares y ya tiene 3 capitulos.**

**-en negrilla- hablan dragones**

**-****normal****\- hablan humanos.**

**-"entre comillas"- piensan personajes**

**Y sin mas preámbulo aca esta el capitulo.**

P.V. normal

Y así como dijo el jefe de Berk todos salieron a hacer sus deberes.

**Eret y Camicazi.**

Los jinetes de dragón habían llegado a cumplir las órdenes del líder de la aldea.

-Eret, Camicazi como les fue y en donde están los demás- pregunto Bocón al ver a lis jinetes descender en la aldea siendo recibido por todos contando a Nía, Cande y Aarón los hijos del líder con sus dragones, junto con sus amigos Kirk, Gyda y Hanne y los dragones de estos.

-no hay tiempo para explicaciones, alisten a todos los dragones y jinetes primarios y de reserva. Alisten las armas Berk está en guerra- dijo Eret con potente voz haciendo que todos salieran disparados a alistar sus armas, dragones con monturas, catapultas, flotas y demás objetos de defensa y ataque.

-queremos una vigilancia de día y noche debemos estar preparados para que lleguen los aliados o los enemigos- dijo Camicazi haciendo que dos vikingos subieran a la torre de vigilancia.

-Eret que está pasando. Dónde está mi hijo y que paso en Halland- pregunto Valka bajándose de Brincanubes.

-aquí no. Hablaremos en el gran salón- dijo Eret. Bocón, Valka, Gil la mama de Astrid, Eret y Camicazi fueron al gran salón donde Eret y Camicazi le contaron a los presentes todo lo que vieron en Halland.

-y eso es lo que paso- termino de contar Eret dejando a todos impresionados. Lo que no sabían es que un grupo de niños estaban oyendo la conversación.

-tenemos que hacer algo- dijo Nía con determinación.

-pero que podríamos hacer somos niños- dijo Kirk.

-podemos reclutar a unos amigos- dijo Cande haciendo que todos se sobresaltaran. Cloud la empujo por detrás y la miro con una expresión de interrogación.

-**¿estás pensando en ir a pedir ayuda a ellos?**\- dijo Cloud cuestionando a su jinete.

-**es una de las únicas formas que podremos ayudar**\- dijo Cande –vengan aurita les contamos pero síganos- dijo Cande subiendo en Cloud y despegando a toda velocidad.

-y a esa que le pico- dijo Gyda cuestionando al hermano de la Haddock menor.

-hmph yo que se- dijo Aarón para ir a perseguir a su hermana seguido de los demás chicos.

**Hipo y Astrid**

Habían volado por horas, ya les dolía el cuerpo de estar volando por horas y ya la velocidad no era la misma.

-Hipo cuanto falta para llegar- pregunto Patán con una cara de cansancio.

-creo que un par de horas mas- dijo Hipo haciendo que todos soltaran un suspiro.

-**cuando lleguemos a tierra le voy a dar un buen golpe**\- dijo Tormenta totalmente fastidiada.

-**yo te apoyare y ayudare**\- dijo Astrid de la misma forma.

Pero aquellos comentarios estaban totalmente fuera de los pensamientos del jefe ya que solo pensaba que una gran pelea se iba a desatar y que no muchos sobrevivirían para contarlo.

-"ya deja de pensar en eso"- dijo Chimuelo por medio del pensamiento a su jinete.

-"no puedo evitarlo. No dejo de pensar que todo el futuro de los dragones esta sobre nuestros hombros"- dijo Hipo con preocupación.

-"en eso concuerdo contigo"- dijo Chimuelo mientras seguía volando. De un momento a otro se ve un pequeño punto a lo lejos haciendo que todos se emocionaran.

-miren es Birka- dijo Hipo haciendo que sus acompañantes celebraran. Cuando ya estaban cerca vieron que empezaron a lanzar flechas y rocas con la catapulta. Los jinetes empezaron a evadir todo lo que los aldeanos de Birka le lanzaban hasta poder llegar a la tierra de la aldea. Ya todos se preparaban para atacar a los berkianos hasta que una voz se holló.

-que hacen- dijo una voz que por lo aguda se notaba que era de una mujer. –Idiotas no ven que son nuestros aliados de Berk- dijo Lady Karianne saliendo entre la multitud. –Hipo que alegría verte- dijo la mujer recibiendo a Hipo con un fuerte abrazo.

-a mi también me alegra Karianne; aun si nos recibieron a palo- bromeo Hipo.

-lamento eso aún tenemos la costumbre de atacar a los dragones- dijo la líder de Birka –a que se debe tu…- pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que una voz gruesa sonó.

-Hipo- dijo Albín saliendo de entre la multitud junto con su muerte susurrante. –pequeño niño que alegría verte- dijo abrazando al hijo de su ya fallecido amigo.

-Albín pero que estás haciendo en Birka- dijo Hipo igual de feliz.

-comercio con esta bella mujer- dijo Albín alagando a Lady Karianne la cual rodo los ojos.

-bueno me imagino que están cansados- dijo Lady Karianne.

-si y mucho- respondió patán.

-les alistaremos una cabaña para que puedan hospedarse y me cuenten porq vinieron a Birka ya que dudo que estén turisteando- dijo Lady Karianne.

-le agradecemos Lady Karianne pero no nos quedaremos por mucho tiempo. Tenemos un problema- dijo Astrid haciendo que Albín y Karianne la miraran con curiosidad. Después de haberse instalado Hipo, Patán y Astrid le contaron lo que paso en Halland a Albín y Karianne.

-no sobrevivió nadie?- pregunto Albín.

-si ya mandamos a nuestros barcos a recoger a los heridos- dijo Patán.

-Albín, Lady Karianne por favor ayúdenos-suplico Hipo.

-no necesitas pedirlo muchacho enviare a que reúnan mi flota para que vayan a Berk- dijo Albín.

-yo te ayudare, Birka y Berk son aldeas hermanas y no dejare a un hermano solo- dijo Karianne haciendo que los Berkianos sonrían ampliamente.

-tenemos que reunir más gente, mañana por la mañana iremos al sur por unos amigos lejanos. Lady Karianne podría Ud. Pedirle a Larson que nos ayude así nos evitaría el viaje de ir hasta Götaland- dijo Astrid.

-con gusto lo hare. Yo misma iré hasta haya mientras que mi ejército se moviliza a Berk- dijo Lady Karianne –si lo que ellos quieren es guerra pues guerra tendrán- dijo decidida la líder de Birka.

** En Berk**

Ya todos estaban entrenando para la batalla, Eret, Camicazi, Bocón estaban en la fragua entregando y reparando armas mientras que Valka preparaba a los dragones, hasta que cierta furia nocturna llego volando.

-Kira que haces aquí- pregunto Valka. Kira solo rugió con preocupación lo cual fue suficiente para hacer entender a la mayor que algo andaba mal y ese mal era nada mas que sus nietos.

-oh no- dijo Valka con preocupación.

**A muchos km más haya de Berk**

-Cande que hacemos aquí- dijo Hanne con miedo. Estaban en una cueva totalmente oscura y no se veía nada.

-solo cállate que acá conseguiremos una gran ayuda- dijo Cande adentrándose a la cueva.

-como sabes que hay algo aquí- pregunto Aarón.

-muchas de las veces que acampo con la abuela para investigar dragones vengo aquí por las noches a pasar con unos amigos- dijo Cande. Siguieron caminando hasta que una voz o rugido los detuvo.

-**¿Cande, Cloud son Uds.?**-pregunto la voz. Para después una figura quedara enfrente de ellos.

-no puede ser- dijeron todos menos Cande y Cloud que al ver a su amigo esbozaron una sonrisa.

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado. Y acabo la 4 temporada dándole paso a la 5 temporada o la recta final.**

**Quiero dar un INMENSO agradecimiento a Nia Haddock y a The_rider_sell y sus reviews constantes, tambien a Lady H.H, LupitaChapero Astrid Hofferson 01 y a todos aquellos que al igual que estas increíbles personas dejaban un review todos los días pero que ni idea de que paso, y a los que dejan reviews no tan constantemente, ya que gracias a esas personas esta historia se ha mantenido en pie. Y nos vemos la próxima****.**


	73. llamando a los aliados (parte II)

Chapter 73: llamando a los aliados (parte II).

Vuela junto a mí

**_Hablando en sususrros_**

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia y me pude escapar ya que he salido de casi todos los líos en los que me metí y pues aproveche que mis papas no estan, aca les dejo este capitulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten.**

**Higushi: gracias por empezar a leer mi historia y te podría pedir un favor? No me llames cariño me siento como un bebe. De resto gracias por el tutorial ;)**

**Aarón: ajajaja quien no lo odia pero bueno así es la vida y lo que dijiste es de mucho valor ya que casi siempre he negado tus solicitudes.**

**Saphira101: gracias por la comprensión y el apoyo y ya intente de decirle a mis papas que no es tiempo perdido pero no me escuchan así que ñah no importa.**

**Ali nav: tranquila lo que menos importan son los reviews con tal de que te guste yo estoy feliz..**

**Guest: gracias enserio muchas gracias por todo y por tu comprensión.**

**Tori Berk: gracias por su comprensión y todo eso. Por personas como uds. Puedo seguir adelante ;).**

**KatnissSakura: gracias por tu apoyo y gracias por el review.**

**Kristtanna: si esta situación es una mamera pero ya casi salgo de ella por lo cual me dio tiempo de escribir este capitulo.**

**Ale HH Greysteele: gracias hermano tu review y el de todos los lectores de esta historia me animan y pues… gracias enserio muchas gracias.**

**PARA LOS QUE LES INTERESE empecé un nuevo Fic de CEATD y se llama el señor de los mares y ya tiene 3 capitulos.**

**-en negrilla- hablan dragones**

**-****normal****\- hablan humanos.**

**-"entre comillas"- piensan personajes**

**Y sin mas preámbulo aca esta el capitulo.**

P.V. normal

Un día más se asomaba por las tierras nórdicas, un día más del cual los vikingos podían agradecer que sigan vivos. El gran jefe de Berk salió de aquella cabaña en la que estaba hospedado en las tierras de Birka.

Cada noche era igual, pesadillas o lo que temía Hipo, premoniciones del futuro encuentro entre el bien y el mal. Aquellos sueños eran sombras, destellos de una guerra sangrienta y que si no se gana posiblemente ese infierno se repetiría por bastante tiempo una y otra vez.

Mientras Hipo veía el paisaje de las tierras que lideraba su amiga Lady Karianne, fue invadido por una sensación cálida mientras que unos brazos lo rodeaban siendo recibido por pequeños besos en la mejilla.

-otra noche de insomnio ¿he?- dijo la rubia que tanto amaba el líder de Berk. Mentir no era una opción viable ya que era imposible mentirle a su esposa que lo conocía de pies a cabeza, cada gesto, cada actitud inusual que él tuviera iba a ser descubierta por su esposa sin necesidad de mirarlo o analizarlo por mucho tiempo.

-Astrid- susurro Hipo el nombre de su amada esposa mientras aferraba las manos de Astrid más a su pecho y estrechaba el abrazo –me estoy volviendo loco. Las pesadillas se intensifican y se vuelven cada vez más atemorizantes- dijo mientras se perdía en su memoria recordando todas aquellas pesadillas que le quitaban el sueño.

-ya tranquilo- dijo Astrid mientras abrazaba más a Hipo escondiendo su rostro en la espalda del castaño disfrutando del calor que este emanaba –solo son pesadillas, sombras que te atormenta- dijo en un intento de reconfortar a su desvelado esposo.

-tengo miedo. Miedo de que esas pesadillas se vuelvan realidad- dijo Hipo temblando levemente al recordar aquellas imágenes terroríficas que se acumulaban en su mente. Un silencio se instauro en la habitación donde solo se podían escuchar sus respiraciones hasta que ese silencio fue roto –puedo pedirte algo?- dijo Hipo llamando la atención de la rubia.

-sabes que me puedes pedir lo que sea- dijo Astrid en el oído de Hipo.

-prométeme que si algo sale mal te vas a ir con nuestros hijos del lugar y protegerlos- dijo Hipo. Aquella petición hizo que Astrid temiera del futuro. Un futuro sin su amado esposo algo que la devastaría en cuestión de segundos. Iba a replicar hasta que fue cortada por Hipo –por favor- dijo dándose vuelta para encararla-si algo me pasa, ellos necesitaran de ti. Por favor prométeme que seguirás sin mí- dijo Hipo cogiéndola por el rostro.

Sabía que replicar no le iba a servir de nada así que en un suspiro acepto –esta bien-.

Ya después cuando se acercaba la tarde ellos estaban despidiéndose de su aliada para partir por los demás.

-vayan a seguir consiguiendo aliados- dijo Lady Karianne mientras los despedía –yo iré a Götaland a pedirle ayuda a Larson; si hay algo que le guste a Larson, eso es la guerra- dijo Lady Karianne.

-gracias Karianne- dijo Astrid haciendo una leve reverencia –la aldea de Berk quedara en deuda de por vida con la aldea de Birka- termino mientras se subía a su dragón.

-nos veremos en un par de semanas- dijo Albín estrechando el brazo de Hipo –aun tengo cuentas pendientes con Berserk y con el mal nacido de Drago. Además…- dijo haciendo una pausa mientras que en su rostro se asomaba una mirada de tristeza –se lo debo a Estoico- dijo Albín agachando la cabeza.

-gracias Albín- dijo Hipo abrazando al viejo amigo de su padre –gracias por ayudarnos por segunda vez- dijo Hipo separándose del fornido hombre.

-bueno- dijo mientras cambiaba su semblante a uno más alegre –tienes que irte antes de que la guerra empiece. Necesitamos todos los aliados que podamos y entre más haya mejor- dijo Albín.

Y con esas últimas palabras nuestros héroes montaron a sus dragones y fueron en dirección a su siguiente parada. Esparta

**En Berk**

Ya las flotas estaban listas, cada vikingo estaba armado y preparado mientras que cada día que transcurría más jinetes de dragones se sumaban al ejercito listos para dar su vida en batalla con tal de que su preciada aldea este a salvo.

-Barcos a la vista- grito uno de los vigías desde la torre de vigilancia. Apenas el cuerno de aviso resonó por las calles de la aldea, cada vikingo y jinete se alisto para el enfrentamiento. Para su suerte eran las naves que habían enviado para recoger a los heridos de la ya devastada aldea de Halland.

Cuando las naves se acoplaron en el muelle cada uno de los vikingos empezaron a llevar a los heridos a ver a la curandera. Brutacio, Brutilda y Patapez fueron a reunirse con la madre de su amigo para dar el reporte.

La encontraron en el gran salón con una taza de té, despeinada y con horribles ojeras tomando grandes sorbos del té.

-he jefa- dijo Brutacio llamando la atención de la Haddock que lo volteo a mirar- todo bien- dijo preocupado al ver el estado de la mujer.

-si claro- dijo esta mientras ponía el tarro en una de las mesas –porque no debería estar bien. Mis nietos y sus amigos llevan desaparecidos casi dos semanas- dijo con un eje de sarcasmo más una pisca de locura.

Los jinetes se miraron extrañados y a la vez sorprendidos por recibir aquella noticia que bien los mantendría muy ocupados en aquellos días si no los encontraban y más la guerra estaría totalmente ocupados.

-venga- dijo Patapez saliendo de entre el grupo y poniendo un brazo alrededor de los hombros de su soberana –vamos jefa tiene que descansar un poco- dijo Patapez empezando a llevársela mientras Valka reía como loca gracias a la falta de sueño.

-vaya que está preocupada- dijo Brutacio mientras miraba a su gemela que seguía con la vista a Patapez que se llevaba a una desquiciada Valka. Al salir Patapez y Valka, entraron Camicazi y Eret que estaban en igual condiciones que Valka restándole la risa maniática.

-y no es la única- dijo Eret mientras tomaba una jarra de té para beber un poco y después regárselo por el cuello.

-no han tenido ninguna pista del paradero de los chicos- dijo Brutilda preocupada por su hija y sus sobrinos perdidos.

-no- dijo Camicazi mientras se sentaba en uno de los bancos y empezaba a frotarse el cuello con cansancio –nada , no dejaron una pista de su paradero- dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza.

-y si Valka esta así, imagínense como está una furia nocturna que no encuentra a sus 3 crías- dijo Eret mientras dirigía su mirada a la salida del gran recinto. Todos voltearon a mirar para encontrarse con una Kira que fácilmente se podía ver su preocupación en su rostro mientras caminaba en círculos por el lugar. Sus alas estaban por el suelo ya que había volado por mucho tiempo buscando a sus crías que ni siquiera puede mantenerlas un poco alzadas para que estas no se arrastren por el suelo además de dos notables protuberancias debajo de sus ojos.

-esto no me gusta- dijo Brutacio al ver a la dragona.

**Hipo y Astrid**

Ya habían volado por un par de días hasta que por fin en el horizonte se veía la ciudad de Esparta con esa arquitectura tan peculiar y llamativa. Al descender la bienvenida no fue tan amena o amistosa como se la esperaban. En poco tiempo los tres dragones estaban rodeados de soldados espartanos que los amenazaban con sus filosas espadas.

-alto- dijo uno de los soldados mientras se acercaba levemente a los dragones- hay bájense de esos monstruos y tírense al suelo- dijo el soldado mientras que sus compañeros se acercaban más y más.

-esperen venimos en son de paz- dijo Hipo mientras levantaba las manos en forma de rendición –queremos hablar con el rey Plistarco- dijo Hipo. todo un alboroto se formo en el centro de la ciudad mientras los soldados intentaban inmovilizar a las imponentes vestías.

-que está ocurriendo aquí- dijo un hombre fornido saliendo de entre la muchedumbre mientras su figura imponía respeto en los soldados –que es lo que tanto los inquieta- dijo el hombre a uno de sus soldados.

-mi señor- dijo este mientras se arrodillaba frente a su soberano –estos forasteros han llegado en criaturas voladoras como la que monta la reina- dijo el hombre al rey espartano. De un momento a otro los rayos del sol fueron tapados brevemente por una figura hasta que está descendió al lado del rey y el soldado.

-Hipo, Astrid, Patán son ustedes- exclamo una mujer de traje blanco, una diadema dorada y el cabello negro mientras se bajaba del ala-cambiante que montaba.

-Heather- exclamaron los mencionados que después fueron recibidos por un fuerte abrazo de su amiga y reina espartana.

–Vaya que han cambiado en estos últimos años- dijo Heather muy feliz de ver a sus amigos en su ciudad. Se dio vuelta y encaro a los soldados- retírense que estas personas son mis invitadas y unos de los grandes héroes de la guerra contra Persia- dijo con voz autoritaria. Los soldados se retiraron como su soberana mando para abrirle paso al Rey.

-no me lo puedo creer- dijo Plistarco acercándose a los forasteros –amigo mío que alegría de tenerte en mi humilde ciudad- dijo Plistarco abrazando con fuerza a Hipo haciendo que la espalda de este suene mientras Hipo hacia una mueca de dolor.

-a ...mi ….. También me da gusto- dijo Hipo conteniendo un quejido de dolor. De un momento a otro dos figuras no muy altas se aferraron a las piernas de Heather mientras que se escondían de los extraños.

-mami-llamo la voz infantil de un niño a su madre- quienes son- dijeron señalando a los extraños –y porque vuelan animales parecidos Hunter- dijo él niño.

-son tus hijos- pregunto Astrid viendo a los niños que tiernamente se escondían detrás de las piernas de Heather.

-si- afirmo Heather mientras se corría un poco para que sus amigos vieran a sus descendientes –ellos son Quintos y Lucía- dijo señalando a un niño de cabello negro de 8 años y a una niña de cabello liso del mismo color con un años menos que su hermano. –Saluden niños- dijo dándole pequeños empujones a sus hijos para que saludaran.

-Hola- dijeron al unísono para después volver a esconderse.

-los llamaste igual…- dijo Hipo pero fue interrumpido por Heather.

-igual que los niños que murieron aquella vez en roma-dijo ella. Después de una amena conversación se fueron a la sala del consejo a hablar mientras que una criada se llevaba a los niños. Y al llegar se encontraron con una pequeña sorpresa.

-no puede ser- dijo Hipo al ver a las dos personas que estaban sentadas en una de las sillas del lugar –Lartius, Vedius que hacen aquí- dijo al ver a sus viejos amigos y por viejos lo digo por Lartius que ya parecía una pasa pero extrañamente joven a la vez. Los susodichos se pararon y saludaron a su amigo.

-se podría decir que los romanos estamos aprendiendo de la hermosa cultura griega- dijo Lartius volviendo a sentarse –y tu que haces aquí muchacho porque estas muy lejos de casa- dijo el anciano.

-necesitamos su ayuda- dijo Astrid agregándole tensión al ambiente. Los jefes de Berk contaron todo lo que había pasado, desde los restos de la flota de Halland hasta su llegada a Esparta. –los habitantes de Halland sufrieron un ataque de una alianza donde entran los persas y los romanos- dijo Hipo.

Vedius se levantó bruscamente de su asiento-es imposible. Espartaco no ha enviado ni ha una sola barcaza más allá del mar mediterráneo-dijo ofendido.

-si pero no fuimos nosotros sino los que eran fieles al emperador antiguo- dijo Lartius calmando a su amigo –han estado causando problemas y quien sabe porque atacaron a aquellos vikingos- dijo Lartius.

-amigos necesitamos su ayuda- dijo Hipo mientras miraba a los que tenía al frente –mi hogar, mi pueblo y mis hijos están en peligro- dijo mientras los miraba con suplica –necesito su ayuda- dijo casi al borde de las lágrimas.

El gran rey espartano se levantó y con voz firme y potente hablo –Esparta los ayudara- dijo con una mirada decidida.

-pero señor- dijo uno de los ancianos del consejo apunto de protestar pero fue rápidamente cortado por el rey.

-callaos- dijo mientras lo señalaba –Hipo y su gente se arriesgaron a pelear contra los persas a sabiendas de que si no ganábamos Herjes los cazaría. Esparta está en deuda con ellos y les ayudaremos quiera o no lo quiera el consejo- dijo Plistarco. Después de aquel discurso Lartius se paró de su asiento.

-Roma al igual que Esparta está en deuda y conociendo a Espartaco, se que no dudaría en ayudarlos- y con aquellas palabras ya el ejército de la alianza Berkiana estaba completo.

.

.

.

Pasaron los días y ya la flota romana y la flota espartana estaba llegando a las costas de Berk junto con sus jefes que habían decidido viajar en barco y dejar descansar a sus dragones. Al llegar vieron la flota de Albín, la Flota de Götaland y la flota de Birka mas las defensas de Berk listas para el combate.

Al bajar fueron recibidos por todos.

-Hipo- grito Bocón mientras se acercaba al hijo de su amigo y lo estrechaba –creí que nunca llegarías a tiempo- dijo soltando a su aprendiz.

-si yo pensé lo mismo- dijo sobándose el cuello. Y así cada Berkiano se acercó a saludar a su jefe hasta que alguien lo llamo por detrás.

-Hipo- se escuchó la voz de su madre que rápidamente lo abrazo. Venia acompañada de Brincanubes y de Kira la cual se fue con su compañero –los niños escaparon- dijo rompiendo el abrazo.

-**QUE**-dijeron todos incluyendo a Chimuelo que se había separado de su compañera.

-**hace casi un mes que no están y los hemos buscado por todas partes**\- dijo Kira mientras en su rostro se dibujaba o más bien se notaba la preocupación. Esta noticia alarmo al jefe de Berk.

-ose a que escaparon- dijo Astrid mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos celestes.

-eso creemos- dijo Valka. Astrid abrazo a Hipo mientras empezaba a llorar al igual que Kira hacía con Chimuelo. Definitivamente la vida no podía ser más desgraciada con aquella familia o eso pensaban hasta que.

-nosotros jamás escapamos- se escuchó una voz descender del cielo y era nadie mas que los niños Haddock junto con sus amigos y sus dragones que al descender fueron abrazados por todos.

-**que están dementes. Me tenían muy preocupada**\- rugió Kira en un enfado descomunal –**no saben lo mucho que Uds. me importan como para hacer esas travesuras**\- grito aun más enfadada.

-**pues si ser travieso es conseguir todo un ejército de dragones. Pues si somos muy traviesos**-dijo Luna. Todos los miraron desconcertados hasta que ellos señalaron los cielos y vieron algo que jamás en sus vidas imaginaron ver.

-son….son….son- dijo Valka trabándose al ver aquel espectáculo.

-furias nocturnas- dijo Hipo al ver a toda una manada de furias nocturnas que fácilmente llegaban a los 1.000 furias nocturnas.

-** y no solo son furias nocturnas son furias del clan de las sombras y del clan del averno**\- dijo Cande con una sonrisa socarrona ya que esta y sus hermanos se deleitaban con las aventuras de sus padres y sus dragones y la que mas le gustaba era la guerra entre clanes de los furias nocturnas. Y aquel comentario hizo que el alfa y su pareja se les cayera la mandíbula por el suelo.

-** te recuerdo niña que ahora somos el clan de los furias nocturnas sombras del averno**\- dijo un furia que descendía junto con otros tres dejando a el alfa y su compañera mas sorprendidos porque….

-**Papa, mama**\- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado. Y acabo la 4 temporada dándole paso a la 5 temporada o la recta final.**

**Quiero dar un INMENSO agradecimiento a Nia Haddock y a The_rider_sell y sus reviews constantes, tambien a Lady H.H, LupitaChapero Astrid Hofferson 01 y a todos aquellos que al igual que estas increíbles personas dejaban un review todos los días pero que ni idea de que paso, y a los que dejan reviews no tan constantemente, ya que gracias a esas personas esta historia se ha mantenido en pie. Y nos vemos la próxima****.**


	74. empieza la guerra

Chapter 74: empieza la guerra.

Vuela junto a mí

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia y lamento no haber actualizado antes porque la verdad es que estoy escaso de imaginación y creatividad por lo cual se me esta haciendo imposible terminar esta historia y ahí una alta posibilidad de que deje de seguir con mi otra historia del señor de los mares y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten.**

**Nia Haddok: Gracias por el cumplido y creo que te debi fastidiar por mi tardansa por lo cual te pido disculpas encerio solo que se esta haciendo imposible terminar los capitulos.**

**Aarón: lo siento creo que no voy a poder hacer uno del rey leon pero no te miento al decirte que muchas veces pense hacer uno o támbien tenia planeado hacer un The legends of zelda pero como van las cosas con este fic creo que este sera el único fic que termine porque con el de alpha and omegas estoy igual o peor.**

**Saphira101: gracias por la comprensión y el apoyo y ya intente de decirle a mis papas que no es tiempo perdido pero no me escuchan así que ñah no importa.**

**LupitaChapero: Bueno intente de hacer a ese par de niños un poco tierno y quería dejarlos con la intriga.**

**Lady Aira HH: Gracias por tu comprensión y no importa tu ya sabes lo que digo con tal de que te guste este fic estoy feliz. Por cierto Colombia va a derrotar a Peru el domingo ;) (no la verdad es que si siguen jugando asi de mal como jugaron contra venezuela lo dudo mucho).**

**the-rider-sel: pues no te dire como terminara pero espero sorprenderte con el final que tengo preparado .**

**-en negrilla- hablan dragones**

**-****normal****\- hablan humanos.**

**-"entre comillas"- piensan personajes**

**Y sin mas preámbulo aca esta el capitulo.**

P.V. normal

-**¿Cómo?¿cuándo?¿dónde?- **estas eran las preguntas que repetían una y otra y otra vez la pareja de furias nocturnas al ver a sus progenitores con vida después de tanto tiempo de haber creído que estos estaban muertos y que los últimos furias nocturnas eran ellos y sus crías.

Y por otra parte estaban sus jinetes que estaban igual o peor que ellos ya que el cielo de Berk se había llenado de miles de furias nocturnas que los miraban de una manera un tanto incomoda.

-es increíble- dijo Hipo al ver todas las furias nocturnas que en aquel entonces estaban en la isla –después de todo este tiempo de búsqueda con la ambición de alguna vez encontrar a otro de la especie de Chimuelo y…-en ese momento los ojos del jefe Berkiano se cristalizaron de la emoción que estaba sintiendo –están aquí- dijo al final.

Patapez estaba con la boca abierta y empezando a hiperventilar hasta que fue calmado por un golpe distraído de Brutacio que al igual que sus amigos estaba con la boca abierta de la impresión.

Mientras tanto sus hijos miraban con burla y satisfacción la cara de sus padres que no dejaban de ver a las dos manadas unidas mientras que esta se posaba en la aldea ocupando el poco espacio que quedaba

Después de unos segundos todos miraron a los reyes de los clanes que debían dar una muy seria explicación.

-**si ya sabemos**\- dijo el rey Faas al sentir la mirada de todos sobre las parejas el, su compañera y sus amigos-**ustedes merecen saber la verdad- **dijo el rey de los furias de las sombras.

-**si queremos una ****explicación**-dijo Chimuelo mirando acusadoramente a su padre -**y que sea muy bien explicada-**dijo el alpha.

-**hace tiempo yo volví a la manada y todo estaba quemado y sin un rastro de vida**-dijo Kira recordando la vez en que había vuelto a su hogar llevandose la sorpresa de que todo estaba destruido dándole a pensar que todos habían muerto -**Así que empiecen a contar-**dijo la furia buscando escuchar la historia de su familia.

-**si es lo que quieren**-dijo Rydell empezando a narrar la historia -**todo empezó después de su huida**\- dijo empezando a recordar.

_Flash Back_

P.V. Rydell

Como era posible, mi hija mi sangre se había enamorado del enemigo, de nada mas ni nada menos que el príncipe Aren del clan de las sombras, nuestros enemigos a muerte. Gran parte de mis subordinados estaban indignados por aquel echo de que mi hija se hubiera enamorado del enemigo causante de muchas perdidas en nuestra familia. Muchos de los disgustados fueron en persecución de los príncipes, mientras que otros estaban en el mismo estado de shock en el que yo me encontraba.

Y al parecer no era el único ya que de reojo pude ver como Faas miraba el camino que habían tomado nuestros hijos, y al igual que en mi manada muchos de los furias del clan de las sombras alzaron vuelo en persecución de Aren y Kira. El al voltear su rostro hizo que nuestras miradas se conectaran empezando a reflejar odio y rencor.

-todo es culpa tuya y la de ese bastardo que tienes por hijo- dije enojado empezando a sentir como la sangre me hervía de pensar que el hijo de mi enemigo había estropeado a mi querida hija. La imagen de Kira huyendo con ese bastardo hizo que mi odio aumentara a gran escala poniéndome en posición de defensa mientras que no rompía el contacto visual con mi enemigo.

-mi hijo era un dragón recto y fiel a sus convicciones hasta que apareció tu hija que con sus encantos de ramera sedujo a mi hijo y destruyo todo lo que yo había criado- dijo Faas mirándome y dándome cuenta de que sus pupilas se volvieron rendijas dejando ver su enojo, que muy probablemente se comparaba al mió. Karin y Erla estaban como estatuas viéndonos mientras que nosotros nos amenazábamos el uno al otro. Aquella imagen volvió a mi mente en donde mi hija volaba junto a el príncipe de los furias de las sombras. Aquello fue la gota que hizo que mi ira explotara.

-te matare por lo que le hiciste a mi pequeña- grite abalanzándome contra Faas, hiriéndolo con mis garras en su rostro pero que el rápidamente me alejo con un golpe de su cola haciendo que yo retroceda, nos quedamos viendo nos otra vez y al mismo tiempo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lanzamos simultáneamente lanzando una bola de plasma que exploto haciendo un gran estruendo. Los dos chocamos con fuerza arañando, mordiendo golpeando el cuerpo del otro. Nuestras compañeras miraban sin pronunciar palabra aquella contienda que se llevaba entre Faas y yo. Nuestros cuerpos cada vez estaban mas heridos, veía como las patas de Faas temblaban pero al igual que el mi fuerza flaqueaba pero mi espíritu y convicción aun querían seguir peleando. Otra vez las garras de Faas y las mías se encontraron hiriendo al otro.

La pelea se iba a continuar hasta que nuestras compañeras se interpusieron entre mi enemigo y yo.

-¿que haces Karin?- pregunte viendo directamente a los ojos de mi compañera.

-ya basta por hoy- dijo con voz serena pero autoritaria -ya hemos derramado mucha sangre- dijo la reina de los furias del clan del averno. Con enojo resople y fije mi mirada en Faas que al parecer estaba en las mismas condiciones que yo mientras era detenido por Erla.

Así aquel día finalizo dando por terminada la batalla y haciendo que ambos bandos regresaran a sus respectivos territorios. Pero desde aquel día nada volvió a ser lo mismo, los enfrentamientos entre el clan de las sombras y el clan del averno se volvieron mas frecuentes empezando a invadir y atacar a los furias nocturnas inocentes, algo que antes no se hacia por cuestión de honor pero gracias a los príncipes el honor se perdió.

El numero de nuestra especie bajaba drasticamente, mientras que Faas y yo seguíamos segados por aquel odio y rencor que teníamos el uno por el otro.

Era un día mas de guerra y como siempre las bajas fueron considerables. Mi cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas y de golpes por la batalla que tuve contra Faas que al igual que yo salió herido del campo. Karin mi compañera me estaba curando las heridas pero con una mirada de enojo y seriedad de la cual yo no sabia el porque.

-se podría saber porque me miras de esa manera- dije llamando la atención de mi compañera que como respuesta me mordió una de mis patas haciendo que soltara un quejido de dolor.

-pareces una cría- dijo mirándome con seriedad -tu y Faas son un par de crías que pelean por un hueso metiendo a dragones que no tienen nada que ver en esto- soltó Karin mientras se daba la vuelta para retirarse de la cueva.

-espera- dije poniéndome enfrente de ella para evitar que saliera de la cueva -que es eso de que es una pelea que solo es de Faas y mía- exprese mi duda mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-que esta guerra se volvió una batalla personal entre tu y Faas. Esto ya no es por la guerra de hace miles de años que con el tiempo se haba perdido en el tiempo- dijo mi compañera dejándome con la duda pero antes de que pudiera responder ella siguió hablando -la guerra que Faas y tu están llevando no es por la diferencia entre clanes. La llevan porque los dos se sienten ofendidos por lo que paso con nuestros hijos- dijo con remordimiento. Iba a reprochar pero al analizar las palabras de mi amada me di cuenta que la cruda y cruel realidad era esa. Faas y yo habíamos sumergido a nuestros clanes en una batalla personal de la cual mucha sangre inocente había sido derramada.

Cuando mire los ojos de mi compañera solo pude ver reflejada la decepción y sin mas que decir ella salió de la cueva dejándome en una batalla conmigo mismo. Desesperado por aquella culpa que me carcomía por dentro salí a volar llegando casualmente a la frontera de los dos territorios.

Estaba tan ensimismado que no me di cuenta que a lo lejos venia otro furia al igual que yo. No fue hasta que lo tuve a dos metros de mi que me di cuenta de su presencia fijando que era nada mas ni nada menos que el rey del clan de las sombras. Al mirarnos la respuesta fue inmediata donde los dos nos pusimos en posición de defensa.

Nos quedamos hay mirándonos fijamente sin movernos y sin decir nada, pero había algo que no había ocurrido en nuestros anteriores encuentro y eso era duda. Al final al mismo tiempo los dos dejamos de mirarnos amenazadora mente para al mismo tiempo agachar la cabeza y soltar un suspiro de tristeza.

El silencio volvió a reinar hasta que Faas hablo.

-así que a ti también te regañaron ¿he?-dijo Faas con un tono divertido pero a la vez con un tono de tristeza. Lo mire con una sonrisa triste y asentí levemente. Nos quedamos en silenció por otro rato hasta que yo decidí romper el incomodo momento.

-aunque ellas tienen razón- dije desviando la mirada -nos ensimismamos tanto en nuestro orgullo herido por la unión de nuestros hijos que no nos dimos cuenta de a quien metíamos- exprese con tristeza y decepción de mi mismo.

-sabes tal vez si hubiéramos apoyado la unión de nuestros hijos, todos estaríamos unidos y viviríamos en paz por fin- dijo Faas mientras se sentaba en el suelo, acto que yo imite. -pero no nos podemos quedar mirando el pasado- continuo con su discurso-la verdadera pregunta aquí es que debemos hacer- dijo mirándome a los ojos.

Al verlo pude ver la misma idea que yo tenia y que seria algo un poco loca -debemos unir nuestras manadas- dije decidido -ya no mas muertes innecesarias, no mas esclavitud, la paz que se perdió hace tanto tiempo se podría recuperar una vez mas- dije emocionado siendo acompañado por mi amigo.

Y tal cual habitamos acordado al día siguiente se llamo a los dos clanes anunciándoles la noticia a la cual todos vitorearon y sin perder tiempo los muerte susurrante fueron liberados pero lo que mas sorprendió fue ver que estos se quedarían en el territorio del clan del averno, su hogar original y haciendo un pacto con el clan renombrado sombras del averno el cual se instalo en el territorio del antiguo clan de las sombras porque aunque me duela admitirlo era un mejor territorio.

Final del flash Back

P.V. normal

-**esa es nuestra historia**-termino Rydell de contar la historia dejando a todos impresionados de aquel cuento que llevo la paz a los dos clanes de los furias nocturnas. El alpha y su pareja aunque estaban felices de encontrar a su familia aun tenían resentimiento en contra de sus progenitores los cuales no pasaron por desapercibido aquella mirada.

-**Hijo**-dijo Erla llamando al alpha -**se que cometimos un error pero jamas dejamos de pensar en ti**-dijo Erla mientras era apoyada por los demas.

-**no les pedimos que nos perdonen**-dijo Karin -**solo que sepan que desde hoy los apoyaremos y serán la nueva cabeza del clan**-continuo. El silencio se instalo por un momento hasta que Kira dio unos pasos al frente hasta quedar cara a cara con sus padres y sin aviso alguno los abrazo dejando al principio sorprendidos a sus progenitores pero que después aceptaron con gusto el abrazo. Chimuelo que al principio se negaba a aceptar, fue convencido por un pequeño golpe de Hipo que le pidió que no guardara rencor contra sus padres y al igual que Kira abrazo a sus padres siendo recibido por ellos.

-esperen aun no explican como es que terminaron acá-dijo Aron rompiendo aquel momento. Todos fijaron sus miradas en los ex reyes del clan los cuales continuaron su historia.

-**unos años después del tratado de paz fuimos atacados**-contó Faas dejando en intriga a todos-**un humano y su flota llegaron a la isla atacándonos sin previo aviso. El humano tenia dragones bajo su control y en su posesión tenia muchas trampas con las cuales asesinaba o si no atrapaba a los nuestros-**

-Drago- dijo Hipo al escuchar la narración del furia.

-**el junto a un dragón de la clase alpha, sometió al clan de las muerte susurrante que fiel a nuestro pacto nos apoyaron y que gracias a ellos pudimos escapar**-aquello hizo que todos se sintieran mal. Todos los presentes se preocuparon ya que entre sus enemigos estaba Drago.

-y si no los detenemos nos van a someter a todos-respondió Valka haciendo que la preocupación aumentara. Entre la multitud se escuchaban comentarios desalentadores y palabras de tristeza haciendo que el jefe de Berk y heraldo en representación del bien fuera invadido por el valor.

-no lo permitiremos- exclamo decidido el jefe berkiano -esta es nuestra tierra, son nuestras familias. No dejaremos que unos reyes y lideres en busca de poder nos lo arrebaten todo- dijo Hipo empezando a llenar de confianza a los demás y poco a poco empezando a ser apoyado con exclamaciones y gritos de guerra. -si quieren doblegarnos pues que vengan y lo intenten pero que sepan que no caeremos sin pelear-expreso avivando el fuego y la confianza en los corazones de sus aliados -que vengan Drago, Dagur, Alberick, Erlend, Salvaje y si quieren que traigan al mismo Loki, que sepan que dragones y humanos libres no caerán sin pelear y que si nos quieren pues AQUÍ LOS ESTAMOS ESPERANDO-grito Hipo haciendo que todos los siguieran mientras que los dragones rugían ferozmente y así todos empezaron a alistarse.

Ya todos esperaban vigilantes a cualquier señal del enemigo.

-la flota del enemigo en el Horizonte- grito el centinela desde la torre. Y efectivamente una gran flota que se podía comparar a la flota de la unión de los piratas del archipiélago grecorromano.

-acá empieza la guerra-

_**continuara...**_

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado. Y acabo la 4 temporada dándole paso a la 5 temporada o la recta final.**

**Quiero dar un INMENSO agradecimiento a Nia Haddock y a The_rider_sell y sus reviews constantes, tambien a Lady H.H, LupitaChapero Astrid Hofferson 01 y a todos aquellos que al igual que estas increíbles personas dejaban un review todos los días pero que ni idea de que paso, y a los que dejan reviews no tan constantemente, ya que gracias a esas personas esta historia se ha mantenido en pie. Y nos vemos la próxima****.**


	75. guerra mundial(parte I)

Chapter 75: guerra mundial (parte I).

Vuela junto a mí

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten.**

**Nia Haddok: pues como muchas veces te he dicho esto no hubiera podido continuar si no hubiera sido por ti que fuiste la que siempre en todo momento me acompañaste desde el comienzo hasta el final.**

**Astrid Hofferson 01: jajajaja te adoro fresita y de que te sorprendes. tu mejor que cualquier otro lector sabe que tan cruel puedo llegar a ser y en especial por lo que viene(solo por dejarte con la intriga XD).**

**Lady Aira HH: gracias por tu review tu eres una de mis lectoras favoritas(entre otras claro) porque casi siempre me estas apoyando y te lo agradezco mucho (mierda gano chile. yo iba por argentina).**

**PD: HARE LO POSIBLE POR CONTINUAR EL SEÑOR DE LOS MARES PERO NO PROMETO NADA.**

**-en negrilla- hablan dragones**

**-****normal****\- hablan humanos.**

**-"entre comillas"- piensan personajes**

**Y sin mas preámbulo aca esta el capitulo.**

P.V. normal

Por fin los dos bandos se iban a encontrar cara a cara estando en aquel remoto lugar por un motivo, solo un motivo y es acabar con el otro. El viento sopla fuertemente haciendo que las banderas se hondeen violentamente, las olas fuertes y constantes rompen contra los cascos de los barcos y las rocas del barranco y con una leve llovizna acompañada de sonoros relámpagos alumbrando los rostros de cada soldado en el lugar presente.

La flota usurpadora dispuesta a acabar con el bien y esclavizar a todos esta a pocos kilómetros de la costa de Berk. Desde el pico mas alto de la pequeña isla se encontraba el heraldo del bien junto su fiel dragón y con sus amigos, su esposa, su madre y Alvin.

-wow- expreso Patán al ver a lo lejos el gran ejercito que iban a enfrentar y como no hacerlo, las flotas llegaban hasta el horizonte dificultando poder ver el mar-esto se va a poner feo- termino mientras se notaba el temor al expresar cada una de las palabras.

-creo que necesitare calzones nuevos- dijo Bocon de la misma manera que había dicho el pelinegro-Hipo algún plan-pregunto al jefe berkiano. Este no respondió solo miraba al ejercito enemigo pensando que su destino había llegado y que de una u otra iba a acabar con esa locura. -Hipo- volvió a llamar el herrero logrando sacar a Hipo de sus pensamientos.

-Bocon saca el cuerno para avisarle a los lideres enemigos- dijo Hipo a su maestro haciendo que este lo mirara con curiosidad al igual que todos los ahí presentes. -si podemos acabar esta guerra de manera diplomática lo intentare- dijo con firmeza. y como se lo habían ordenado Bocon saco un cuerno que hizo sonar para que después de unos segundos recibiera la respuesta confirmando el encuentro.

-niños quédense aquí- expreso Valka a sus nietos y a los hijos de los amigos de su hijo.

Antes de que estos partieran Nia, Aron y Cande se acercaron a abrazar a sus padres y su abuela.

-tranquilos todo saldrá bien- decía Astrid una y otra vez a sus pequeños hijos los cuales sollozaban por el temor de perder a uno de sus padres o en el peor de los caso a los dos junto con su abuela. los 6 miembros de la familia Haddock se abrazaban intentando de disipar el miedo de sus almas. Por otro lado estaba Kira y Chimuelo cubrían con sus alas a sus crias Luna, Tornado y Cloud. Eret y Camicazi abrazaban a su hijo Kirk mientras que Patán y Brutilda abrazaban a su hija Hanne al igual que Brutació abrazaba a su hija adoptiva Gyda.

-Hipo- se escucho la voz de Alvin haciendo que aquel momento se rompiera -tenemos que irnos- dijo este ya montado en su susurro mortal. Los padres dejaron a sus hijos y se montaron cada uno en su respectivo dragón pero antes de partir el jefe de berk se giro encarando a los infantes.

-no quiero se metan en esta guerra, si algo sale mal váyanse del lugar tan rápido como puedan- dijo Hipo, todos los niños asintieron levemente estando enfadados.

-"es la hora"-penso Hipo con nervios al traer la carga del futuro del mundo en sus hombros.

-"siempre estaré contigo hermano"- respondió Chimuelo en forma reconfortante haciendo que Hipo se calme un poco y agradezca el apoyo con una sonrisa.

-"pase lo que pase, fuiste tu el que cambio toda mi vida Chimuelo"- Hipo puso su mano en la frente del dragón haciendo que su fiel amigo una su frente con la de su jinete.

Después de eso Alvin montado en su susurro mortal, Camicazi montada en su corta leñas Relámpago, Eret montado en el cuerno tonante Rompecraneos, Valka montada en el corta tormentas Brincanubes, Bocon en el rompe huesos Gruñon (acuerdense que puse a Bocon como jinete del rompe huesos), Astrid montada en tormenta, Heather en el ala cambiante Hunter, Patán en diente pua, Brutilda montada en el escaldaron Scaldy, Brutacio en Vomito y eructo y por ultimo Hipo que iba en Chimuelo el alfa volaron hasta el punto de encuentro llevándose una pequeña sorpresa.

Hay esperándolos estaban sus contrincantes los cuales todos estaban montando en dragones. Al llegar y estar mas cerca del ejercito enemigo pudieron ver las flotas que tenían dragones montados por soldados enemigos.

Al frente del ejercito estaba Dagur montado en nada mas ni nada menos que un Skrill morado con ojos rojos, Alberik el líder de Balkiria estaba montado en un pesadilla voladora, Erlend iba montado en un tifomerang, Salvaje el líder de los Marginados o los pocos que quedan iba montado en un corta hielo que al igual que los cremallerus poseen dos cabezas de color celeste tipo marejada con gran tamaño, y Drago iba montado en un dragón negro con alas grandes, con cuello alargado y una armadura de metal (este dragón lo saque de un vídeo que vi en dreamworks tv el video se llama Who is That?/Dragons:Race to the Edge).

Y ahí estaban los lideres de cada bando cara a cara viéndose fijamente sin romper el contacto visual. todos tenian cuentas pendientes con cada quien pero el que mas llevaba era Hipo la razon, muy sencilla.

-"Chimuelo es él"-penso Hipo al ver al desquiciado. Dagur a simple vista parecía el de siempre pero al verlo Hipo sintio que todos sus huesos se congelaban al sentir aquel aura que emanaba del líder Berseker.

-**así que ya te diste cuenta Hipo**\- dijo Dagur en dragones confirmando le lo peor a Hipo. Dagur era nada mas ni nada menos que el heraldo del mal, su enemigo o en otras palabras su contra parte.-**miren la esperanza del mundo congelado como un glaciar**\- dijo socarronamente Dagur para después posar su mano en la cabeza del Skrill -**tu que dices Shadow**\- le dijo mientras lo acariciaba.

-**esto va a ser muy facil mi señor**\- resonó la voz del skrill en los oídos de Hipo haciendo que este empezara a temblar levemente.

-**como es que tu...**\- pregunto Hipo tartamudeando levemente.

-**crees que eres el único con un truco**\- dijo Dagur mientras miraba de manera aterradora a su enemigo.

_Flash back_

_P.V. Dagur_

_me deje derrotar por ese inepto de Haddock. Es humillante pensar que perdí contra un cojo, un debilucho como Hipo. Me humillo y no solo una vez sino que me vio la cara de tonto para después vencerme en una pelea mano a mano. ¡COMO PUDO PASARME ESTO A MI! YO el líder de los temidos bersekers, yo que soy mas grande y fuerte que ese estúpido niñato. Y todo lo logro gracias a ese furia nocturna._

_Han pasado ya casi que 18 años desde que ocurrió aquel dia en el que Haddock me derroto. He vagado por el océano buscando la manera de derrotarlo, algo que me de la ventaja para así acabarlo y humillarlo. Lo haré sufrir como el me hizo sufrir a mi._

_Estoy recostado en mi litera del barco esperando tocar tierra y como todas las noches no puedo conciliar el sueño, la ira, envidia y odio que tengo por Haddock y su estúpido dragón me desvelan y las noches que puedo dormir sueño con cada momento en el que ese par me humillo._

_Cuando por fin estaba conciliando el sueño mi barco se sacudió fuertemente como si hubiera chocado contra algo y como un resorte me paro iracundo con mi hacha en la mano para castigar al idiota que hizo que nos estrelláramos._

_-Quien fue el hijo de troll que estrello mi barco- grite haciendo que todos se alejaran de mi. Alce la mirada y pude ver a un tonto temblando junto al timón. Poco a poco me acerco arrastrando el hacha por el suelo haciendo que esta suene contra la madera. Agarre al tonto que nos estrello y lo lance haciendo que este rodara escaleras abajo._

_lo tenia a mi merced solo hasta que alce la vista y vi el glaciar con el que nos estrellamos y como relámpago me llego a la mente el recuerdo de aquel glaciar y es nada mas ni nada menos el glaciar donde perdí contra Haddock, donde el skrill que había usado quedado atrapado en el hielo._

_-tu trae las herramientas de hielo- dije al que nos estrello y sin decir nada salió por lo que le pedí. Ya tenia mi segunda oportunidad para acabar a Haddock. Y así pasaron los días hasta que pudimos liberar al skrill pero este apenas estuvo libre me agarro y me arrastro hasta una cueva al llegar me soltó lanzándome al interior de la cueva cerrando la única salida. Al detallar pude ver una inscripción en la roca donde pude ver que las letras se iluminaban de color rojo, no podía leerlas estaban en un idioma que jamas había visto pero al final de la inscripción había un simbolo, una especie de sello o identificación. Este tenia la forma de la calavera de un dragón en medio de una especie de estrella de 5 puntas invertida._

_Me quede mirando aquel simbolo contemplándolo, cayendo cada vez mas en una especie de trance. El skrill empezó a rugir de una manera extraña como si estuviera conjurando algo y con aquello caía mas en aquel trance empezando a oír voces cada ves mas fuertes. _

_Extendí mi mano hasta colocarla en el simbolo y como efecto en cadena de este salió humo negro que me capturo a mi y al skrill, el dolor era insoportable mientras que en mi cabeza se repetían imágenes de batallas y muerte. Cuando el dolor seso estaba en una oscuridad infinita. De un momento a otro unos ojos rojos se abrieron fijándose en mi._

_-tu eres mi heraldo y el que vencerá a todo lo que es bueno y correcto- escuche una voz ronca demoníaca. Después de eso la oscuridad se disipo y pude ver como el skrill se inclinaba frente a mi._

_-**estoy para servirle mi señor**-rugió el dragón y aunque era un rugido yo pude entenderlo. Ya todo estaba claro, mi destino era solo uno y era derrotar al heraldo del bien que cayo en la casualidad de que era nada mas ni nada menos que Hipo Haddock. _

-**esa es la historia**\- dijo Dagur con una sonrisa dejando aun mas sorprendido a Hipo que sentía como todos los huesos se le entumecían. Astrid que había escuchado la conversación gracias a que Hipo le enseño el lenguaje de los dragones quedo igual de paralizada.

-Hipo es mejor volver con las tropas- dijo Astrid llamando la atención de su esposo -sera mejor si estamos reunidos con los demás- dijo denotando el temor en sus palabras.

-ese ejercito suyo no los salvara- dijo Dagur con una sonrisa socarrona mientras miraba a sus enemigos del alma -crees que no sabía que tu ibas a reunir a tus aliados? no por algo deje algunas personas vivas en Halland. Así me ahorrarías la molestia de tener que ir de aldea en aldea-dijo Dagur confundiendo e intrigando a sus enemigos.

-de que hablas desquiciado?- pregunto Eret.

-tengo el ejercito persa de mi parte y la antigua república romana bajo mi poder junto con la gran flota de cazadores pero crees que montamos dragones porque los entrenamos como ustedes?- dijo con burla para después empezar a reír desenfrenada mente -Drago muestrale- dijo el heraldo del mal a su compañero. Drago empezó a gritar mientras agitaba su bastón.

-no me digan que...- dijo Valka pero no termino al ver como a lo ultimo del ejercito enemigo salia de las profundidades del mar un salvajibestia o mas exactamente el mismo salvajibestia que había sido derrotado por chimuelo.

-dime Hipo podrás con los dos a la vez- pregunto Dagur con burla. Con la llegada del salvajibestia todo estaba perdido, ya que Hipo no podría pelear contra su enemigo mientras se tiene que concentrar en que los dragones que lo apoyan no sean manipulados por el alfa.

Una leve risa se empezó a escuchar hasta que esta fue aumentando gradualmente hasta convertirse en una risa totalmente desenfrenada. Al mirar de donde provenía la risa pudieron ver a Alvin que al parecer había perdido la cabeza.

-se supone que estar derrotados debería dar risa?- pregunto un confundido Brutacio. De un momento a otro Alvin dejo de reír para después meter su mano en una especie de bolsa de cuero que tenia para sacar un cuerno blanco.

-aun no estamos derrotados- dijo el lider pirata que hizo sonar el cuerno con potencia que fue correspondido por un fuerte rugido. Todos consternados buscando el causante de ese rugido, pudieron ver como de las nubes negras salia un enorme dragón blanco con cola alargada.

-ese es..- balbuceo Salvaje al reconocer el dragón blanco que descendió hasta estar a la altura de los lideres berkianos.

-el grito mortal- dijo Alvin con orgullo mencionando al dragón albino que estaba detrás de el.

-este es el mismo que usaste en nuestra contra?- pregunto Hipo al ver al dragón blanco.

-larga historia pero si es el mismo. El podra hacerle frente al salvajibestia mientras tu te encargas de Dagur- dijo Alvin. La llegada del grito mortal fue un gran peso que inclino la balanza y que hizo que Dagur maldijera para sus adentros.

Y con esperanzas renovadas Hipo encaro a Dagur.

-queria resolver esto de manera pacifica pero al parecer no se podrá hacer asi que esto empieza cuando quieras Dagur- dijo Hipo. Ya con su orgullo por el suelo el desquiciado rechinaba sus dientes por la frustración de que sus planes fueran arruinados.

-TE VOY A ACABAR- grito Dagur -ATAQUEN- y apenas se escucho el grito del desquiciado las tropas enemigas se movilizaron, siendo el salvajibestia que dio la orden a los dragones que estaban montados de atacar levantando una nube de dragones que iba directo contra los aliados.

-**Chimuelo da la orden**\- dijo Hipo y al igual que el salvajibestia el furia nocturna rugio con fuerza dando la señal de ataque, siendo el clan de las sombras del averno el primero en alzar vuelo e impactar con una ráfaga de plasma y en poco tiempo ya no se diferenciaba ninguno de los dos bandos solo un revuelto de fuego y guerra. El grito mortal se metió en el agua empezando a escavar para llegar y quedar cara a cara contra su contrincante que al verlo le disparo una ráfaga de hielo siendo contrarrestada con una de las enormes bolas de fuego.

-Brutacio, Brutilda apoyen a los navios- dijo Hipo dándole la orden a los gemelos- Patán, Eret dirijan a los jinetes primarios y de respaldo- dijo señalando a los mencionados -Heather, acaba con los persas, los romanos y los marginado- y al igual que todos se fueron a cumplir las ordenes de su lider.

-yo me encare de mi hermano- dijo Camicazi saliendo a pelear contra Erlend.

-Salvaje es mió- dijo Alvin el cual tenia cuentas pendientes con el marginado.

Y en un momento todos estaban dispersos siendo Valka la que encaró a Drago y Astrid la que fue tras Alberick. Hipo saco su fiel arma alma negra y agarro el escudo ballesta empezando a atacar a cuanto berseker, persa, romano, marginado se le atravesara mientras que Chimuelo lanzaba bolas de plasma precisas y certeras.

El lugar donde antes uno podía ver el atardecer y el bello paisaje ahora era un campo de guerra, los furias nocturnas disparaban bolas de plasma a diestra y siniestra siendo encabezados por Kira y los antiguos reyes nocturnos. Los espartanos estrellaban sus grandes escudos contra los persas encabezados por Plistarco y Heather al igual que los romanos acababan con los rebeldes. En el cielo se pocian ver explosiones, fuego jinetes cayendo de sus dragones de ambos bandos y como centro estaba Berk el cual en su frente se podia ver como los dos enormes dragones se peleaban entre hielo, fuego, mordidas y rasguños.

Hipo pudo ver a su enemigo que acababa con sus aliados y cuando la mirada de este choco contra los del heraldo del bien los dos se elevaron hasta quedar frente a frente en el pico mas alto de Berk.

-He esperado esto por mas de 15 años Hipo- dijo Dagur sobre Shadow desenvainando dos hachas. Hipo agarro con mas firmeza su espada. Los dragones se miraban feroz mente mientras rugian. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los dos se lanzaron contra sus enemigos chocando en el aire. Chimuelo se aparto para disparar una bola de fuego que fue esquivada por el skrill recibiendo como respuesta una corriente de electricidad que por poco lo agarra.

Los dragones se volvieron a chocar una y otra vez entre mordidas y zarpazos. Al separarse, los dos lanzaron su poder explotando el plasma contra la electricidad tumbando a sus jinetes que quedaron en la plataforma del pico. Hipo había podido activar el ala automatica de Chimuelo permitiendo le volar sin ayuda.

-Ahora solo somos tu y yo Haddok- dijo Dagur caminando lentamente hacia Hipo. Caminaban en circulos sin decir nada esperando el primer ataque el cual vino del desquiciado con un tajo de su hacha. Hipo rodo en el suelo evitando el filo del arma para cuando se levanto ataco a Dagur con una de las hojas de alma negra. El desquiciado se hagacho y arremetió contra el berkiano que se cubrió con su golpe hizo retroceder a Hipo siendo recibido por ataques fuertes con por parte del desquiciado bloqueándolos, esquivandolos y contraatacandolos.

Hipo se alejo desplegando la ballesta y disparando una flecha el cual rozo la mejilla del desquiciado, siendo recibido por un golpe con el escudo de Hipo. Enojado le estampo un fuerte cabezazo para después darle una pata en la cara a Hipo. Ninguno de los dos sedia. Y al igual que sus jinetes los dragones estaban en una encarnizada pelea entre ellos en una batalla por el bien y el mal. Dagur tenia la fuerza de su parte en la pelea pero Hipo tenia la velocidad, aprovechando su fuerza y un descuido, Dagur estuvo a punto de tumbar a Hipo del pico.

Bocon había estado peleando con su fiel rompe huesos ya había acabado con unos cuantos enemigos. Preocupado por su pupilo vio como los dos heraldos peleaban uno contra otro. Vio como Hipo en un momento de descuido estuvo a punto de caer por el pico y preocupado por el fue a ayudarlo.

-jamas podras ganar Hipo- dijo con arrogancia el desquiciado.

-ya lo hice dos veces en el pasado, puedo una vez mas- respondió Hipo. Sus armas se volvieron a encontrar Hipo logro encestarle un golpe a Dagur con su protesis y este en respuesta le dio un puñetazo en el estomago sacandole el aire.

-el juego a cambiado Hipo- dijo el desquiciado empezando a reír como loco.

-aun no cantes victoria- dijo Hipo poniéndose en posición. Estaba a punto de arremeter contra el heraldo del mal pero noto algo que lo desconcertó. Bocón iba volando a toda velocidad para atacar a Dagur. -Bocón no lo hagas- grito Hipo pero ya era demasiado tarde. Shadow se dio cuenta de que su amo estaba en peligro así que dandole un coletazo a Chimuelo en la mandivula se separo y disparo contra el rompehueso el cual recibió el impacto destruyendo y aniquilando al dragón en el acto.

El herrero salió disparado a los cielos donde fue atrapado por las fauces del skrill que lo zarandeo hasta lanzarlo a los pies de Dagur dejandolo moribundo.

-Esto es lo que pasa por meterte en lo que no te importa- y de un tajo le corto el cuello al herrero el cual cayo del pico. Hipo al ver como su maestro el que le enseño todo lo que sabia y que lo comprendía cuando nadie lo hacía caía muerto hizo que el heraldo del bien empezara a temblar y un par de lagrimas se deslizaran de sus mejillas. -ahora que ya no nos interrumpirán sera mejor subir de nivel- dijo Dagur y al momento el skrill dejo de pelear con el furia nocturna para posarse al lado de su amo. a Dagur se le volvió pálida la piel de un tono grisaseo empesandole a apareciendo tribales con forma de relampagos que bordearon los ojos del desquiciado, la trenza que sobresalía del casco se alargo desordenándose y tiñéndose de negro, y sus ojos se volvieron rojos con una rendija al igual que su dragón, sus dientes se volvieron puntiagudos como un animal y sus hachas brillaban en un leve tono rojo. Y al igual que su amo la piel del skrill se torno negra empezando a emanar un aura oscura. -ahora no te podrás escapar Haddock-

-te arrepentirás de lo que hiciste- dijo Hipo mientras la piel se le ponía pálida y en su nariz aparecía una estrella de cuatro puntas, mientras que su cabello se tornaba azulado y largo hasta la espalda baja empezando a emanar un aura azul y al igual que Hipo, las escamas de chimuelo empezaron a brillar tomando formas de tribales dándole una apariencia legendaria. Los dos heraldos se montaron en sus compañeros dispuestos a acabar con el otro

_**continuara...**_

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado. Y acabo la 4 temporada dándole paso a la 5 temporada o la recta final.**

**Quiero dar un INMENSO agradecimiento a Nia Haddock y a The_rider_sell y sus reviews constantes, tambien a Lady H.H, LupitaChapero Astrid Hofferson 01 y a todos aquellos que al igual que estas increíbles personas dejaban un review todos los días pero que ni idea de que paso, y a los que dejan reviews no tan constantemente, ya que gracias a esas personas esta historia se ha mantenido en pie. Y nos vemos la próxima****.**


	76. guerra mundial(parte II)

Chapter 76: guerra mundial (parte II).

Vuela junto a mí

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten.**

**Nia Haddok: sabes creo que no es bueno que pongas tu salud mental en mis manos en especial porque lo que tengo planeado creo que te dejare un poco mal si son las cosas como tu las dices pero espero que lo que escriba no vaya a hacerte daño.**

**LupitaChapero: si argentina se lo merecia mas o por lo menos a mi opinión y si en las guerras se muere y en este caso fue Bocon. **

**Astrid Hofferson 01: Fresita sabes que jamas en la vida te hare un spoiler de mi fic asi que no esperes un pm mio en donde te haga un adelanto y jajaja creo que este sera el ultimo fic. Lo siento pero este fic exprimio toda mi creatividad asi que es muy probable que deje de escribir.**

**Nina chilena: debo admitirlo se lo merecian hasta el partido de Uruguay de hay en adelante se volvieron muy teatreros y que pereza un equipo que por cualquier cosa se tire al piso es mas le heche la madre al que hizo expulsar a Cavani porque tienes que admitir que ganar asi es muy sucio.**

**Alejandra: jajaja si ella me conto de ti y gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leertelo, mandale mi agradecimiento a fresita y dile que cuando reponga celular intentare de estar en contacto con ella.**

**saphira101:Porque me encanta dejandoles la intriga que carcomera sus entrañas hasta que vuelva a actualizar(ok no) y si en la guerra todo vale.**

**Lady Aira HH: jajaj eres la segunda persona que me dice que soy cruel. Pues si se murió Bocón y solo te digo que te diviertas con este capitulo(cuando lo termines sabrás porque te escribí esto).**

**PD: HARE LO POSIBLE POR CONTINUAR EL SEÑOR DE LOS MARES PERO NO PROMETO NADA.**

**-en negrilla- hablan dragones**

**-****normal****\- hablan humanos.**

**-"entre comillas"- piensan personajes**

**Y sin mas preámbulo aca esta el capitulo.**

P.V. normal

La tensión entre los dos adversarios se podía sentir en el aire, ninguno decía o hacía nada. Solo mantenían el contacto visual.

-lastima que se haya metido en nuestra pelea. Me gustaban las armas que el hacía es mas tal vez lo hubiera dejado vivir para que fuera el herrero que hiciera las armas de mi ejercito- dijo el heraldo del mal con una sonrisa de burla mientras se divertía como la ira de su oponente crecía contra él.

-eres un desgraciado- dijo Hipo mientras la sangre le hervía dentro de él. Había matado a la persona que lo comprendió y lo había protegido de las burlas de los demás. Bocon había sido un padre en los momentos de tristeza y había sido la persona que había visto a una gran persona mientras todos veían a un estorbo.

-que miedo- dijo el heraldo del mal moviendo los brazos fingiendo estar temblando haciendo que la ira de Hipo aumente con cada burla que este le hacia al jefe berkiano -que vas a hacer?- pregunto Dagur retadoramente. Sin pensarlo dos veces Hiccup se lanzo al encuentro contra Dagur el cual al ver a su enemigo aproximarse se lanzo para atacarlo.

Ambos dragones chocaron con fuerza mientras a la vez iban subiendo hasta terminar cerca de las nubes. Chimuelo y Shadow se mordían, se arañaban y daban golpes uno contra el otro. Al separarse los dos arremetieron contra el otro, Chimuelo lanzando una bola de plasma mientras que el skrill disparaba un enorme torbellino eléctrico y electricidad se chocaron explotando y cubriendo a los dos heraldo de humo.

* * *

En otra parte de la contienda había una pelea familiar. Camicazi y su hermano Erlend peleaban feroz mente el uno contra el otro encima de sus dragones mientras que el tifomerang y el corta leña volaban a la par permitiendo le a sus amos pelear el uno contra el otro.

Camicazi lanzo una estocada contra Erlend el cual esquivo ágil mente dando una vuelta para después atacar con un corte a su hermana la cual se defendió con su espada quedando los dos hermanos forcejeando el uno con el otro para ver quien hacia retroceder al otro. Al ser mas corpulento, Erlend hizo retroceder a su hermana.

-sabes hermanita, me entere que tengo un sobrino- dijo Erlend mientras pasaba su mano suavemente por la hoja de su espada hasta llegar a la punta fijando la vista en su hermana -tal vez después de la guerra le haga una visita- dijo con una sonrisa maquiavelica. Esas simples palabras hicieron que Camicazi se le subiera la sangre a la cabeza de tan solo pensar a su hijo en las manos de su hermano, arremetió contra Erlend segada por la ira mientras que este disfrutaba ver la ira contenida de su hermana.

y A unos pocos metros del lugar estaba Astrid enfrentando a Alberik. Después de una contienda de golpes y ataques sin cesar los dos combatientes se miraban el uno al otro.

-que pasa pequeña Astrid te cansaste- pregunto de manera burlona Alberik.

-no solo me acordaba de como te vencimos las dos veces anteriores- respondió mordaz mente la rubia mientras veía como la expresión de su enemigo pasaba de una de burla a una de odio. Alberik le dio la orden al pesadilla voladora de atacar lo cual fue esquivado por la nadder la cual al mismo tiempo le lanzaba una rafaga de espinas que rosaron el brazo del líder de Balkiria.

-sabes es curioso que un día llegara a Balkiria un anciano en busca del dragón que ahora estoy montando- dijo Alberik llamando la atención de Astrid -aquel anciano buscaba venganza sobre este dragón. Al verlo me dio repugnancia así que lo atamos de manos y pies y lo dejamos en medio del bosque como carnada para el pesadilla voladora que en par de segundos se lo llevo- dijo dándole justo donde a Astrid le dolería. Al escucharlo Astrid supo de quien estaba hablando -en fin encontramos la cueva del pesadilla voladora y vimos dos esqueletos, y en medio de esos dos esqueletos estaba el anciano moribundo y llorando por ellos- cada palabra que decía era como una estaca que se clavaba en el pecho de la berkiana y al ver el daño que le hacia a la hofferson sonrió con malicia para continuar -repitiendo siempre lo mismo "Finn y lunt hofferson mis preciados hijos" hasta que llego el pesadilla voladora a terminar su trabajo. Tal vez se pudo haber salvado si yo hubiera echo algo pero que importa un anciano de esa clase- y aquello fue la gota que colmo el vaso. Con todas las fuerzas Astrid voló hasta Alberik para saltar del lomo de Tormenta hasta el lomo del pesadilla voladora atacando una y otra vez a su enemigo que se regocijaba con el dolor de la rubia.

* * *

Patapez peleaba espalda con espalda junto a Brutacio mientras que sus dragones los apoyaban desde los cielos. También estaba Gyda Thorston ayudando a su padre en lo que podía sin prestarle mucha atención a los reclamos de este. Los 3 berkianos habían presenciado como Bocon había caído al suelo.

-que esperas ve a ayudarlo- grito Brutacio a Patapez mientras que atravesaba a un berseker con su espada. y haciéndole caso a su amigo Patapez fue a ayudar al herrero pero al llegar este había muerto antes de haberse estrellado contra el suelo por el enorme corte en su garganta proporcionada por el desquiciado.

Aun con vanas esperanzas el regordete hacia lo posible por que el herrero volviera a la vida pero ya era tarde y por no haberse estado concentrando en la batalla no se dio cuenta de que un cazador fiel a Drago había salido del mar montando un caldero.

El cazador lanzo una lanza con precisión directo a la cabeza de Patapez y este como acto reflejo cerro los ojos esperando su final, final que jamas llego pero que a la vez deseo que hubiera llegado.

Al abrir los ojos al frente de el estaba Brutacio siendo atravesado por la lanza. El rubio siempre estuvo pendiente de su amigo y al ver como el caldero salia del mar corrió lo mas que pudo para llegar a salvar a su amigo costara lo que costara. Al ver que había herido de gravedad a uno de sus enemigos el cazador le dio la orden a su dragón de lanzar un chorro de agua, chorro que impacto y empujo a Brutacio mas lejos.

Pero con la fuerza de un guerrero, se saco la lanza del pecho y con una precisión y fuerza mas brutal que el cazador, Brutació lanzo la lanza la cual atravesó la cabeza del dragón y a la vez atravesó a su jinete. Al ver que había cumplido se dejo caer al suelo. Después de todo lo ocurrido Patapez fue a ayudar a su amigo moribundo.

-por Odin. Brutacio no debiste haber echo eso- dijo Patapez a punto de entrar en un colapso. Balbuceaba constantemente mientras intentaba de parar el sangrado pero era imposible. Se detubo al ver como su amigo le agarraba una de sus manos y le sonreía tristemente.

-no podía dejar que te asesinaran. Eres mi mejor amigo Patapez, perdón por todas aquellas veces que te heri o te moleste- dijo en un hilo de voz que Patapez pudo escuchar y que hicieron al Hingerman soltar lagrimas y aun asi prosiguió -te pido una cosa amigo, cuida a mi hija, cuida a mi pequeña Gyda- suplico mientras unas lagrimas se le salian. Patapez asintió levemente mientras las lagrimas se escurrían. Después de aquel momento llego la hija de Brutacio que habia visto a la distancia lo ocurrido.

-Papa, no por favor no... no te mueras por favor- decía esta una y otra vez mientras sus ojos estaban inundados de lagrimas.

-Gyda. Aun que eres adoptada te amo como si fueras mi hija- dijo Brutacio para después gastar sus ultimos esfuerzos en besar la frente de su hija. Gyda Thorston estallo en llanto al ver como los ojos de su padre se cerraban lentamente dejandose caer en los brazos de la muerte.

* * *

Drago y Valka peleaban ferozmente el uno contra el otro. Valka aunque era un poco pasifica tenia cuentas pendientes con el cazador de dragones que le arrebato a su esposo. Aquel dragón que montaba Drago le hacia gran pelea a Brincanubes el cual estaba un poco mal herido por la armadura que llevaba puesto el dragón.

-vaya si que has mejorado Valka. Desde la ultima vez que nos vimos. cuando fue eso?-dijo Drago mientras se sostenía la barbilla fingiendo estar recordando -a si desde que acabe con tu esposo-dijo con sorna.

-te voy a acabar- grito Valka totalmente fuera de sus casillas.

Pro otro lado Alvin peleaba contra Salvaje, sus dragones peleaban en los cielos mientras que ellos peleaban en tierra. Alvin peleaba con toda sus fuerzas contra salvaje el cual le llevaba una leve ventaja al ser mas fuerte pero lo que compensaba a salvaje era su agilidad al ser menos pesado

* * *

Los dos heraldos del mal peleaban en los lomos de sus compañeros mientras que sus armas se encontraban. Ninguno de los dos había podido hacer un corte mortal a su adversario. Hipo tenia multiples cortes leves en todo su cuerpo echos por el desquiciado y al igual que Hipo, Dagur tenia moretones y rasguños que le hizo el berkiano.

Los dragones de cada uno se daban golpes, mordidas y zarpazos manteniéndose cerca y permitiendoles a sus jinetes estar peleando el uno contra el otro. Dagur intento decapitar a Hipo con un corte vertical pero que fallo gracias a que el heraldo del bien se agacho y le dio un gran golpe en su cara con el borde del escudo dejando atontado al desquiciado.

Shadow al ver a su amo aturdido se separo de su contrincante para que así no le pudieran herir. Hipo al ver que había tenido una ventaja sobre el desquiciado, desplegó la ballesta y disparo una flecha negra. Dagur no pudo evitar que la flecha le impactara, solo pudo hacer que la herida no fuera mortal haciendo que esta se clave en su hombro. Al ser herido el heraldo del mal dio un grito desgarrador a los cielos gracias al dolor que sentia.

-no puedes hacer nada Dagur- dijo Hipo mientras volvía su escudo a la normalidad -ya no puedes hacer nada solo rindete- dijo Hipo intentando de convencer al desquiciado.

Dagur que estaba con la cabeza agachada empezó a temblar y a la vez gradualmente soltaba una risa demoníaca mientras se paraba en el lomo de su dragón. Al pararse se saco la flecha del hombro el cual estaba herido empezando a emanar sangre del orificio de la herida.

-vaya si que has mejorado- dijo Dagur con tono burlón mientras lamia la punta de la flecha saboreando su propia sangre. -Creo que ha llegado el momento de usar algo que tenia preparado- dijo el heraldo del mal mientras lanzaba la flecha. Y de un momento a otro una neblina negra empezó a salir de su boca y de sus ojos empezando a rodearlo a el y al skrill. Al ver esto Hipo volvió a desplegar su ballesta cargada por una flecha esperando cualquier cosa que pudiera lanzarle el desquiciado, pero al difuminarse la niebla se dio cuenta de que esa flecha no serviría de nada.

-como es que..- dijo Hipo al ver la figura que tenia al frente. Dagur y Shadow habían desaparecido y en su lugar un híbrido entre humano y skrill se mostraba erguido frente al heraldo del bien. La armadura del guerrero era totalmente negra, de la espalda salían dos alas purpuras de un skrill al igual que una cola gruesa y alargada salia de entre las piernas. La piel era totalmente purpura, la cabeza era la de un skrill pero adecuada al tamaño de un humano, en ella tenia puesto el casco del desquiciado del cual sobresalía la enorme trenza desordenada y unos cuernos que salían de la base de la cabeza junto con dos ojos felinos de color rojo. Y acompañándolo, de sus alas, la cola, sus manos y sus ojos destellaban rayos de electricidad

-**ahora si te enfrentaras contra el heraldo de la oscuridad**\- dijo el demonio con una voz distorsionada que hizo a nuestro héroe temblar de pies a cabeza. El heraldo de la oscuridad se empezó a acercar a su adversario el cual disparo la flecha cargada pero que fue atrapada por el demonio antes de que esta se estrellara contra él.

-**Chimuelo aléjate de él**\- dijo Hipo atemorizado por la presencia del heraldo oscuro. Y sin necesidad de chistar el furia nocturna empezó a batir sus alas para alejarse de él.

-**no podras correr Hipo**\- dijo el demonio abriendo su boca de la cual se desprendió un torbellino eléctrico.

* * *

Al llegar el heraldo de la oscuridad, el ejercito de los aliados empezaban a retroceder, muchos de los espartanos estaban heridos y entre ellos estaba Plistarco que era llevado en el lomo de Hunter por una muy preocupada Heather, las tropas romanas habían estado perdiendo fuerza en especial con la caida de Crixo y Lartius los cuales fueron atravesados por una espada en el pecho. El clan de los furias estaba cayendo al igual que todo el ejercito y junto con ellos estaban los reyes que en un intento por ayudar al Grito mortal que había tenido problemas con el salvajibestia los cuatro anteriores reyes habian terminado sepultados en el hielo.

Camicazi aun peleaba contra su hermano Erlend. Los dos dragones volaban y sus jinetes peleaban feroz mente hasta que una red con flores zules atrapo a Relámpago el cual bajo el efecto de las flores se tambaleo haciendo que Camicazi cayera cerca del barranco de Berk y el dragón cayera al mar.

Camicazi estaba a merced de su hermano y todo habia sido presenciado por el esposo de Camicazi.

-Camicazi - grito Eret preocupado mientras se bajaba de rompecraneos y corría hasta donde su esposa atacando a Erlend con todas sus fuerzas. Los dos gladiadores peleaban ferozmente solo hasta que de un momento a otro una espada atravesó el cuerpo de Eret. La culpable habia sido Ruth la ex amiga de Camicazi y en intento de salvar a su esposo Camicazi cayo ante la espada de Erlend.

-Miren que tenemos aquí- dijo Erlend agarrando a los dos del cuello y levantandolos -es la feliz pareja- dijo burlona mente mientras empezaba a reír mientras veía como la luz abandonaba sus ojos.

* * *

Hipo estaba herido por todo el cuerpo, Dagur había estado jugando con el todo el tiempo mientras el intentaba huir de su enemigo. La velocidad del heraldo del mal era superior a la de Hipo y su fuerza era brutal. Intento de perder a Dagur entre las nubes pero el heraldo de la oscuridad lo agarro del cuello al aparecer de un momento a otro en frente de el, Ataco al alfa haciendo que este cayera a la plataforma donde antes habían peleado y de un puñetazo lanzo a Hipo junto a él.

-**ah llegado tu fin odiado enemigo**\- dijo el heraldo de la oscuridad con su tono distorsionado. Alzo una de sus hachas para darle el golpe final pero cuando estaba a punto de insertar el filo del arma en su pecho un sonido ensordecedor empezó a escucharse a lo lejos. Cuando Dagur se dio la vuelta 3 explosiones lo recibieron en la espalda haciendo que, aunque no le hubiera echo ni un rasguño se enojara enormemente.

De las nubes salieron los tres infantes haddock Nia, Aaron y Cande que iban en tornado, Cloud y Luna. Los tres volvieron a disparar una rafaga de plasma el cual fue desviada por el desquiciado.

-que hacen- grito Hipo al ver que sus hijos estaban enfrentándose al Heraldo del mal y ademas no fue el unico que se dio cuenta a lo lejos Astrid que peleaba contra Alberik logro empujar a su contrincante y ver como sus hijos se enfrentaban contra el endemoniado.

-mis niños- dijo Astrid con preocupación empezando a hacer vuelo para alejar a sus hijos del heraldo de la oscuridad pero rápidamente fue interceptada por alberik que le cerro el paso para que esta no pudiera ir por sus hijos.

Los tres Haddock rompieron la formación de triangulo que habían echo encabezada por Aaron. Al dispersarse los furias nocturnas intercalaban golpes de plasma en distintos puntos del enemigo. Aáron que tenia un juego de diez lanzas empezó a lanzarlas con precisión y fuerza, muchas al tener distraído a Dagur, lograban impactar pero estas al contacto de la piel del villano se rompian.

Dagur se elevo para intentar de esquivar los ataques pero los Haddock lo tenían encerrado en un tornado de plasma. Nia le tenia un arco y un carcaj con flechas las cuales disparaba con gran precisión intentando de rasgar las alas de su enemigo pero las flechas al ser tan livianas eran desviadas por la constante energía que emanaba el heraldo. Y al igual que sus hermanos la pequeña Cande lanzaba cuchillos que tenia en un paquete que había tomado antes de la guerra.

Ya cansado de que lo estuvieran atacando Dagur atrapo una de las flechas en el aire para después lanzarla con fuerza en contra de Aaron que para su desgracia esta se enterró en la pierna del muchacho, una de los cuchillos que habían lanzado lo atrapo y se lo lanzo a Nia el cual le rozo el cuello y que aunque no era profunda la herida como para matarla si era lo suficiente como para que le doliera y por ultimo agarro una de las lanzas de Aaro y la lanzo contra Cande haciendo que la lanza se le enterrara en el brazo y al llevar tanta fuerza la jienete se cayo de su Dragón. Para su suerte su fiel amigo Cloud la atrapo entre sus patas abrazándola de manera protectora.

-debemos irnos- grito Nia mientras con una mano se sostenía la herida del cuello. Y sin mas empezaron a alejarse del villano.

-**esto aun no acaba mocosos**\- dijo Dagur mientras abria su boca para cargar un torbellino de electricidad que fácilmente acabaría con la descendencia Haddock. Al terminar de cargarlo lo disparo en contra de los tres niños que veían horrorizados el poder que venia hacia ellos pero el cual jamas llego.

enfrente de ellos estaba Valka recibiendo todo el impacto.

_ ella mientras peleaba con Drago pudo ver como sus nietos peleaban contra el herlado del mal y aun peor vio como el desquiciado los heria. Cuando estaba a punto de ir a ayudarlos pero cuando iba a hacerlo Drago le cerro el paso._

_-a donde crees que vas- dijo cerrando el camino con su dragón -si quieres salvarlos tendrás que derrotarme- dijo Drago con una sonrisa._

_-entonces hare las dos cosas al tiempo- dijo Valka y con orden rápida tacleo a Drago haciéndolo retroceder hasta atravesarse en el ataque del desquiciado._

_"ya estaremos juntos Estoico" pendo Valka mientras cerraba los ojos y esperaba el golpe mortal._

Y asi cayeron la madre del heraldo del bien y el asesino del padre del mismo.

-**hum lastima acabare con ellos luego**\- dijo Dagur al ver que había acabado con la madre de su enemigo. Descendió hasta donde estaba Hipo con cara perpleja al ver como su madre se sacrificaba por sus hijos y al ver el dolor de este dagur se burlo -** ultimas palabras**\- dijo con una sonrisa.

Todo pasaba en camara lenta para Hipo y Chimuelo, veía como Erlend tenia los cuerpos inertes de Camicazi, y Eret en sus manos, como Gyda lloraba a su padre, como Astrid peleaba por intentar de ayudarlo, como los reyes del clan de las sombras del averno estaban congelados en el hielo, como kira intentaba de guiar a los dragones y liberarlos de las trampas, como Alvin peleaba contra salvaje, como el grito mortal peleaba contra el salvajibestia, como sus hijos iban en ayuda de su madre, como todos los soldados de las demas aldeas como Götland, Halland, Birka, Esparta y Roma empezaban a caer. Al terminar una ira envolvió al heraldo del Bien que se levanto lentamente temblando de coraje.

-**si**\- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta junto con Chimuelo que al terminar de hacerlo se subió rápidamente sobre el dragón para después una luz cegadora los envolviera haciendo que los mares se estremezcan y los vientos se agiten. Aquella luz hizo que todos pararan de pelear y miraran el punto de donde provenía. Cuando esta se disipo Hipo y Chimuelo habían desaparecido dándole paso a un Híbrido entre un humano y un furia nocturna.

-**te voy a hacer pagar por lo que hiciste**\- dijo el híbrido.

_**continuara...**_

_**AYUDA: SI ALGUIEN YA PUDO VER LA 3 TEMPORADA DE DRAGONES POR FAVOR DIGANME EN DONDE YA QUE YO NO HE ENCONTRADO NI UN SOLO LUGAR. y si ES EN ESPAÑOL LATINO MEJOR.**_

_**PD: NO TENGO NETFLIX ASI QUE NO ME LO RECOMENDEN.**_

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado. Y acabo la 4 temporada dándole paso a la 5 temporada o la recta final.**

**Quiero dar un INMENSO agradecimiento a Nia Haddock y a The_rider_sell y sus reviews constantes, tambien a Lady H.H, LupitaChapero Astrid Hofferson 01 y a todos aquellos que al igual que estas increíbles personas dejaban un review todos los días pero que ni idea de que paso, y a los que dejan reviews no tan constantemente, ya que gracias a esas personas esta historia se ha mantenido en pie. Y nos vemos la próxima****.**


	77. guerra mundial (parte III)

Chapter 77: guerra mundial (parte III).

Vuela junto a mí

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten.**

**HOY GRAN FINAL**

**Y ANTES DE QUE ME PREGUNTEN**

**SI HABRÁ EPILOGO**

**Nia Haddok: ahh que bueno que tu salud mental este bien crei que te iba a asesinar emmm no se que mas decir asi que... disfruta el capitulo.**

**sebasgg: emmmm se podria saber porque usaste mi nombre de perfil. en fin creo que no eres el/la unico/a que me odia.**

**Guest: enserio paso eso, rayos tus papas me deben odiar, al ver que su hija sufre por una historia de alguien tan despachardo como yo, en fin creo que...mejor me cayo si no quiero recibir visitas inesperadas.**

**saphira101:enserio te hice llorar? okeyy es la segunda vez que hago llorar a alguien con este fic pero en fin espero que disfrutes el capitulo.**

**Lady Aira HH: jajaj si mi sarcasmo a veces puede afectar y lo siento si te cause depresión, y en todo el buen sentido de la palabra espero que disfrutes el capitulo .**

**SAM ARCHER y vitany: Gracias a los dos por el link ya me vi los 13 capítulos y estuvieron genial tanto que en este capitulo agregue algo de la serie y se que lo van a reconocer.**

**_Aaron:_FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS AARON SE QUE TE NIEGO MUCHAS COSAS PERO NO TE HUBIERA PODIDO NEGAR EL SALUDO EN TU CUMPLEAÑOS: lamento no haber podido hacerlo en tu cumpleaños pero hice lo posible para publicarlo cerca de esa fecha. siento decirte que no seguiré escribiendo o bueno no con respecto a esta historia y hay una leve posibilidad de que siga el de a. y o. pero no se tal vez lo haga o tal vez no.**

**PD: HARE LO POSIBLE POR CONTINUAR EL SEÑOR DE LOS MARES PERO NO PROMETO NADA.**

**-en negrilla- hablan dragones**

**-****normal****\- hablan humanos.**

**-"entre comillas"- piensan personajes**

**Y sin mas preámbulo aca esta el capitulo.**

P.V. normal

-**si**\- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta junto con Chimuelo que al terminar de hacerlo se subió rápidamente sobre el dragón para después una luz cegadora los envolviera haciendo que los mares se estremezcan y los vientos se agiten. Aquella luz hizo que todos pararan de pelear y miraran el punto de donde provenía. Cuando esta se disipo Hipo y Chimuelo habían desaparecido dándole paso a un Híbrido entre un humano y un furia nocturna.

-**te voy a hacer pagar por lo que hiciste**\- dijo el híbrido. Al igual que Dagur y Shadow el híbrido del heraldo del bien imponía respeto y temor. Usaba una túnica negra con capucha, de su espalda dos enormes alas negras se alzaban, de entre sus piernas salia una cola negra y alargada con dos aletas al final. Su ojos felinos eran verde bosque pero con una tonalidad mas opaca, sus dientes eran afilados como navajas y el cabello que sobresalía de la capucha era color azul oscuro. Su piel era gris azulada, el filo de alma negra era azul fosforescente, el tribal que estaba en el escudo brillaba de igual manera y al igual que la espada las flechas estaban cubiertas por aquel resplandor. Un aura azulada salia de entre los ojos, la boca y la piel del guerrero. Y la voz que ahora tenia era distorsionada y potente, por una parte se podía reconocer la voz de Hipo pero a la vez se podía oír una voz mas grave el cual era difícil reconocer lo que decía, era como escuchar a dos personas hablar al mismo tiempo.

**(pongan la cancion the raising Fighting spirit link=**** watch?v=pVt2-Od4C4E****)**

-**vaya veo que despertaste el poder del heraldo**\- dijo Dagur mientras veía a su oponente -**lastima que no te servira de nada**\- aunque su actitud era confiada, sentia un miedo al ver lo imponente que era Hipo y Chimuelo fusionados. Esa mirada que su enemigo le daba podría congelar hasta a uno de los grandes dioses.

-**eso ya lo veremos**\- levanto la mano extendiendo la palma de la cual empezó a emanar un brillo morado, en respuesta al igual que el heraldo del bien Dagur levanto la mano empezando a emanar electricidad de esta, los dos poderes se cargaron y salieron disparados el uno contra el otro. Plasma y electricidad se encontraron haciendo que la explosión empujara a todos hacia los lados deteniendo todas las batallas que en ese momento se estuvieran realizando.

todo el mundo se había detenido para apreciar la gran batalla que se iba a llevar entre los dos Heraldos. Hipo empuño con fuerza alma negra mientras que Dagur hacia lo mismo con sus hachas. Los dos heraldos salieron disparados el uno contra el otro y cuando estos chocaron, la magnitud de la potencia y la fuerza hicieron que otra honda expansiva se creara. En la unión de los dos heraldos se creo una brecha que despejo las nubes negras y el el suelo marino otra se abrió creando un gran foso marino.

Todos estaban sorprendidos de la fuerza de los dos heraldos, hasta el salvajibestia y el grito mortal agacharon las cabezas en signo de respeto a los dos contrincantes. Los dos heraldos se separaron para arremeter el uno contra el otro, Dagur le dio un golpe a Hipo el cual con agilidad lo detuvo con su escudo para devolverle el ataque con su espada., Los movimientos de los heraldos eran tan rápidos que a los espectadores se les hacia difícil mantener la vista en la pelea. Dagur retrocedió dando le a Hipo la oportunidad a Hipo de desplegar la ballesta, cargarla con una flecha y dispararla en contra del desquiciado el cual puso sus hachas para protegerse pero al contacto con la flecha una explosion hizo retroceder al heraldo del mal.

Al ver el ataque de su líder los berkianos y sus aliados empezaron a celebrar. Astrid no podía dejar de sonreir al ver que su amado había nivelado la pelea.

-que estamos esperando. Aun hay un ejercito que derrotar- el llamado animo a todos los demas a continuar con sus peleas. Alberik al ver que perdían terreno se encendió en cólera y ataco a la hofferson la cual lo recibió con una patada en su rostro.

-voy a quebrarte y despellejarte como un pavo- grito enardecido Alberik mientras que sus ataques se volvían erráticos y descontrolados. Estaba perdiendo la cordura y eso era un punto a favor de Astrid ya que su enemigo se empezó a volver predecible y en un ataque el cual Astrid ya lo había planeado logro hacer perder el control a su enemigo tumbando lo al suelo.

-creo que el despellejado va a ser otro- y aquello hizo que el jefe de Balkiria se volviera loco rápidamente se paro para seguir atacando a su enemigo pero aun asi las cosas se le volvian mas faciles a astrid que en un descuido de Alberik pudo hacerle una herida profunda en la pierna.

* * *

Había visto algo que nadie debió haber visto su padre y su madre habían sido asesinados cruelmente por la misma persona, vio como los ojos de sus progenitores se apagaban perdiendo el brillo y la luz de sus ojos. Ahora Kirk estaba segado por el odio y la ira.

Voló lo mas rápido que pudo hasta donde estaban sus padres y sus asesinos que se burlaban de ellos. Erlend había dejado caer los cuerpos de Eret y Camicazi al suelo sin ninguna delicadeza para empezar a mofarse mientras les ponía un pie encima como si fueran un trofeo recién cazado. Y Ruth sin ningún remordimiento asía su antigua amiga empezó a escupir le y patear tierra hacia los cuerpos. El tifomerang tenia entre sus dientes al dragón de Camicazi que aunque no había muerto estaba moribundo y sin fuerzas para pelear

No se dieron cuenta cuando un golpe de sonido los mando a volar por los aires estrellándolos contra una piedra. Cuando salieron del dolor que el golpe les había provocado pudieron ver a su agresor desmontando del trueno tambor.

-desgraciados los voy a hacer pagar- grito Kirk mientras desenfundaba una hacha de doble filo.

-ahhh tu eres mi pequeño sobrino Kirk. acércate a tu too Erlend- dijo el hermano de Camicazi mientras se mofaba del pequeño pero en un momento se tubo que agachar ya que otro golpe de sonido salio de la boca del trueno tambor -niño descarado es hora de que te vayas a reunir con tus padres- dijo Erlend para después darle la orden a su dragón para que fuera por el trueno tambor.

* * *

Las peleas se habían vuelto a restaurar empezando solo que esta vez los aliados por el bien peleaban con esperanzas renovadas al ver que contaban con el poder del heraldo del bien.

El salvajibestia y el grito mortal aun peleaban ferozmente, el lugar de la pelea estaba con enormes picos de hielo que habían sido creados por el salvajibestia. El grito mortal lanzo una de sus bolas de fuego el cual impacto en el rostro del dragón azul. El salvajibestia abrió sus fauces para lanzar otra cantidad de hielo considerable en contra del grito mortal el cual serpenteó por el aire esquivando el gélido aliento.

Se coloco rápidamente detrás del dragón azul para después lanzar le una ráfaga de púas de su cola las cuales la mayoría se incrustaron en la piel del dragón. Lleno de ira por las heridas que le habían causado le dio un gran golpe con la cola en el hocico del grito mortal el cual retrocedió aturdido por el golpe. Pero cuando pudo volverse a orientar recibió un golpe de los cuernos del salvaji bestia.

* * *

Las dos armas de los dos heraldos aun chocaban feroz mente haciendo que chispas salieran por la fricción entre las dos armas. Dagur detuvo una estocada de Hipo para después darle una fuerte patada en el rostro haciendo que el heraldo del bien retroceda pero en el proceso pudiera cargar una bola de plasma que lanzo en contra de Dagur el cual la esquivo agachándose.

-**en este día alguno de los dos morirá Hipo y lo sabes bien**\- dijo Dagur mientras apuntaba una de sus hachas a Hipo. De un momento a otro una energía salió disparada del hacha a Hipo el cual tubo que cubrirse con su escudo mientras la fuerza del poder lo hacia retroceder en el cielo. Cuando la fuerza del ataque cedió Hipo desplegó su ballesta y lanzo una ráfaga continua contra dagur el cual solo podía esquivarlas o desviarlas pero aun así las flechas estallaban al lado del él hasta que una logro estallar cerca de su cabeza dejándolo aturdido y con un pitido en los oídos. Cuando este se esfumo pudo ver que Hipo estaba erguido apuntando le con alma negra al igual que el había echo hace un momento.

-**lo se Dagur pero te prometo que no dejare que me ganes hasta que no haya dado el 100% de mi capacidad, si crees que te dejare la pelea facil. estas equivocado**\- aquello que menciono Hipo con aquella voz grave y fuerte hizo que Dagur se enojara y saliera disparado en contra de el heraldo del mal empezando a atacarlo una y otra vez intercalando los golpes con cada una de sus hachas e hipo se defendía con su escudo o con su espada para buscar el momento oportuno de hacer un contraataque. Los dos dieron un golpe al mismo tiempo quedando los dos forcejeando para hacer retroceder a su oponente.

* * *

Kirk estaba decidido a destrozar a los asesinos de sus padres, su voluntad, odio, orgullo e ira lo habían cegado completamente ya que no midió que eran dos adultos contra un niño y aunque el fuera mas ágil que ellos, la fuerza de estos era superior y los golpes que bloqueaba con su arma hacían que sus huesos bibraran por el golpe haciendo que el cuerpo del pequeño se empezara a desgastar.

Rayo al igual que su jinete estaba teniendo pequeños o muy grandes problemas con el tifomerang que lo perseguía. Vio que su amigo había sido fuertemente golpeado por el puño de Erlend el cual lo acorralo contra una roca, el dragón intento de ayudarlo pero un golpe de fuego por parte del tifomerang hizo que este terminara cayendo al lado de su amigo el cual se intentaba de recuperar del golpe que le habían dado.

-mira que tierno dando todo de si para vengar a sus padres- dijo en burla Erlend mientras disfrutaba como el niño se apoyaba en la hacha intentado de pararse -creo que hay que hacer una reunión familiar-.

* * *

Las esperanzas que la llegada del poderoso heraldo del bien les había dado se estaban esfumando, las peleas se estaban volviendo cada vez mas difíciles y como en un principio los estaban haciendo retroceder, el grito mortal aun mantenía la pelea en equilibrio pero ya se estaba cansando. Tormenta estaba siendo perseguida por la pesadilla voladora, los aliados estaban perdiendo.

-**mira eso hipo**\- dijo Dagur -**si me llegases a vencer no podrías salvarlos a ellos a tiempo. hagas lo que hagas no podrás hacer nada, mi ejercito acabara con tus amigos y tu quedaras solo ya que ellos están solos**\- y como lo desquiciado que es se empezó a reír descontrolada mente, le satisfacía ver que a pesar de todos los esfuerzos echos por el Haddock al final se iba a quedar solo.

Pero la reacción de Hipo fue lo que de verdad lo sorprendió ya que al igual que el el heraldo del bien se empezó a reír de la misma manera haciendo que Dagur se irritara -**PORQUE TE RIES** **SE SUPONE QUE DEBERIAS ESTAR PREOCUPADO O ALGO POR EL ESTILO**\- grito Dagur desesperado.

Hipo se dejo de reir para después mirar seriamente a dagur -**tu crees que todos somos como tu, sin amigos sin ayuda sin nadie a nuestro lado pero lo que no sabes es que siempre te derroto porque tengo gente y personas que me apoyan. Como en este preciso momento**\- dijo Hipo levanto la espada en el cielo y de esta se desprendió un rayo de luz que salio disparado al cielo.

De las nubes varios rugidos se empezaron a escuchar y al momento muchos dragones de especies que no se habian visto empezaron a emerger, entre ellas estaban, los espectro de niebla, los canto mortal, látigos afilados y terrores nocturnos junto a corta tormentas, cuerno tonantes, nadders, pesadillas voladoras y mortiferas, gronckles, rapidijones y bueno muchos mas dragones.

la manada de dragones empezó a atacar al ejercito de Dagur que empezó a caer en gran cantidad.

-**como te dije nunca estamos solos**\- dijo Hipo para después silbar llamando a la manada de terrores nocturnos que se amontonaron al rededor del heraldo del bien y tomando la forma de este para hacerlo mas grande (los que han visto la serie de dragones carrera al borde entenderán). Y aquella enorme criatura formada por muchos dragones pequeños atacaron al heraldo del mal.

* * *

Ya tenia su sentencia dictada por los asesinos de sus padres, No iba a morir hasta dar todo lo que tenia, Kirk se paró erguido dando le cara a sus enemigos. Ruth iba a asesinarlo pero de un momento a otro fue envestida por un cuerno tronante el cual la mando contra una roca. Era rompecraneos el dragón de su padre el cual venia acompañado por mas de su clase. Rompecraneos tomo entre sus dientes a Ruth y la empezó a zarandear y ejerciendo toda la presión de sus mandibulas le partió el cráneo a la mujer. ele ejercito de cuernos tronantes ataco sin compacion al tifomerang hasta que este se retiro por las heridas soltando a Relámpago.

Erlend intento salir huyendo pero se vio cerrado por el trueno tambor que le cerro el paso empujandolo hasta caer en el suelo donde fue ejecutado por la hacha de Kirk vengando a sus padres.

Los latigos afilados ayudaron a tormenta cortando con sus alas al pesadilla voladora y permitió que todos los dragones ayudaran en contra del salvajibestia que fue ejecutado por una mordida del grito mortal que escavo un hueco y salio debajo del salvajibestia.

Ya la guerra estaba ganada y solo faltaba alguien Dagur.

Los terrores nocturnos atacaron y encerraron a Dagur en una esfera de la cual solo se podía ver terrores volando y atacando al heraldo del mal, Hipo camuflado por las sombras había atacado varias veces a Dagur dejándolo herido Ya dagur estaba debilitado y los terrores nocturnos le hacían la vida imposible.

"Hipo es hora" hablo Chimuelo en la cabeza de Hipo el cual al escucharlo supo a que se referia. Hipo lanzo un ataque de sonido a Dagur dejándolo inmóvil para posicionarse en frente de él. El heraldo del Bien agarro del cuello al heraldo del mal teniéndolo cara a cara.

-**es hora de terminar lo que comenzamos Dagur**-

* * *

-hola, que esta pasando- algo había pasado. Astrid habia estado peleando contra Alberik hasta que unos látigos afilados lo retuvieron y le permitieron darle el golpe de gracia cortándolo en dos con su hacha. Pero unos momentos después de eso todos se detuvieron, literalmente. Todo estaba en pausa, se paraba en frente de los vikingos haciéndoles señas con las manos pero no pasaba nada no respondían.

-mama- escucho la voz de uno de sus hijos seguidos de los otros dos. Corrió todo lo que pudieron sus piernas hasta llegar a donde estaban sus hijos. Al ver a su madre estos corrieron hasta llegar y abrazarla, el abrazo fue prolongado, Astrid aun tenia esa preocupación pegada al alma cuando vio que sus hijos eran atacados por el heraldo del mal.

-todos están bien- pregunto Astrid para recibir como respuesta una afirmación, bueno un tanto dudosa de Cande al haber sido atravesada con una lanza en su hombro.

-mama que esta pasando- pregunto Nia mientras veía el lugar. Astrid iba a responder pero fue interrumpida por Kira y sus crías que llegaron donde estaban los dragones.

-**Kira como es?... ustedes saben que esta pasando**\- pregunto Astrid mientras veía a la compañera del alpha.

-**no sabemos nada, al igual que ustedes todo se detuvo de repente, como si todo hubiera sido congelado**\- dijo igual de desconcertada.

-**entonces que esta pasando ****aquí**\- Astrid hizo la pregunta que a todos les estaba intrigando y sin pensar que le iban a contestar detrás de ellos apareció la respuesta.

-**nosotros podremos contestarles**\- escucharon a sus espaldas y al momento de voltearse se encontraron con Hipo y Chimuelo que estaban separados, pero atrás de ellos venían dos dragones alargados como serpientes con cuernos alargados y filosos, un cuerno en su hocico y una especie de larga crin que se desprendía de sus cuellos. Uno era de color blanco como la nieve con ojos azules como el mar y una crin del mismo color, y el otro era de color negro como la noche con ojos rojos y una crin del mismo color.

Al ver a sus seres queridos los vikingos y los dragones se abalanzaron sobre los dos héroes, los primeros en llegar fueron los niños y las crías que fueron recibidos por un caluroso abrazo de parte de sus progenitores y después de ellos llego Astrid y Kira a recibir a sus compañeros con un beso.

-**que paso? ganamos la guerra?**\- pregunto Kira impaciente después de haber recibido a su compañero.

-**la ganamos ya todo a terminado**\- dijo Chimuelo con una sonrisa. Al haber escuchado la noticia todos empezaron a celebrar gritando y vitoreando la victoria sobre el mal. Pero había algo que no le cuadraba a una de las haddock la cual hizo la pregunta que la carcomía.

-**quienes son los dragones que vienen detrás de ustedes**\- pregunto Nia al ver a los dos gigantes que estaban detrás de su padre y de su dragón.

-**yo soy el rey dragón de la luz**\- respondió el dragón blanco con una voz suave.

-**yo soy el rey dragón de la oscuridad**\- respondió el dragón negro con una voz un poco mas grave pero aun así suave.

-**espera**\- dijo Astrid interrumpiendo a todos para después apuntar con su dedo al dragón negro -**tu eres el que le dio el poder del heraldo del mal a Dagur, el culpable de que toda esta guerra empezara**\- dijo mordaz mente mientras miraba al enorme dragón el cual al escuchar la acusación agacho su cabeza de manera avergonzada.

-**si fui yo el que empezó toda esta guerra**\- dijo el dragón mientras miraba al suelo.

-**entonces que haces aquí, eres uno de los enemigos el titiritero que controla a la marioneta de Dagur**\- dijo Astrid mientras tomaba su hacha con fuerza y la apuntaba al dragón.

-**tus motivos para desconfiar de mi son validos Astrid Hofferson. Pero no fui yo el que controlaba todo esto**\- declaro el dragón de las sombras haciendo que todos se consternen-**Al igual que mi hermano estoy de su parte. Estar encerrado en la prisión en la que he estado encerrado puede hacer que uno mire sus errores. El poder que esta usando el heraldo del mal es mi poder solo que ese poder esta corrompido con maldad pura, maldad que provienen del emperador del mal**\- dijo el dragón negro.

todos guardaron silencio mientras miraban al dragón de la oscuridad dudando de sus palabras. El silencio se hizo mas incomodo para todos hasta que fue roto por una de las crías.

-**entonces porque están aquí. Ya ganamos la guerra ya podemos volver a casa**\- dijo Luna la cual aun no entendía lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-**ese es el problema**\- dijo Chimuelo ganando se las miradas espectadoras de todos los demás.

-**ganamos la guerra pero tendrán que seguir sus vidas sin nosotros**\- dijo Hipo. Al escuchar aquellas palabras a todos los presentes se les paro el corazón.

-**que...que que quieren decir con eso. Hipo de que estas hablando**\- dijo Astrid mientras se acercaba a su esposo el cual no pudo mantener le la mirada. El héroe berkiano solo pudo mirar el suelo con tristeza y responder.

-**el único modo de que esta pesadilla acabe es si Dagur y yo morimos**\- dijo Hipo sin poder encarar a su esposa. Aquella noticia hizo que el mundo de Astrid, sus hijos, Kira y las crías se estremeciera.

-**no.. no puede estar pasando**\- las lagrimas amargas no duraron en aparecer en los rostros de todos -**no, Hipo ganaste la guerra. Ya todo acabo tu yo yo seguiremos nuestras vidas, veremos a nuestros hijos crecer, casarse, tendremos nietos,envejeceremos y moriremos juntos**\- dijo Astrid tomando fuertemente de los hombros a Hipo intentando de que este la mirara y le diera la respuesta que ella quería escuchar.

-**es un bello sueño pero no se podrá cumplir**\- menciono el dragón de la oscuridad.

-**es el balance del universo. La luz no puede existir sin la oscuridad y ****viceversa. Si un alma de la oscuridad muere**\- menciono el dragón blanco.

-**un alma de la luz por ley tiene que morir**\- termino el otro dragón.

-**y si un heraldo del mal muere**\- dijo Hipo

-**un heraldo del bien tiene que morir por ley**\- termino Chimuelo.

-**y solo existen dos heraldos que batallan por defender a cada una de las fuerzas**\- menciono el rey dragón de la luz.

-**pero tu puedes asesinarlo y no pasara nada. Ya lo tienes a tu merced ya no puede hacer nada, el ya perdió todo. Tal vez lo puedas dejar vivo encerrándolo para siempre en un hueco**\- menciono Cande la cuál en par de segundos ya se había imaginado un mundo sin su papa. Aquellas posibilidades hicieron que todos las apoyaran, ya que creían que habían encontrado la solución.

-**no se puede**\- dijo el rey dragón de la oscuridad.

-**Y PORQUE NO**\- grito Astrid desesperada al ver que cada vez una vida sin su amado iba a ser su futuro.

-**si solo mataran a uno de los heraldos, el mundo entraría en cataclismo al no estar balanceado, obligando lo a que buscara un modo de equilibrar la balanza y seria destruyendo la luz que hay de sobra**\- menciono el rey dragón blanco.

-**o también cabía la posibilidad de que un nuevo heraldo del mal surgiera enfrascando nos en otra guerra similar**-menciono Hipo el cual tenia la tristeza plasmada en el rostro.

-**y si lo dejamos vivo el mal correría sin frenar por el mundo sin que nadie lo pueda detener**\- menciono Chimuelo.

-**lamento que ustedes tengan que sufrir pero es una carga que los dos aceptaron**\- dijo el rey dragón negro.

-**que?**\- eso era algo que no se sabia y que había sido un gran golpe para todos-**ustedes sabían de esto y lo aceptaron?**\- pregunto Astrid mientras veía fijamente a los ojos de Hipo y que a su pesar leve y avergonzada mente asintió.

-**desde aquel momento en que soñé con mi padre,supe que hiciera lo que hiciera iba a perecer**\- y aquello fue lo que colmo el vaso. tan rápido como un relámpago la mano de Astrid se estampo fuertemente contra la mejilla de Hipo, para después estallar en un llanto ahogado.

-**Aren**\- llamo Kira a su compañero-**pero tu sobrevivirás no? tu no eres el heraldo del bien es Hipo**\- dijo Kira pero para su suerte el alpha negó. Al igual que su jinete Chimuelo lo acompañaría al mas allá.

-**el heraldo del bien esta compuesto por dos partes el corazón y el alma, Hipo es el corazón y Chimuelo el espíritu por lo tanto los dos tendrán que sacrificarse.**\- menciono el rey blanco

-**niños vengan acá**\- Hipo se arrodillo para poder quedar a la altura de sus hijos y los miro por ultima vez detallando cada uno de sus rostros. -**los amo con todo mi corazón ustedes son todo lo que tengo en mi vida y haría lo que fuera para mantenerlos a salvo**\- las lagrimas corrían como cascadas en cada uno de los miembros Haddock, después de tanto que sufrieron para mantenerse unidos después de hacer sacrificios para que la familia se manteniera unida y que al final uno de ellos faltara era preferible sentir mil dagas atravesando cada parte de su cuerpo a lo que ahora estaban viviendo.

-**Nia, eres la mas fuerte y ruda de los tres. Sigue siendo tal cual como eres, seeras la guerrera mas temida y amada del archipiélago, tu nombre recorrerá todas las islas, se contaran historias de tus batallas, y tu nombre sera la mas grande leyenda que han conocidos los vikingos. Mas grande que el poderoso Beowulf, seras reconocida en esta vida y en la otra**\- menciono mientras le acariciaba con una de sus manos la mejilla de su hija la cual al escuchar las palabras de su padre no pudo hacer nada mas que hagachar la cabeza y llorar para demostrar una fortaleza que en ese momento no tenia.

Después de haber hablado con su hija miro a su hijo Aarón al que tomo por los hombros y lo miro.

-**Aaron ahora eres el hombre de la casa y tendrás que velar por tu madre y por tus hermanas. Eres mi primogénito y desde este momento te pongo la aldea en tus manos**-

-**papa no se si pueda. Tengo miedo, miedo de no ser como tu, de no poder dirigir la aldea como tu lo has echo**\- aquello que su padre le pedía era una gran responsabilidad para un muchacho de 12, ademas alguna vez el pequeño soñó con ser el jefe pero en ese sueño era apoyado y aconsejado por su padre. El niño intento agachar la cabeza para ocultar la vergüenza pero fue detenido por Hipo el cual lo tomo del mentón para que lo mirara.

-**vas a ser igual o mejor que yo. Al igual que tu cuando murió tu abuelo temía a la responsabilidad que me tocaba asumir pero logre salir, solo recuerda estas palabras que serán las que te guiaran por el sendero que debes tomar "un jefe vela y cuida por su pueblo, por cada uno de sus habitantes". Nunca lo olvides, eres mas jefe en este momento de lo que yo pude haber sido alguna vez. Eres la viva imagen de tu abuelo**\- hizo una pausa ya que el llanto se le acumulaba y las palabras se atoraban en la garganta -**prométeme que harás lo posible por cuidar a todos**\- pidió Hipo en un llanto ahogado. Aarón que estaba destrozado al saber que perdería a su padre solo cerro los ojos y asintió todo lo que podía. Y por ultimo se dirigió a su hija Cande la cual al tener la oportunidad se lanzo al cuello de su padre para abrazarlo el cual no tardo en responder.

-**papa**\- dijo en llanto la pequeña mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de su progenitor que la separo para poder verla a los ojos.

-**Cande eres la niña mas dulce que he visto en toda mi vida****. Nunca pierdas el amor que siempre te ha caracterizado****. Eres creativa, inteligente, curiosa, honesta e inocente, me recuerdas a mi cuando tenia tu edad. Tienes el alma y corazón de un dragón, ahora el clan de las sombras del averno necesitaran a alguien que los ubique en la familia de Berk y no dejaría a nadie mas este trabajo**\- dijo Hipo

-**no te vayas por favor, no nos dejes**\- rogó la niña mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos.

-**jamas los dejare, siempre estaré con ustedes para guiarlos**\- y terminada la frase abrazo a sus tres hijo los cuales se acunaron en los brazos del heraldo del bien. Y en forma de despedida los beso en la frente a cada uno. Hipo se paro para ver a su esposa la cual estaba de espaldas para no tener que sufrir al ver la despedida de su esposo con sus hijos.

-**Astrid**\- llamo Hipo mientras posaba su mano en el hombro de su esposa.

-**porque tu, porque de todas las personas del mundo tenias que ser tu**\- dijo Astrid

-**porque si no era yo nadie lo habría logrado**-

-**Hipo yo sin ti, no se que haré, sin ti yo me muero, eres la persona que cambio toda mi forma de ser. Hiciste que me enamorara de ti, te insertaste hasta el fondo de mi ****corazón, sin ti no podre seguir adelante**-

-**tienes que hacerlo, tienes que ser fuerte por nuestros hijos, tienes que ayudarlos, cuidarlos y protegerlos. Ademas jamas estarás sola, cuando mires las estrellas piensa que entre ellas estoy yo mirándote y protegiéndote. Te visitare en cada uno de tus sueños hasta el día de tu muerte, y cuando llegue el momento yo estaré esperándote para estar juntos por toda la eternidad. Porque al igual que tu, te clavaste hasta el fondo de mi ser adueñándote de mi ****corazón, hiciste que me enamorara de tu forma ruda y tierna a la vez. Eres parte de mi ser Astrid Hofferson**-

Astrid que aun estaba volteada empezó a temblar y de un momento a otro se giro para encarar a su esposo y sin perder tiempo lo beso con todo el amor, pasión y cariño que se tenían mientras que las lagrimas de dolor se desliaban por sus mejillas. Y después de un momento se separaron para abrazarse.

-**te amo Hipo**-

-**y yo a ti Astrid**-

Y así se quedaron hasta que el momento de partir había llegado.

-**Es hora heraldo del bien**\- se escucho la potente voz del rey de la luz. Apenas escucho el llamado el heraldo del bien beso fugaz mente a su esposa para quedar al lado del rey del la luz. Vio como su fiel compañero se acercaba después de haberse despedido de su compañera y sus crías en un abrazo donde las crías y Kira quedaban cobijadas por las enormes alas del furia nocturna.

-**adiós papa**-

-**adiós jamas Nia. Hasta luego**\- dijo Hipo mirando a su hija. Jinete y dragón quedaron frente a frente mirando se el uno a otro.

-**es hora**\- dijo Chimuelo mientras sonreía con tristeza a su amigo

-**gracias amigo por la increíble vida que me diste**\- dijo Hipo posando su mano en la cabeza del dragón el cual la alzo para que esta quedara pegada frente con frente.

"nos vemos en la otra vida hermano" y aquel pensamiento de Chimuelo retumbo por todo el ser de Hipo el cual se pego mas a su dragón.

**(Pongan la canción de see you again de wiz khalifa link=**** watch?v=RgKAFK5djSk****)**

Todo había vuelto a su ritmo original, el heraldo de la luz y el heraldo de la oscuridad estaban frente a frente.

-**es hora de acabar lo que empezamos**\- dijo Hipo el cual saco a alma negra y la desplegó haciendo que una de las cuchillas atravesaran a Dagur y la cuchilla opuesta el corazón de él. El cielo se partió en dos al igual que la tierra dejando dos brechas de las cuales salieron los dos reyes dragón, del cielo el rey de la luz y el de la oscuridad de la tierra empezando a danzar al rededor de los dos heraldo mientras que empezaban a encerrarlos en una esfera de luz que empezó a ser enrollada por los cuerpos de los reyes.

Pero antes de que la vista se tapara, antes de que los cubrieran por completo el heraldo miro en dirección donde se encontraba sus familias. Astrid y Kira aunque estaban a lo lejos pudieron ver los ojos verdes del heraldo el cual les regalo una sonrisa triste antes de ser cubierto por los dos dragones.

Cuando estuvo por fin cubierta todo se ilumino encandilando a los presentes. Cuando la luz se había apagado ni Dagur ni Hipo estaban, solo esporas luminosas rondando por el lugar.

.

.

.

Las tropas enemigas se rindieron dejando a la isla para volver a sus islas. La guerra dejo muchos muertos, la noche estaba estrellada y con una luna llena presenciando los honores a los caídos. miles de barcos fúnebres cubrían el mar berkiano, miles de familias que lloraban la perdida de los familiares queridos. Cami, Eret, Bocon, Brutacio, Valka, Hipo, y Chimuelo.

La familia Haddock estaba en el borde del acantilado mirando el barco del medio, el barco de Hipo. No había cuerpo que quemar pero aun así se merecía los honores de un rey y un guerrero.

El cielo Berkiano se ilumino por flechas encendidas en llamas que quemaron todos los barcos. Astrid miraba como el barco de su amado se quemaba y como las brazas subían al cielo.

-_recuerda que nunca estarás sola. Cuando llegue el momento yo te estaré esperando_\- escucho un susurro detrás de ella, la cual soltó unas lagrimas de tristeza que se resbalaron en sus mejillas. Se las limpio y miro el cielo estrellado.

-te recordare cada uno de los días de mi vida hasta que llegue el momento de reunirnos- dijo en un susurro

P.V. Astrid

Esto es Berk el lugar mas bello, hermoso, pacifico y feliz del mundo. Pero sin dudarlo el lugar que mas desgracias a tenido que sufrir: redadas de dragones, asaltos de aldeas enemigas, ataques de mundos de otro lado, una guerra mundial. Berk a sobrevivido cada una de estas desgracias ya que sus jefes han sido los mejores, jefes abnegados, altruistas, ingeniosos, cordiales, honesto y valientes. Estoico el vasto aquel que saco adelante al pueblo en los ataques de los dragones y el que expulso a los marginados a otras tierras, que anteponía su vida a la de sus seres queridos y que murió salvando a su amado hijo. E Hipo Horrendo Abadejo Haddock III conocido por muchos nombres el conquistador de dragones, el jinete fantasma, el gladiador fantasma, el entrenador de dragones, el heraldo del bien, sin duda cada quien lo conoció con un nombre y personalidad diferente, pero el verdadero hipo, el jefe de Berk el honrado, honesto, inteligente, querido y amado por todos fue el que unió a dragones y humanos, salvo al mundo de seres de otro universo, sobrevivió a la opresión romana y que al final se sacrifico, junto con su fiel dragón Chimuelo para destruir el mal que amenazaba a Berk. Esa era la verdadera personalidad de Hipo. El hombre al que ame, amo y amare por los siglos de los siglos.

se despide: Astrid Haddock Hofferson

_**Fin**_

**Ok debo admitir que me divertí escribiendo estaa historia, no crei que la terminaria para ser sinceros pero al final lo logre. Creo que me pase un poquito con este final pero la verdad desde que empece esta historia tenia planeado un final dramático y creo que salió mejor de lo que me espere. Se que me odiaran por este final así que acepto cualquier clase de madreados o insultos. Pero les prometo que en el epilogo compensare lo que hice.**

**Quiero dar un INMENSO agradecimiento a Nia Haddock y a The_rider_sell y sus reviews constantes, tambien a Lady Aira H.H, LupitaChapero Astrid Hofferson 01 y a todos aquellos que al igual que estas increíbles personas dejaban un review todos los días pero que ni idea de que paso, y a los que dejan reviews no tan constantemente, ya que gracias a esas personas esta historia se mantuvo en pie. Y nos vemos la próxima****.**


	78. Epilogo: Final del flash back

Epilogo: final del flash back.

Vuela junto a mí

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten.**

**Nia Haddok: Y de 77 capítulos en todos estuviste presente, recuerdo aun cuando empece esta historia y que el primer review que tuve fue el tuyo, por algún motivo extraño sabia en mi interior que no me abandonarías que estarías dando me tu opinión día a día y estoy eternamente agradecido porque tu hiciste que este hobby que adopte hace un año aproximadamente se volviera en todo un gozo y por eso te agradezco y quiero que sepas que esta historias llego a los 77 capítulos gracias a ti.**

**dly: bueno no puedo admitir que no me ofendio tu review pero no te preocupes respeto la opinion de los demas y sus gustos. Tal vez pude haber echo algo mejor pero si soy sincero me siento satisfecho con el final, en fin gracias por tu review.**

**ali nav: encerio lloraste? rayos aun no me creo que esta historia haya echo llorar a los lectores, gracias por tu review y por tomarte el tiempo de leer mi historia.**

**saphira101: gracias por tus palabras y gracias y otras mil por tomarte el tiempo de leer esta humilde historia.**

**werewolf mexico: gracias amigo por tu review y no te preocupes si no dejaste reviews constantes, lo que me importa es que te haya gustado y al igual que tu hiciste te deseo los mejores deseos en tus futuros proyectos.**

**KatnissSakura: wow gracias por tus palabras, y si hay veces que la vida no es justa. Una pregunta cual cancion es ¿la de see you again o la the raising flighting spirit? y de cual historia hablas de la de guerra de los elementos o de la otra que por cierto no he tenido el tiempo de leer, encerio no he tenido tiempo. **

**SAM ARCHER: gracias por tu review y no creo seguir la historia asi que lamento decir que no hare lo de astrid pero aun asi gracias por tus reviews que dejaste a lo largo de esta historia, encerio gracias y no me heches la culpa de futuros problemas diabeticos XD.**

**ALEX HSGS: siiii la vida no es justa en muchos aspectos y pues quería que el final fuera dramatico y no muy obvio.**

**The_rider_sell : se que has tenido una mala racha pero no por eso te vayas a dejar vencer, tu eres igual o mejor que yo en esto de escribir y se que podrás llegar a superarme y a ser la mejor. No importa que no me hayas dejados reviews, eso es lo de menos, pero lo que si importa es que no te dejes vencer y que sigas adelante con tus sueños. **

**Aaron:** **No amigo no voy a sacar una secuela esta historia terminara aqui y espero que te haya gustado**.

**PD: HARE LO POSIBLE POR CONTINUAR EL SEÑOR DE LOS MARES PERO NO PROMETO NADA.**

**-en negrilla- hablan dragones**

**-****normal****\- hablan humanos.**

**-"entre comillas"- piensan personajes**

**Y sin mas preámbulo aca esta el capitulo.**

P.V. normal

_**Epilogo: final del flash back**_

-Aquella ves fue la ultima vez que volví a verlo- dijo una anciana de cabello largo y trenzado, con piel pálida y ojos azules como el cielo. Estaba sentada en una silla con 5 niños entre 6 y 10 años al rededor de ella, eran 3 niños y dos niñas los cuales escuchaban las magnificas historias que su abuela les estaba contando. Los barones tenia una cara de sorpresa, emoción y de fascinación como si estuvieran viendo y viviendo aquella historia que su ancestro les contaba, y en cambio las niñas estaban con unas lagrimas de tristeza por el triste final que había que tenido que sufrir su abuela y su abuelo. -Y bien que les pareció la historia- dijo la mayor con una sonrisa para después recibir un gran ruido por parte de los niños que mencionaban felices las partes que mas les gusto.

-lo mejor fue cuando tu y mi abuelo fueron gladiadores, peleando y acabando con los romanos- dijo un niño de unos 7 años. Se llamaba Jack hijo de Aarón el jefe de Berk. y de entre el grupo de niños salió otro mayor que se paro en la silla que estaba al lado de la mujer.

-fue mejor cuando el abuelo se camuflaba entre las sombras con su alter-ego , el jinete fantasma- expreso el niño fingiendo que peleaba con alguien. El era Estoico Haddock II el hijo menor por 1 año, de Nia que junto a su hermana de 8 Lia eran el dolor de cabeza de su madre.

-me gusto la historia de Chimuelo y Kira- dijo Katy la hija de Cande que junto a su hermano Hipo horrendo Abadejo Haddock IV al ser el mas pequeño con 6 años, eran igual de curiosos que su madre.

-abuela Astrid que paso con Tormenta y con Kira- pregunto Lia mientras levantaba su mano.

-Tormenta murió 5 años después de la guerra ya que su edad era muy avanzada, y Kira murió 2 años después del nacimiento de Hipo- dijo Astrid recordando a las dos dragonas que la acompañaron después de la muerte de su esposo.

-Y es cierto que después el abuelo te visitaba en sueños?- pregunto Katy.

-si no siempre soñaba con el pero sin duda una vez por semana el aparecía en uno de los sueños que yo tenia como el día en que se caso tu madre, o el día del nacimiento de Jack- dijo Astrid. Los niños siguieron con las preguntas hasta que se escucho la puerta tocar, la cual Astrid se paro a abrir dejando ver a sus tres hijos parados frente a la puerta, los cuales abrazaron a su madre para después recibir a sus correspondientes hijos.

-Aaron que haces aquí creí que tenias trabajo con los muelles para la llegada de los jefes de las islas para la reunión anual?- pregunto Astrid al ver a su hijo en su casa.

-si pero Kirk se esta encargando de eso por el momento- dijo Aaron el cual había crecido y había tomado la jefatura de Berk mientras subía a su hijo en sus hombros.

-mama vamos a darle una vuelta a Berk ¿quieres acompañarnos?- pregunto Kira que llevaba su usual traje de guerra que casi nunca se lo quitaba, ya en si su nombre era conocido en el archipiélago y mas haya de este al haber participado en numerosas guerras que parecían perdidas pero que al final de algún modo u otro ella sacaba adelante.

-no hija, gracias pero no ya me conozco Berk como la palma de mi mano así que vayan ustedes- dijo Astrid.

-Esta bien mama nos vemos luego- se despidió Cande mientras posicionaba el báculo heredado de su abuela Valka con el cual controlaba a los dragones fácilmente ya que ella había empezado a agrandar el nido de dragones de Berk. Los tres hijos de Astrid montaron a sus hijos en sus respectivos furias nocturnas alzando el vuelo y viendo Berk el cual había mejorado en todo sentido, al haberse expandido mas haya de la isla. sobrevolaron hasta llegar a una estatua de plata que se erguía en la punta mas alta de la isla, el mismo lugar donde los dos heraldos se enfrentaron.

Era una estatua en la cual se veía a Hipo con su traje negro, su escudo en el brazo y espada a la mano, y detras de el estaba Chimuelo parado en dos patas y alzando las alas a lo alto, de aquel modo los que vieran la estatua desde berk vieran la fusión de los dos, dejando ver al heraldo de la luz.

-Hola abuelo- saludaron los niños a la estatua mientras movían la mano, mientras que los adultos hacían una reverencia a la figura de su padre.

.

.

Ya caída la noche en la casa del antiguo hogar del heraldo de la luz, la puerta del frente se habría dejando ver la figura de Astrid la cual salió de su hogar observando la noche estrellada junto con la gran luna que había. Sin mas empezó a caminar por Berk mientras su mente se llenaba de recuerdos, tanto bueno, malos y a veces raros. La academia, el gran salón, la cala en el bosque, la fragua. Al final subió las escaleras que llevaban a la estatua de su amado llegando a los pies de esta. Miro la base y leyó los nombres de todos los caídos en la guerra Cami, Eret, Bocon, Brutacio, Valka hasta llegar a una frase.

_"abraza tu destino, actúa y no mires atrás" _

_"Hipo Horrendo Haddock III héroe y salvador de todo el archipiélago "._

Astrid recordó las ultimas palabras de Hipo mirando el cielo fijamente, para entregarse al sueño a los pies de la estatua de la persona que le cambio la vida.

.

.

-Hola- pronuncio al haberse despertado en una pradera, el cielo estaba estrellado y con una luna llena en el centro decorando el paisaje, se empezó a preguntar en donde estaba hasta que otra duda la atrapo. Su ropa, sus manos, su cuerpo habían cambiado ya no era el cuerpo de una anciana sino de una joven de 20 años con un vestido totalmente blanco, se paro mirándose el cuerpo.

-te estaba esperando _My Lady_\- escucho una voz detrás suyo y al voltearse vio a la persona que mas amaba, al castaño que era dueño de su corazón. en frente de ella estaba Hipo con apariencia de 20 años con un traje blanco y ya no tenia la prótesis si no que había recuperado su extremidad. Y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzo a los brazos del castaño para que cuando se separaran los dos compartieran un largo y apasionado beso -te dije que te estaría esperando- respondió Hipo con esa sonrisa que le derretía el corazón.

-no había día en que no pensara en ti- respondió Astrid Abrazando a Hipo.

-y ahora estaremos juntos por toda la eternidad- finalizo y al momento de decir aquello todas las personas que Astrid había perdido empezaron a posicionarse a su lado. Valka, Estoico, su tío Finn, su padre Lunt, su madre Gil, su abuelo, Camicazi, Eret, Brutacio, Bocon, con Tormenta, Chimuelo y con Kira.

P.

El destino. Recuerda que el destino no es una obligación tomarlo sino mas bien el camino que fue creado solo para ti, solo depende de ti tomarlo o no. Algunos destinos están cargados de dolor y de angustia pero créeme cuando te digo que al final ese dolor y angustia se vera recompensado. Tal vez tu camino sea doloroso pero ese dolor te llevara a lago mejor y eso lo se ya que lo viví. Si vas a tomar la decisión de que camino elegir primero piensa antes el propósito de este, evalúa los pros y los contras pero también la magnitud de los mismos y cuando hagas todo esto dejo la decisión en tus manos.

_** Estas canciones se las dejo ya que fueron muchas de las canciones que me motivaron a seguir el fic y que me gustan mucho.**_

_**(pongan Never forget Link:**_**_ watch?v=FmuFBK26TtE_**_**)**_

_**(pongan Just a Dream by Nelly, Sam tsui, Christina Grimmie link:**_**_ watch?v=a2RA0vsZXf8_**_**)**_

_**(pongan Safe and sound by taylor swift link:**_**_ watch?v=RzhAS_GnJIc_**_**)**_

_**un agradecimiento a:**_

**5Obsessionofdragons, Ale MellarkH, Alexa HSGS, Alpha and Omega F3, AndreaXAlexein, Angela Magic, Astrid Castillo, Astrid Hofferson 01, Cathrina.57, DaylenHiccstrid, Equissoyalex, EscritorDeFics, Georgie Skandar, Hashashin, HaydeeDantes01, Hemera81422, IviChi, Ivon RT, KatnissSakura, Lady Aira H H, Leoni Tao91, Love and Cute, MauAnimesInu-Ranma, Melodiosa, Nia Haddok, Nick Wolf 19, Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1, Ruyshi, ShaneUltraRaik, Slayer dead, Stone Zach Force Armor, Tilicia, Tori Berk, Vitany Love, andres1001, astrid haddock 10, boomingmaster, elizcanor, hiccstrid para siempre, irati53, joaonb4, kristtanna marraja129, melanygomala, silent23, the-rider-sel, umianimeluisa.**

**Quiero dar un INMENSO agradecimiento a Nia Haddock y a The_rider_sell y sus reviews constantes, tambien a Lady Aira H.H, LupitaChapero Astrid Hofferson 01 y a todos aquellos que al igual que estas increíbles personas dejaban un review todos los días pero que ni idea de que paso, y a los que dejan reviews no tan constantemente, ya que gracias a esas personas esta historia se mantuvo en pie. Y nos vemos la próxima****.**

**Y este es el final espero volver a verlos. Y hasta la próxima.**


	79. ayuda

ayuda de lectores

**Hola siii pues les mando este mensaje para que, como muchos me pidieron, estoy continuando el señor de los mares pero por favor me gustaría que ustedes los fans de este fic me apoyaran en el siguiente proyecto, claro si no es mucha molestia.**

**buuenno pues eso fue todo.**


End file.
